Gays of thrones
by Enjoymyfanfuck
Summary: Tout est dans le titre...
1. Chapter 1

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Jon et Sam_

Jon Snow avait une vie trépidante. Il passait ses journées à récurer les tables de la salle commune de Châteaunoir. Comme le lui avait seriné son père, c'était un grand honneur de servir au pied du Mur. C'est souvent ce que disent les gens pour vous convaincre d'aller vous enterrer dans un trou où jamais eux-mêmes ne songeraient à mettre les pieds. Mais cela, Jon Snow ne le savait pas. A vrai dire, il ne savait rien.

Fidèle comme une ombre, ou un chien, ou toute autre créature plus ou moins rassurante, Samwell Tarly lui tenait compagnie. Ce petit gros intello et gentil digne des meilleures têtes d'ampoules du petit écran suivait Jon partout où qu'il aille, parce qu'il savait que Jon ne lui taperait pas dessus, comme les autres garçons. Mieux, Jon le protégeait. Allez savoir pourquoi, personne ne comprenait Jon, d'ailleurs Jon lui-même ne savait pas forcément pourquoi il protégeait Sam. En vérité, il ne savait rien.

Ah si ! Jon savait comment récurer une table. Non que son père le lui ait appris (son père était un Stark, quand même !), mais, comme on dit, c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron. Jon n'avait jamais rêvé d'être forgeron, et donc forger ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Récurer non plus, remarquez, mais bon, comme disait tonton Benjen, ici un homme reçoit ce qu'il mérite lorsqu'il le mérite, et Jon se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça. Il ne le savait pas, puisqu'à vrai dire… bon, on sait que vous savez, vous.

Ses réflexions passablement déprimantes (mais qui ne faisait pas de dépression à Châteaunoir, hein ?) furent interrompues par celles, autrement plus élevées, de son compagnon :

« Tu ne trouves pas ça injuste, toi, que les commandants aillent se taper des putes à La Mole pendant qu'on doit frotter les meubles ? »

Jon ne savait pas quoi répondre, rien de nouveau sous la neige.

« Non mais c'est vrai, insistait Sam, tu ne penses jamais à ça ? »

Jon pensait surtout que Sam était un peu lourd.

« Moi, rien que d'imaginer ces soldats grisonnants, nus sous leurs peaux de bête, en train de sauter la gueuse, ça me fait de ces choses, je ne te raconte pas… »

Non, ne me raconte pas, Sam, songea Jon.

« Ça ne te titille pas, toi, des fois ? », insistait Sam.

Jon botta en touche : « Pourquoi ça te dérange ? »

Sam, confus et déconfit, avoua : « Parce que… je… enfin, ce sont nos vœux, on doit rester entre hommes. »

« Peut-être qu'ils restent entre hommes lorsqu'ils le font. », dit Jon.

Sam ouvrit les yeux tout ronds. Jon sentit qu'il avait dit quelque chose d'assez maladroit.

« Je veux dire, tenta-t-il d'expliquer, peut-être qu'ils restent ensemble… dans la chambre… avec les filles, bien sûr. »

Sam soupira : « Oh ! »

Sa réaction surprit Jon. « Euh… est-ce que ça va, Sam ? »

« Non, rien, dit Sam, c'est juste que j'étais en train de les imaginer… »

« Ah ? »

Sam rougit : « Oui, j'avoue… En fait, je… les hommes me font de l'effet. »

« Comment ça ? », demanda Jon, qui n'y connaissait décidément rien.

« Eh bien, dit Sam, je… je suis de la bannière du roi Renly. »

Il y eut un silence, avant que Jon comprenne : « Ah ! C'est comme ça que tu dis, toi ? »

« Ça ne te choque pas ? »

« Non. », dit Jon, qui n'osait plus le regarder.

Un sourire illumina la face de Sam : « Oh, c'est vrai ! Je le savais ! Tu es un véritable ami, Jon ! »

« En fait… », commença le bâtard de Ned Stark, « je… je suis comme toi. »

Sam le regarda, encore plus surpris et enchanté : « Non ! Pas possible… toi ? Toi aussi, tu en es ? Oh ! Moi qui croyais que tu étais dans un autre camp ! (Jon se demanda combien de camps existaient précisément.) Oh, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir ! »

Jon lui sourit. Amicalement, bien sûr.

« Et, demanda alors Sam, tu… est-ce que tu as déjà… ? »

« Non », avoua Jon, attristé.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Tu es pourtant… très joli. »

Jon releva le compliment, mais, sans savoir pourquoi, fidèlement à lui-même, préféra se perdre dans une explication : « J'ai failli, une fois. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Il y avait ce garçon… au château de mon père… Theon, il s'appelait. »

« Il était comment ? », demanda Sam, avide de fantasmes, « ses cheveux ? »

« Roux. »

« Ooooh, gémit Sam, j'adore les cheveux roux ! Et sa… hem… sa… ? »

Il fit un geste qui n'avait rien d'implicite. Jon sourit en y repensant : « Magnifique. »

« Oh ! »

« Toute une réputation ! »

« Et alors ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait avec Theon ? »

« Quel est mon nom ? »

« Jon Snow. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu ressembles à Blanche-Neige. »

« Hein ? »

« Parce que tu es un bâtard du Nord. »

« Exactement. Je suis un bâtard. Donc je n'intéresse personne. »

Sam était tout sauf convaincu.

« Il y avait cet autre garçon à Winterfell… », dit Jon.

« Oh, encore un ? »

« Mon frère. Robb. »

« Ton frère ? Jon, tu as fait des choses avec ton frère ? »

« Mais non ! Je te parle de Theon. Theon était toujours fourré avec mon frère. Ou fourré par mon frère, si tu préfères. »

« Oh, ça a dû être dur pour toi ! », dit Sam.

« Bof… j'avais l'habitude. Tout le monde a toujours préféré Robb. Mon père, les filles, alors Theon… Theon aussi préférait Robb. »

« Mais, dit Sam, quand tu as vu la… enfin… la lance de Theon… »

« C'était plutôt une massue… »

« Oui, d'accord, une massue c'est très bien aussi. Mais quand tu as vu sa grosse massue poilue, vous… vous faisiez quoi ? »

« On dormait tous dans le même lit. Enfin, je partageais une chambre avec Theon, et Robb venait nous rejoindre… enfin, il rejoignait Theon. »

« Mais alors, dit Sam, tu voyais tout ! »

« Je voyais, j'entendais, je tanguais avec le lit… »

« Oh la la la la la ! »

Sam commençait à ressembler à une tomate. Ses cheveux se dressaient sur son crâne.

« Une fois je me suis même pris l'éjaculat de Robb dans la face ! »

« Ouh ! »

« Theon n'avait pas réussi à le rattraper ! »

Sam était partagé entre la compassion pour son ami, et un irrésistible début d'érection. Les héros ont toujours de grands dilemmes moraux, c'est connu.

« Mais, demanda-t-il, ton père… il laissait faire ? Il était au courant ? »

« Tout Winterfell était au courant, dit Jon, on les avait même surnommé Gode Stark et Theon Gay-joy. Ou Gay-toy, je ne sais plus… »

« Moi, dit Sam, on m'avait surnommé Samwell Tarlouze. »

Cela fit rire Jon.

« C'est pour ça que mon père m'a envoyé au Mur, dit Sam. Il en avait marre que je déshonore son nom… »

« Ah, c'est donc ça, la vraie raison ! »

« Oui. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sam, dit alors Jon en lui frottant virilement le bras, tout le monde est venu ici avec une raison officielle et une raison cachée. C'est un lutin qui me l'a dit ! »

« Ah oui ? »

Sam se sentit un peu rassuré. Peut-être que d'autres garçons avaient eux aussi la même raison cachée…

« Et dis-moi, Jon, dit-il, est-ce qu'il y a un frère de la Garde qui te plaît plus qu'un autre ? »

Jon réfléchit un instant : « Hum… je dirais Pyp, peut-être. »

« Quoi, Pyp ? Le petit brun maigrichon qui meurt à la fin de la saison 4 ? »

« Hé ! Comment tu sais qu'il va mourir ? »

« Je l'ai lu dans un livre. Mais… qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à Pyp ? »

« Je ne sais pas… ça doit être son prénom, il vend du rêve. »

« C'est clair ! » admit Sam, avant d'ajouter : « Gren aussi a un beau prénom. »

« Gren ? »

« Oui. Comme la petite graine, tu vois… ça aussi ça vend du rêve ! »

« Ça me rappelle plutôt celle de mon frère, mais bon… »

Sam haussa les épaules : « N'empêche ! Je préfère Gren. Il a un physique viril, avec ses belles épaules et sa petite barbe rousse… Oooooooh, j'adore les cheveux roux ! »

« Et il a arrêté de te taper dessus. »

« Ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça. Chez moi on m'avait surnommé S-m Tarly… »

« Ah c'est pour ça que tu n'arrêtais pas de gémir en fait ? »

« Mes gémissements te manquent ? » demanda Sam d'un ton soudain très doux.

Jon ne sut pas quoi répondre.

Sam décida de jouer cartes sur table récurée : « Franchement, Jon, regarde-nous. Tu es puceau, je suis puceau, tu es homo, je suis homo, on est seul dans une salle avec des bancs, des tables, et des fourrures sur le dos… Pourquoi on n'en profiterait pas ? »

« En profiter ? »

« On a tout ce qu'il faut pour le faire ! »

« Mais si quelqu'un… »

« Qui, Jon ? Tout le monde est parti pécho à La Moule ! Franchement, tu préfères astiquer quoi : cette table ou moi ? »

La proposition de Sam était alléchante.

« Regarde, insistait-il, complètement hystérique, elle est toute vieille, toute moche, toute rêche ! Moi je suis jeune, chaud et moelleux ! Ne me dis pas que tu hésites ! »

Jon était convaincu : il saisit Sam par la ceinture et essaya de le soulever pour le jeter sur la table.

« Oh là, tout doux ! », dit le garçon renversé, « je n'arrive déjà pas à me relever tout seul, alors me soulever… »

Il essaya de se hisser sur la table, mais comme il peinait, il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises. Ce faisant, il envoyait des coups de reins à Jon, qui, ne sachant que faire, restait planté en face de lui. A force de sentir la lance de Sam jouer à la quintaine avec la sienne, Jon finit par avoir une idée : il s'agenouilla devant Sam et entreprit de partir à l'assaut de sa braguette.

Malheureusement, comme l'hiver venait, Sam portait plusieurs épaisseurs sur lui. Jon se débattait donc avec les bas de tuniques, les braies, les hauts-de-chausses, la chemise de nuit, il se coinça une de ses splendides boucles brunes dans le nœud de la ceinture de son compagnon (il ne savait pas que ça se défaisait), et dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant, enfin, de sentir un saucisson chaud, salé et gras, dans sa bouche. De joie il faillit le mordre.

« Oooh, gémissait Sam, doucement, mon gros loup blanc ! »

Jon faisait des choses dont Sam ignorait l'existence (pourtant il avait lu beaucoup de livres sur le sujet dans la bibliothèque de Mestre Aemon… ah, ce Mestre Aemon, quel petit coquin !), mais il avait un talent caché pour la chose, sauf qu'il ne l'avait jamais su.

Sam commençait à avoir chaud. Il défit ses vêtements, et saisit l'éponge pour s'asperger d'eau savonneuse. Jon le regarda, émerveillé. La mousse dégoulinait le long des bourrelets de Sam, c'était un spectacle encore plus excitant que les éjaculations faciales de Robb et Theon.

« Toi, dit-il à Sam, tu es… un vrai petit Sauvageon ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui ! Viens là, que je te réexpédie de l'autre côté du Mur ! »

Il attrapa Sam, le retourna et commença à lui flanquer des fessées. Sam couinait de plaisir, et Jon, jurant : « Tiens, prend ça, petit Sauvageon ! », laissait sa main rebondir à plusieurs reprises sur l'arrière-train potelé de son ami.

« Oh Jon ! Jon ! Jon ! », haletait Sam.

« Sam ? Sam ? Sam ? », demandait Jon.

« Quand est-ce… que… tu viens… visiter mon souterrain ? »

« Maintenant, Sam ? »

« Oh oui, viens, mon petit Patrouilleur, viens ! »

Jon défit alors ses vêtements, en commençant par le nœud de sa ceinture (c'était quand même idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé tout à l'heure). Puis, l'épieu brandi vers sa cible, il chargea Sam comme les cerfs gigantesques qu'il chassait autrefois avec son père, Robb, Theon et Ser Rodrick, et aussi le fils de Ser Rodrick, Jory, et, bon sang, tous ces hommes en même temps dans sa tête, ça l'excitait furieusement.

Sam, quant à lui, était presque coupé en deux à force de heurter le rebord de la table. Mais Jon le tenait fermement et l'entraînait avec lui où qu'il aille, en avant, en arrière, et même un peu vers le haut à droite. Il poussait des cris étranges, de vrais cris de loup-garou, pendant que Sam se contentait de gémir comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Attention, Sam ! » hurla soudain Jon.

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais lâcher les Marcheurs Blancs ! »

Ce fut le moment que quelqu'un choisit pour ouvrir la porte.

Ser Alliser Thorne avait fini par piquer du nez. Dans l'entrejambe d'une putain de La Mole. Ces petits cons à mater, à Châteaunoir, ça avait fini par l'épuiser. Il ne pouvait même plus mater tranquillement ceux de La Mole.

Alors que ses ronflements faisaient vibrer les poils pubiens de la fille, celle-ci commença à en avoir assez. Il faut dire qu'elle s'était calée dans l'angle du mur, les deux jambes en l'air, pour que son noble client puisse la lécher en restant confortablement allongé. Mais là, avec sa grosse tête immobile bien au centre, il la coinçait plus qu'autre chose, et elle commençait à avoir des crampes. En plus il n'avait payé que pour une heure, et l'heure, c'est comme les clients, ça tourne et ça n'aime pas attendre.

Ser Alliser fut donc réveillé sans ménagement par un immense pet sonore. Il avait oublié, en s'endormant, que les filles de La Mole sont spécialisées dans le raffinement des gaz naturels (l'une d'elle savait chanter la Belle et l'Ours en rotant, c'est dire !).

« Oh, par les sept enfers ! », s'exclama-t-il en se relevant brusquement, « c'était quoi, ça ? »

« Un coup pour la Garde de nuit ! », répondit la prostituée.

« Oh, la vache ! »

« Heureusement que tu as réagi et n'as pas fait le sauvage, dit-elle, parce que sinon… »

« Oui, bon, ça va, j'ai compris ! », dit Ser Alliser.

Comme l'odeur ne partait pas, il râla : « Bon sang, mais t'as mangé quoi ? »

« De la bouillie d'orge, répondit-elle, comme d'habitude. »

« Sérieusement, tu ne manges jamais rien d'autre ? »

« De la soupe au chou le dimanche… »

« C'est bon, arrête, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te demander ça… »

« T'as la monnaie au moins ? », demanda-t-elle.

Et en plus je dois payer pour ça, se dit-il. J'ai même pas eu le temps de la fourrer et je me suis pris son pot d'échappement dans la figure, ah la la, l'hiver arrive !

« Tiens, dit-il en lui jetant trois piécettes, garde-là, va t'acheter des roses ! »

Déconfit et dégoûté, Ser Alliser reprit le chemin de Châteaunoir, jurant qu'il en avait plein les couilles.

C'est alors que, ouvrant la porte de la salle commune, il tomba sur Jon et Sam dans une posture sans équivoque.

Le sang de Ser Alliser ne fit qu'un tour, pour aller se loger là où il aurait dû tantôt.

La mine livide, et pour cause, il referma la porte derrière lui, et défaisant lentement ses gants, avança vers les deux jeunes garçons.

« Non, dit-il à Jon qui s'apprêtait à se retirer, ne bouge pas, Snow. Allez-y, continuez, faites comme si je n'étais pas là… »

« Ser, ce n'est pas… », commença Jon.

« Ce n'est pas quoi, Snow ? Pas ce que je crois ? Tu me prends pour un bleubite ou quoi ? »

« Pardon, Ser… », commença à pleurer Sam.

« Et toi, Tarly, ta gueule, dit Thorne. Tu crois que parce que je n'ai jamais ouvert un bouquin de ma vie, il y a des choses que je ne sais pas ? Tu crois que tu vas me duper parce que je suis un illettré ? »

« Vous êtes illettré, Ser ? », s'étonna Sam.

Jon lui donna une tape sur la fesse pour qu'il arrête de s'enfoncer.

« Vous croyez que c'est en vous entraînant entre puceaux que vous allez devenir des hommes, c'est ça ? », demanda Thorne, complètement furieux et passablement en train de délirer, ce que Jon commençait à trouver très, très inquiétant, d'autant que Ser Alliser tournait tout près de lui désormais.

« Mais attendez un peu d'être au Nord du Mur, dit Thorne. Là, vous verrez, vos bites gèleront dans vos culs, si vous êtes assez bêtes pour tirer un coup en plein cœur de l'hiver ! »

« Pourtant la Saint-Valentin c'est en hiver… », se dit Sam.

« Et toute ta graisse, Tarly, ne protègera pas la petite queue de ton Snow du froid de l'hiver au Nord du Mur », assurait Thorne, en se penchant sur Samwell, qu'il fixait avec des petits yeux vicieux.

Thorne cherchait un moyen de se venger. Il est vrai qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à régler avec ces deux-là. Il devait leur montrer qui était le maître, mais, bizarrement, après sa mésaventure à La Mole, il n'avait pas du tout envie de mener la danse en se plaçant derrière Snow.

Il eut une autre idée.

Il s'installa sur la table, et commença à défaire à son tour sa braguette. Puis il se tourna face aux deux garçons, et se servit de la bouche de Sam comme fourreau pour son arme.

Cette violence révolta Jon. Mais face à Ser Alliser, il ne sut comment réagir.

« Allez, Jon Snow, dit alors Ser Alliser, vas-y, dresse ta monture, que je la sente, moi aussi ! »

« Vous vous y prenez mal… », dit Jon, qui n'avait pas du tout envie de faire plaisir à Thorne.

« T'inquiète pas, Chon, dit Sam la bouche pleine, elle est pas chi groche que cha… »

« Hein ?, dit Thorne, tu trouves qu'elle est aussi moche qu'une chatte ? »

Malgré l'horreur de la situation, Jon réprima un sourire moqueur. Thorne s'en aperçut : « Oh, dit-il, on dirait que la situation te plaît ? Allez, vas-y, Snow, montre-nous que tu es un homme ! Allez, ouste, bande ! »

Malheureusement, avoir Thorne juste en face de lui était tout sauf pour faire bander Jon. Une lance, ce n'est pas un arc, il ne suffit pas de donner l'ordre pour que ça bande. Il le lui dit franchement : « Vous êtes trop immonde pour que ça marche ! ».

« Vas-y, dis tout de suite que c'est ma faute ! »

« A cha décharge… », commença Sam.

« C'est moi qui décides qui décharge ici ! Et ce ne sera sûrement pas toi, Tarly ! »

« Vous non plus ! », dit Jon.

Il se dégagea, puis, se rhabilla sans quitter Thorne des yeux. Celui-ci commençait à se sentir vraiment con. Quel intérêt d'avoir la queue dans la bouche de Tarly, si Snow ne jouait pas le jeu ?

Il se dégagea à son tour. Sam, lui, n'osait pas bouger de la table.

« Toi, dit Thorne furieux en pointant un doigt sur Samwell, tu ne sers à rien ! Lorsqu'on ira au Nord du Mur, je te garderai comme garde-manger ! Tu n'es bon qu'à ça ! »

Il bouscula Jon en partant, puis sortit en claquant la porte.

Jon se posa à côté de Sam : « ça va ? », dit-il.

« Je viens de me faire violer par Thorne, dit Sam, mais à part ça, ça va… »

« Je suis désolé, dit Jon. J'aurais dû te protéger… »

Sam se rhabilla. Jon, soudain, le prit dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller, dit Sam. T'en fais pas, tu as réussi à le faire fuir, et de toute façon je suis S-m Tarlouze… »

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire… » dit Jon en pleurant.

« Normal, tu ne sais rien, Jon Snow. »


	2. Chapter 2

Gays of thrones

Chapitre 2

 _Khal Drogo et Viserys_

Visery Targaryen était né pour être maître de l'univers. Il l'avait toujours su : il avait vu le jour dans le Donjon Rouge, avait fait ses premiers pas sous le regard vide des crânes de dragons que ses ancêtres collectionnaient depuis des siècles, avait rêvé de supplanter son frère avant que d'autres s'en chargent à sa place, avait vécu tout cela dans le but ultime de s'asseoir un jour sur le trône de fer.

Mais, comme pour la plupart des personnages de cette saga, la vie avait été cruelle avec lui : on avait tué son père, son frère, on lui avait pris son trône, on avait enterré les crânes des dragons, et il avait dû fuir, traverser le détroit dans un bateau, parce qu'il n'y avait plus de dragons pour le porter, preuve s'il en est que les Targaryen avait beaucoup décliné depuis Aegon. Au lieu d'y voir un signe, de tourner la page et de passer à autre chose, Viserys avait attendu son heure. Mais son heure n'était jamais venue. Les années passaient, et Viserys attendait. Il ne savait plus rien faire d'autre.

Le résultat de cette passivité s'imposait de lui-même : il vivait dans un taudis. Fini, le palais joyeux d'Illyrio Mopatis à Pentos, désormais il errait dans le bourbier de Vaes Dothrak, entre les chèvres et le crottin de cheval. Et dire qu'il avait vendu sa sœur pour ça !

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » songeait-il. « Mon plan était pourtant parfait : je donne Dany à Khal Drogo, et il me donne son armée… C'était un deal honnête ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche là-dedans ? Hum… ça doit être cette petite gourde de frangine ! Elle n'a pas été foutue d'expliquer correctement à son sous-dev' de mari qu'il doit aller vers l'Ouest. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle ! L'ingrate ! Je vais aller en toucher deux mots à Khal Drogo, on va discuter d'homme à homme, ce sera bien plus efficace ! »

Fort de cette sage résolution, Viserys entra sans s'annoncer dans la tente de son beau-frère. Khal Drogo était en train de fourbir ses armes, afin de mieux admirer le reflet de sa longue tresse lorsqu'il s'apprêterait à éviscérer un ennemi. Il était seul.

« Tiens, voilà le beauf' ! » déclara-t-il sans lever les yeux sur Viserys.

Ce dernier, qui ne comprenait pas le dothraki, bien qu'il fût citoyen du monde, ayant sa patrie à Westeros tout en ayant une langue maternelle inconnue là-bas, alla droit au fait : « Khal Drogo, faut qu'on parle ! »

« Ouais ben je t'écoute… », marmonna le maître de la steppe, qui pour sa part comprenait très bien la langue commune.

« Tu dois reconquérir mon trône ! »

…

…

Khal Drogo prit sur lui de ne pas exploser de rire. Il leva le nez vers Viserys : « Et pourquoi je ferais ça, ducon ? », demanda-t-il.

Viserys, qui n'avait évidemment pas compris la question, ni même perçu qu'il y en avait une, car le dothraki est une langue complexe, gutturale, avec plein d'intonations subtiles, et surtout parce que Viserys n'était pas franchement un gars intelligent, insista : « Ce trône me revient de droit depuis que j'ai cinq ans. Je t'ai donné ma sœur, et toi, que me donnes-tu en échange ? Rien ! Je n'ai droit à rien ! Ce n'est pas juste ! », conclut-il en tapant impérieusement du pied sur le sol en terre battue.

Donner ? Même en dothraki, Khal Drogo ne connaissait pas ce mot.

« Khal Drogo ne donne pas. Il prend. », dit-il.

Quand Khal Drogo donne, c'est toujours à une fin utilitaire : une jument pour sa femme, sinon elle ne peut pas suivre, un cheval pour un guerrier qui le sert, une ville à piller pour ses hommes, sinon ils l'abandonnent. Il ne fait pas de don, il fait du management.

« Tu veux ton fauteuil ? », demanda-t-il à Viserys, « tu n'as qu'à aller le chercher. Mes hommes qui voudront te suivre te suivront. On vit dans un monde libre ! », dit celui qui avait asservit des milliers d'êtres humains.

Viserys ne comprenait toujours pas, et il était à court d'arguments.

« J'exige que tu me donnes mon trône ! », cria-t-il.

Cette fois, il avait dépassé les bornes : personne ne haussait le ton devant Khal Drogo. Et Daenerys n'était pas là pour calmer le sang bouillant de son époux.

Khal Drogo était un gars simple : pour calmer un outrecuidant, il ne connaissait que deux méthodes. Si c'était un homme, il l'éventrait, lui arrachait la langue et les entrailles, et faisait parfois gicler ses yeux dans la foulée. Si c'était une femme, il la violait et elle lui donnait un fils (car il était tellement puissant qu'il les faisait toutes ovuler).

Mais là, il se heurtait à un problème philosophique : à quel genre appartenait Viserys ? Normalement, il aurait dû être un homme. Mais comment pouvait-on être un homme quand on n'avait jamais tué personne ? S'il n'avait été son beau-frère, ç'aurait fait belle lurette qu'on l'aurait castré et réduit en esclavage, comme le bœuf face au taureau. D'ailleurs Khal Drogo songeait que c'était quand même la honte pour lui d'avoir un parent aussi couille molle, mais il ne pouvait pas le reprocher à sa femme – la pauvre n'avait rien demandé.

Par conséquent, s'il ne pouvait regarder Viserys comme un homme, il devait le regarder comme une femme. Tout bien pesé, c'était la meilleure option : franchement, il faut être un sacré lâche pour arracher les tripes d'un puceau désarmé, et Khal Drogo avait une réputation à honorer : une grande tresse implique de grandes responsabilités.

Il décida de faire d'une pierre deux coups et d'en profiter pour vérifier le tranchant de ses armes. Se levant, il fait quelques pas vers Viserys en agitant son cimeterre. Celui-ci crut qu'il allait le frapper, et commença à transpirer. Khal Drogo s'en aperçut : « Tu as chaud, mon biquet ? », lui lança-t-il.

Et vlan !

La lame s'abattit sur Viserys, qui en un instant se retrouva dénudé, les habits en loques à ses pieds. Dans sa fougue, Khal Drogo l'avait légèrement égratigné sur la cuisse.

« Aoutch ! », dit Viserys.

« Mon Dieu, mais quelle chochotte ! », songea Khal Drogo. C'était définitif : des deux derniers Targaryen, il avait épousé le plus couillu.

Khal Drogo passa derrière Viserys. Nonobstant la taille plus haute et les épaules plus larges, avec son petit cul potelé et ses cheveux platine, il lui rappelait foutrement sa sœur. Il jeta son arme à terre et défit ses braies.

Viserys commençait à trouver la situation louche. La paume de Khal Drogo s'abattit virilement sur sa nuque et l'obligea à se ployer.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », dit-il.

Décidément Viserys mettait beaucoup, beaucoup de temps à comprendre les situations les plus évidentes. Ce n'était quand même pas comme s'il n'avait jamais vu des Dothraki en rut. Mais au lieu de se sauver, même à poil et à quatre pattes, Viserys attendait des explications. Eh non, ce n'était même pas le choc qui le paralysait, c'était cette habitude qu'il avait d'attendre que les choses viennent à lui.

Et ça, Khal Drogo l'avait très bien perçu. Khal Drogo était un mâle alpha, une bête, il jaugeait au flair les autres mâles de son entourage. Avant même qu'il rencontre Viserys, il avait su à quel genre d'andouille il avait affaire : un crétin qui attend sa couronne, comme on attend le bus qu'on vient de louper. Sauf que la couronne, contrairement aux bus, il n'y en a qu'une.

Khal Drogo n'avait pas de couronne. Juste une ceinture en or qui scintillait autour de sa taille. Il n'avait pas besoin de fauteuil (surtout en métal… non mais vraiment, quelle idée ! Un siège froid et rouillé ! Même dans une brocante, personne n'en voudrait !), ni de couronne, un cheval, une arme et de la viande séchée sous la selle suffisaient à son bonheur et son honneur. On vous l'a dit, c'est un gars simple.

Viserys, lui, attendait. Il fut pour le moins étonné de recevoir, non pas des explications, mais un coup dans le derrière. Il fut projeté en avant, mais les mains de Khal Drogo le retenaient par les hanches, et il se prit, à moult reprises, une branlée qui lui tira des larmes des yeux. Il faut dire que les plaques dorées de la ceinture de Khal Drogo le fessaient méchamment. Viserys détestait ce ceinturon, définitivement. Impossible de dire ce qui lui était le plus douloureux : le dépucelage, la ceinture, ou la leçon de vie adulte qu'il se prenait. Dans tous les cas, ça faisait mal au même endroit.

En l'entendant gémir et renifler, Khal Drogo se dit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : c'était bien une fillette.


	3. Chapter 3

Gays of thrones

Chapitre 3

 _Selyse et Melisandre_

Melisandre avait des doutes. En dépit des apparences, cela pouvait lui arriver, bien qu'elle n'en montrât jamais rien. Elle se demandait si Stannis Baratheon avait été un pari judicieux. Depuis qu'elle avait intégré ce qui lui faisait office de cour, sur son caillou rocheux de Peyredragon, elle n'avait que de la seiche en bouillon à manger tous les jours, et elle commençait à trouver cela monotone. Le pire était qu'à chaque repas, la reine Selyse lui parlait du temps où Stannis assiégeait Accalmie, et où ils avaient dû faire bouillir les cuirs des livres pour s'en nourrir. Ah, c'était le bon temps, disait Selyse, on crevait de faim pour la bonne cause, qu'est-ce qu'on était bien ! Melisandre n'en avait rien à cirer des misères passées, elle avait connu pire, mais elle faisait semblant de s'intéresser à ce récit des plus déprimants possibles, et à vanter le courage viril du roi de la _lose_. Le Maître de la Lumière n'était décidément pas clément avec elle. Certes, elle avait connu la famine, l'esclavage, la prostitution, les tentatives de lynchage par lapidation dans les rues des cités d'Essos du temps où elle faisait des prêches devant des serfs tatoués et incrédules, mais depuis qu'elle dormait sur des matelas de plumes, elle commençait à prendre goût au luxe et à adopter la mentalité des gavés, c'est-à-dire qu'elle se plaignait d'avoir un verre à moitié vide, oubliant que certains, comme elle autrefois, n'avaient même pas de quoi s'offrir un verre, alors pour ce qui était de le remplir…

Bien entendu, ces réflexions sur l'insatisfaction permanente qui constituait son existence la tourmentaient quand elle prenait un bain d'eau chaude parfumée, avec pour se détendre en fond sonore les cris d'un hérétique qui tournait à la broche dans sa cheminée (un honneur pour ces arriérés : mourir par le feu, avec pour dernière image celle de son corps nu dans une baignoire… franchement, que demander de plus après ça ?).

Heureusement pour elle, un autre tourment vint l'arracher à ces réflexions : la reine Selyse entra sans s'annoncer.

« Oh, dit-elle en baissant les yeux et en rougissant, pardon, je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! »

C'est ça, songea Melisandre, vieille vicieuse, va, je sais bien que tu fais exprès de rentrer dans ma chambre à la même heure tous les soirs !

« Vous ne me dérangez jamais, votre Majesté ! », répondit-elle en lui décochant son plus beau sourire – lequel était, comme son maquillage au demeurant, le plus discret possible. Eh oui, que voulez-vous, c'est à ça qu'on reconnaît la vraie classe !

Selyse n'ajouta rien. Au vrai, elle n'avait jamais grand-chose à dire. « Pas étonnant que son époux la fuie, se disait Melisandre, c'est la femme la plus chiante des Sept Couronnes ! ». Le problème était que c'était vers elle que se reportaient les désirs de Stannis. Au début, cela ne lui posait pas problème : cela faisait partie du plan divin, des gros seins pour un grand dessein. En outre, après quelques années à vendre ses charmes, Melisandre était parée pour supporter les étreintes de ce roi à l'haleine de requin sur les tables en fer froid, avec en guise de coussins les petits soldats des armées ennemies à écraser. Melisandre portait encore au niveau de la hanche la marque des crocs d'un loupiot des Stark, toutefois le pire restait la tour Frey sous sa colonne vertébrale, qui avait manqué de lui déplacer une vertèbre tandis que le roi, haletant et indifférent, l'empalait comme un soldat déflore une pucelle après un siège de six mois. Non, vraiment, l'un des pires coups de sa carrière. S'il ne portait pas déjà une couronne, du moins sur le papier, elle lui en aurait décerné une. Les étreintes à la hussarde de Stannis, les sujets de conversations neurasthéniques à table, la monotonie du bouillon de seiche, tout cela incitait Melisandre à envisager d'autres régions à convertir. Mais elle se gardait bien d'en laisser paraître quoi que ce fût. Cela déplairait au roi, et aussi à la reine.

Car Selyse, pour silencieuse qu'elle fût, restait là, debout dans la chambre de Melisandre, à regarder avec envie et désespoir ce corps jeune et frais qui attirait toute l'attention de son époux, et aussi la sienne. Il fallait bien le dire : Melisandre allumait des feux dans les cœurs. Cette dernière, passablement agacée par ce manège lubrique, ne prenait même plus de gants avec la reine : « Asseyez-vous ! » lui enjoignait-elle.

Selyse obtempérait aussitôt, la brave fille, et s'asseyait sur le lit de plumes, qu'elle se mettait en général à caresser sans même s'en rendre compte. Au début, Melisandre avait eu pitié d'elle : la reine n'avait jamais rien connu d'autres que les étreintes de Stannis, et Melisandre, qui cherchait désormais à les esquiver, était bien placée pour savoir à quel point c'était terrible. Elle avait tenté de lui apporter un peu de rêve : elle se promenait nue dans sa chambre, sous les yeux de la reine et des cameramen, mais elle dut vite se rendre compte que le rêve ne suffisait pas à Selyse. Elle en voulait toujours plus. Ah, ces gavés, je vous jure…

Alors, elle décida de la tenir à distance. Pour commencer, elle ne s'approchait plus d'elle. Fini, les mains amicalement posées sur la joue, les « ma pauvre chérie, je compatis, mais ne t'en fais pas, bien que ton mari me saute toutes les nuits, il n'a pas l'intention de te répudier, tu restes toute à lui ! ». Encore plus fini, les sollicitations comme « apportez-moi ce flacon », parce que Selyse, une fois la lotion entre les mains, insistait pour enduire elle-même le corps de Melisandre, et il eût été inconvenant de refuser quelque chose à la reine. A chaque fois, il fallait ruser : non pas, j'ai la grippe aujourd'hui, attention, c'est vénéneux. C'était lassant.

Las, rien n'arrêtait l'ardeur de Selyse. Or, après une journée passée à esquiver le harcèlement sexuel du roi, la dernière chose dont Melisandre avait besoin pour décompresser, c'était de subir celui de la reine. Mais comme celle-ci s'acharnait à ne rien vouloir comprendre, Melisandre passa au niveau supérieur :

« Le Maître de la Lumière m'a parlée aujourd'hui. »

« La chance ! », dit Selyse.

« De grands sacrifices se préparent. »

« Ah oui ? »

Melisandre revêtit une robe de chambre, parce que, ma foi, Selyse en avait assez vu pour aujourd'hui, et à part un nanomètre de poil en plus, quelle différence par rapport à la veille, hein ?

Elle s'approcha d'un brasero, et la reine, aussitôt, en profita pour s'approcher d'elle et la coller.

Oh la la, songea Melisandre, elle ne fait même plus semblant de me frôler par mégarde !

Selyse avait plaqué ses seins minuscules contre le bras de Melisandre, et son pubis se frottait contre la hanche de celle-ci. Les seins minuscules ont leurs avantages. Elle posa son menton sur l'épaule de la prêtresse. Sa respiration bourdonnait dans les oreilles de Melisandre, qui constata qu'elle avait la même haleine que son mari. Vingt ans de vie commune, ça vous fusionne un couple.

Ne sachant où mettre ses mains, Selyse se décida à passer ses bras autour du corps de sa Melisandre adorée. Pas d'ambiguïté, pas d'échappatoire.

« Regardez les flammes », ordonna Melisandre plus sèchement que convenu. Il est vrai que l'odeur de Selyse la rendait un peu rance.

Celle-ci, bonne fille, s'exécuta. Mais sa main commença à errer sur le ventre de la religieuse, avant de se glisser, tant bien que mal car le nœud avait été très serré (par précaution ?), dans la robe de chambre.

Melisandre tâcha de ne pas paraître troublée, cela risquait de générer des quiproquos.

« Que voyez-vous ? »

« Un feu m'anime », susurra la reine.

Son autre main se posa sur le fessier généreux de Melisandre.

« Restez concentrée ! », ordonna celle-ci sèchement.

Les mains de Selyse arrêtèrent leur mouvement, mais ne décollèrent pas.

Elle soupira, réfléchit, fixa les flammes à en avoir mal aux yeux, et, soudain inspirée, dit : « Nous allons nous diriger vers le Nord… »

Sa main remonta alors le long du ventre de Melisandre.

« De rudes combats nous y attendent », dit cette dernière.

« De terribles corps à corps », admit la reine, en resserrant son étreinte. « Mais nous vaincrons ! »

L'espoir fait vivre, songea Melisandre en se demandant comment échapper à cette pieuvre qui sentait la seiche. Une chose est sûre, si elle devait partir prêcher ailleurs, elle n'irait pas aux Îles de Fer.

« Nous prendrons Moat-Cailin ! », s'exclama Selyse.

Et vlan ! Sa main empoigna le sein de Melisandre. Cette dernière reconnut là la méthode de Stannis. Vingt ans de mariage, on vous dit.

« Vous voyez ça où ? », demanda Melisandre d'un ton méprisant, qui fit sentir à la reine combien elle était petite et insignifiante. Elle en retira sa main.

« Là où nous allons, poursuivit Melisandre, bien décidée à ne pas perdre son avantage, il n'y aura que le froid. La neige. La glace. »

Selyse, enfin, retira sa main de l'intérieur de ses vêtements.

« Il n'y a… aucun moyen ? », demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Melisandre écrasa ce qui restait de pitié en elle (c'était facile, car il n'y en avait jamais eu beaucoup), mais sa victime était tenace : « Nous allumerons des feux, là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'est pas vrai, se dit Melisandre, mais elle en redemande !

Elle décida de jouer la carte de la cruauté : « Oui, dit-elle, il y en aura un… »

Les yeux de Selyse s'illuminèrent d'espoir.

« Le roi va faire un barbec' ! » annonça la prêtresse.

« Hein ? »

« Avec ta fille dans le rôle du bifteck ! » trancha Melisandre.

La reine resta un instant sans voix. Elle commençait à comprendre que Melisandre n'avait pas du tout compris de quels feux elle parlait. Elle s'écarta de dépit. Quant au sort de Shireen…

« Si c'est ce que veut le Maître de la Lumière… » dit-elle alors humblement.

Melisandre ferma les yeux : quelle conne, mais quelle conne, ma parole !

Eh ben, songea-t-elle, et moi qui me plaignait de ma mère parce qu'elle m'a vendue à un bordel...


	4. Chapter 4

Gays of thrones

Chapitre 5

 _Les amantes de la Néra_

La reine Cersei avait une vie de merde. Mariée de force, non aimée par son mari, maladroitement aimée par son frère, ignorant si elle était aimée de son fils, elle vivait dans un monde où régnaient la haine et la trahison. Ils l'avaient tous trahie un jour : son père en la vendant comme un cheval, pour un Bébert qui avait vite cessé de la monter elle s'était alors fait démonter par Jaime, lequel lui avait à son tour faussé compagnie en disparaissant à la guerre sans explication, ensuite son niais de cousin Orson… euh… Martyn… euh, non, Lancel, l'avait à son tour sautée, puis, une fois dépucelé par ses soins et sa pitié, l'avait quittée pour les septas. Non mais vraiment, elle avait une vie horrible.

Certes, elle avait toujours mangé à sa faim, et bu plus qu'à sa soif, elle n'avait pas été violée à l'âge de neuf ans dans un bordel sordide, ni ne s'était fait cramer par un dragon à l'âge de trois ans parce que son père l'avait obligée à garder les moutons, non, d'ailleurs, Cersei n'avait jamais vu un mouton de sa vie, elle n'en connaissait que la laine parce que c'était avec ça qu'on confectionnait ses robes, et elle avait toujours eu de beaux habits à sa taille. Et en plus, elle était jolie. Enfin, elle avait dû l'être, parce que l'aigreur, ça vous gâche la gueule.

Mais là, vraiment, on touchait le fond : Port-Réal était assiégée. Cersei s'était réfugiée avec ses dames et Ser Illyn, le bourreau muet avec une tête de tueur, dans le Donjon Rouge, et, surtout, beaucoup, beaucoup de vin pour passer le temps. Ainsi confinée dans cet espace à attendre une délivrance, soit la victoire, soit la mort, elle regardait les femmes qui l'entouraient.

En fait, elle en regardait une avec plus d'attention que les autres : la putain brune qui osait bavarder avec la petite Sansa. Cersei détestait l'idée qu'une autre femme adressât la parole à Sansa Stark, elle était à elle, c'était sa petite otage, sa petite colombe en cage, et vu que Joffrey n'en voulait pas, Cersei la gardait jalousement près d'elle. Sa passion qui l'avait prise dans les brumes du Nord (faut-il être désespéré pour tomber amoureux dans un endroit aussi brumeux !), et qui la consumait en secret sauf quand elle avait trop bu, la rendait tyrannique. Bon, d'accord, c'était sa nature profonde, mais jamais Cersei n'avait eu besoin à ce point d'avoir quelqu'un à elle, ni son frère, si ses enfants, qui de toute façon grandissaient trop vite comme des louveteaux, ne parvenaient à combler le vide qu'avait révélé la petite Sansa Stark à son insu. Cersei l'appelait sans cesse, il faut dire qu'elle avait étonnamment peu de suivantes, exigeait qu'elle mangeât avec elle, en famille, sous prétexte qu'elle allait épouser son fils et que de toute façon, il fallait rester entre têtes couronnées, ça maintenait l'ambiance, et l'espionnait à travers les feuillages des haies du jardin lorsqu'elle se promenait ou allait prier - pour ces secrets d'Etat, la reine n'aimait pas se fier à ses espionnes, il y a des choses pour lesquelles il faut oser retrousser ses manches, même si celles-ci sont incroyablement longues et larges et pas pratiques du tout.

Après deux ou trois verres de vin, un apéritif, la reine entonna son refrain : « Sansa, viens ici, petite salope… euh, petite colombe ! »

Sansa lui jeta un regard froid comme le vent du Nord, mais obéit. « Votre Majesté ? », demanda-t-elle en arrivant comme l'hiver, lentement mais sûrement.

Cersei, vautrée dans un fauteuil, une coupe d'alcool à la main, un véritable modèle pour les petites filles, la regarda de bas en haut. Cela prit quelques minutes, car Sansa était grande, bien roulée, et Cersei bien imbibée. Elle cherchait, dans les vapeurs de son esprit, quelque chose d'approprié à dire.

« Ta fleur rouge saigne-t-elle encore ? »

Non, vraiment, ne vous mettez jamais à boire.

Heureusement, Sansa ne comprit pas tout de suite : « Quelle fleur ? », avant de se reprendre : « Ah ! Euh… Oui, votre Majesté. »

« Parle plus fort, je ne t'entends pas ! »

« Oui, votre Majesté. », cria Sansa en rougissant.

Oh, qu'elle est jolie quand elle rougit, se dit Cersei. Et comme elle aimait la faire crier ! Sa fleur à elle émit de la rosée.

« Il faudrait que je m'en assure… », dit la reine en lorgnant le fond de sa coupe.

Sansa déglutit. Elle décida de jouer sa carte habituelle : celle de l'oie blanche.

« Mais, vous savez, votre Majesté, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous appelez cela une fleur… »

Cersei la regarda, haussant un sourcil, on vous laisse deviner lequel.

« A ton avis, petite idiote… euh… petit canard… ah non, petite colombe ! »

« Elle n'a pas de tige… », expliqua Sansa, sentant confusément qu'elle s'aventurait sur un chemin dangereux.

C'est ça, songea Cersei, décris-la moi, ça m'intéresse !

« Il y en a une, dit-elle, mais tu n'as pas encore eu le plaisir de la découvrir ! »

Et mince ! songea Sansa, comprenant qu'elle était mal engagée.

« Et il y a aussi, ajouta la reine en fixant la robe de sa future bru au niveau du vertugadin, des pétales, un petit bourgeon bien discret, et même un nectar que d'aucuns se plaisent à goûter… »

« Le nectar rouge, votre Majesté ? », demanda Sansa.

Cersei jeta un œil à sa coupe : non, tout allait bien, elle était vide.

« Plutôt du blanc », dit-elle en tendant son verre à l'échanson.

« Alors pourquoi dit-on la fleur rouge ? », demanda Sansa, résolue à se rendre la plus niaise possible.

« Tu n'as jamais regardé quelle couleur elle avait ? », rétorqua Cersei, incrédule.

« Au vrai, je dirais que c'est plutôt violet… »

C'est toi qui va finir violée, songea Cersei, et pas par la soldatesque du vieux Stannis !

« Ou marron », ajouta Sansa, cherchant la couleur la plus moche possible. Elle fut tentée d'essayer vert caca d'oie à poix jaunes pour qu'on la croie infectée, mais elle ne savait pas mentir.

« Oui, pensa Cersei à voix haute, toutes les nuances de gris, vas-y, développe-moi ta palette ! »

« Enfin, dit Sansa, ça n'en a pas du tout l'odeur ! »

A cause désespérée…

Cela fit momentanément son petit effet : la reine resta interloquée. Puis, elle reprit l'avantage : « Non, c'est vrai. Cela a l'odeur du large quand on quitte Port-Réal… »

Sansa rougit de plus belle : était-ce l'imagination qui donnait ces idées à la reine, des souvenirs, ou sa propre odeur qui échappait à l'emprise de ses jupes ?

« … pour s'évader, loin, loin, loin de tous ces combats, tout ce sang… »

« Avec une fleur qui saigne ? ». Sansa se mit à réfléchir. Cela avait perdu son père mais tant pis !

« Ça suffit, dit soudain Cersei en posant sa coupe, viens t'évader avec moi, petit pigeon ! »

Elle se leva, empoigna la manche de Sansa (elle avait trop bu pour pouvoir attraper sa main), et la tira avec elle hors de la salle. Ser Illyn, qui avait reçu comme consigne de veiller sur elle (et de la tuer en cas de défaite) ne put la rappeler à l'ordre, vu qu'il avait la langue tranchée.

Alors qu'elle courrait à travers les couloirs vides du Donjon rouge, ses cheveux blonds rebondissant sur ses épaules et son dos, Cersei oublia le siège, ne songeant qu'à la manche de Sansa qu'elle entraînait avec elle. Un sentiment étrange la submergeait. Cela ressemblait à ce qu'elle avait éprouvé lors de ses noces avec Robert. Ou à la naissance de Joffrey. Comme un sentiment de triomphe. Une joie, le bonheur, peut-être ? Cersei n'y avait jamais vraiment cru le bonheur, c'est un peu comme les mammouths et les Géants, il faut le vivre pour y croire. Je dirais même plus que voir ne suffit pas : est-ce que Janos Slynt là-bas sur le Mur y croit, lui, au bonheur, aux mammouths et aux Géants, hein ? Mais on s'en fout de Janos Slynt, n'est-ce pas ? Cersei se surprit à sourire. Elle se sentait jeune, insouciante, heureuse.

Sansa s'étonnait de la solidité de ses manches. La reine tirait dessus comme une folle échevelée, et le tissu résistait. « Pas possible, songea-t-elle, même mes vêtements m'entravent dans ce palais ! »

Soudain, à l'entrée de la salle du trône, la reine s'arrêta. Sansa manqua de trébucher.

Sans qu'elle comprenne bien le pourquoi du comment, Cersei l'avait saisie par le bras (une course au frais dans les couloirs, ça dégrise) et plaquée contre l'un des portants de la porte. Elle réalisa que la reine essayait de défaire sa robe.

« Que la Mère m'ait en pitié, songea Sansa, voilà qu'elle va me torturer dénudée ! »

L'image de l'arbalète de Joffrey pointée sur elle, dans cette même pièce, lui revint en mémoire. Elle faillit en pleurer.

En fait de torture, Cersei glissa sa main sous ses vêtements et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Sansa, interloquée, se laissa faire.

Les mains et les lèvres de Cersei étaient à la fois brutales, avides, et étonnamment douces (paraît-il qu'elle aime les lotions à la lavande… C'était ce qui se disait à Port-Réal, mais bon, tous des menteurs, Bonne Mère, à qui se fier ?). Sansa s'en trouvait agréablement surprise.

« Votre Majesté… », articula Sansa alors que la reine reprenait son souffle.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, petit pingouin ? »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Tu n'as pas à comprendre. Laisse-toi faire ! »

Ses griffes léonines se plantèrent dans la chair de sa proie. Sansa, pressentant vaguement qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal (et cela n'avait rien à voir avec les cris des soldats éviscérés sur le chemin de ronde qui retentissaient jusqu'à elles), lutta pour sauver ce qui lui restait d'honneur.

« Mais… si le roi nous voit ? »

« N'aie crainte, susurra Cersei à son oreille, je l'ai envoyé dans sa chambre, il dort à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Sansa songea que ce petit vicieux de Joffrey devait plutôt se branler tout seul devant sa hure en entendant les gens crever, et chassa cette vision de son esprit. Non qu'elle espérât encore préserver l'image du prince charmant aux cheveux d'or, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle en était revenue, mais imaginer Joffrey avait le don de la crisper. Donc bon, du balai !

Et maintenant qu'elle la regardait de très près, elle trouva que le fils ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Beaucoup trop.

Cersei aussi la fixait. Son haleine parfumée au raisin parvenait jusqu'aux lèvres de Sansa.

« Tu es si jolie, petit canari. », souffla la souveraine.

« Il paraît que je ressemble à ma mère… », dit Sansa.

« Tu as le teint rosé d'un petit saumon. », concéda Cersei.

Le teint ? Sansa se surprit à regretter de ne pas ressembler davantage au blason des Tully. Est-ce que Cersei aurait emballé un thon, franchement ?

Pourtant, les mains de la reine se faisaient douces, charmeuses. Sansa sentait le feu lui monter aux joues, et quelque chose vibrer en elle, quelque part dans ses entrailles. Dehors, les cris de douleur des soldats qui agonisaient déchiraient ses oreilles, c'était plus fort qu'une soirée en boîte de nuit, et dedans, les doigts de Cersei déchiraient son hymen, c'était plus fort qu'une étreinte après une soirée en boîte de nuit. Et son cœur n'arrêtait pas de battre.

« Je… je vais mourir ! », gémit Sansa au bord de l'évanouissement.

« En effet… », murmura Cersei en avisant la troupe de soldats sanguinaires qui déferlait soudain dans la salle du trône, leurs épées dressées, en poussant des cris affreux.

Mais Sansa Stark ne mourut pas cette nuit-là. Face à l'escadron hurleur qui fonçait sur elle tel un gerfaut, Cersei se retira promptement des cuisses douillettes de la jeune fille pour appeler Ser Ilyn Paine à la rescousse. Malheureusement Ser Ilyn était trop loin. Sansa resta donc sur sa faim et, reprenant ses esprits et ses habits, elle vit Lord Tywin Lannister, sur son fier destrier, clamant à la cantonade : « La bataille est terminée. Nous avons gagnée. ».


	5. Chapter 5

Gays of thrones

Chapitre 5

 _L'abominable homme des neiges_

Jon Snow ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là. Ils étaient partis au-delà du Mur, à la recherche de tonton Benjen et ses collègues disparus, avaient loué une porcherie chez l'habitant (Bed & Breakfast chez Craster… avouez que ça vous fait rêver, bande de petits Sudiens !), ce que Jon avait détesté parce qu'il n'y avait que des filles là-dedans, puis s'étaient rendus au Poing des Premiers Hommes, un lieu qui n'avait en soi rien de remarquable, si ce n'est que, selon les lectures érudites de Sam, on y avait inventé une pratique érotique pour mecs aguerris, d'où le nom du site, dont il restait quelques accessoires que Jon et ses amis s'étaient empressés de récupérer pour les tester à Châteaunoir.

Après, ça s'était gâté. Ils s'étaient peu ou prou perdus, avaient été capturés par des Sauvageons, les uns s'étaient fait tuer, les autres s'étaient sauvés, et Jon et Qhorin Mimain s'étaient retrouvés prisonniers. A présent, ils étaient enchaînés et suivaient le train des Sauvageons, et Jon ne savait pas où ils les emmenaient.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? », demanda-t-il à Qhorin.

« Sûrement au camp de Mance Rayder, lui répondit le Mimain. Mance décidera de notre sort. »

« Qui est ce Mance Rayder ? », demanda Snow.

« Il était des nôtres, avant, lui dit Qhorin. Mais il nous a quittés suite à une sale histoire… »

« Comment ça ? », demanda Jon, visiblement très curieux.

Qhorin haussa les épaules : « Je m'étais juré de ne jamais en parler. Mais vu qu'on va sûrement mourir, il est temps que je me confesse… »

Qhorin commença son récit :

« Mance Rayder était un brave garçon. Il est entré très jeune dans la Garde de Nuit. Il était loyal, courageux. Quant à moi, j'étais un jeune patrouilleur plein de vie. J'avais tous mes doigts, et je savais les utiliser. J'avais été initié au Poing des Premiers Hommes, parmi l'élite des Frères jurés. J'ai proposé à Mance de nous rejoindre. Au début, il a accepté. Mais quand il a compris en quoi consistait l'initiation, il s'est rebiffé. Il a voulu retourner au Mur, il voulait quitter la Garde, il était même prêt à torcher les porcs de Craster plutôt que de rejoindre notre cercle. Mais on ne quitte pas la Garde de Nuit comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Alors nous… nous l'avons initié. De force. »

Jon Snow faillit défaillir, mais le coup de pied au cul qu'il se prit de sa geôlière le remit en marche fissa. Le souvenir de Ser Alliser forçant Sam lui revenait en mémoire, et il en éprouvait encore une haine vivace. Comment le fameux Qhorin Mimain avait-il pu recourir à une telle contrainte sur un jeune homme aussi motivé ? Décidément, il enchaînait les désillusions !

Qhorin, lui, ne remarquait pas son trouble, perdu qu'il était dans ses souvenirs : « Mance s'est alors enfui. Il a rejoint les Sauvageons. Il est devenu leur chef, et un jour, alors que j'étais tombé entre leurs mains, il a pris sa revanche… »

« Comment ça ? », demanda Jon.

« C'était l'hiver. L'hiver d'Au-delà du Mur. L'hiver avec un grand H. Et même un grand I, et aussi un grand V… »

« Je crois que j'ai compris », l'interrompit Jon.

« Les sauvageons étaient transis. Leurs vivres étaient épuisés. Alors Mance a ordonné qu'on me dévore les doigts. Un par un. Pendant des jours. »

Bien fait, espèce de violeur !, songea Jon.

Puis, réfléchissant quelques minutes, il demanda : « Mais… tu leur as échappé ? »

« Oui, dit Qhorin. Avec mes doigts restants, j'ai attrapé une corneille à trois yeux et je me suis enfui par la voie des airs… »

Jon Snow ne savait pas que c'était possible. Il aurait plutôt songé à chevaucher un loup-garou… Tiens, d'ailleurs, où était passé Fantôme ? Jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui, celui-là !

Leur escorte rencontra bientôt, sur un lac gelé, super endroit pour un rencard, un groupe de Sauvageons recouverts de peaux et d'os.

« Mais c'est qui, ceux-là ? », s'écria Jon.

Ygrid, la Sauvageonne qui avait capturé Jon, une rouquine à l'allure androgyne des plus troublantes, allait à la rencontre de leur chef : « Salut à toi, Seigneur des Os ! »

« Salut à toi, Merida ! », s'écria le type en cosplay de mort-vivant.

« Non, moi c'est Ygrid ! », grogna-t-elle.

Pendant qu'Ygrid négociait avec le Seigneur des Os sur le sort de ses prisonniers, Qhorin Mimain fournit à Jon Snow quelques explications : « Celui-là, c'est le Seigneur des Os. Méfie-toi de lui. Il est connu pour pratiquer une autre forme d'initiation… »

« Laquelle ? », demanda Jon qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux (en même temps, au Nord du Mur, c'est bien le dernier endroit où on peut avoir froid !).

« Il récupère les os de ses victimes, qu'il offre en pâture aux Thenns. Eux prennent la viande, lui garde les os. Ça lui sert d'armure, ça fait peur, et, selon que la mine de ses captifs lui revienne ou pas, il leur enfonce des os là où il peut. Ça va du pisiforme à l'humérus… »

« Tu es en train de me dire qu'il utilise des sextoys préhistoriques ? », résuma Jon.

« Oui, lui dit Qhorin, mais avec une ambiance d'Halloween… »

Chacun ses goûts, songea Jon, qui venait en une semaine de découvrir la zoophilie de Craster, le cross-dressing d'Ygrid, le fist-fucking de Qhorin, et le fétichisme du Seigneur des Os.

Ce dernier s'avança vers eux. A travers son masque crânien, il fixa Jon : « Hum… celui-là, dit-il à Ygrid, mériterait une côte bien recourbée… »

« Ouch, souffla Qhorin, ça, ça veut dire qu'il ne te sent pas du tout ! »

Je m'en doutais, se retint de lui dire Jon.

« Et pour celui-là ? », demanda-t-il en désignant Qhorin au Seigneur des Os. Celui-ci fut surpris par une telle effronterie : « Deux côtes ! », jura-t-il. « Ensemble, liées par un tendon percé de phalanges… »

« Il est à moi, dit Ygrid. Je m'en occupe ! »

« Pffff, dit le Seigneur des Os, tes tortures à toi se résument à transformer tes victimes en hérissons, on a vu plus sadique ! »

« On en reparlera quand je t'aurais transformé en hérisson, comme tu dis ! », protesta la jeune femme.

Le Seigneur des Os se tourna alors vers Qhorin : « Tiens ! Un invité de marque. Ça faisait longtemps ! »

« Lui, dit Ygrid, est réservé à Mance Rayder. »

« Je sais, soupira le Seigneur des Os. Décidément, on ne va pas beaucoup rigoler avec ta prise… »

« Je ne pêche pas du corbac pour toi, mon gros ! », rétorqua Ygrid.

La caravane reprit sa route. Jon s'aperçut très vite aux cours des jours suivants que Qhorin flippait : « Je ne veux pas revoir Mance… Je t'en supplie, gamin, aide-moi ! Je ne veux pas revoir Mance… »

« Je comprends, ironisa Jon, c'est toujours difficile de retrouver un ex… »

« Tu m'énerves, sale bâtard ! », s'écria Qhorin. « On en reparlera quand ta copine barbue t'aura brisé le cœur ! »

« Hey ! N'insulte pas Sam ! »

Mais Qhorin était décidé à pousser Jon à bout : « C'est tout ce que tu mérites ! Tu as brisé tes vœux, Jon Snow ! Tu t'es tapé un gars si chiffe molle qu'on croirait que c'est une fille du Sud ! »

« Laisse Sam en dehors de ça ! », ordonna Jon.

« Oh non, certainement pas ! Tu me les brises, Jon Snow ! Tu es Jon Snow, le briseur de vœux, le briseur de couilles… Et ta meuf, elle est tellement grosse, qu'on dirait Walda Frey ! »

« Fous-moi la paix ! », hurla Jon.

« Ta meuf, elle a tellement peur, que quand elle regarde le Mur, elle se pisse dessus comme les filles de Craster ! »

« Ouais, ben moi, cria Jon, je n'ai pas besoin de forcer un mec pour qu'il me laisse le prendre ! »

Et bim, dans les dents ! Ça fait du bien quand ça sort.

Qhorin se jeta sur lui, le bouscula, saisit une épée et tenta de le frapper avec. Les Sauvageons les regardèrent avec grand intérêt, en se lançant des paris.

« Vas-y, Jon Snow, montre-moi que c'est toi qui portes la culotte dans ton couple ! »

Jon dégaina à son tour : « C'est ça, viens, Qhorin, viens te faire pénétrer par ma lame acérée ! »

« Elle est émoussée, ta lame, espèce de petit crétin, dit Qhorin en frappant dessus, ça fait des jours que tu n'as pas pu l'astiquer ! »

« Tant mieux, répliqua Jon, comme ça tu la sentiras passer ! »

Et Qhorin, le mythique Mimain, sentit effectivement la lame de Jon lui passer à travers le corps. Alors qu'il crachait ses tripes par le nombril, il murmura à l'oreille de Snow : « Merci, gamin… je te confie Mance Rayder ! », avant de s'écrouler.

Jon Snow se serait bien passé d'un tel legs. Ygrid, qui avait misé sur lui, le regarda avec satisfaction : pour ce soir, elle venait de gagner une double-ration.


	6. Chapter 6

Gays of thrones

Chapitre 6

 _Valar Trahiris_

 _Dédicace à Oel qui m'a soufflé cette idée._

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir digéré les restes du Mimain, ils atteignirent le camp de Mance Rayder. Jon Snow fut sidéré : en fait de camp, c'était une horde, un khalassar, un bidonville ! Des peuples de toutes origines et de toutes couleurs de peaux s'y côtoyaient : des Blancs, des Roses, des Bleus… Jon comprit plus tard que c'était du maquillage, mais sur le coup, il crut à l'existence des Schtroumpfs. Il faut dire qu'il vit un Géant, et même un mammouth, ce qui lui fit douter de sa réalité : « Et si le Géant était l'humain normal, et nous, les farfadets ? », se demanda-t-il.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'étudier toute cette faune en détail : Ygrid le poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur d'une tente.

Jon fut saisi par l'homme qui se dressa soudain devant lui. C'était un gaillard immense, à la chevelure hirsute et à la longue barbe rousse et bouclée. Instinctivement, il s'agenouilla devant lui : « Votre Majesté… », dit-il.

Le gars éclata de rire : « Celle-là, on ne me l'avait encore jamais dite ! Vous entendez, les gars ? Je suis un roi ! Vas-y, puisque t'es par terre, suce-moi la queue, corbac ! »

Jon obtempéra : « Woh ! », s'écria l'homme, « je plaisantais ! »

« Tormund, dit soudain, une voix du fond de la tente, cesse de bizuter notre invité ! »

« Il a l'air d'aimer ça… », nota Ygrid.

Jon rougit.

« Relève-toi. », dit la voix.

Jon se releva, et se retrouva face au vrai Mance Rayder. C'était un homme beaucoup moins impressionnant, un brun entre deux âges, au regard pénétrant.

« Pourquoi tu me l'amènes ? », demanda-t-il à Ygrid.

« C'est Jon Snow, le fils de Ned Stark. Il a tué Qhorin Mimain », répondit-elle.

« Ça fait beaucoup pour un seul homme ! », nota Tormund.

Les traits de Mance se crispèrent. Il regarda Jon : « Qhorin était mon ami… Mon très proche ami… »

« Avant de te trahir et de devenir ton ennemi. », dit Jon.

Mance se troubla : « Tu sais ? »

« Oui, dit Jon. Et je te comprends. Je veux être des vôtres. »

Mance regarda Ygrid. Celle-ci leva les paumes : « Ah non, moi j'y suis pour rien ! »

« T'es conne, lui dit Tormund. Si j'avais un garçon comme ça dans mes prisonniers, je m'y serais vidé depuis longtemps ! Il est plus joli que mes filles… »

« Il est plus barbu, surtout… », dit Ygrid.

Mance, lui, jaugeait Jon Snow : « Pourquoi veux-tu nous rejoindre ? Quelle est la vraie raison ? »

Alors Jon avoua : « Nous nous sommes arrêtés au Manoir de Craster. Là-bas, j'ai découvert qu'il n'y avait que les filles qui survivaient. Quand je l'ai dit au Lord Commandant, j'ai vu qu'il le savait. Je refuse de vivre dans un monde émasculé. Je veux aller là où il y a des hommes. Des vrais. »

Mance écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention. Tormund aussi.

« C'est d'accord, dit le Roi d'Au-delà du Mur. Puisque tu m'as débarrassé de Qhorin, je te fais une fleur. Tu pourras rester avec nous. Mais lorsque j'aurais besoin d'une information pour assiéger le Mur, tu me la donneras. »

Jon déglutit : assiéger le Mur, c'était menacer Sam. Mais savait-il seulement si Sam était encore en vie ? Les Marcheurs Blancs l'avaient peut-être démembré. Dans ce cas, il ne restait plus que Ser Alliser au Mur. Et là…

« C'est entendu, dit-il à Mance. Je te dirai tout ce que je sais. »

En sortant de la tente de Mance, Jon Snow se fit interpeler : « Hey, Snow ! »

Il se retourna : le grand Tormund l'avait suivi. En avisant sa barbe, Jon sentit son cœur se troubler.

« Dis-donc, lui dit Tormund, vu que tu vas t'installer ici, ce serait bien que je te fasse visiter le camp. »

« Tu es sûr que ça ne va pas déranger Ygrid ? », demanda Jon.

« Ygrid ? Elle s'en fiche de toi, maintenant que tu es libre ! Elle a mieux à faire… »

Cela soulagea Jon. Entre la petite rousse androgyne qui le confrontait à des tendances hétérosexuelles dont il ignorait jusque-là l'existence et Tormund à la virilité écrasante, il se sentait partagé.

Tormund lui présenta alors les quatre-vingt-dix tribus sauvageonnes qui constituait l'armée de Mance Rayder. Jon Snow ne les retint pas toutes : il y avait les adorateurs de lunes en tout genre, les Thenns anthropophages, les squelettes ambulants… Il avoua à Tormund qu'il était surtout impressionné par le Géant. « Ah, lui ! », dit Tormund, « il fait rêver tout le monde. Des ados boutonneux ont voulu un jour connaître la longueur de sa trompe. Ça s'est mal terminé pour eux… »

« Il ne les a quand même pas… »

Tormund sourit : « As-tu déjà essayé de sodomiser un lemming, Jon Snow ? »

« Euh… non ! », dit celui-ci, qui ne savait pas qu'il existait encore ce genre de créature au Nord du Mur.

« Un conseil : n'essaie pas. J'ai voulu expérimenter ça quand j'avais quinze ans, dis-toi bien que ça ne rentre pas. »

Jon Snow médita cette phrase.

« Tout ça pour dire, conclut Tormund, que nos ados sont pour Wun comme des lemmings. Ces gosses-là n'ont jamais vu ni senti sa queue. Par contre ils ont bien senti son talon, d'ailleurs ils ne s'en sont jamais relevés. Les Thenns ont fini les restes… »

« Mais… pourquoi un lemming ? », demanda Jon.

« J'ai toujours été un gars curieux, dit Tormund. J'aime les nouvelles expériences… »

Disant ces mots, il passa sa main sur le dos de Jon et commença à caresser sa pelisse. Celui-ci ne s'attendait pas à ce que les choses s'enchaînassent aussi vite. En même temps, il commençait à ressentir un manque. Bref, il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter.

Tormund, lui, comblait le vide : « J'ai tenté le coup avec un chamois ensuite. Mais ces bestioles-là cavalent trop vite. En plus, si elles ne t'apprécient pas, tu te prends leurs cornes : sacré râteau ! »

Sa main empoigna soudain la nuque de Jon, et l'attira à l'intérieur d'une tente : « Viens là, dit-il, ici on sera mieux pour faire connaissance ! »

La tente sentait le sanglier. Jon réalisa que Tormund avait la même odeur : il en conclut qu'il était entré chez lui. Peut-être qu'il allait lui présenter sa laie de compagnie ?

« Ma vraie première histoire, dit Tormund en défaisant les fourrures de Jon, ç'a été avec une ourse. Sheila, qu'elle s'appelait. »

« Les ours, demanda Jon, c'est une tribu ou… ? »

Au Nord du Mur, il s'attendait à tout.

Tormund se mit à rire : « Non ! C'était une vraie ourse. Une polaire, des cavernes, avec du sang de grizzli. Une vraie mangeuse de phoques. Jamais aimé les phoques. »

Ses mains empoignèrent les arrières de Jon, et l'attirèrent contre lui. Jon se mit à défaire à son tour les fourrures de Tormund. Cette attitude rendit le Sauvageon plus hardi.

« D'ailleurs, quand elle a été tuée par un chasseur, poursuivit-il, ç'a été un vrai chagrin d'amour. J'ai essayé de me consoler avec des esturgeons, mais c'était compliqué… »

« Des sentiments trop vivaces ? », demanda Jon, songeant soudain à Sam.

« Disons plutôt que c'est très bien conçu pour être enfilé, mais c'est glacé et ça glisse entre les doigts… », répondit Tormund.

Oublie Sam et son romantisme, se dit Jon.

« Et quand est-ce que tu t'es décidé à te faire de vrais êtres humains ? », demanda Jon.

Tormund était à présent torse nu devant lui. Jon ne l'avait pas compris tout de suite, car son torse était si velu qu'il crut qu'il portait une fourrure supplémentaire. Il n'avait encore jamais vu ça. Cela le fascina. Il laissa ses mains passer entre les poils de Tormund, sentant ses pectoraux enfler sous ses doigts.

« J'ai été avec des femmes, dit Tormund. J'en ai même eu des enfants. Mais les Sauvageonnes sont volages. Dès qu'elles se lassent de toi, elles vont voir ailleurs. J'ai vécu quelques mois avec un Thenn, mais ils sont horribles, ces types-là : dès que tu t'endors dans leurs bras, ils essaient de te mordre. Je hais les Thenns… »

Les mains de Tormund passaient à présent sous les braies de Jon, qui finirent par choir. Il en frissonna.

Tormund éloigna Jon un moment : « Laisse-moi te regarder », dit-il.

Il eut un sourire approbateur : « Eh bien ! Vous êtes bien membrés dans le Sud… »

« Je ne suis pas un Sudien, dit Jon. Mon père est Ned Stark, je descends comme toi des Premiers hommes ! »

« Ça explique tes dimensions », dit Tormund en hochant la tête. Il se mordilla les lèvres comme une jouvencelle. Cette sensibilité inattendue émut Jon.

« Au fond, dit Tormund, je suis un grand romantique. J'attends le gars qui va vraiment me faire vibrer, mais sans chercher à me bouffer… Au fait, dit-il, ce que je t'ai demandé chez Mance Rayder… »

Jon sourit : « C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Tormund écarquilla les yeux : « Non, sérieux ? Vous faites _vraiment_ ce genre de choses ? »

Jon ne répondit rien. D'un sourire espiègle, il attrapa Tormund et le poussa vers le centre de sa tente, là où s'entassaient des peaux d'ours. Il y faisait plus chaud. Tormund s'étala de tout son long sur ses pelisses. Jon lui retira ce qui lui restait de fourrures, en prenant bien garde à ne pas les confondre avec les vrais poils de sa nouvelle conquête. Puis il resta un instant debout devant lui : « Moi aussi, je veux te regarder ! », dit-il.

Cela fit pétiller le regard de Tormund : ça, c'était un homme !

La stature de Tormund impressionnait Jon : il était large d'épaules, haut de taille, poilu, hirsute de partout, et au milieu de cette ocre forêt, un arbre majestueux se dressait, les fruits prêts à être cueillis.

Jon s'agenouilla : « Je te salue, Roi d'Au-delà du Mur ! », dit-il. Tormund pouffa, mais quand les lèvres de Jon s'attaquèrent à son barral blanc à feuilles rousses, il lâcha toute une suite d'onomatopées monosyllabiques : « Hum… Ha ! Oh ! Hi ! Han ! Jon ! » On aurait cru qu'il apprenait l'alphabet.

Jon était heureux. Le plaisir que Tormund manifestait si bruyamment l'enhardit : il décida d'essayer ces nouvelles pratiques dont il avait entendu parler. Il entreprit d'engager un vaillant petit doigt dans la grotte de Tromund. Las, cet arbre-là avait des racines étendues, un vrai nid de fougères dans une crevasse, et Jon ne trouva pas le chemin du premier coup. Sans lâcher sa prise, car le Sauvageon mordait vraiment à l'hameçon, il retenta le coup avec patience, souplesse et humidité. Enfin le loup blanc trouva sa tanière, et s'y aventura, s'y blottit, s'y retourna, s'y ébroua.

Cela fit hurler Tormund : « Mes aïeeeeeeuuuuuux ! ».

Il s'agitait tel un cheval sauvage, envoyant son bâton dans le fond de la gorge de Snow, qui faillit s'étrangler avec, avant d'y lâcher une giclée de lait de chèvre fermenté - du moins cela en avait-il le goût. Jon n'avait jamais avalé ce genre de breuvage. C'était d'un exotisme ravissant. Il en aurait bien repris, mais pour le moment, la fontaine était tarie.

Tormund s'affaissa sur ses fourrures, essoufflé. Jon s'étendit à ses côtés. Chacun de ses poils, et les Anciens Dieux savent si Tormund en a beaucoup, luisait.

« Bon sang, jura Tormund, mais qui t'a appris tout ça, mon petit oiseau ? Un bouc ? Un étalon ? »

« Personne, sourit Jon Snow, j'ai simplement eu envie de te faire ça… »

Tormund sourit à son tour. Ce Jon Snow était décidément plein de ressources ! Mais ce qui se passa le prit encore plus au dépourvu : Jon se pencha sur lui, et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.


	7. Chapter 7

Gays of thrones

Chapitre 7

 _La renarde et l'écureuil_

Melisandre avait fini par s'enfuir de Peyredragon. Oh, pas pour très longtemps, juste trois mois, le temps d'aller retrouver ses contacts quelque part dans les Sept Couronnes. Elle avait été déposer un ordre de mission à l'intendant du roi, afin de pouvoir puiser allègrement dans les caisses de l'Etat et se faire ensuite rembourser ses frais sur les bas de laine du contribuable. Le pouvoir est une charge, que voulez-vous. Heureusement, Melisandre avait la foi.

Bon, allez, parce que c'est vous, on va vous avouer la vérité : Melisandre fuyait. Pas le roi, ni la reine, ni leur ennui mortel, non, elle fuyait celle qui avait véritablement brisé son cœur (car oui, Melisandre avait un cœur, même si elle l'oubliait souvent dans le brasero) : la princesse. Si Melisandre avait posé ses valises, ainsi qu'une malle mystérieuse (parce que c'est ce que font tous les immigrés d'Essos : débarquer avec une malle mystérieuse), un beau jour sur les rives de Peyredragon, ce n'était pas seulement parce que ce trou se situait dans le détroit, mais aussi parce que la fille du roi avait gagné son cœur. Certes, Shireen était un peu jeune, mais cela la rendait fraîche, pure et innocente. Et surtout, contrairement à ses deux parents, et même ses oncles, et sans doute aussi ses aïeux, elle était intelligente, bonne et gracieuse. Un vrai petit faon. Shireen était la perle de cette famille de bourrins. Avouez que ça relève du miracle.

(Melisandre aime la jeunesse. Ne faites pas les effarouchés : si vous avez tenu jusque-là, c'est bien parce qu'à la base, vous êtes fans d'une série remplie de gamines qui se font violer ou brûler vives.)

Hélas, Shireen restait sourde aux charmes de Melisandre. Ça aussi, c'était étonnant quand on voyait la promptitude avec laquelle s'étaient soumis ses deux parents. Non, vraiment, c'était bien la gamine la plus mal née des Sept Couronnes (et pourtant, quand on voit le nombre de familles dégénérées, il y a de la concurrence pour le titre). La prêtresse avait bien essayé de la convertir à sa religion, lui avait promis la Lumière et la Chaleur de ses feux, mais rien à faire, Shireen gardait son joli petit nez dans _L'Etoile à Sept Branches_ , et va te faire foutre, Melisandre !

A la fin, cette dernière avait craqué. Bon sang, elle n'était plus une esclave péripatéticienne, c'était fini le temps où les hommes faisaient semblant de l'aimer, maintenant, elle représentait le Maître de la Lumière sur terre, elle brandissait son brandon pour éclairer les peuples, merde, à la fin, ce n'était quand même pas une enfant gâtée qui allait la renvoyer à sa nuit sombre et pleine de terreurs !

Donc, pour se venger, Melisandre avait distillé dans l'esprit naïf et sadique des Baratheon l'idée qu'il faudrait un jour jeter leur môme dans le brasier, puis, sur ces entrefaites, leur avait annoncé la nécessité de partir quelques temps. Cela leur avait porté un de ces coups, tant mieux, Melisandre serait sûre qu'à son retour, ils l'accueilleraient la queue entre les jambes. Pour sa part, à présent que les effluves du large se dissipaient, Melisandre se prit à de douces rêveries. Elle prévoyait de rejoindre la Fraternité sans Bannière. Rien de tel qu'un gang bang avec des hommes qui sentaient la fraise des bois pour oublier le bouillon de seiche.

Au terme de plusieurs jours de voyage, et de chasteté, Melisandre atteignit leur repaire au milieu de la forêt.

Elle fut cependant désappointée lorsqu'elle reconnut le prêtre rouge qui s'avançait vers elle.

« Thoros de Myr ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Le seul homme dans sa vie qui avait réussi à la faire changer de bord, et c'était un fiasco complet. Pour une fois que Melisandre ne craquait pas sur une enfant trop jeune, mais sur un homme mûr, son cœur, ou plutôt le Maître de la Lumière parce que Melisandre ne fait jamais qu'obéir au soleil, c'est bien connu, avait élu un tocard. Un type qui, loin d'être parvenu à convertir le roi Robert à la Vraie Foi en le détournant de sa blondasse, avait fini par le suivre dans sa chasse à la gueuse et ses descentes alcoolisées. Sa seule consolation était de se dire que les hommes de la Fraternité sans Bannière avaient les mêmes goûts qu'elle, et s'étaient aussi laisser séduire par Thoros de Myr.

« Salut, Meli ! », dit ce dernier, pas gêné le moins du monde de la revoir après toutes ces années.

« Tu oses paraître devant moi ! »

« Oh, je t'en prie ! Ne remets pas nos histoires sur le tapis ! »

« Je parle de ton échec avec Robert ! »

« C'était dans une autre vie… »

« Sers ça à tes Robins des bois ! »

« Si, si, je t'assure : je me suis fait égorger dans les bas-fonds de Cupulcier et le Maître m'a ressuscité. »

« Ben voyons ! »

« Femme de peu de foi ! Descends plutôt de ton cheval, que je te montre mon chef d'œuvre ! »

Piquée, Melisandre accéda tout de même à sa demande. Elle suivi son ex dans son antre. C'était une grotte où s'infiltrait l'eau de pluie, éclairée par un foyer fumeux. La _lose_ , songea Melisandre, mais ma foi, après les Baratheon de Peyredragon, elle n'était plus à ça près. Elle fut tout de même impressionnée par Béric Dondarrion.

« Cet homme est mort combien de fois ? » s'écria Melisandre en examinant ses cicatrices, ce qui lui permit de constater que ledit Béric était bien musclé (comme quoi on ne le dira jamais assez : tirez, c'est bon pour la santé !).

« Je ne sais plus », dit Thoros.

« Au moins huit ou neuf fois, répondit Béric. Je me suis pris un poignard dans le torse, une hache dans les côtes, les Lannister m'ont crevé un œil et pendu, le Limier m'a tranché en deux de la clavicule jusqu'à la rate… »

« Mais… pourquoi tu t'es acharné à faire revivre un pauvre type qui s'en est déjà pris plein la gueule ? » s'écria Melisandre, frappée d'incompréhension devant cet acharnement thérapeutique.

« L'amour, dit simplement Thoros de Myr. Quand je suis arrivé à Westeros, j'avais perdu la foi. Je buvais, je me tapais des filles de joie, je sniffais les rails de coke… j'ai failli rivaliser avec Tyrion Lannister, d'ailleurs on disait de nous qu'on formait une sacrée paire, le barbu en robe rouge avec son lutin qui visitent toutes les cheminées… C'était les fêtes ! Mais là, j'ai rencontré Béric et… ma vérité, que j'avais si longtemps refoulée, a refait surface. Hélas ! Il se fit tuer. J'étais désespéré, j'ai failli descendre aux Sept Enfers pour l'en ramener… mais je suis resté sur terre à réciter ce que je pouvais entre deux pintes : des prières, des hymnes, mes tables de multiplication… Et là, miracle ! Le Maître me l'a rendu. Depuis, j'ai repris du service, je me suis sevré, je suis devenu clean. Tu peux me croire, Melisandre, je suis un autre homme ! »

Melisandre écoutait, l'air grave, Thoros lui parler de sa flamme. Comme elle, il s'était converti. Elle n'avait plus rien à espérer de lui. Elle se sentit nostalgique. Les hommes de la Fraternité sans Bannière avaient vieilli depuis leur dernière mêlée (elle se rappelait la douceur de la mousse sur laquelle ils l'avaient étendue, tout heureux de pouvoir s'offrir une vraie femme après tant de temps passé au milieu des bêtes). Ils avaient plus de rides, ou plus de cicatrices, à la lueur du foyer, on ne distinguait pas très bien. La prêtresse d'Asshaï se sentit un peu déçue : elle allait devoir partir prêcher ailleurs.

C'est alors que son regard se porta sur une frêle silhouette. « Une nouvelle recrue ? », songea Melisandre, en cambrant instinctivement les reins. En la fixant un peu plus attentivement à travers les flammes, elle s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeune garçon, mais bien d'une fille. Une enfant d'une douzaine d'années, aux cheveux courts, à l'œil clair et farouche. Elle sentait le sang. « Une meurtrière ? » se demanda Melisandre, « à moins que ça ne soit les premières règles ? » - cette idée la fit frissonner. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette jeune fille en pleine puberté, habillé en garçon, à mi-chemin entre les âges, à mi-chemin entre les sexes, toute en ambigüité.

« Melisandre, annonça soudain Thoros, j'ai ce que tu m'as commandé ! »

« Pardon ? », demanda celle-ci, troublée par ce retour à la réalité.

« Un _toy boy_ aux yeux bleus. Sang royal, manières plébéiennes, intouché, la vingtaine. Une affaire ! »

« Ah, parfait ! », dit simplement Melisandre, tout en jetant des regards à la fille-garçon de l'autre côté du foyer, assise sur son rocher comme la petite sirène de Copenhague.

Cette dernière avait réagi : « Vous parlez de Gendry ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas, la fille. », répondit l'autre Frankenstein.

« Mais… il voulait vous rejoindre ! », protesta l'enfant.

« Eh bien, moi, je ne veux pas de lui. », répondit simplement Béric.

Thoros intervint : « Melisandre d'Asshaï, que tu vois ici, s'en occupera très bien ! »

La fille regarda alors Melisandre. Celle-ci tenta un sourire, le plus beau possible. Las, ses sourires étaient fort discrets. Pour toute réponse, elle se prit un regard de tueuse dans les dents.

Melisandre, un peu ébranlée, ne se découragea pas et entama une conversation : « Le Maître de la Lumière a de grands projets pour lui. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre, de ton chandelier ! », grogna la môme.

« C'est le seul vrai Dieu… »

« Des nèfles ! Il n'y a qu'un seul dieu ! »

« Oui, intervint Béric, fais gaffe, Melisandre, c'est une intégriste ! »

« Lequel ? », demanda Melisandre avec curiosité.

L'enfant la regarda, et, froidement, lui répondit : « _Death_. »

« Plaît-il ? »

« Pardon, dit l'enfant en faisant toujours la gueule, ça passe mieux en V.O. : la Mort. »

« Hum, songea Melisandre, une ado en crise, tendance nihiliste. »

Voilà qui allait lui faire oublier Shireen.

Alors que Thoros et Béric allongeaient et ligotaient Gendry dans une carriole (chacun ses fantasmes), Melisandre gagna sa monture, s'éloignant un peu du groupe. Comme elle l'espérait, une menotte lui tapota alors le dos. Elle se retourna : la jeune fille l'avait suivie. Elle sentit son cœur s'enflammer comme sur les étendards du père Baratheon.

« Vous allez le tuer ! »

Sa voix était aigue, tremblante de chagrin et de fureur.

Et c'est toi qui me le reproches ? songea Melisandre en regardant la mine assassine de la jeune fille. Mais comment aborder une ado perturbée ? Elle saisit l'enfant au visage. Elle avait de jolies joues rondes encore pleines, qui molletonnaient sous les doigts, de vraies joues de princesse !

« Je vois une noirceur en vous… », commença-t-elle.

 _Black is beautiful_.

Pas possible, songea l'enfant, j'ai les yeux bleus !

« … des yeux bleus, des yeux verts, des yeux bruns… Des cœurs que vous allez prendre… »

Comme tu as pris le mien, petite folle !

Elle eut envie de l'embrasser, de croquer ces joues rondes comme des petites pommes, ou comme des joues d'écureuil - d'ailleurs Arya ressemble un peu à un écureuil, non ? Avec sa manie de se faufiler partout… Melisandre, telle une renarde rousse et rusée (et cruelle), rêvait de ne faire qu'une bouchée de la petite Scratch… euh, Stark !

Mais Arya conservait son regard de tueuse. La séduction n'était vraiment pas son fort. Melisandre battit en retraite… pour le moment.

« Nous nous reverrons ! », promit-elle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 8**

 ** _Une épine dans la patte_**

Cersei Lannister, veuve Baratheon, suçait des couleuvres, guettant avec colère l'heure où elle devrait les avaler. Depuis que son père lui avait sauvé la mise, avec l'armée des Tyrell anciennement inféodée à Renly, ces arrivistes venus du Sud avaient, comme des coucous, fait leur nid à la cour. Il faut dire que c'était la famille parfaite : un père balourd pour la façade, une mamie machiavélique qui tirait les ficelles en arrière-plan, un fils, une fille, et une infinité de boucles blondes sur tous ces crânes inégalement remplis. Avec une telle équipe, ils avaient tous les atouts en main pour s'imposer, et ne s'en privaient pas. Ils squattaient tout, ces crevards : on les retrouvait au Conseil, dans les jardins où ils intriguaient comme tout le monde, et jusque dans l'entourage proche de Joffrey, auquel la petite pute de Hautjardin faisait du gringue. Pfffff… Oubliez tout ce qu'on vous a dit sur les belles-mères : le jour où vous verrez une gamine à moitié à poil en train de titiller votre fils, vous aussi, vous ferez la gueule. Tout sera réduit à néant : votre affection inégalable pour votre bébé, vos valeurs féministes, et l'espoir de compter encore pour quelqu'un ici-bas. Niet.

Mais le pire, c'est que Margaery la chaudasse ne s'arrêtait pas là : elle draguait aussi Sansa Stark ! Sûr : elles étaient toujours fourrées ensemble, elle l'avait même présentée à sa grand-mère la matriarche. Il n'en fallait pas tant pour réveiller l'ire de la lionne.

Cersei voyait Sansa moins souvent qu'avant. Il faut dire qu'elle avait bien contribué à l'évincer des yeux de son fils. Cela n'avait pas été bien compliqué : Sansa était cataloguée « Fille de traître », et hop, on avait fiancé Joffrey à Margaery, le tour était joué. Cersei avait espéré y gagner au change, mais en fait, pas du tout : Sansa ne prenait plus ses repas avec elle, c'eût été indécent. Elle avait été remisée dans ses appartements. Par-dessus le marché, elle était désormais cataloguée « Héritière la plus riche de toute la cour » et « Disponible » ! Cersei avait tenté de recoller les morceaux, elle était venue la voir à plusieurs reprises pour lui assurer qu'elle l'aimait toujours, que ce n'était pas contre elle mais que « c'était compliqué », « et puis, tu comprends, ma colombe, c'est mieux aussi pour toi… ». Mais Sansa persistait à ne pas vouloir comprendre : elle faisait toujours sa tête d'oie blanche et répétait les mêmes niaiseries à longueur de journée : « Le roi Joffrey a raison. Je ne le mérite pas. Je suis la fille d'un traître, je suis une sous-merde infinie indigne de ses regards, il se pollue rien qu'en prononçant mon nom, je vous en supplie, laissez-moi aller me cacher derrière ma honte, tenez, je prends congé de vous et m'en vais m'auto-flageller. ». Si ça se trouve, elle avait fini par s'en convaincre. Elle était devenue folle… ou bien elle avait toujours été conne. C'était sûrement ça, se répétait Cersei, ce n'est qu'une petite idiote, je ne dois plus me soucier d'elle.

Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Sansa grandissait, s'aigrissait, perdait ses illusions à la vitesse grand V, elle commençait à devenir un personnage un peu plus intéressant que sa dot, et Cersei n'y résistait pas. Elle continuait à l'épier, comme l'épervier guette la colombe, de sa fenêtre, le regard acéré et le verre à la main (en même temps, avec tout ce qu'elle enfile, elle doit finir par voir flou tout le temps sur les côtés, non ?). Ainsi, les avances de la petite Tyrell auprès de Sansa ne lui avaient pas échappé (et puis, cela avait été confirmé par Varys, le meilleur fayot des Sept Couronnes, donc c'était une certitude pratiquement scientifique). Et ça, Cersei allait le leur faire payer.

Pendant que Cersei rageait dans ses appartements, Margaery prenait un pot avec sa mère-grand. En fait, Mamie Tyrell ne buvait pas beaucoup, d'une part parce que c'est comme ça, les vieux, ça ne boit pas, et après on s'étonne quand ils crèvent par milliers pendant les canicules, et d'autre part parce que ça garde les idées claires.

« Alors, mon enfant, demanda-t-elle à Margaery, sais-tu si ton frère est en passe de conclure ses avances auprès de la petite Stark ? »

Mamie Tyrell avait dans l'idée de caser la plus riche jeune fille de Westeros avec son unique héritier. C'était le bon sens même, comme plan, pourtant elle devinait à la moue boudeuse de Margaery que sa petite-fille ne semblait pas enthousiaste à cette perspective.

« Je ne sais pas, dit cette dernière, Loras semble plus assidu auprès des écuyers… »

« Ce garçon est incorrigible, soupira l'aïeule. Dire que je me plains de ton père, mais lui, alors… Il serait temps qu'il songe à assurer l'avenir de notre lignage. Il doit bien avoir le temps d'aller dire bonjour à la petite Stark entre deux passes d'armes. Ce n'est quand même pas la mer à boire ! »

Margaery partageait cet avis. Après tout, elle-même devait doubler d'efforts pour ne pas succomber à ses pulsions comme son frère, et en redoubler derrière pour aller flatter ce psychopathe de Joffrey. En comparaison, Loras avait franchement la belle vie, et il était trop bête pour s'en rendre compte, et faire preuve de vigilance et de tactique.

Mamie Tyrell regarda sa petite-fille. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chérie ? », lui demanda-t-elle. « C'est le roi ? »

« Euh… non. », dit Margaery.

« Tant mieux, répondit sa grand-mère. Il me fait peur, ce môme, et pourtant j'ai connu le roi Aerys ! »

« Grand-mère, on pourrait t'entendre ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Mamie Tyrell, si le roi apprend que j'ai dit qu'il est effrayant, il en sera content. »

Elle se tourna vers les buissons qui les entouraient : « Hé ho ! Vous entendez, les mouchards ? Allez répéter ce que j'ai dit à vos maîtres, quels qu'ils soient ! »

Puis, se retournant vers Margaery : « Voilà, c'est bon, les espions sont partis, nous allons pouvoir continuer notre conversation tranquillement ! »

Margaery regarda les buissons : elle préférait ceux de sa région.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, dit sa grand-mère, quelque chose ne va pas. Si ce n'est pas le roi, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je suis désolée, Grand-mère, je ne peux vraiment pas te le dire. »

Mamie Tyrell ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta d'attendre quelques secondes, le temps que sa petite-fille craque.

Celle-ci finit par demander : « Si Loras épouse Sansa, ils partiront tous deux à Hautjardin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce serait préférable, dit sa grand-mère. Mieux vaut que Loras aille faire ses fredaines chez nous, et qu'il tienne la clé du Nord derrière les murs de Hautjardin. »

« Je vais donc me retrouver toute seule… », murmura Margaery.

« Ne te tracasse donc point pour ça ! », dit sa grand-mère. « Tu t'en sortiras très bien ! Et puis, tu ne tarderas pas à avoir des enfants du roi, crois-moi, cela t'occupera à plein temps ! »

Margaery gardait la mine sombre. Mamie Tyrell commençait à se dire qu'elle allait lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Bon, tu vas finir par me dire ce qui cloche ? »

Margaery soupira, regarda autour d'elle, puis, se penchant vers sa grand-mère, elle lui dit à voix basse, les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle nourrissait les mêmes penchants que son frère.

« Hein ? », s'étonna Mamie Tyrell. « Comment ça ? Tu craques sur un écuyer ? Alors là, tu me déçois ! Je ne te demande pas d'aimer ton fiancé, mais tout de même, après les efforts qu'on a faits pour te caser, tu pourrais éviter de regarder ailleurs… »

« Non, murmura Margaery. Je… j'aime les filles ! »

Elle se mit à pleurer.

Mamie Tyrell était abasourdie : « Ah… tu parles de ces penchants- _là_ … Et… tu pleures à cause de _ça_ ? »

« Mais c'est horrible ! », dit Margaery. « Je ne _peux pas_ aimer le roi ! »

« Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite, dit Mamie Tyrell. Personne ne peut aimer le roi. Même sa mère est partagée, c'est dire… Ne te mets donc pas martel en tête pour si peu ! »

« En vérité, avoua Margaery, je suis amoureuse de Sansa ! »

« A la bonne heure, dit sa grand-mère, qu'un tel aveu ne risquait pas d'ébranler. Avec un peu de chances, quand ton frère lui aura passé la bague au doigt, emmenée à Hautjardin et qu'elle aura perdu toutes ses illusions sur son compte, tu pourras toujours tenter de la convertir à nos mœurs tolérantes. En attendant, puisque tu as des goûts de goudou, autant les utiliser à bon escient. »

Jamais, au grand jamais, Mamie Tyrell ne perdait le nord (ou perdrait le Nord, si vous préférez).

« Mais Joffrey ne le supportera jamais ! », dit Margaery.

« Ouh la la, mais ne vas pas raconter ça à Joffrey ! Ça se voit à des lieues qu'il ne comprend rien aux sentiments humains ! Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut te trouver des alliées. Des femmes puissantes, qui partagent tes goûts… »

« Ellaria Sand ? », demanda Margaery.

« En voilà une bonne idée, dit sa grand-mère, je n'y avais pas pensé ! »

« Et tu pensais à qui ? »

« A celle qui pourrait te protéger de Joffrey : ta future belle-mère ! »

« Elle en est ? », s'étonna Margaery.

Mamie Tyrell regarda sa petite-fille comme si elle la découvrait : « Evidemment, dit-elle, même moi, je m'en suis aperçue ! »

Margaery était impressionnée par le radar de Mamie Tyrell. Comme quoi, le refoulement, ça obscurcit l'esprit.

« Bon, j'avoue, dit cette dernière, en fait c'est Lord Baelish qui me l'a appris. »

« Ah ? Tu l'as reçu ? »

« Il faut bien… J'ai un ou deux services à lui demander. »

« Quel genre de service ? », demanda Margaery, intriguée.

Mamie Tyrell se frotta les mains : « Tu verras, mon enfant, c'est une surprise… »


	9. Chapter 9

Gays of thrones

Chapitre 9

 _Deux épines dans la patte_

Pour Sansa Stark, Margaery Tyrell était un don des Sept. Elle était à peine arrivée à la cour qu'elle l'avait remplacée dans ce qui servait de cœur à Joffrey, et bien que ce fût le plus merveilleux coup de pute qu'on pouvait lui faire, ce n'était pas la moindre des joies qu'elle lui apportait. Margaery lui avait témoigné de la compassion, de la sympathie, et même de l'affection. Elles pouvaient presque tout se dire : à quel point Joffrey était monstrueux, comme ce serait chouette de devenir belles-sœurs, et comme Hautjardin était mieux que Port-Réal, même si Sansa n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, elle voulait bien le croire. Elles pouvaient parler de choses très intimes. Margaery lui avait par exemple confié qu'une de ses cousines la traitait de petit cochon quand elle était petite, à cause de son nez, et Sansa lui avait assuré qu'elle avait le plus joli nez du monde. Cela avait ému Margaery : elle lui avait pris le bras et fait une bise sur la joue. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ce geste l'avait fait frissonner.

Une autre fois, alors qu'elle lui parlait encore des douceurs de Hautjardin sur un ton caressant, Margaery avait cueilli une rose rouge et la lui avait offerte. Sansa avait senti son cœur battre la chamade. Certes, la rose était le blason des Tyrell, et le beau Ser Loras aussi lui en avait offert une, mais à chaque fois, Sansa éprouvait un pincement au cœur. Elle ne cachait pas à Margaery que son frère était un garçon très séduisant, sans oser lui avouer que ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez lui était sa ressemblance avec sa sœur. Sansa ne résistait pas aux blonds, et encore moins à leurs parentes : elle avait été séduite par Joffrey, puis, une fois déçue, s'était réconfortée dans les bras de Cersei à présent, elle se laissait émouvoir par Loras et Margaery. C'est beau l'adolescence.

« Vous vous plairiez à Hautjardin, assurait Margaery, et je pense que Loras vous rendrait heureuse, même si nous, les femmes, sommes difficiles à satisfaire… »

Et au fond, songeait-elle, je ne suis pas sûre que mon frère se donnera la peine de te satisfaire… Cette pensée lui serrait le cœur. Bien qu'elle affichât un visage amical, Margaery bouillonnait de jalousie.

Sansa, de son côté, restait songeuse. Depuis sa nuit tumultueuse avec Cersei, poussée aux dernières extrémités par le siège de la capitale et les doigts de la reine, elle avait fait de telles découvertes sur elle-même qu'elle doutait d'être aussi difficile que Margaery le prétendait. Et d'ailleurs, comment Margaery pouvait-elle savoir une chose pareille ?

« Comment savez-vous cela ? », demanda Sansa. « C'est votre mère qui vous l'a appris ? »

Oie blanche _power, forever_.

Margaery resta un instant interdite. Comment lui avouer qu'elle avait découvert cela il y a bien longtemps à Hautjardin ? Sansa était si pure… Pas question non plus de lui avouer que depuis qu'elles se fréquentaient, Margaery se satisfaisait beaucoup plus vite qu'avant, mais en solo. Foutue bienséance !

« Oui, dit-elle, non sans frustration, ma mère me l'a appris. »

« Tu as du feu ? », demanda la reine Cersei à son frère.

« Du vin, tu veux dire ? », corrigea Tyrion.

Purée, songea-t-il, assis dans un fauteuil, dans la salle du Conseil, ma sœur est tellement bourrée qu'il faut même lui souffler son texte !

Je t'entends penser ! eut envie de lui crier Cersei.

« Non, non, dit-elle calmement, du feu. Le Grand Pyromant travaille pour ton compte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Plus maintenant, dit Tyrion. Depuis que Père a repris ses fonctions de Main du Roi, je suis relégué sous les combles, je te rappelle. »

Cersei lâcha un instant le regard des jardins pour condescendre à le tourner vers son cadet. Dès qu'elle vit l'affreuse cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage, elle se détourna aussitôt. Rien à faire, elle ne s'y faisait pas : non seulement Tyrion était toujours en vie, mais en plus il était encore plus moche qu'avant.

« Et peut-on savoir ce que tu ferais avec du feu ? », demanda Tyrion. « On est encore en été. »

Cersei haussa les épaules : après tout, pourquoi mentir à son frère ?

« Si j'avais un tonneau de grégeois, lui dit-elle, je le déverserais sur la petite pute de Hautjardin ! »

« Ouh là ! », s'écria Tyrion. « Que t'a fait cette pauvre fille pour mériter ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas une pauvre fille. Cette petite garce me prend tout ce à quoi je tiens. », avoua Cersei.

« Tout de même, dit Tyrion, la brûler parce qu'elle peut rendre heureux ton fils… »

Personne ne peut rendre heureux Joffrey, pensa Cersei. Il est fou, il sombre en lui-même, ses rares plaisirs ne lui proviennent que de la souffrance d'autrui. Un tel être est incapable d'aimer, incapable d'être heureux.

« Elle le mérite, crois-moi ! », feula la reine.

« Personne ne mérite de mourir cramé au grégeois, dit catégoriquement Tyrion. Je le sais : j'ai vu brûler des centaines d'hommes par mon fait. »

Cersei eut un sourire cynique : tu es une calamité ambulante, Tyrion, songea-t-elle, tu tues des gens depuis que tu es né. Arrête d'avoir du remords, tu m'embarrasses plus qu'autre chose quand tu essaies d'avoir des sentiments humains !

Moi aussi, je t'entends penser, songea Tyrion. Tu crois que je ne lis pas dans tes pensées, depuis le temps qu'on se supporte ?

Sur ces entrefaites, leur père entra. Lord Tywin Lannister, Main du Roi, grand-père du roi par sa mère, et aussi par son père, seigneur de Castral Rock, etc, etc, se dirigea vers la table du conseil sans jeter un regard sur ses enfants : « Bon, lança-t-il à la cantonade, tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer… »

« On n'attend pas le Grand Mestre Pycelle ? », demanda Tyrion.

Cersei jeta un regard vers lui, et lui adressa un signe des lèvres : « LOL ».

« Inutile, déclara Tywin, l'affaire qui nous occupe est strictement familiale… »

« Alors pourquoi la traiter dans la salle du Conseil ? », demanda Tyrion.

Tywin éluda la question, non sans jeter un regard agacé à son fils.

« L'heure est grave, annonça-t-il, j'apprends que les Tyrell veulent marier Ser Loras à Sansa Stark. »

« Varys ! », lança Tyrion.

« Eh non, lui répondit sa sœur, c'est moi qui l'ai dit à notre père ! »

Tyrion tapa du poing sur la table, piqué d'avoir perdu son pari.

Tywin regarda ses deux enfants, affligé. « Mais qui m'a collé des immatures pareils ? », songea-t-il. De vraies fins de races… Ça allait encore être tout un foin pour leur faire rentrer son plan dans le crâne.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, dit-il, il n'est pas question de laisser filer la clé du Nord à Hautjardin… »

L'image de Sansa vêtue à la manière de Margaery traversa l'esprit de Cersei. Son regard s'embua.

« Donc, pour faire court, poursuivit Tywin, toi, Tyrion, tu épouseras Sansa… »

« Quoi ? »

Le frère et la sœur avaient crié ensemble. Tywin en sursauta.

« La pauvre ! Elle mérite mieux que ça ! », s'écria Cersei.

« Elle me déteste ! », protesta Tyrion.

« Et qui ? », demanda Tywin à sa fille. « Ton frère ne veut pas quitter les manteaux d'or… »

« Oui, il paraît qu'il s'y est fait de nouveaux amis… », lâcha Tyrion, ce qui lui valut un regard assassin de Cersei.

« Donne-la moi, je trouverai ! », dit la reine à son père. « Mais ne la donne pas à Tyrion ! »

« C'est clair, elle est trop jeune pour moi ! », renchérit son frère.

« Et elle est trop vieille pour Merryn Trant ! », ajouta Cersei.

Tywin regarda sa fille, énervé : « Pas question que tu mettes la main dessus. Arrête de toujours envier ce qui revient aux garçons ! De toute façon, je ne t'ai pas oubliée : tu épouseras Ser Loras ! »

Cette fois-ci, Cersei s'emporta, hurla, se fâcha si fort qu'elle quitta la salle sans donner son consentement. A sa décharge, Tywin n'avait pas envisagé de le lui demander. Il regarda son dernier fils, reportant sur lui toute la déception que lui infligeaient ses trois rejetons.

« Ta sœur se mariera avec Ser Loras, dit-il, pour faire taire ces abominables rumeurs qui courent sur son compte… »

« Lesquelles ? », demanda Tyrion. « Celles sur Sansa ou celles sur J… »

« Ça suffit, Tyrion ! », tonna Tywin. « Et toi, tu épouseras la petite Stark, tu l'engrosseras, et… »

« Je suis déjà marié ! », protesta Tyrion.

« Je sais, dit Tywin, inutile de me ressortir tes exploits de jeunesse. Et tu es veuf, soit dit en passant… »

« Comment ça ? », demanda Tyrion.

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu crois ? », lui dit son père. « Que j'allais te laisser marié avec une putain ? Ça fait plus de vingt ans que ta première femme gît la gorge ouverte dans un fossé, à l'heure qu'il est, il ne doit même plus en rester une phalange… »

« Vous n'étiez quand même pas obligé… »

« Assez ! Bon sang, si même les gueuses peuvent se moquer de nous, qui redouterait notre famille ? Nous sommes les Lannister, nous devons faire peur ! »

Tyrion songea, non sans amertume, qu'il y en aurait au moins une avec laquelle ce serait réussi.

Cersei et Margaery avaient un point commun : elles feignaient de s'intéresser aux préparatifs du mariage royal. Les Lannister et les Tyrell s'étaient retrouvés dans le Septuaire de Baelor pour finaliser la cérémonie. Pendant que Tywin Lannister et Mamie Tyrell débattaient pour la énième fois de la nécessité de gaspiller de l'argent (ils ont vraiment des conversations métaphysiques, ces deux-là), que Joffrey méditait sur une distraction bien sadique et que Tommen faisait de la figuration (toute l'histoire de sa vie), Margaery tentait une approche auprès de sa belle-mère.

« Dites-moi, très chère, minauda-t-elle en lui prenant le bras, une fois que j'aurais épousé le roi et vous mon frère, comment devrai-je vous appeler ? Mère ? Sœur ? »

Je n'en sais rien, pensa Cersei, et arrête de t'agripper à moi !

« Pourrai-je vous appeler par votre prénom ? », suggéra Margaery.

Et puis quoi, encore ?

« Ou même vous donner un surnom affectueux… Que pensez-vous de Sissi ? Ça fait très tête couronnée, vous ne trouvez-pas ? »

Je vais la gifler, pensa Cersei, retenez-moi, je vais la gif…

« J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter les cryptes… », déclara soudain Margaery.

Hein ? C'était quoi ce saut du coq à l'âne ? Cersei était perdue.

« Eh bien, vous n'avez qu'à y aller avec le roi ! », grogna-t-elle.

« Oh, gémit Margaery, mais il est si occupé ! Je ne voudrais pour tout l'or des Lannister le détourner des affaires du royaume. Tandis que vous, chère Cersei, vous avez bien du temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Cersei commençait à paniquer.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller ensemble, vous et moi, à l'autel ? », susurra Margaery dans l'oreille de Cersei.

Celle-ci n'osa pas la regarder. Il y a un double-sens, se dit-elle, forcément, il y a un sous-entendu là-dessous !

Margaery regardait, non sans plaisir, sa belle-mère se troubler. Elle continua : « On dit que c'est le plus ancien autel qui existe, qu'il est antérieur à Baelor… »

« On s'en fiche ! », maugréa Cersei en s'écartant de sa bru.

Oups, songea celle-ci.

« Si vous aimez l'histoire, lui jeta Cersei, intéressez-vous plutôt à celle des seigneurs de Castemere ! Vous finirez comme eux et on n'en parlera plus ! »

Décidément le plan de Mamie Tyrell était mal engagé. Margaery, refroidie, retint la leçon : ne jamais draguer quelqu'un qui a bu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 10**

 _Jojen et Bran_

Brandon Stark, énième du nom, avait toujours eu de la chance. Il était né dans un château, avait mangé à sa faim, porté des vêtements en cuir fin, avait reçu une éducation, fait plein de bêtises sans jamais se faire frapper par sa mère, et même quand il dépassait les bornes, on trouvait encore le moyen de le déresponsabiliser : à force de grimper partout, il avait fini par tomber sur de méchantes gens qui l'avaient poussé. Certes, c'était des gens méchants, mais tout de même : s'il avait été sage, il n'en serait pas là. Et voilà que, en dépit d'un faux pas évident de sa part (sans mauvais jeu de mots), il était handicapé à vie, et toute sa famille persistait à croire qu'il n'en était pas responsable.

Rien d'étonnant donc si, une fois Winterfell tombé aux mains du petit Greyjoy, Bran était parvenu à s'échapper, emportant avec lui son loup, son destrier humain, sa sauvageonne domestiquée, et même son petit frère, et le loup de son petit frère. Incroyable qu'une telle caravane ait pu disparaître dans le plat pays du Nord au nez et à la barbe de douze Fer-Nés. A croire qu'ils ont les oreilles rouillées : de vrais abrutis, ces Fer-Nés !

Grâce à sa baraqua, Bran et sa clique ne furent pas recherchés. Theon ne s'était pas acharné au-delà d'une journée, et avait préféré brûlé deux autres mômes à la place. Des gamins que Bran avait envoyés bosser à la ferme, pendant qu'il révisait ses cours de géo et que son frère cassait des noix. Ah, quel beau pays que Westeros, on y trouve toujours un pauvre péquin pour y trimer et crever à sa place.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, voilà qu'il s'était fait de nouveaux amis. Le Nord du Mur était la destination à la mode chez les jeunes nobles à l'approche de l'hiver, et sur le chemin des vacances vers Châteaunoir, Bran avait rencontré Jojen et Meera Reed, et ils avaient très vite sympathisé.

Bran se souvenait avec émotion de leur première rencontre. Jojen lui était apparu, là, dans la brume forestière, avec sa petite tête de fouine, et aussitôt Bran avait ressenti quelque chose. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite, un peu comme ce jour où il avait vu Ser Jaime Lannister en train de jouer à saute-mouton avec sa sœur la reine en haut de la tour.

Après avoir remis Osha à sa place, ils avaient pu entamer une conversation entre gentlemen, et s'étaient très vite trouvé des points communs : « Ah, vous allez dans le Nord, vous aussi ? – Ah bon, ton papa aussi est un seigneur ? - Sans rire, toi aussi, tu fais des rêves avec des corneilles à trois yeux ? » Bref, c'était génial, il avait enfin trouvé un compagnon de jeux digne de ce nom qui partageait son intérêt pour les histoires et créatures gothiques.

Evidemment, ils faisaient croire aux autres qu'ils discutaient de choses stratégiques, histoire qu'on leur foute la paix. Mais Meera était bonne fille : elle chassait, pistait, cuisinait, lavait les fourrures et réparait ses armes sans demander son reste. A la fois multitâche et soumise aux garçons : une Nordienne comme on n'en fait plus. Certes, Osha était un peu jalouse, et ce n'était pas Hodor qui risquait de lui remonter le moral, alors Bran lui envoyait Rickon dans les pattes. Faut que ça se rende utile, un petit frère.

Et pendant que les femmes trimaient et se provoquaient mutuellement, Bran n'intervenant que quand elles faisaient trop de bruit, en vrai chef de famille, il avait tout loisir de parler avec Jojen.

« Jojen, lui avoua-t-il un matin, cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve étrange et pénétrant. »

« Tu as encore rêvé de la corneille à trois yeux ? »

« Non, j'ai rêvé de nous deux. »

« Ah ? Pas moi. »

Bran se sentit gêné : « Et… c'est grave si on ne rêve pas de la même chose ?

« Non, lui dit Jojen en souriant, ça arrive. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Jojen était très mignon quand il souriait. Il ressemblait à un lutin. Bran se sentit rougir.

« Et que faisait-on dans ce rêve ? »

« Euh… Nous étions dans les bois… »

Jojen regarda autour d'eux : « T'es sûr que c'était un rêve, Bran ? »

« Oui, parce que nous courrions. »

« Ah ? »

« On se tenait la main, on flairait le sol à la recherche de proies, et j'avais très chaud. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ben rien. Je me suis réveillé. »

Jojen ne put cacher sa déception. Comment pouvait-il interpréter avec si peu d'éléments ?

« C'était sûrement les loups. Tu as voyagé dans la peau d'Eté. Tu es un zooman, Bran. »

Bran réfléchit. Contrairement au reste de sa famille, il le faisait naturellement, et il n'en mourrait pas : « Un zooman, c'est quelqu'un qui se met dans la conscience des animaux ? »

« Exactement. »

« Mais moi, je ne voyage pas seulement dans la tête de mon loup. Je sais aussi quel chemin suivre rien qu'en touchant du bois… »

« C'est vrai, lui dit Jojen, les yeux brillants d'admiration. Tu es exceptionnel, personne d'autre ne peut faire ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Jojen ? Tu as vu beaucoup de pays ? »

« Euh… non. »

Bran aurait dû flairer l'escroquerie. Mais non, il en était resté au « tu es exceptionnel », et ça lui tordait les boyaux. Mais c'était agréable. Jojen était tellement compréhensif, tellement différent de Mestre Luwin. Bran pouvait lui parler en toute confiance, Jojen croyait en lui, il ne lui infligeait pas ses propres échecs pour l'empêcher de vivre ses rêves.

« Mais alors, dit-il, si je suis capable de tout savoir à travers n'importe quelle forme de vie, je ne suis pas un _zooman_ , je suis… comment ça s'appelle ? »

« Je ne sais pas, dit Jojen, je ne connais personne d'autre comme ça. »

« Un _bioman_ ? »

« Ce serait logique. » admit Jojen.

Bran lui confia alors : « Le plus bizarre, en fait, c'était au réveil. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien… D'habitude, quand je suis perdu dans les bois, je caresse un arbre et il me chuchote où aller. Mais cette fois, c'était comme si… comme si j'avais une boussole corporelle. »

« Une boussole ? »

« Oui. Une aiguille qui m'indique où aller. »

« Vers le Nord ? »

« Non, elle était dirigée vers toi, Jojen. »

Une corneille passa. Mais comme elle n'avait que deux yeux, personne n'y prêta attention.

Jojen regardait Bran. Il ne savait pas du tout comment interpréter cette histoire d'aiguille. Un psy aurait sans doute pensé que Bran, comme Arya, aurait été traumatisé par les coups d'aiguille de leur sœur aînée (eh ouais, en fait, Sansa apprenait à confectionner des poupées vaudous avec Septa Mordane, maintenant vous savez tout), malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de psy à Westeros. C'est dommage, un psy aurait été très utile à bien des personnages. Par exemple, un psy aurait pu empêcher Robb de décapiter Lord Karstrak en lui expliquant que ce n'est pas Theon, et que les deux petits Lannister ne sont pas ses frères, mais bon, buter des gens, c'est plus rigolo. Un autre aurait expliqué à Cersei que Tyrion n'était pas responsable de la mort de leur mère, quitte à haïr quelqu'un, autant haïr son père, et de toute façon, au bout de trente-cinq ans, il y a prescription, bon sang ! Quant à Jaime, alors là, Jaime ! On sait bien que c'est dur de perdre sa mère en pleine phase œdipienne, mais est-ce une raison pour reporter cet amour sur sa sœur, hein, mon garçon ? Faut grandir, un peu, sinon pas étonnant qu'on se retrouve à buter des mômes comme dans la cour de récré !

Heureusement, même sans psy, Jojen posa la bonne question (du moins celle que Bran espérait) : « Et cette aiguille, où se trouve-t-elle ? »

Bran défit alors son ceinturon.

« Ici. » dit-il.

Jojen se pencha pour mieux regarder : « Mais je ne vois rien ! »

Bran rougit, et rabattit aussitôt sa tunique.

« Je t'assure qu'il y a quelque chose ! », dit-il, sans regarder Jojen.

Ce dernier comprit qu'il avait dit une bourde. Il décida de réconforter Bran : « Ce n'est rien, lui dit-il. Cela arrive. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Bran boudait. Une vraie tête à claques, ce gosse.

« Bran, lui dit Jojen, il ne faut pas que tu te décourages. Ne baisse pas les bras ! »

Ce n'est pas mon bras qui se baisse ! songea Bran, énervé.

« Si tu te décourages, poursuivit Jojen, nous te perdrons. »

Tant mieux, comme ça tu pourras me regretter !

« Et si nous te perdons, nous perdons tout. »

« Tout, tout… c'est vite dit, Jojen : on n'a déjà plus rien ! »

« Ne dis pas ça, Bran… »

« Sois lucide : j'ai perdu mes jambes, j'ai perdu Winterfell, j'ai perdu ma famille (sauf Rickon, mais franchement, vu son utilité, ce n'est pas ça qui va me consoler !), ma vie confortable, ma vieille Nan… »

Bon sang, si je regrette la vieille Nan, c'est que je touche vraiment le fond, réalisa Bran.

« Il te reste la corneille, Bran ! La corneille ! »

Mais qui peut être assez bête pour plaquer son château pour suivre une corneille difforme ? Bran avait envie de crier : ce n'est pas la corneille que je suis, Jojen, c'est toi ! Mon petit lutin que je veux lutiner.

Mais il ne put se déclarer : Osha intervint aussitôt.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui mets encore dans la tête comme idées ? », lança-t-elle à Jojen, en l'envoyant bouler dans un bouleau, ce qui fit aussitôt accourir Meera au secours de son petit frère.

Ignorant l'indignation de Meera et les protestations de Bran, elle prit celui-ci dans ses bras : « Allons, allons, mon petit seigneur, ça va aller… »

« Mais lâche-moi ! », grognait Bran.

« Oui, renchérissait Meera, lâche-le que je te casse la gueule pour t'apprendre à cogner les plus faibles que toi ! »

« Oh la la, soupira Osha, tout de suite, les grands mots ! Je ne l'ai pas cogné, ton frangin, je l'ai juste un peu bousculé parce qu'il embêtait Bran. Et au passage, à son âge, il serait temps qu'il apprenne à se défendre tout seul ! »

« Oui, et à mon âge, tu devrais arrêter de me cajoler ! », insista Bran.

Le ton montait, personne ne voulant lâcher ses positions (et Osha ne voulant pas lâcher Bran). Merra finit pas lui tomber dessus à bras raccourcis. Les deux femmes roulèrent dans la fange en se crêpant la tignasse, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hodor qui les regardait s'arracher leurs nippes en poussant des « Hodor ! » approbateurs.

Jojen revint vers Bran : « Dis-donc, dit-il en observant les deux femmes, tu ne trouves pas que ça prend une tournure bizarre ? »

« Je m'en fiche, répondit Bran, en haussant les épaules, j'en ai marre de devoir intervenir pour les séparer ! »

« Mais moi, je ne peux pas m'interposer, insista Jojen, elles me mettraient en pièces en moins de deux ! Je t'en prie, Bran, il faut faire quelque chose, on ne peut pas les laisser là à se… euh… mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font en fait ? »

Osha et Meera s'étaient en un rien de temps transformées en deux corps recouverts de boue de la tête aux pieds, et elles continuaient à s'agripper et à rouler l'une sur l'autre en poussant des cris de plus en plus bestiaux. On aurait dit qu'elles avaient été touchées par le fléau de Valyria.

Quoiqu'il en fût, Bran ne regardait pas le match. Il jetait des regards à droite à gauche.

« Jojen ? », demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu saurais où est passé Rickon ? »


	11. Chapter 11

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 11**

 _La caverne aux merveilles_

Aux yeux de son nouvel amant, Tormund avait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'incroyablement attirant. Jon se prenait souvent à se demander ce qui le faisait tant craquer chez ce Sauvageon. Etait-ce son allure exotique ? Pourtant, son aspect primitif et ses fourrures n'étaient pas si différentes de ce que Jon avait connu à Winterfell. Après tout, là d'où il venait, on portait les mêmes, et on avait les mêmes ancêtres ! C'était peut-être le contraire, en fait : Tormund lui était étrangement familier. C'était un grand guerrier massif et barbu, comme son père, avec des cheveux roux, comme Theon. Il y avait quelque chose de freudien là-dessous… (En même temps, comment Jon Snow a-t-il pu vivre son complexe d'Œdipe sans mère ? Il s'est tourné vers son père, c'est logique !)

Toujours est-il que perdu au pôle Nord, parmi les Sauvageons, Jon s'amusait comme une petite folle. Avec Tormund, ils se promenaient dans les bois pendant que le loup n'y est pas, s'étreignaient fougueusement sous la tente, dans des igloos, au sommet des sapins.

Un jour, Tormund s'amusa à lui piquer son épée.

« Hé ! Rends-la-moi ! »

« Je l'ai prise, elle est à moi. Si tu la veux, viens me p… viens me _la_ prendre ! »

Sur ces mots, il partit en bondissant dans la neige, en chantonnant : « J'ai la bite de Jon ! J'ai la bite de Jon ! Elle est en acier valyrien… »

Rougissant, Jon le poursuivit. Tormund l'entraîna dans une grotte.

Ce que vit Jon ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait connu : une source d'eau chaude sourdait à l'intérieur. « Viens, lui dit Tormund, tu verras, elle est aussi bonne que toi ! »

Il ôta ses fourrures, et se jeta dans l'eau. Il laissa barboter ses poils roux un moment, avant de lancer à son ami : « Allez, Jon, viens te baigner ! ». Jon sourit, enleva à son tour ses nippes, et plongea. Il nagea vers Tormund, assis contre un rocher.

« Ça va, lui demanda ce dernier, tu as pied ? »

« Oui, quand même », dit Jon.

« Viens là ! », dit Tormund en tapotant ses cuisses.

Jon s'installa à califourchon sur les genoux de Tormund, du moins autant que possible, vu que l'eau le portait naturellement vers la surface.

Les grosses mains velues de Tormund caressaient sa peau. Jon passa le doigt dans les boucles de sa barbe, qu'il tire-bouchonna. Ils s'embrassèrent, s'étreignirent, et Jon finit par rebondir sur le tronc percé de Tormund comme une balle de ping-pong (sauf qu'au lieu de faire « ping-pong », il faisait « plouf-plouf »), en croassant comme un corbeau.

« C'est pas bientôt fini, ce cirque ? »

Jon et Tormund s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent quel était l'importun qui venait les interrompre. C'était Ygrid, l'archère rousse au look unisexe. Jon déglutit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi encore ? », s'écria Tormund de sa voix tonitruante.

« Ben rien, dit Ygrid, je ne me suis pas lavée depuis trois semaines à force de chasser le corbeau pour nourrir ma marmaille, et il n'y a pas cinquante bains publics ici ! »

« T'as des enfants, toi ? Depuis quand ? »

« Pas moi, ma compagne. Je suis maquée avec Karsi… »

« C'est nouveau, ça ! Je n'étais pas au courant… », nota Tormund.

« Tu l'aurais su si tu avais passé moins de temps à flirter avec ton petit oiseau, rétorqua Ygrid, dont personne ne pouvait rabattre le caquet, tout le monde est au courant ! »

Tormund soupira : « Bon, ben, bains publics ou pas, on n'a pas pris de jetons horaires, donc tu vas être gentille, tu vas aller te les geler à l'entrée et attendre qu'on ait fini notre affaire pour prendre la place. »

Ygrid sourit, cyniquement, et commença à bander son arc en visant les deux amants : « Restez comme vous êtes, comme ça je ferai d'une flèche deux coups ! »

« Ça m'étonnerait que tu tires, ricana Tormund, ça va foutre du sang dans la baignoire ! »

« Comme si ça allait me déranger, ricana à son tour Ygrid, je te rappelle que les femmes voient plus de sang que les hommes ! »

« Attendez ! », s'écria Jon Snow. « On n'est pas obligé de se déchirer pour un bain… On peut le partager ! »

« C'est quoi, ce plan ? », s'étonna Ygrid. « Encore une coutume du Mur ? »

« Vous prenez vos bains tous ensemble ? », s'écria Tormund.

Jon s'aperçut qu'une telle idée lui faisait de l'effet.

« C'est juste que je crois qu'il vaut mieux faire l'amour que la guerre. », expliqua Jon Snow.

Un flocon blanc tomba sur la conversation. Jon laissa à ses interlocuteurs le temps de faire germer l'idée.

Ygrid commença à se déshabiller.

« Ah ben t'as l'air convaincue… », remarqua Tormund.

« J'en ai surtout marre de puer, dit-elle, donc j'arrête de cogiter, je vais me décrasser, avec ou sans vous ! »

Elle plongea.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Jon ? », demanda Tormund. « On se jette sur elle et on se la partage ? »

« Ça me paraît un peu rude comme façon de faire, non ? »

« Ouais, t'as raison, en plus, je la connais, cette petite, elle serait capable de nous mordre ! »

Tormund détestait les morsures. Jon avait essayé, une fois, de lui mâchonner le fessier, alors qu'ils flirtaient dans un glacier, mais ça lui rappelait les Thenns.

Ygrid, quant à elle, barbotait, nageait, faisait la planche en soupirant d'aise. Tormund chuchota : « Bon allez, on saute sur elle, et si elle pousse des cris, on lui fout la paix ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tels deux crapauds mâles à la période du rut, Jon et Tormund bondirent de concert sur la Sauvageonne. Et Ygrid, telle un crapaud femelle à la période du rut, coula à pic sous leur poids.

« Oh les brutes ! », s'écria-t-elle en resurgissant à la surface. « Bon sang, ça fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas acoquinés avec des filles ! Mais quelle bande de bourrins ! »

« Pardon, dit Jon Snow, on n'a pas l'habitude… »

« Toi, le corbeau, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne saches rien aux femmes ! Mais Tormund ! Avec ton expérience, tu pourrais être un peu plus tendre, non ? »

« Désolé, dit Tormund, mais avec Sheila c'était… »

« On ne te demande pas de détail ! », dit Ygrid.

Elle les regarda instant, et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire : « Oh, les têtes que vous faites ! C'est bon, ça arrive à tout le monde d'être maladroit. Et puis, ça reste flatteur. Allez, les mecs, vous pouvez revenir ! »

Jon et Tormund nagèrent vers elle. Elle se tenait debout, dans un coin où l'eau arrivait jusqu'à la poitrine. Tormund se plaça aussitôt derrière elle, Jon se retrouva devant.

Il eut des doutes : est-ce que je vais y arriver ? Est-ce que cette voie est faite pour moi ?

« Alors, Jon Snow, lui lança Ygrid que Tormund lançait hors de l'eau (toujours rapide à dégainer, ce Toto !), tu as si peur d'une fille ? »

L'eau clapotait autour du corps d'Ygrid. Ses petits seins intriguaient Jon. Elle avait le teint rose et glabre, qui ne fut pas sans lui rappeler Sam…

A cette pensée, Jon se sentit pousser une queue de poisson. Tel une sirène, il se faufila dans l'eau jusqu'aux algues de la jeune femme, et des algues jusqu'à sa petite grotte.

Ça alors, songea Jon, le chemin est plus dégagé de ce côté-là !

Finalement, ça n'était pas si mal… D'autant qu'il profitait des ruades du bélier de Tormund. Et ça, je ne vous raconte pas ce que ça lui faisait. Tel le grand Nord au-delà du Mur, Ygrid sentait les Marcheurs Blancs envahir ses zones lacustres, et elle se laissait porter, agiter par les deux hommes, comme sur des montagnes russes.

« Eh bien, je vois que tu t'amuses ! »

Nos trois compères s'arrêtèrent. Une femme, toute de peaux vêtue, se tenait au bord de la source.

« Ah, chérie, tu es là ! », s'écria Ygrid en se dégageant et en nageant vers elle, pas perturbée le moins du monde (sans doute l'effet de la sérotonine).

« J'étais en train de m'inquiéter, figure-toi ! Je ne te voyais pas revenir, j'avais peur que tu te sois fait manger par un smilodon (ben quoi, si les dragons peuvent revenir sur terre, les smilodons aussi, non ?) ! Mais non, tu me trompes, et pas avec une femme, mais deux hommes ! »

« Et merde, grogna Tormund, on avait commencé par une baignade romantique, on se retrouve avec une querelle de couple de bonnes femmes ! »

« Rhôôôh, allez, dit Ygrid, c'est pas si grave ! Au pire on aura un troisième enfant… »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais un enfant ? On crève déjà de faim à quatre… »

« Parce qu'on vit au Moyen-Age, chérie, les naissances programmées, ça n'existe pas ! Et puis si ça se trouve, ce sera un petit garçon, ça changera… »

« Vu ta posture, ça risque surtout d'être un corbeau, merci ! »

« Oh, ça va ! Je voulais me laver pour te séduire, mais c'était occupé. »

Jon, décidé à ne pas gâcher sa sortie en amoureux, et ayant apprécié sa nouvelle découverte, entonna son refrain habituel : « Ne vous disputez pas, il n'y a rien de sérieux entre elle et nous ! Il faut faire l'amour, pas la guerre ! »

Cela stoppait net Karsi. Vu son visage, la colère avait laissé place à une immense perplexité.

« Oui, expliqua Ygrid, le corbeau nous apprend un nouveau concept venu de chez lui : le partage, la vie en communauté… »

Karsi se mit à rire, ce qui surprit Jon – cette femme était visiblement facile à convaincre.

« Le corbeau nous apporte un message de paix ? Elle est bien bonne, celle-là ! »

Ah ben non, en fait, se dit Jon.

« Vous faites ce que vous voulez, les filles, lança Tormund de sa grosse voix, mais Jon et moi, on va continuer à s'amuser. Donc si vous voulez vous engueuler, vous faites ça dehors. Si vous entrez dans ce bain, c'est pour jouir, sinon je vous coule ! »

Ygrid regarda sa compagne, avec un sourire espiègle.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller, dit celle-ci, les filles… »

« Laisse un peu les filles, dit Ygrid, elles savent très bien se débrouiller seules ! Tu penses trop aux enfants ! »

« C'est clair, dit Tormund, est-ce que je me soucie des miennes, moi ? »

« C'est vrai, admit Karsi, un jour les gosses me tueront… »

Les yeux de Karsi allaient de Jon à Tormund – elle avait des yeux bleus vifs, de vrais yeux de Marcheur Blanc.

« Je n'ai pas confiance dans le corbeau, dit-elle, mais j'ai confiance en toi, Tormund. Même si ta vie sentimentale ressemble à Yellowstone… »

Et Karsi, à son tour, se joignit au groupe.

Et ce fut repartit pour une baignade enflammée, Karsi embrassant son amie, qui se laissait posséder par Jon, lequel, tout heureux, revisitait Ygrid par-devant tout en laissant Tormund le revisiter par-derrière. A ce jeu de la corde, l'équipe des filles se laissait entraînée par celle des garçons, en avant, en arrière, en chantant « _Si tu avances quand je recule_ … ». Chacun accorda son instrument aux autres, et une fois le bon tempo lancé pour tous, ce fut un concert de cris, de gémissements et d'interjections.

A la fin de la journée, alors que le soleil se couchait, rosissant la neige, les deux couples se séparèrent à l'entrée de la caverne, tellement heureux de leur journée qu'ils se demandèrent s'ils ne feraient pas mieux d'y rester. Mais Karsi tenait à nourrir ses gosses avant de dormir, et franchement, les mioches, quand ils sont là, ça devient juste impossible de jouer comme on veut entre adultes. Ils se séparèrent donc en se faisant la bise comme de vieux amis (même Karsi fit la bise à Jon, comme quoi, l'amour triomphe de tout), se dirent « au revoir » et repartirent chacun de leur côté.

« Ah, mon petit piaf ! », s'exclama Tormund en s'étirant et en rabattant son bras sur l'épaule de son amant, « tu avais raison : il faut faire l'amour, pas la guerre ! »

C'est vrai, songea Jon. Et cela, personne ne le lui avait dit : il le _savait_.


	12. Chapter 12

Gays of thrones

Chapitre 12

 _Les pleurs de Castamere_

 _(C'est bon, on sait que vous avez chialé devant cet épisode !)_

Robb Stark voyait sa vie défiler dans sa tête. Bordel, songeait-il, mais comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là ? Alors qu'il choyait (sic) dans les bras de Roose Bolton, percé de plusieurs carreaux d'arbalètes et d'un bon coup de poignard en plein cœur, il réalisait qu'au fond, la cause de tout ce désastre avait été l'amour.

Robb n'avait jamais oublié la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Theon Greyjoy. Son père était revenu de la guerre avec ce petit rouquin dans ses bagages, et Robb avait pensé : « Oh, encore un petit frère ! On va être plus nombreux pour jouer ! ». Mais Theon n'était pas un bâtard de Ned Stark, c'était un « invité » - à Winterfell, employer des euphémismes était la règle. Peu en chalut à Robb : Theon fut un excellent compagnon de jeu, il était bien plus drôle que Jon, son demi-frère qui tirait toujours la gueule.

Robb n'avait pas davantage oublié leur premier baiser, dans le bois sacré. Ils devaient avoir… quoi ? Treize ans ? En tout cas il avait pas mal d'acné à l'époque, et Theon avait une voix qui muait. Il le poursuivait, et l'avait rattrapé sous un barral.

« Dis-moi, lui avait demandé Theon, est-ce que c'est vrai que chez vous, on se marie sous ces arbres-là ? »

Chez lui, les prétendants se faisaient noyer par leurs beaux-pères, et s'ils survivaient, ils avaient le droit d'épouser leurs filles. Autant dire qu'on se mariait peu à Pyke : les filles se faisaient enlever à la nage, c'était un peu moins risqué.

« C'est vrai. », avait répondu Robb.

« Je suis à lui, il est à moi… », avait murmuré Theon en lui prenant la main.

Ses joues rosissaient, sa voix tremblait un peu, et pas seulement à cause de l'instabilité de ses cordes vocales. Robb avait été troublé.

« Theon… »

« Robert ? »

« Je préfère que tu m'appelles Robb. Ça fait moins daron… »

« Robb ? »

« Tu… tu crois qu'on devrait… ? »

Theon avait souri. Déjà à l'époque, il avait un petit sourire coquin (et un peu vicieux). Il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Robb. Celui-ci avait alors serré sa main, fort, si fort qu'il avait manqué de lui casser les doigts. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main, même quand ils étaient revenus à Winterfell, même quand Lady Catelyn les avait regardés avec désapprobation, sans rien dire toutefois, parce que c'était quand même une mère aimante, qui passait tout à ses fils. En revanche, devant son père, Robb s'était mis à pleurer. Il faut dire que Lord Eddard Stark lui avait flanqué une paire de baffes pour lui rappeler qu'il était un mec.

« Mais j'aime Theon ! », avait protesté Robb.

« Là n'est pas la question, avait répondu Ned Stark. Tu es Ser Robert Stark, fils aîné de Lord Stark et futur seigneur de Winterfell. Si tu t'affiches comme étant une tafiole, aucun Nordien ne te suivra à la guerre ! »

Mais Ser Robert pleurait. Alors Ned, qui n'était pas un mauvais bougre, quoiqu'un peu borné, l'avait pris par les épaules et parlé franchement : « Ecoute, fils. Dans ta vie, tu feras beaucoup de choses par obligation. Epouser une jeune fille et en avoir des enfants en fait partie. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de passer ton temps avec un garçon ! »

Mais Robb n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Il faut dire que Theon avait vite trouvé une parade : « Et si on allait au bordel ensemble ? »

« Les filles te tentent ? », s'était étonné Robb.

Theon avait haussé les épaules : « Bah, moi aussi j'ai un père qui veut que je sois un homme… T'imagines le roi des Fer-nés avec un gosse sodomite, toi ? Faisons-leur plaisir, et faisons-nous plaisir par la même occasion ! »

Robb hésitait. Theon avait posé sa main sur la sienne : « Si tu veux, je resterai avec toi dans la chambre, avec la fille que tu choisiras ! »

« Parce que c'est moi qui vais choisir ? »

« Bien sûr ! C'est toi, le futur seigneur de Winterfell ! »

Ils s'étaient donc rendus chez un tenancier qu'on appelait Don, parce que ça fait rêver comme nom de maquereau. Le type leur avait présenté des filles. Theon avait l'air fasciné, mais Robb était hésitant. Don l'avait regardé en souriant : « Première visite ? » (Quand on vous dit qu'à Winterfell on a le sens de l'euphémisme !)

« Attendez, leur dit-il, j'ai une gamine de votre âge, à peu près. Elle sera très bien pour vous… Ros ! »

Une adolescente à l'éclatante chevelure rousse leur était apparue. Theon, tout excité, murmura à Robb : « Oh, vas-y, on prend celle-là, elle est canon ! »

« On… on peut la prendre ensemble ? », avait demandé Robb.

La fille avait esquissé un sourire, mais Don avait répondu : « Bien sûr, vous venez comme vous êtes ! Ça se passe comme ça chez Maq' Donald ! »

Dans la chambre, Robb s'était senti un peu plus à l'aise, il faut dire que Ros était une fille cool. Elle souriait, un peu amusée, mais ne faisait aucun commentaire gênant. Il avait pu prendre le temps qu'il voulait, et en plus, Theon l'avait aidé à se déshabiller et l'embrassait pendant que Ros s'occupait de l'entresol. Puis ce fut au tour de Theon. Robb, enhardi par son baptême, avait entrepris de lui tenir le tentacule. Cela troubla si fort Theon qu'il en lâcha prématurément son encre. Comme il était confus, Ros l'avait rassuré : « Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive souvent ! De toute façon vous avez payé pour une heure, et vous y êtes allés vachement vite, les garçons. On verra, si ça revient, on recommence, sinon vous repasserez, pas de souci ! »

« On est désolé… », avait reconnu Robb.

« Mais non, faut pas, avait dit Ros. Vous savez, moi, j'ai déjà eu vingt clients aujourd'hui, ça me repose ce genre d'histoire ! »

Wouah, songea Robb, cette fille se tape en une journée plus de gars que je risque d'en avoir dans ma vie !

« Tu ne le répètes à personne, hein ? », avait dit Theon de sa voix aigüe, en pointant un doigt sur la fille.

Celle-ci, sans se troubler, avait répondu en souriant : « D'accord, à condition que la prochaine fois que tu viens, tu me prennes, moi ! »

Cela avait plu à Theon. Cette fille était jolie et sympa. « Pas de problème, avait-il dit, c'est toi qu'on reprendra ! »

Ros avait haussé un sourcil à l'idée qu'ils reviennent encore à deux, mais ma foi… ça lui faisait une prime !

Robb n'oublia jamais sa première fois avec Theon. Ce fut quelques temps plus tard, dans la tour foudroyée. Ils s'y étaient isolés après une chasse au renard, pour être au frais. Jon et Jory étaient partis devant. Theon avait commencé à enlever sa chemise en déclarant qu'il faisait chaud. A présent, il avait une voix d'homme, et un torse qui commençait à se dessiner. Robb avait nettement moins d'acné, et il avait beaucoup grandi. Il regardait Theon de ses grands yeux bleus, et celui-ci, de son petit sourire espiègle (et vicieux), lui avait lancé : « Alors, tu vas rester longtemps à me mater ? »

« Je pourrais passer ma vie à te regarder ! », avait avoué Robb.

Theon s'était approché de lui et avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux. C'était agréable, mais pour le regarder, c'était bien moins pratique. « Arrête de me contempler et viens me contenter ! » avait-il murmuré. Alors Robb avait commencé à embrasser son torse et à le caresser. Il avait à son tour ôté sa tunique, et sa chemise, et ses braies et son caleçon. Puis il s'était attaqué aux bas de Theon. Ils avaient roulé par terre ensemble, dans la paille, la poussière et les gravillons, mais Robb avait le cuir épais, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Theon, au-dessus de lui, l'embrassait avec la fougue d'un jeune cheval alezan qui ne demandait qu'à être monté. Robb l'avait saisi et renversé, puis s'était mis en selle. Theon s'était cabré et avait henni.

Epuisés par la course, ils s'était allongés l'un contre l'autre. Robb caressait du bout des doigts l'arête du nez de Theon, en souriant avec tendresse. Soudain, Theon s'était redressé, le regard affolé. Robb crut que son père était là. Il s'était à son tour redressé, et s'aperçut que quelqu'un les regardait.

Ce n'était pas son père, mais son petit frère Bran qui, du haut de ses sept ans, arrivait déjà à grimper en haut des tours et des arbres sacrés. Ce môme avait une vocation de ramoneur. Il restait là, figé, incapable de parler ni de bouger.

« Mais… dégage, mouflet ! », lui avait crié Robb, énervé.

Bran s'était mis à pleurer. La colère de son frère lui faisait de la peine, mais il était tellement bloqué sur ce qu'il venait de voir qu'il n'arrivait pas à rassembler ses esprits pour redescendre. Robb l'avait finalement saisi par le col et fait rentrer dans la tour : « Bon, écoute, gamin, lui dit-il, tu files, et si répètes ce que tu as vu à qui que ce soit, je te fous une de ces raclées, que tu croiras qu'on n'est plus frères ! Compris ? »

Bran avait acquiescé et filé sans demander son reste.

Le soir, au dîner, Robb dut supporter le regard désapprobateur de sa mère, qui ne pouvait pas piffrer le petit Greyjoy. Sûr que Bran lui a lâché le morceau, songea-t-il en colère, il est incapable de tenir un mensonge devant Mère ! Ledit Bran gardait les yeux baissés sur sa cuisse de faisan. Arya regardait son frère aîné avec un petit sourire de sympathie gênée, à tous les coups elle avait dû surprendre la conversation, c'était une vraie petite fouineuse. Sansa, quant à elle, paraissait tout ignorer, comme à son habitude, au reste elle était occupée à découper la viande de Rickon qui ne savait rien faire tout seul. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait arrêté la poupée : les petits frères, c'est bien plus marrant ! Quant à Jon, il gardait les yeux baissés, et tirait la tronche, comme toujours. Robb ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Enfin, son père aussi gardait le silence, et tous ses familiers l'imitaient. C'était extrêmement gênant, on n'entendait que les babillements de Sansa et les jérémiades de Rickon, ce fut le dîner le plus long de toute sa vie.

Pourtant, le soir, son père vint lui remettre une bourse : « Tiens, lui dit-il, je te donne de l'argent de poche. Tu pourras t'acheter des armes et aller aux putes avec. »

Message reçu, songea Robb. Aux yeux de Ned Stark, son fils était devenu un homme. Et il ne désespérait pas de le remettre dans le droit chemin.

Robb ne déçut pas son père. Il continua de s'afficher avec Theon, mais ne négligeait pas ses devoirs d'héritier de Winterfell. Il alla voir Ros, comme promis, et d'autres encore, le plus souvent avec Theon. Ils eurent la réputation d'aimer les femmes, et celles-ci le leur rendaient bien, sans que personne n'ignorât la vraie nature de leur relation. Tout aurait pu durer ainsi pour la fin des temps. Il aurait vécu heureux et eu beaucoup d'enfants.

Hélas ! Un jour Ned Stark se rendit à Port-Réal. Il emmena ses filles avec lui, et Jory, et plein d'autres. Jon prit l'habit noir et partit au Mur, avec tonton Benjen. Bran était dans le coma. Son monde changeait. On le laissait à Winterfell avec sa mère et la vieille Nan (l'angoisse !). Il prit ses responsabilités et dirigea les affaires en compagnie de son fringuant Theon et des vieux conseillers de son père.

Puis Bran se réveilla, pour apprendre à vivre sans ses jambes. Catelyn était perturbée, elle adhérait à des théories du complot que Robb trouvait crédibles : quelqu'un l'a poussé de la tour, je ne sais pas qui ni pourquoi, mais c'est sûr. Je ne sais pas où on va aller comme ça, mais une chose est sûre, on y va ! D'ailleurs je vais aller à Port-Réal le dire à Papa ! Elle partit à son tour. Rickon, quant à lui, faisait des veilles dans la crypte de Winterfell (sûrement pour l'ambiance). Bref, ça tournait bizarrement, mais on faisait avec.

Puis la terrible nouvelle arriva de Port-Réal : Ned Stark avait été emprisonné, puis décapité par le roi Joffrey. Alors Robb prit ses responsabilités : il leva une armée pour aller… hum… pour aller faire quoi, en fait ? Officiellement, il devait se venger, mais se venger de la couronne, c'était compliqué. En fait, tout devint compliqué dans cette affaire. Il devait aussi délivrer ses sœurs, mais plutôt que d'aller à Port-Réal, où elles se trouvaient (du moins Sansa s'y trouvait-elle, car ces navrants Lannister avaient trouvé le moyen de perdre Arya, qui était par conséquent portée disparue), il prit la direction du Conflans. Il faut dire que Papy Tully eut l'idée de mourir à ce moment-là, et même si Robb venait de se brouiller avec sa mère, il l'accompagna aux obsèques. L'origine de son différent maternel était elle-même assez confuse : en gros, Jaime Lannister, le régicide, avait réussi à manipuler l'esprit déjà bien fragilisé de Catelyn Stark (ce n'est pas bon, les théories du complot) : « Oubliez que j'ai balancé votre fils du haut de la tour, et que j'ai aimé ça, libérez-moi et je vous ramène vos deux filles. Avouez que c'est équitable ! » Avouez surtout que c'est gros ! Qui sait, il avait peut-être sorti un pendule et fait de l'hypnose… Et la pauvre Cat avait marché, allez hop, _yolo_ , voilà une affaire rondement menée ! Robb n'entendait rien à la psychologie, c'était de famille, et d'ailleurs cela lui joua des tours.

Car le drame, le vrai drame de sa vie, ce ne fut pas qu'on tua son père (cela lui ouvrit la voie pour se faire proclamer Roi du Nord, comme quoi, à toute chose malheur est bon), ni que sa mère le déçut, ni qu'il ne revit jamais ses frères et sœurs (ça arrive quand on se marie ou qu'on part au Mur)… non, le vrai drame fut la trahison de Theon.

Theon lui fit croire qu'il allait lui rallier son père, le Fer-Né bien rouillé par sa dernière dérouillée. Au lieu de ça, il prit une troupe de bourrins et s'empara de Winterfell. Bran et Rickon disparurent à leur tour, ce qui ne fut pas étranger à la folie de sa mère et sa trahison. Et comme une défection n'arrive jamais seule, voilà que Lord Karstark, son parent (lointain, mais quand même parent) avait pris l'initiative de tuer les deux mômes Lannister qu'ils avaient fait prisonniers. Cela raviva le traumatisme causé par Theon : Robb le décapita, comme il aurait voulu décapiter Theon. C'était à se demander ce qu'il reprochait à Joffrey en fin de compte, puisqu'il faisait pareil… Mais passons, on vous l'a dit, la psycho, ce n'était pas son truc.

Donc, il s'était enfoncé dans une embrouille sans fin. Blessé par Theon, Robb était resté plusieurs soirs à se remémorer leur histoire : à quel moment n'avait-il rien vu ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait échappé ? Il se souvenait de toutes les nuits passées à rejoindre Theon dans son lit. « Peut-être qu'il en avait marre d'être soumis ? », se disait Robb. Ou bien… bon sang, il aurait dû s'en rendre compte ! Theon dormait avec Jon. Ils n'avaient pas assez de lits à Winterfell pour inviter toute la misère du monde… Theon avait pris Winterfell pour rejoindre Jon au Mur ! Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir pendant toutes ces années ? Mais non, songeait Robb, s'il y avait eu quelque sentiment entre Jon et Theon, il ne s'en serait pas pris à ses petits frères… A moins que… A moins que Theon n'ait voulu proposer le trône du Nord à Jon ! Mais c'était absurde ! Jon n'aurait jamais accepté, il était un bâtard. Robb avait toujours eu une affection profonde et sincère pour son frère, mais il sentait bien que sa situation était difficile. Etait-il possible que Jon aussi l'ait trahi ? Au point d'accepter qu'on s'en prenne à Bran et Rickon ? C'était impensable ! Robb était si blessé, si égaré qu'il en venait même à douter de ses proches. Trahi par Theon, par sa mère, ses barons, et peut-être aussi par son frère… On n'était plus à ça près !

Alors, perdu pour perdu, cocu pour cocu, il fit ce que rêvent de faire la plupart des hommes : il se tapa l'infirmière. Une ado en crise qui s'était lancée dans l'humanitaire pour échapper au destin neuneu qu'on lui réservait, et qui reportait ses griefs sur lui : « Vous êtes méchant, monsieur Stark, si vous n'aviez pas fait la guerre, tous ces gens ne souffriraient pas ! »

Robb l'avait vite remise à sa place : « Et si je ne faisais pas la guerre, tu rentrerais chez tes parents réciter de la poésie valyrienne ! »

Ça avait fait son petit effet : la rebelle Talisa était tombée dans ses bras. Ça en dit long sur la force de ses convictions… Ben oui, c'est logique : ils n'étaient d'accord sur rien, n'avaient ni les mêmes valeurs, ni la même culture, ils passaient leur temps à se disputer… bref, ils étaient faits pour finir ensemble. Toutes les comédies romantiques fonctionnent comme ça.

Et Robb, comme toujours, prit ses responsabilités (enfin… disons qu'il fit un choix, parce que Walder Frey, pour sa part, a vu les choses différemment). Il s'était tapé une fille de naissance libre, il devait l'épouser. D'ailleurs il fit bien car elle se retrouva vite enceinte, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'avoir un petit brun qui tire la tronche parce qu'il n'est pas légitime, suivez mon regard… (Les quatre bâtards qu'il a eus avec Ros, ça par contre, personne n'en parle, même G.R.R. Martin a passé cet épisode sous silence, c'est vous dire la censure !). Et vu qu'il se disputait déjà avec Talisa, pas question de devoir en plus supporter la jalousie d'une épouse. Surtout une demoiselle Frey, imaginez que ce soit une grognasse comme son père ! (que Tonton Poisson appelle Walder-la-chiasse…) Sa vie était assez compliquée comme ça.

Hélas, Robb n'avait pas vu qu'à ses côtés, depuis le début de la guerre, un homme était là qui ne demandait qu'à l'aimer. Roose Bolton n'avait jamais accepté qu'il lui préfère une étrangère. « Mais… qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez, à cette basanée ? », lui avait-il demandé de but en blanc (Roose Bolton avait un rapport compliqué avec les femmes, il paraît qu'il ne leur demandait jamais leur avis sur rien). « Elle roule magnifiquement les r et les pelles ! », avait dit Robb. Elle suce très bien aussi, mais ça, mon gros, ça ne te regarde pas !

Et le Bolton, à son tour, fit comme tous les autres : il le trahit. Il se rabattit sur l'un des plats dédaignés par Robb, une fille Frey bien fraîche, et conclut l'affaire d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Et hop, moi aussi je peux te le briser !

Et Robb, expirant dans ses bras, comprit trop tard que mourir par amour avant l'âge de vingt ans, certes, c'est beau, mais c'est ballot.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 13**

 ** _Les revers de Varys_**

Varys mettait du vieux pain sur son balcon pour attirer les moineaux, les pigeons. Et il vivait aussi sa vie par procuration. Il passait son temps à s'informer de tout ce qui se passait à Westeros, à Essos, et aussi à vingt-mille lieues sous les mers. Il caressait le but ultime de transformer ce monde cruel en un paradis terrestre, fait de jardins verdoyants où les gens seraient libres de s'aimer, sous les gazouillis de ses petits oiseaux.

Malheureusement, avec Joffrey le dégénéré aux commandes, l'affaire semblait compromise. Varys intriguait donc pour chercher un remplaçant. Ou une remplaçante. Il avait eu largement le temps de constater qu'une queue n'était pas un sceptre, et que si lui pouvait gouverner le monde sans, d'autres pourraient le faire. Il lui fallait donc une personne, de préférence née dans une illustre famille, de nature aimante et docile, qu'il pourrait facilement influencer. Il pensait l'avoir trouvée.

Mais certains individus compliquaient les choses. En ce moment, Varys tentait de venir à bout de Shae. C'était une jeune femme sans nom, sans famille, sans alliés, une insignifiante petite créature qui ne possédait en propre qu'un accent exotique, mais elle était le petit grain de sable qui enrayait la mécanique parfaite de ses intrigues. Elle était arrivée dans les bagages de Tyrion Lannister, ce qui déjà pour Varys n'annonçait rien de bon, et avait été placée au service de sa femme.

Varys n'était pas un homme violent. Sa méthode consistait à éloigner les gêneurs. Mais Shae, ah, c'était une vraie tâche de vin sur le costume de Tyrion Lannister : impossible de l'en détacher !

Varys avait d'abord cherché à se rapprocher d'elle. Il était venu lui rendre visite dans la chambre où le lutin la retenait captive, ils avaient bien bavardé : « Alors comme ça, vous venez de Volantis ? Et c'est votre mère qui vous a vendue ? Oh, ces parents ! Ils sont vraiment terribles ! »

« Et les vôtres, comment étaient-ils ? »

« Hélas ! Je ne les ai pas connus : on m'a arraché des bras de ma mère lorsque j'étais bébé. A moins qu'elle aussi ne m'ait vendu… »

« Oh, et on a voulu faire de vous un Immaculé, je présume ? »

« Oh, non ! Pour mon malheur, j'ai perdu mes attributs bien plus tard, à cause d'un sorcier. »

« Si ça peut vous réconforter, on m'a forcée à utiliser les miens avant qu'ils ne soient faits pour… »

« Oui, le monde est vraiment déséquilibré. Mais j'ai l'espoir de l'améliorer, et vous pourriez m'aider. »

« Moi ? Et comment donc ? »

« J'ai de l'argent. Je peux vous payer pour recommencer une vie ailleurs. »

« Mais je suis très bien ici. On m'a mise au service de Sansa Stark, qui est une charmante personne. »

« Si vous le dites… N'est-elle pas un peu prétentieuse, voire tête à claques ? »

« Si, bien sûr, mais j'ai connu pire. »

« Ah oui, évidemment, vu sous cet angle… Mais dites-moi, n'est-ce pas plutôt pour Tyrion que vous restez ? »

« Tyrion ? Oh, il est comme bien des hommes que j'ai connus avant lui : il paie pour qu'on l'aime. »

« Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il l'aime, au passage ? »

Shae avait donné des détails très intéressants à Varys. Il en déduisait que l'intimité qu'elle partageait avec le cadet des Lannister n'était pas ce pour quoi elle refusait de partir. Visiblement, elle appréciait beaucoup sa maîtresse. C'était curieux comme les gens appréciaient Sansa Stark, se disait Varys. Ses oisillons disaient que la reine Cersei lui tournait autour, que la petite Tyrell lui offrait des roses, et voilà que Shae s'estimait heureuse de vider son pot de chambre ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a donc, se demandait-il ? Il doit y avoir un sacré feu sous sa glace !

Il eut alors l'idée de chercher un substitut à Sansa. Pour ça, il savait à quelle adresse se rendre : chez Littlefinger. Celui-ci avait justement fait l'acquisition d'une rousse nordique. C'était le plan parfait.

Varys se retrouva un beau jour dans la chambre de Ros. Lorsque celle-ci comprit à qui elle avait à faire, elle s'inquiéta. « Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, lui dit Varys. J'ai un plan à vous proposer. »

« Je vous écoute, dit-elle, de toute façon vous avez payé mon temps… »

« Etes-vous heureuse à ce poste ? L'estimez-vous en accord avec vos compétences ? »

« Disons qu'on peut difficilement trouver mieux dans ma branche. »

« N'avez-vous pas envie d'explorer d'autres options ? »

« Dites, Lord Baelish vous a sollicité pour me faire passer mon entretien d'évaluation professionnelle ou quoi ? »

« Voyez-moi plutôt comme un chasseur de têtes. Je recherche une Nordienne rousse et suffisamment maline pour accepter une mission bien rétribuée. »

« Vu comme ça… »

« Vous avez toutes les qualités requises. Connaissez-vous Sansa Stark ? »

« A votre avis ? »

« Cette jeune fille a beaucoup de succès à la cour. C'est étonnant quand on sait la disgrâce officielle dont elle fait l'objet. Toujours est-il que je cherche à éloigner quelqu'un de celle-ci, afin qu'elle puisse accomplir la mission que je lui ai assignée. »

« Je ne comprends pas très bien où vous voulez en venir. »

« Sansa est une fille qui sait se faire aimer. Surtout dans les fanfics. Rien à voir avec l'affreux Joffrey qui tyrannise tout le monde. Mon but est de l'asseoir sur le Trône de Fer, pour qu'elle répande l'amour et mette fin aux guerres qui ensanglantent Westeros. »

« Cool, répondit Ros, je ne savais pas que vous aviez un penchant pour les Bisounours ! Même si, à bien y regarder, vous ressemblez un peu à un panda… »

« … . Seulement, je dois éloigner les personnes qui empêcheraient Sansa d'accomplir sa mission messianique. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous. Vous n'avez rien contre les femmes, je présume ? »

« Je n'ai rien contre personne, c'est mon métier. », dit Ros.

« Bien. Sansa a une suivante, que vous avez dû déjà rencontrer. Une certaine Shae. »

« Ah oui, une petite brune sexy ? »

« Heureux qu'elle vous plaise. Il faut que vous la séduisiez. Eloignez-la de Sansa Stark. Ainsi, notre Nordienne pourra insuffler de l'amour entre tous ses partenaires, les Lannister, les Tyrell, et j'en passe, et nous pourrons construire ce monde de paix et d'amour auquel toute personne censée devrait aspirer ! »

« Dites-donc, ça fornique à mort, dans le Donjon Rouge, d'après ce que vous me dites ! »

« Oui, mais seulement dans les couloirs. Il y a encore trop de tabous. Et ce n'est pas avec Tywin et Joffrey aux commandes que les choses vont s'arranger. »

Bref, quelques arguments et un sac de diamants en guise d'acompte avaient suffi à convaincre Ros d'aller séduire Shae. L'affaire semblait bien engagée, si Littlefinger ne l'avait pas éventée. Il fit comprendre à Varys qu'il ne pourrait plus compter sur Ros, désormais.

Celui-ci était donc reparti affronter Shae. C'est qu'elle fait peur, Shae, avec ses coutelas cachés dans ses jarretières ! Un des oisillons de Varys avait eu la bêtise de lui soulever la robe (ces enfants !), elle l'avait balafré, c'était comme ça qu'il avait appris l'existence de son arme secrète. Comment pouvait-il convaincre Sansa Stark de monter sur le Trône de Fer avec une chienne de garde pareille à sa porte ?

Bon, sois lucide, se dit un matin Varys en se regardant dans un miroir mal poli (huit mille ans d'histoire, et ils ne sont pas fichus d'avoir des miroirs corrects !), en regardant les choses sous un angle positif, Shae ne pourra pas t'émasculer. Il revint donc à la charge.

« Ma chère amie, lui dit-il, il faut que vous vous rendiez à l'évidence : vous ne ferez jamais parti de ce monde de têtes fortunées et couronnées ! Tenez, prenez ce sac de diamants, vendez-les, et offrez-vous une nouvelle vie à Pentos ! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'irais foutre à Pentos ? »

« Vivre, vous marier, fonder une famille… que sais-je ? »

« Regardez-moi. », dit-elle.

Varys obtempéra.

« J'ai une tête à torcher des mômes ? »

« Vous le faites déjà. »

Ben quoi, se dit-il, tu vides le pot d'une fille de quatorze ans, t'appelles ça comment ?

Shae lui avait jeté ses diamants à la figure. Comme ils étaient bien taillés, Varys en porta une cicatrice sur la joue pendant trois jours.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! »

Non, là, j'avoue, pensa Varys, il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe.

« Je partirai quand ma maîtresse le décidera ! », avait décrété Shae.

Tu fais chier, Shae, songea Varys. Il avait pourtant tout essayé. Il avait même intrigué auprès de Lord Tywin pour marier Sansa à Tyrion : avec ces deux-là, il y aurait eu moyen d'atteindre son objectif. Hélas, cela lui coûtait : il aurait préféré que Tyrion restât célibataire. Il appréciait beaucoup leur conversation entre hommes. Ils parlaient beaucoup, de politique, d'intrigues, de l'ambiguïté sexuelle de Varys.

« J'aime ce jeu, lui avait avoué Tyrion, et j'espère pouvoir jouer longtemps encore ! »

« C'est vrai que vous êtes bon ! », avait reconnu Varys.

Emu, il avait eu envie de passer sa main dans les boucles blondes de Tyrion. Mais il s'était retenu, sentant l'affaire prématurée. Il les avait donc cachées dans ses amples manches.

Bref, ils étaient heureux. Mais Lord Tywin avait décidé de garder la petite Stark dans sa famille, et comme Jaime ne voulait pas quitter les Manteaux d'Or, que Joffrey avait choisi Margaery Tyrell, et que Tommen ne grandissait pas assez vite, Tywin la donna à Tyrion.

« Pourquoi ne l'épousez-vous pas vous-mêmes ? », avait demandé Varys.

« Parce que ça ne ferait que reporter le problème, dit Tywin. Si je l'épouse, elle risque de se retrouver veuve à vingt ans, et le Nord va nous échapper ! En plus ça me ferait un point commun avec Walder Frey, et ça, honnêtement, je préfère éviter. »

« Mais… vu l'hygiène de vie de Tyrion, le risque d'un veuvage prématuré me semble plus élevé de ce côté. »

Tywin avait jeté un de ces regards froids dont il avait le secret au Maître des chuchoteurs.

« Vous osez me dire que mon fils va mourir avant moi ? »

« Ne me dites pas que cette idée vous déplaît ! Tout le monde sait que vous le détestez ! »

« Evidemment ! Mais c'est un Lannister, et un Lannister paie ses dettes ! »

« Quel rapport avec notre affaire ? »

« Tyrion a une dette envers notre famille : je l'ai élevé, nourri et blanchi depuis sa naissance. Il se mariera donc et fera des héritiers à Sansa Stark. Et il vivra assez longtemps pour que ceux-ci grandissent et me succèdent ! D'ailleurs, ils auront intérêt à grandir : je le marie à cette grande gigue pour retrouver à terme des descendants avec une taille décente ! »

L'affaire s'était conclue ainsi. Varys dut encaisser les revers : non seulement Tyrion allait être occupé par son nouveau mariage, mais en plus, Shae ne débarrassait pas le plancher.

Patience, songeait-il en rognant son frein, si les choses n'avancent guère par cette voie, je vais en trouver une autre !

Et l'araignée, solitaire, se remit à tisser sa toile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 14**

 _Mariage pour tous à Westeros_

 _Pas la peine de signer la pétition, c'est Tywin qui gouverne !_

A Port-Réal, le Conseil du Roi se tenait sans le roi. Et cela valait sans doute mieux. C'est ce que se dit Tywin Lannister, Main du Roi, Seigneur de Castral Rock, grand-père du roi par sa mère, et aussi par son père, etc, etc, après une séance qui compta parmi les plus éprouvantes de sa vie.

Ce jour-là, il tenait conseil en présence de sa fille la reine-mère, du Grand Mestre Pycelle, du Grand Argentier Lord Baelish, rappelé en vitesse pour remplacer Lord Tyrell parti renégocier la dette à Braavos, du Maître des chuchoteurs Varys, et de Tyrion Lannister, parce que la famille, c'est sacré.

« Messeigneurs, ma fille, l'heure est grave, annonça-t-il en guise de préambule (ça fait toujours son petit effet). On m'informe que des manifestations se sont tenues hier devant le Septuaire de Baelor. »

« Quelle honte ! », persiffla Cersei.

« Attends un peu de savoir de quoi il retourne avant de juger ! », lui lança son père, qui se tourna vers Varys.

« En effet, précisa celui-ci, il y a eu des manifestations. Les gens arboraient des pans de tissus de différentes couleurs… »

« Encore une Maison adverse ? », demanda Tyrion.

« Pas exactement, dit Varys. Il ne s'agissait pas de blasons, mais plutôt d'un patchwork de couleurs. Mes petits pinsons en ont dénombré six. »

« Bon, et que voulait ces gens ? », demanda Tyrion.

« Ils revendiquaient le mariage pour tous. », répondit Lord Baelish.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui : « Vous voilà bien au courant, pour quelqu'un qui revient tout juste des Eyriés ! », nota Tywin.

« C'est que, Monseigneur, j'y ai des intérêts, expliqua Baelish. Si vous ouvrez le mariage à tous les couples, je risque de voir ma clientèle baisser : les gens auront moins de raison d'aller chercher dans ma maison ce qu'ils peuvent trouver dans la leur… »

« Voilà un avis qui serait fort sage, dit Tywin, s'il n'était pas aussi intéressé ! Une fois encore, vous êtes passés à côté de la morale, Baelish ! »

« Morale ne rime pas avec intérêts », dit modestement Littlefinger.

« Je ne comprends pas très bien, articula le Grand Mestre Pycelle. Le mariage est déjà ouvert à tous les couples… »

« Pas exactement, répondit Baelish. Il s'agit là de l'étendre aux couples de même sexe. »

« Comment ? Vous voulez dire… »

« … que les septons devront désormais célébrer les unions sodomites », conclut Tywin. « C'est la première fois que j'entends une telle hérésie ! »

« C'est scandaleux ! Scandaleux ! », pesta le Grand Mestre.

« Mais quel en est l'intérêt ? », demanda Cersei. « La religion proscrit la sodomie, mais jusqu'à présent, une certaine licence régnait. Pourquoi changer les choses ? »

« Pour la paix du royaume. », dit Varys.

« Mouais, marmonna Tywin. Je doute que des gens qui veulent convoler soient d'humeur à provoquer des émeutes… »

« Donc la question n'est pas une priorité ! », dit la reine.

« Le problème, expliqua Varys, c'est que ces manifestations se déroulent dans les endroits les plus courus de la capitale, comme le Septuaire de Baelor. Or, la Foi militante essaie d'occuper ce terrain et d'y prêcher. Il y a bel et bien un risque d'affrontements. »

« Nous ne pouvons laisser ni les sodomites, ni les intégristes s'imposer sur la place publique. », trancha Tywin. « Il nous faut donc décider de la position à adopter sur cette question. »

« C'est le cas de le dire… », sourit Baelish, ce qui lui valut un regard agacé de la Main du roi.

« Si nous autorisons le mariage pour tous, dit Tyrion, la Foi militante va se dresser. Et si nous le rejetons, les manifestations vont se poursuivre. Pourquoi ne pas externaliser ce dossier ? »

« Qu'est-ce à dire, Tyrion ? », demanda Tywin.

« Eh bien, laissons les Sept Royaumes décider eux-mêmes de la législation en matière civile. Ceux qui voudront légaliser le mariage pour tous le légaliseront, les autres non. Et les sujets des Sept Couronnes pourront s'installer librement dans le royaume de leur choix en fonction de leurs idées. »

« Ce serait un _statu quo_ garant de paix. », ajouta Varys.

« L'idée est subversive, dit Tywin. Si nous laissons les gens voyager comme bon leur semble en fonction de leurs idées, ils se mettront à penser par eux-mêmes et revendiqueront plus de libertés… »

« C'est scandaleux ! Scandaleux ! », pestait Mestre Pycelle.

« Les gens pensent déjà par eux-mêmes et voyagent sans restriction ! », dit Tyrion.

« Joffrey n'acceptera jamais cela, dit Cersei. Il désapprouve la sodomie, et il refusera de laisser plus d'autonomie aux royaumes. Déjà qu'il veut mettre sur pied une armée royale au détriment des osts seigneuriaux… »

« L'affaire est donc entendue, dit Tywin. Pas de mariage pour tous à Westeros ! »

« Donc vous assumez le risque d'affrontements sur Port-Réal ? », demanda Tyrion.

« De toute façon, dit Tywin, nous ne savons pas si un seul royaume validera une telle licence ! »

« Il se trouve, dit Tyrion, qu'ayant été prévenu par Lord Baelish, j'ai mené ma petite enquête par corbeaux. Et j'ai les réponses des Sept Royaumes à vous communiquer. »

« Décidément, pesta Tywin, je suis donc le dernier au courant à cette table ! »

« C'est scandaleux ! Scandaleux », répétait devinez-qui.

« Nous t'écoutons. », dit Tywin à son fils, parce qu'il commençait à se lasser d'entendre les litanies de son voisin.

« Dorne s'est prononcé en faveur du mariage pour tous. »

« Pour quelle raison ? », demanda Cersei.

« Parce qu'on ne vit qu'une fois. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Totalement. C'est le prince Oberyn en personne qui m'a porté cette réponse. »

« Les autres ? »

« Hautjardin aussi s'est prononcé en faveur du mariage pour tous. En l'absence de son fils, Lady Olenna a déclaré que le mariage est un moyen de nouer des alliances, et qu'il faut l'encourager. »

« Mouais, Lady Olenna paraît oublier que le but du mariage est de perpétuer un lignage. »

« Détrompez-vous, père, elle ne l'oublie pas. Elle s'est aussi déclarée en faveur de l'adoption par les couples ainsi formés. »

« De mieux en mieux ! »

« Voilà qui résoudrait le problème des orphelins dont on ne sait que faire… », nota Varys.

« Vous voulez dire, ceux que ni vous ni moi ne pouvons exploiter ? », lui demanda Baelish.

« Il n'en reste donc plus beaucoup ! », renchérit Cersei.

Tyrion poursuivit : « L'opinion semble plus partagée sur les Îles de Fer. Lord Greyjoy s'est dit fermement opposé, mais la jeune génération semble plus ouverte sur la question… »

« J'imagine mal ces rudes Fer-Nés sodomites… », remarqua Baelish.

« Moi, je n'essaie même pas d'imaginer ! », le coupa Tywin.

« Dans le Conflans, poursuivit Tyrion, Lord Frey s'est prononcé en faveur du mariage pour tous. »

« Ah tiens donc ! »

« Oui, et ce pour trois raisons. La première est que Lord Walder adore organiser des noces, les siennes comme celles des autres, la seconde est qu'il considère que c'est un bon moyen d'éliminer ses ennemis, donc qu'il ne faut pas le négliger, et la troisième est qu'il espère ainsi marier ses filles restantes. »

« Oui, en gros, il souhaite ouvrir un nouveau marché pour écouler ses stocks ! », sourit Baelish.

« Les Terres de l'Orage sont confrontées au même souci que la capitale. Les idées sont partagées, et l'opposition gronde. L'Ouest y est opposé. »

« Le contraire m'eût étonné ! », ironisa le seigneur de Castral Rock.

« Le Nord n'y est pas favorable non plus. Lord Bolton se préoccupe davantage de la situation des bâtards, de leur légitimation. Le mariage pour tous est vraiment le cadet de ses soucis. »

« Nous avions promis à Lord Bolton de reconnaître son fils comme légitime. Nous tiendrons notre parole. », dit Lord Tywin.

« Quant aux Eyriés, ils ont déclarés ne pas être concernés. Officiellement, il n'y a pas de sodomites chez eux. »

« Ils sont vraiment perchés dans ce pays ! », soupira Varys.

« Nous avons donc trois royaumes pour (Dorne, le Sud et le Conflans), trois royaumes contre (le Nord, l'Ouest et les Îles de Fer), et deux royaumes indécis (les Terres de l'Orage et les Eyriés). »

« Nous voilà bien avancés ! », grogna Tywin.

« Cela étant, intervint Tyrion, il pourrait être stratégique de valider le mariage pour tous. »

« Pourquoi ? », lui demanda sa sœur. « Tu as changé de bord ? »

« Devine, dit Tyrion. Je le dis tout simplement parce que nos adversaires aussi se sont prononcés sur la question. »

« C'est exact. », dit Varys. « Stannis Baratheon considère que ce n'est pas dans l'ordre naturel des choses, mais sa prêtresse rouge lui souffle que son Maître de la Lumière veut qu'on l'adore et que le reste est dérisoire, donc il n'y est pas fermement opposé. »

« Donc il est contre ? », s'enquit Tywin, désespérant de trouver parmi ses appuis quelqu'un qui eut encore du bon sens.

« Il est neutre. Sa religion n'en fait pas une question prioritaire. »

« Bon, dit Tywin, de toute façon son intégrisme lui ôte plus de partisans que le mariage pour tous n'est susceptible de lui en fournir ! »

« Mes ortolans me gazouillent pourtant que cette religion pourrait être renversée à Peyredragon, si sa fille venait à lui succéder. »

« Sa fille ? Mais elle a quel âge ? »

« L'âge de régner, si l'on en croit ce qui se passe sur l'Île aux Ours. »

« Mais, dit Tyrion, vu ce qu'on sait du personnage, il y a peu de chances qu'il choisisse sa fille pour lui succéder. Cela n'est pas dans l'ordre naturel des choses, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il fera tout pour nous évincer de son caillou. », dit Cersei. « Sa religion lui dira que c'est la chose à faire, et il le fera. »

« Bon, dit la Main, toujours est-il que c'est lui qui tient Peyredragon, et qu'il est neutre. Et l'autre, à l'autre bout du monde ? »

« Daenerys Targaryen a fait savoir qu'elle y était favorable. Elle s'occupe d'abolir l'esclavage dans la Baie des Serfs, et veut construire un monde libre. Le mariage pour tous s'inscrit dans cette perspective. »

« C'est donc la raison pour laquelle tu voudrais que la Couronne se prononce en faveur du mariage des bougres, Tyrion ? »

« Oui, père. Si vous vous y opposez, les habitants des royaumes du Sud risquent de se ranger derrière la bannière aux dragons. »

« Nous sommes alliés aux royaumes du Sud », rappela Tywin. « Le risque me paraît faible. »

Il se cala dans son fauteuil, soupira, puis dit à l'assemblée : « Je vais vous demander votre avis personnel sur la question. Vous l'aurez sans doute compris, mais en ce qui me concerne, j'y suis fermement opposé. C'est juste hérétique et contre-nature. Cela dit sans vouloir vous influencer ! »

Il se tourna vers le Grand Mestre Pycelle, qui déclara : « C'est scandaleux ! Scandaleux ! »

On se demanda s'il avait suivi le débat et entendu la question. Mais Tywin passa à son voisin.

« Pour ma part, dit Lord Baelish, la situation actuelle me convient. Ne légalisons rien, mais ne condamnons rien. Cela amène la prospérité à Port-Réal. »

« Cela amène surtout l'insécurité ! », dit Varys. « Pour ma part, je suis favorable à l'externalisation du dossier aux compétences des royaumes, avec la liberté de circulation et d'installation pour tous les sujets. »

« Quant à moi, dit Tyrion, je partage cet avis-ci. »

« Toi, dit Tywin, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois du meilleur conseil en termes de mariage ! »

« Hé ! C'est moi qui ai marié Myrcella à Dorne, je vous rappelle ! »

« Pas besoin de nous le rappeler, on s'en souvient ! », marmonna Cersei, serrant son poing.

« Et toi, ma fille ? », demanda Tywin, qui trouvait que le Grand Mestre Pycelle était à lui tout seul un soutien bien faible.

« Je m'en fiche ! », dit Cersei. « Je suis contre les mariages forcés, mais vu que ça n'entre pas en considération au Conseil… Parler de liberté quand il s'agit d'alliance me fait amèrement sourire ! »

« Tous tes sourires sont amers ! », murmura son frère.

« Nous avons donc trois avis contre et trois avis neutres », conclut Tywin. « C'est entendu. Je transmettrai les résultats de ce Conseil et laisserai le roi en décider souverainement. »

« Bon, conclut Cersei, eh bien on sait au moins comment ça va se terminer ! »


	15. Chapter 15

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 15**

 _Les frasques du roi Joffrey_

Joffrey Baratheon n'avait jamais été très pressé de devenir un homme. Il était roi, ça lui suffisait. Rien ne l'amusait plus que de s'asseoir sur le trône de fer, et de regarder à ses pieds le bas peuple s'activer à ses besognes, toujours au service de Sa gloire. Joffrey était sans doute le seul personnage de la saga à avoir de l'attachement pour son trône : cet affreux amas d'épées à demi fondues du plus mauvais goût au milieu du Donjon Rouge avait le charme d'une œuvre d'art contemporaine égarée dans le scriptorium du Mont-Saint-Michel. Sans doute y avait-il aussi derrière cette affection disproportionnée quelque chose de sa petite enfance qui se rejouait, comme du temps où, assis sur le pot, Joffrey découvrait la jouissance qu'il pouvait tirer à décider de déféquer ou pas, toujours sous le regard inquiet et attendri de sa mère. A dix-sept ans, il en était au même stade, sauf que cette fois l'enjeu était de savoir s'il allait faire grâce ou condamner à mort. Comme tout cela était bandant !

Malheureusement, quelqu'un l'empêchait de jouir en rond : le lutin qui lui faisait office de tonton. Il lui offrait toujours des cadeaux pourris : des livres d'histoire remplis de morales édifiantes, des putes pour tirer un coup, mais pas n'importe lequel, et forcément ce n'était pas celui qui intéressait Joffrey. Alors que c'était si simple de lui faire plaisir : une arme, un sanglier (de préférence un marcassin), et Joffrey était heureux. Un vrai chasseur, comme son père.

Joffrey avait fini par trouver un plan pour se débarrasser de cet importun : il allait se plaindre à son grand-père. Une idée brillante de simplicité, il avait mis des mois à la trouver.

Tywin Lannister, Main du Roi, Seigneur de Castral Roc, grand-père du roi par sa mère, et aussi par son père, etc, etc, se présenta devant lui. Il avait toujours la mine revêche des hommes aigris, qui donnait à Joffrey l'impression qu'il méprisait tout le monde, son roi compris.

« Main, dit le roi, j'ai à me plaindre de vos services. »

« Que se passe-t-il, fiston ? », demanda l'aïeul.

« Je suis victime de harcèlement sexuel. »

Ben voyons, songea Tywin, qui se dit qu'en matière de harcèlement, Joffrey connaissait bien le rôle du bourreau, mais sûrement pas celui de la victime, quant au sexe, il préférait ne pas y songer.

« Et peut-on savoir qui est le malotru qui a eu l'audace de faire des avances à Sa Majesté ? », demanda-t-il.

« Mon oncle Tyrion. », affirma Joffrey.

Celle-là, Tywin ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il se serait attendu à Ser Loras Tyrell, d'une part parce que ça ressemblait bien à sa fille d'utiliser ses enfants pour le convaincre de ne pas la marier de force à nouveau, et d'autre part parce que Ser Loras était vraiment du genre à offrir des roses aux hommes.

« Qu'est-ce que Tyrion a fait ? », demanda Tywin, définitivement sûr que Tyrion n'aurait pas harcelé sexuellement Joffrey.

« Il m'envoie des prostituées dans mes appartements ! », se plaignit Joffrey.

« Voilà qui est épouvantable ! », ironisa Tywin.

« Il s'arroge le droit de décider quand, et avec qui, je devrais perdre mon… je devrais avoir des rapports intimes ! », rugit Joffrey.

« En effet, admit Tywin, vu comme cela, c'est fort choquant. »

« N'est-ce pas ? En tant que roi, je devrais décider souverainement de ma sexualité, comme de celle de mes sujets ! »

Pas de la mienne, songea Tywin, ça, n'y compte même pas !

« Eh bien, dit-il, montre-lui qui est le maître. Prive-le de ses putes, ça règlera la question. »

Joffrey resta sans voix. Quoi, cela allait se régler aussi simplement ? Mais… il n'en était pas question ! Il avait déjà fait atteler les chevaux pour l'écartèlement.

« Il n'en est pas question ! Je… j'exige un châtiment exemplaire ! »

« Tu veux coller un procès à Tyrion parce qu'il a commis l'impair de t'offrir des putes ? », demanda Tywin. « Sérieusement, Joffrey, tu tiens à clamer sur les toits que tu as peur des femmes ? »

« Que… Moi ? Peur des femmes ! »

« Evite de crier, dit Tywin, ça résonne dans cette salle. »

Joffrey manqua de s'étouffer.

« Ecoute, lui dit Tywin, moi non plus, je n'aime pas Tyrion et je serai ravi de l'exécuter, ça fait plus de trente ans que j'essaie. Mais les choses ne sont pas si simples. Si tu passes pour un puceau effarouché qui tue les membres de sa famille, quel seigneur va te suivre ? Prends ton mal en patience. »

« Est-ce là votre conseil, Grand-Père ? », grogna le lionceau.

« Dans l'immédiat, oui. »

« Mais… mais ça me fait chier ! », avoua Joffrey.

Tywin le toisa avec agacement : « Eh bien, chie, dit-il, ça tombe bien, tu es déjà sur le trône ! »


	16. Chapter 16

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 16**

 _Le roman de la rose_

Même lorsqu'elle était fébrile, Margaery Tyrell affichait un sourire affable. Cela lui était bien utile, alors qu'elle traversait les jardins du Donjon Rouge, pour faire face à tous les importuns qui la saluaient alors qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs. Certes, elle avait voulu être la reine, elle était sur le point de le devenir, elle était en faveur à la cour, mais… mais, cette fois, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'on la suive.

Ce qui la mettait dans un tel état, mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation, était la visite de l'intriguant Varys. Le Maître des Chuchoteurs était venu lui rendre ses hommages, et lui avait parlé de choses et d'autres avec son ton mielleux. Pour avoir vu Mamie Tyrell à l'œuvre, Margaery savait qu'avec le gros Varys, il y avait toujours un sens plus ou moins implicite à saisir dans ses paroles. Mais à ce petit jeu, elle était douée. Il faut dire que cela faisait plus de quinze ans qu'elle s'y exerçait.

Varys lui avait parlé de la météo, toujours exquise à Port-Réal, s'enquérant de celle de Hautjardin, puis lui avait dit que le soleil brillait et que les oiseaux chantaient (Margaery en avait conclu qu'il l'espionnait), malgré les félins qui les guettaient (Ok, traduisit mentalement Margaery, Tywin est un gros matou, ou alors Cersei se prend pour Catwoman), et que les chiens et autres bêtes en meutes sont bien plus fiables, d'une fidélité légendaire (bon, se dit Margaery, je crois qu'il a grillé mon béguin pour Sansa Stark… ou alors il veut me révéler que Joffrey a une liaison sérieuse avec une chiennasse, ce dont je me fous royalement, puisque chez moi, tout est royal, même mon indifférence). Après ce jeu de décodage (mais si ça se trouve, songea encore Margaery, il n'y avait rien à décoder, en fait, j'ai juste l'esprit tordu !), Varys avait loué la faveur dont bénéficiait les Tyrell, puis exprimé sa compassion pour les êtres en disgrâce. « Je sais, avait-il dit, que l'infortune des mauvaises gens n'est que justice, toutefois, j'ai le cœur sensible, et ne puis m'empêcher d'offrir à votre noble compassion les deuils que traverse la petite Sansa Stark, qui n'est certes pour rien dans l'infâme rébellion de son frère, écrasé comme il le méritait. » Margaery avait souri, parce que le temps d'étendre ses lèvres elle pouvait réfléchir à une réponse, et puis ça faisait toujours bonne impression, avant de dire : « Je comprends votre sollicitude, Lord Varys. Vous êtes une grande âme, et je ne puis que souscrire à votre demande de compassion pour les faibles et les déshérités. » Varys avait souri à son tour, se retenant de lui dire : « Bah en même temps, après ton mariage avec Renly, t'allais quand même pas dire que c'était bien fait pour elle ! », même si ça lui aurait fait plaisir. Le bien du royaume exige parfois de savoir se taire. Il lui avait dit : « La pauvrette se fait discrète. Mes rossignols me chantent qu'elle se retire dans le bois sacré pour aller prier. Au moins, dit-il, il faut lui reconnaître la grâce de ne déranger personne ! » « Vous avez raison, Lord Varys ! », avait répondu Margaery en souriant de plus belle.

Comme la conversation s'arrêta là, Margaery se demanda quel en avait été l'objet. Elle n'était finalement pas très avancée : Varys lui parlait de Sansa, donc il devait se douter qu'il y avait chenille sous rose, et visiblement il faisait en sorte qu'elle sût où elle se trouvait. Pourquoi ?

Margaery se dit qu'elle allait suivre son conseil, et se montrer bonne. Elle alla donc en direction du bois sacré. Chemin faisant, alors que des gens qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins de vue la saluaient, elle restait tiraillée entre plusieurs sentiments : Sansa prierait dans le bois ? Serait-elle seule ? Que lui dirait-elle ? N'allait-elle pas l'importuner ? Mais il fallait qu'elle allât dans le bois ! Qu'on sût qu'elle était une dame pieuse et charitable. Cela faisait partie de sa stratégie de communication pour redorer le blason de son fiancé, donc les intentions de Varys ne pouvaient pas la compromettre. Et puis, plan com' ou non, elle avait l'occasion de voir Sansa. Ça ne mangerait pas de pain !

* * *

Varys était content. Pendant que Margaery Tyrell occuperait Sansa Stark en babillage divers, et plus si affinités (sans Shae pour veiller, parce que quand la petite Stark priait, Shae vagabondait), il pouvait offrir un verre à Tyrion Lannister.

Tout le monde disait que Tyrion Lannister était laid. Et encore, ce n'était rien par rapport au livre. Sa balafre de la Néra n'arrangeait rien. Mais cela n'importait pas à Varys : Tyrion lui plaisait pour le sel de son esprit, et sa grandeur d'âme. Il sentait l'étoffe d'un chef d'Etat sous ce nain débauché et disgracié (et disgracieux). Cela l'excitait, et Varys avait cet avantage sur les autres hommes de pouvoir être excité sans que personne ne le soupçonnât (à toute chose malheur est bon). Bon, le revers était que cela lui barrait la route pour la suite, mais tant pis, on fait avec ce que le destin nous laisse.

Alors que Tyrion avalait du vin comme s'il voulait se transformer en tonneau, l'eunuque le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit.

« Vos cheveux ont poussé », nota Varys.

« Normal, dit Tyrion, depuis que j'ai été amoché, il faut bien que je cache ma gueule ! »

« Ça vous va bien ! », dit Varys.

Tyrion eut un sourire : « Ah, non, Varys ! Ne me la faites pas à moi ! Je suis le monstre, je suis laid, rien ne me va ! »

« Et pourtant, cela vous va, persista son ami. Vous vous faites pousser une crinière de Lannister, on dirait… »

« Par les Sept Enfers ! Mais c'est horrible, ce que vous me dites là ! », dit Tyrion en riant, en bon fils indigne.

Varys, souriant, fit quelques pas vers lui. Il passa alors sa main sur les cheveux d'or de Tyrion. Ce n'était qu'un geste délicat, insoupçonnable, mais Tyrion en fut surpris.

« Varys… »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai un pou ? »

« Non. »

Ils se regardèrent. Tyrion avait du mal à comprendre. Pourtant avec son esprit malin… Hum, pensa-t-il, ça y est, j'ai déjà trop bu. Mais je n'en suis qu'à mon quinzième verre de la journée !

« J'admire vos boucles d'or. », dit Varys.

« Ah… oui, je comprends. »

Il comprend ? Le cœur de Varys se mit à battre.

« J'imagine, dit Tyrion, que votre calvitie vous rend envieux de mes cheveux. »

Hein ?

« En fait, poursuivit Tyrion en fixant le vin qu'il reversait dans sa coupe, vos cheveux, c'est comme votre queue : vous n'avez rien quand j'en ai une longueur indécente ! »

Attention, ceci est un message du Ministère de la Santé : l'abus d'alcool est dangereux. A consommer avec modération. Pas comme Tyrion.

Fin du message. On peut reprendre le fil.

* * *

Pendant que Varys essuyait un nouveau revers, Margaery contemplait Sansa. Dans sa robe mauve (sans doute le deuil), coiffée à la mode nordienne (fini les coiffes ridicules de la sorcière Cersei), ses cheveux roux tombaient en masse soyeuse sur son dos fin. On pouvait deviner le corps élancé et les formes de femme sous le tissu. Margaery en était toute rose. Ma cousine, pensa-t-elle, me prendrait encore pour une cochonne !

Elle serait bien restée des heures ainsi, à la contempler, si l'air marin n'avait pas fait frémir la peau nue de ses bras. Elle eut un mouvement.

Sansa, en entendant ce bruit, se redressa. Elle se retourna instinctivement. Dès qu'elle vit Margaery, elle se figea.

Margaery dégaina son plus gracieux sourire : « Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre vos prières. Je venais me recueillir… »

« Oh, dit Sansa en s'écartant, alors je vais vous laisser la place ! »

« Nous pouvons prier ensemble, si vous voulez ! »

Margaery n'avait pas prémédité cette répartie. Elle s'en étonna elle-même.

Sansa s'écarta donc, pour laisser la princesse de Hautjardin s'installer à côté d'elle. Elles prièrent toutes deux, à genoux, mains posées sagement sur l'autel.

Puis elles se dirent au revoir et repartirent chacune de leur côté.

Mais non, je rigole !

Margaery n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Qu'est-ce que je fais, se demanda-t-elle. Je n'ai pas dragué de jeune vierge effarouchée depuis mes onze ans, j'avais pris goût aux petites effrontées. Bon, c'est vrai aussi que les vierges effarouchées à Hautjardin, c'est un peu en voie d'extinction. Comment faire ? Je ne vais quand même pas y aller timidement en rougissant comme quand j'étais enfant ! Mais si je fais du rentre-dedans, ça va peut-être la choquer ? Trouvons une voie diplomatique, en général c'est ma spécialité.

Sansa, quant à elle, ne priait pas. Elle avait passé des heures à imaginer Robb avec la tête de Vent-Gris cousue sur le corps (c'était immonde), la gorge de sa mère en pleurs ouverte par un des fils Frey, entourés des rires infâmes de leurs ennemis. Je ne pourrais jamais les venger, se disait-elle. Si j'avais été Jon (oui parce que Jon rêve de venger Lady Catelyn, du moins dans la tête désespérée de Sansa, comme quoi on s'accroche à ce qu'on peut), ou même Arya ou Rickon, j'aurais pris des armes et je serais partie aux Jumeaux, même seule ! Bon, si j'avais été Arya ou Rickon, j'aurais sans doute grandi un peu avant. C'est vrai aussi que si j'avais été Bran, j'en serais au même point. Ça ne la réconfortait pas des masses.

Maintenant, elle se disait : oh la la, Margaery est à côté de moi ! Que dois-je dire, ou faire, ou tenter ? Allons, du courage, Sancinette, tu n'es plus une petite pucelle effarouchée ! Ça n'en avait peut-être pas l'air comme ça, mais son moral était remonté. N'importe qui conviendrait qu'il est préférable de se prendre la tête sur la façon d'aborder une fille que sur celle de venger sa famille.

Margaery posa sa main sur le bras de Sansa. Elle cherchait quelque chose de sympathique à dire, mais en désespoir de cause, elle se dit qu'un geste vaudrait mieux. Sansa posa alors sa main sur celle de Margaery. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Les doigts de Margaery caressèrent Sansa.

Elles se regardèrent. Margaery sourit, puis tendit son visage pour l'embrasser. Mais comme Sansa faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, elle se retrouva à poser ses lèvres sur son épaule. Cela fit frémir Sansa sous le tissu de sa robe. Elle se pencha à son tour sur le front de Margaery et plongea son long nez dans ses boucles blondes. Elle inspira un grand coup, comme une louve flairant un membre de sa meute. Le museau de Sansa s'égara dans les interminables cheveux de Margaery. Ils tombaient en rinceaux le long de ses épaules, de ses bras, de sa poitrine.

Margaery tomba à la renverse. Ses cheveux, si longs et dispersés, se retrouvèrent à flotter sur le bord de l'eau (non mais, sérieusement, ce n'est pas dangereux, un autel au bord de la mer ?). Sansa lui défit sa robe avec ses ongles, avec ses crocs. Margaery passa ses bras tendrement autour du corps de la Nordienne et l'attira à elle. Elle l'étreignit, l'embrassa. Ses lèvres avaient la douceur d'un pétale. Elle enserra le corps de Sansa de ses bras, de ses jambes, telle un drosera qui se referme sur sa proie. Sansa s'agita comme un petit poisson pris dans un filet. Alors qu'elles se déshabillaient l'une l'autre, elle se sentit transportée comme les truites de Vivesaigues, sautant sur les rochers lisses et trempés au printemps pour retrouver leur foyer et s'y accoupler à en mourir.

« Je suis Tully ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Plaît-il ? »

« Hein ? »

Sansa, reprenant vaguement ses esprits, réalisa qu'elle s'était égarée. Mais Margaery avait l'habitude de ces confusions, et elle était femme à tirer une information utile de tout (merci Mamie !).

« Cela vous plaît-il ? », haleta-t-elle.

« Ohooo ouiiiiii ! »

* * *

Quand elle s'ennuyait, la reine Cersei avait deux options : boire ou sortir dans les jardins. VDM.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'elle s'éveillait de sa sieste post-cuite du déjeuner, elle choisit de prendre l'air. Sur son chemin, elle croisa son frère Jaime. Il était revenu de la guerre avec une main en moins, comme un gros boulet, autant dire qu'elle était fâchée après lui.

« Où vas-tu ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« Je sors. », dit-elle sans le regarder.

« Où ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas, t'es pas mon père. »

D'ailleurs, y songea-t-elle, ça ne devrait pas regarder Tywin non plus… Mais Cersei avait du mal à devenir adulte : au fond, c'était toujours une gamine en mal d'amour, abandonnée par sa mère et délaissée par son père.

Jaime la connaissait trop pour ne pas relever sa mauvaise humeur : « Dis… tu vas me faire la gueule encore longtemps ? »

Cersei soupira.

« Tu ne m'accordes plus rien depuis que je suis revenu ! », protesta son frère.

« Je ne te dois rien, Jaime ! Tu m'as abandonnée sans prendre la peine de m'écrire une seule lettre… »

« Mais enfin ! J'étais prisonnier de guerre ! Tu crois que j'avais du parchemin et un corbeau ? »

« Je m'en fiche ! Tu aurais dû prendre tout ce que tu avais : un pigeon, du papier toilette, que sais-je… »

« Je n'avais pas de papier toilette non plus… »

« En plus tu as perdu ta main ! »

« Attends, tu ne vas quand même pas me reprocher ça aussi ? »

« Mais sérieusement, Jaime, regarde-toi : tu crois que j'ai envie de me faire enfiler par ton gant métallique ? »

« J'ai d'autres moyens, dit Jaime. Ma main gauche… »

« Oh arrête ! Je sais bien que tu es plus habile avec la droite ! »

« Tant que je reste excellent… »

« Je suis indifférente à la médiocrité ! », rétorqua Cersei en détournant son visage, lançant ses boucles blondes dans le visage de son frère.

Oh, songea Jaime, ces boucles, ces boucles !

« Et j'ai toujours un troisième membre ! »

« Et j'ai toujours mes règles ! »

« Ça fait six mois que tu as tes règles, nota Jaime. Et depuis quand ça te dérange, d'ailleurs ? »

« Bon, eh bien ça fait six mois que je suis indisposée et de mauvaise humeur ! », dit Cersei en toute mauvaise foi.

Jaime ne savait que répondre. Je vais finir par la forcer, pensa-t-il, retenez-moi, je n'en peux plus, elle me pousse à bout, cette garce !

Pendant qu'il se débattait avec ses pulsions, la reine partit vers les jardins à grandes enjambées.

Où est Sansa ? se demandait-elle avec avidité. Depuis que son père avait vaincu les Stark, sa petite colombe se faisait discrète. Mais Cersei était une lionne : elle avait un instinct de prédateur, elle passait son temps à flairer les œstrogènes des jolies filles à travers les jardins du Donjon Rouge. Quoi de mieux que de passer sa colère et ses frustrations sur sa victime préférée ?

Toutes à ses pensées, elle vit à la dernière minute une jeune femme foncer sur elle. Mince ! songea-t-elle. D'habitude, elle faisait exprès de passer au milieu des groupes de gens, juste pour les voir s'écarter sur son auguste passage. Les joies mesquines du pouvoir…

Mais cette fois, ce fut à elle de s'écarter. Elle aurait apostrophé l'importune, si elle n'avait été sobre. La jeune femme passa devant elle sans la regarder, et même sans la voir : elle était bouleversée.

Dans l'esprit de Cersei, les pensées se heurtèrent : « Cette brune ! »

Elle avait reconnu la jeune femme : c'était la suivante de Sansa Stark.

Que faisait-elle dans les jardins à une heure aussi avancée ? Et où était sa maîtresse ?

La suivante avait déjà disparu. Cersei scruta les environs : tout était silencieux, tout était sombre.

Des sons parvinrent à son oreille. Cersei écarta ses boucles pour mieux les percevoir : elle reconnut des gémissements.

La voix lui était familière…

Sans réfléchir, Cersei avança vers la source de ce bruit : passant les haies et les dédales feuillus, elle arriva soudain au promontoire qui surplombait la baie.

En bas, juste au bord de l'eau, elle vit une silhouette indécemment assise sur l'autel.

Eclairé par un rayon de lune, le profil de Sansa se détachait sur les lueurs argentées des flots. Elle avait le corps blanc comme un astre, le profil _so Stark_ de son défunt père, la masse rousse de sa défunte mère… En cette nuit de pleine lune, elle avait la beauté gothique des morts.

Et la reine, en la voyant ainsi, pâlissait d'envie.

Sansa gémissait, se cambrait, tandis que Margaery Tyrell plantait ses épines dans sa chair.

Attends… se dit Cersei. _Margaery Tyrell_ _?_ La fiancée de mon fils ?

Elle regarda avec plus d'attention : non, effectivement, Sansa ne s'était pas mise dans cet état-là toute seule (ça lui aurait pourtant fait une bonne raison d'aller s'isoler… pardon, je blasphème ! Ne me balancez pas au Grand Moineau !). Comme elle était dissimulée sous ses boucles, Cersei ne l'avait pas remarquée tout de suite, mais c'était bien elle : la rose des filles de la Cour allait comme bon lui semblait le long de son corps, et même entre ses jambes.

Mais… quelle vraie petite pute ! songea Cersei. S'abaisser ainsi à… à…

A faire jouir Sansa comme je ne l'ai jamais fait jouir ! glissa son petit démon à son oreille, celui qui ressemblait à la sorcière de la prophétie.

Et la reine, en les voyant ainsi, pâlissait de jalousie.

Sansa rejeta soudain sa tête en arrière. Dardant des seins luisants sous le ciel étoilé, elle se mit à hurler comme jamais on n'entendit hurler dans les contrées du Sud, là où les loups ne s'aventurent pas.

Cersei en tomba par terre. Adossée au muret, elle eut envie de hurler à son tour. Elle en aurait vomi son vin si elle n'avait été sobre.

Je vais me venger, songea-t-elle. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je vais me venger…

Dans sa rage, une image lui apparut : celle de la suivante fuyant devant elle, devant ce qu'elle aussi avait vu.

Cette brune... pensa Cersei. Voilà qui allait l'aider.


	17. Chapter 17

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 17**

 _Intrigue à Port-Réal_

Parmi toutes les relations qui se nouaient à Westeros, aucune n'était plus fascinante que celle qui liait Petyr Baelish, dit Littlefinger, à Varys, sans nom de famille. Baelish était intrigué par cet étranger froid, qui cachait ses frustrations sous un air intègre, auquel il ne croyait guère puisqu'il en était lui-même incapable, amoureux qu'il était du chaos, de l'argent et des perversités des gens. « Incroyable qu'après toutes ces années, je n'arrive toujours pas à lui faire tomber le masque ! », se disait-il. « Il doit bien avoir pourtant une faille, un point faible… Comment le découvrir ? ». Baelish était obsédé par les goûts de Varys : il devait trouver un moyen de les satisfaire. La ténacité était la moindre de ses qualités : année après année, il cherchait à le cerner.

Varys, pour sa part, se sentait gêné par le voyeurisme de son collègue. C'était un eunuque à la chinoise : il était venu pour faire carrière dans l'administration royale, le reste ne concernait personne. Point barre.

« Mon cher Varys, lui déclara un jour Petyr Baelish alors qu'ils se croisaient dans la salle du trône, il faudrait que nous allions prendre un verre après le travail, ce soir, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Je ne suis pas intéressé. », répondit Varys. C'était une sorte de leitmotiv qu'il sortait à toutes les sollicitations de Littelfinger.

Il en fallait plus pour décourager ce dernier : « Oh, allons, tout le monde aime s'amuser. Nous pourrions ensuite aller chez moi, j'ai des tas de gens sympas à te présenter… »

Eh bien, songea l'homme d'Essos, il me la fait directe et relou, aujourd'hui !

Les yeux de Littlefinger pétillaient, un petit sourire coquin égayait sa moustache, et il trépignait presque sur place.

« Ou nous pourrions rester à deux, si tu préfères… »

Il est chaud, songea Varys, que cet empressement si voyant mettait franchement mal à l'aise.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? », demanda Baelish.

A quoi pensait Varys ? A Catelyn Tully : si elle avait dû passer toute sa jeunesse à supporter ce petit blaireau, ça n'avait pas dû être bien difficile pour elle de craquer sur les frères Stark. C'était sans doute pour ça que tout le monde l'estimait : rien qu'au râteau envoyé à Littlefinger, on voyait tout de suite la femme qui avait de l'amour-propre, qui se respectait.

« Je suis très occupé, ce soir. », dit Varys avec diplomatie.

« Oh oh oh, ricana Baelish, occupé ? Par quoi ? Tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a rien ni personne chez toi, Varys. Rien, à part un immense coffre que tu as rapporté d'Essos… »

Et allez, se dit Varys, mon coffre ou mon cul, avec lui, c'est toujours les mêmes préoccupations !

« Mon coffre te fascine ? », demanda poliment Varys.

Littlefinger eut un sourire moqueur : « Mais pas du tout ! Je me fiche de savoir quelle créature tu y caches, car je te garantis que je peux t'en procurer une plus fraîche, quelle qu'elle soit ! »

Mouais, se dit Varys, en clair, tu veux absolument savoir ce qu'il y a ! Mais il n'était pas question pour lui de lâcher un secret aussi intime à cet intriguant de Baelish.

Celui-ci jouait aux devinettes : « Garçon ? Fille ? »

Varys le fixait sans rien répondre.

« Mort ? Vivant ? », insista Baelish.

…

« Poney ? »

Varys ne disait rien. Il tâchait de rester impassible, bien qu'il eût envie d'enfermer Littlefinger dans son coffre pour calmer sa curiosité et ne plus jamais avoir à supporter son regard de proxénète.

« Je parie que tu es plutôt branché garçons ! », dit Bealish en pointant un petit doigt sur Varys.

Et je parie que tu te crois très subtil et très intelligent, pensa celui-ci.

« Allez, insista Baelish, tu peux bien me le dire, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît… Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te juger, crois-moi, j'en ai vu bien d'autres ! »

« Je ne doute pas de ta longue expérience de la nature humaine. », dit Varys.

« Tu t'intéresses forcément à la chose, dit Littlefinger, et il n'existe pas une infinité de possibilités ! Surtout dans ta situation… »

Enfoiré, songea Varys.

« Je t'aime bien, Varys, confessa Littlefinger. Et je pense que tu ne devrais pas cacher tes envies. Même pour des gens comme toi, il existe des solutions… »

« Ben voyons ! », lâcha Varys, qui se retint de le gifler.

Littlefinger crut avoir ouvert une brèche. Il s'y aventura : « Tu as vécu un vrai traumatisme, dit-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules, ce qui fit frissonner Varys d'agacement. Ne crois pas que je ne sois pas capable de comprendre. Mon hôtel très particulier est rempli de personnes éprouvées par la vie, qui viennent chez moi prendre un nouveau départ. Crois-moi, si toutes les jeunes filles violées renonçaient à l'amour, le monde serait rempli de septuaires… »

« … et tu serais fauché. », conclut Varys.

Cela fit rire Bealish. Jaune.

« Toutes mes filles ont fait le choix d'aller de l'avant, de ne pas rester sur un traumatisme. Dans mon hôtel, elles sont sous ma protection. Elles peuvent agir en toute confiance. Tu n'en trouveras pas de plus détendues, de plus prêtes à l'amour ailleurs ! Et c'est pareil pour les garçons ! », s'empressa-t-il de préciser.

A ce stade, Varys ne savait pas si c'était du cynisme ou de la bêtise, mais dans les deux cas, ce type lui faisait vraiment peur.

« Mais pourquoi crois-tu que je m'intéresse aux garçons ? », demanda-t-il.

Parce que j'ai envie de toi, songea Baelish. J'en ai marre des rousses, je veux essayer du gros chauve. J'ai même un poster d'Homer Simpson dans ma chambre… non, je déconne !

« Bon, concéda-t-il, si tu veux des filles, j'ai des filles. J'en ai même plein ! »

Au pire, se dit-il, je regarderai par le trou de la serrure !

« Mais… avec ta… enfin… sans tes… bref, dans ta situation, j'aurais pensé que tu étais du genre passif… »

Bon, se dit Varys, c'est la bêtise. De la grosse bonne bêtise de beauf' tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. On le surestime, ce Baelish, ma foi !

« Homme, femme, passif, actif… Ton expérience de la nature humaine a dû t'apprendre qu'il y avait bien des possibilités ! », ironisa Varys, pas mécontent de piquer Baelish sur son propre terrain.

Celui-ci sourit : après toutes ces années, Varys allait se livrer à des confidences… Il décida de se montrer plus caressant : sa main glissa le long de son dos large, puis se blottit au creux de son fessier.

Varys piqua un fard.

« Lord Baelish… », commença-t-il.

Celui-ci posa une main impérieuse sur ses lèvres : « Petyr, chuchota-t-il, appelle-moi Petyr… »

Son autre main tâtait Varys à travers le vêtement.

« Petyr… »

« Oui ? », souffla celui-ci.

Varys plongea son regard dans le sien. Il ne rougissait plus.

« Inutile d'insister, dit-il. Ton doigt est trop petit. »


	18. Chapter 18

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 18**

 _Daenerys et Missandei_

Danearys Targaryen aimait les bains bouillants. Depuis qu'elle avait conquis Meereen, elle endossait les nombreuses responsabilités de son statut de reine, et elle estimait qu'entre deux audiences, elle pouvait bien s'offrir ce luxe et en profiter un peu.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'en avait pas pris. A quand remontait son dernier bain dans une piscine ? Hum… C'était… oui, il semblait bien que c'était antérieur à son mariage. Par les sept Enfers, comme le temps passe ! Elle avait pris un bain chez Illyrio Mopatis, juste avant de rencontrer Khal Drogo, puis avant son mariage aussi, histoire de sentir bon lorsque son barbu qui puait le crottin la prendrait en levrette, la tête entre les jambes, sans la renifler. L'évocation du passé, le délassement de l'eau chaude, le flou vaporeux, tout incitait Daenerys à faire le bilan de sa vie, qui, quoique courte, était déjà bien remplie (si cela avait été autrement, on n'en aurait pas fait une série). Se faire violer sur la plage pour que son crétin de frère recouvre un trône qu'il n'avait jamais entrepris de reconquérir n'avait pas franchement été du goût de Daenerys. Mais cela lui avait permis de rencontrer Doreah. Ah, Doreah ! Elle l'avait bien trahie, cette garce, mais au moins lui avait-elle appris des choses utiles, comme faire l'amour et ne pas se fier aux flatteurs. Elles avaient gardé les dragons ensemble. Finalement, se dit la reine de Meereen, que ce soit dans la tente de Khal Drogo ou dans le lit de Xaro Xhoan Daxos, au propre comme au figuré, cette fille-là m'aura bien baisée !

Et pendant que sa femme se tapait ses esclaves, que faisait le grand Khal ? Il se tapait son beau-frère ! Daenerys avait été très naïve au début de son mariage, pensant qu'elle pourrait séduire son mari et le manœuvrer pour l'emmener à Westeros. Khal Drogo n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, il ne marchait pas là-dedans ! C'était un plan foireux, ce mariage dans la savane. Khal Drogo s'était contenté d'ajouter deux blonds à son khalassar, et c'est reparti, Dany ! Cap sur Vaes Dothrak ! Daenerys avait fini par le comprendre, tout comme elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il y avait un truc louche entre son frère et son mari.

Bon, d'accord, Viserys avait toujours été louche. C'était sûrement de famille. Déjà quand ils étaient petits, il venait se glisser dans son lit et la tripoter de partout. Danereys n'aimait pas ça, mais son grand frère était intimidant : « Tu me tiens tête, Dany ? Tu veux réveiller le dragon ? » Daenerys pleurait, mais faisait non de la tête. Non, elle n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, envie de voir ou de sentir le dragon de son frère. Si c'était pour finir comme sa mère, merci bien ! Et si c'était pour finir avec des enfants qui auraient la gueule de Viserys, encore mieux ! Fort heureusement, Viseryon, le dragon de Viserys, ne s'était jamais réveillé (oui, Viserys donne un nom à sa bestiole, ça ne fait pas bizarre du tout). C'était un volcan d'Auvergne, ce truc, en fait : on peut te vendre plein de choses avec, mais au fond, ça dort toujours, et on ne s'en porte pas plus mal. Donc, quand ils étaient enfants, Viserys lui vendait des salades, et elle, pauvre petite sœur sans défense, elle les gobait. Par la suite, elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un ne craignait pas le dragon de Viserys, et c'était Khal Drogo. Elle commença à avoir de l'estime pour son mari. Un soir, Viserys était arrivé saoul et en retard à une fête, avait protesté auprès de Khal Drogo, et lui dit entre autres qu'il avait réveillé le dragon. Ce à quoi le khal, sans se démonter, avait répondu : « Ouais, ben il n'a pas fait long feu, ton dragon ! ». Sur le coup, Daenerys n'avait pas compris. Fou de jalousie, son frère avait alors menacé de la tuer, ce que Drogo n'avait pas franchement apprécié : ça s'était fini en bijoux de famille fondus sur le crâne de Viserys, et on n'en avait plus parlé. Ce n'est qu'avec le recul que Daenerys comprit de quoi il retournait exactement (et de qui retournait qui, ça, elle avait sa petite idée sur la question). Maintenant, elle savait qu'en dépit de toutes ses menaces, jamais elle n'aurait réveillé la fureur du dragon de son frère : il ne brûlait que pour les hommes.

Ce chapitre clos, elle s'était retrouvée à Qarth. Xaro Xhoan Daxos avait une salle de bains, bien sûr, on pouvait même dire qu'il possédait des thermes. Après avoir traversé le Désert Rouge, Daenerys ne demandait pas mieux qu'une séance dans un jacuzzi, mais elle soupçonnait leur hôte de cacher un judas dans le mur. « Oh, venez, Khaleesi, lui avait dit Doreah en se déshabillant (ce qui faisait deux arguments pour le prix d'un), tout le monde a le droit de se détendre ! ». Daenerys hésitait. Ser Jorah Mormont, qui ne la lâchait jamais, même au hamam, lui avait alors dit : « Vous vous y ferez. », et Irri avait renchérit : « C'est bien connu ! ». Daenerys s'était alors laissée convaincre, elle avait ordonné à Ser Jorah de chercher le judas en question, ce qui fit qu'il avait passé toute la séance à regarder le mur, pendant qu'elle s'ébattait toute nue dans l'eau avec ses suivantes (et dire qu'ils nous ont coupé cette scène au montage, ah la la, les salauds !).

La suite ressemblait à un road movie : elle écumait les cités de la Baie de Serfs, les pillait, libérait les esclaves, lynchait les maîtres, et repartait. Une vraie Barbare. N'empêche qu'elle gagnait un titre à chaque étape. Comme dans un jeu vidéo. Elle était désormais Daenerys du Typhon, de la Maison Targaryen, première du nom, Reine de Meereen, Reine des Andals, des Rhoynars et des Premiers Hommes, Suzeraine des Sept Couronnes et Protectrice du Royaume, Khaleesi de la Grande plaine herbeuse, Pyromane d'Astapor, Briseuse de chaînes, Briseuse de couilles de Maîtres, Mère des Dragons, l'Imbrûlée, la Déchaînée. Ses conseillers en com' avaient beau lui préconiser la concision, de peur d'égarer le peuple ou de trop l'impressionner, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'étaler son CV. Après tout, il avait de la gueule, et elle, maintenant qu'elle tournait la page sur son frère et son mari qui avaient enrayé sa confiance en elle, bien décidée à prendre sa revanche sur la vie, et surtout le Trône de Fer (le boss du game), elle avait le sens de la formule qui en jette.

Il faut bien reconnaître, admit-elle, que je suis une meuf qui pète !

…

Mouais, bon, dit comme ça, évidemment…

Ces périples l'avaient amenée dans un ultime bain, ici, à Meereen.

Alors qu'elle se détendait au milieu des nuées fumantes, elle distingua une forme humaine.

« Qui est là ? », demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

La forme apparut : c'était Missandei.

« C'est moi, Khaleesi ! », dit Missandei.

« Ah, c'est toi ! », dit Daenerys en se rasseyant dans l'eau.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru que c'était un assassin envoyé par le roi Robert ! »

« Le roi Robert est mort, Khaleesi. »

Mouais, songea Daenerys, avec le décalage horaire, on ne sait jamais !

« Que veux-tu ? », demanda Daenerys à sa suivante.

« Rien, Khaleesi, répondit Missandei, je m'assurais seulement que vous ne manquiez de rien. »

Daenerys regarda autour d'elle. Du moins à travers ce que la buée lui permettait de voir. Non, elle ne manquait de rien. Peut-être juste de compagnie…

« Je ne sais pas trop, dit-elle. J'ai un peu perdu l'habitude de prendre un bain toute seule… »

Missandei baissa les yeux : « Oh, je vous dérange, pardon, Khaleesi… »

« Mais non, lui dit Daenerys, au contraire. Viens, je t'invite ! »

Missandei rougit. C'est vrai qu'avec toutes ces vapeurs, elle commençait à avoir chaud.

« Allez, viens me rejoindre, dit la jeune reine, l'eau est chaude, ça te changera des rivières glacées ! »

Missandei ôta sa robe. Daenerys contempla son corps doré. Elle se dit qu'il soutenait largement la comparaison avec ceux d'Irri, Doreah, Daario et Khal Drogo. « Ah la la, songea-t-elle, j'ai quand même des courtisans bien roulés ! Je suis sûre que même Ser Jorah et Ser Barristan sont encore bien gaulés… » Les grands rois attirent les élites, c'est bien connu.

Missandei entra dans l'eau. Elle rougit.

« C'est trop chaud ? », demanda Daenerys sur un ton très doux.

Ça dépend dans quel sens on l'entend, pensa Missandei.

« Ça va, dit-elle. Mais… vous êtes très belle, Khaleesi. »

Daenerys avait une peau très pâle. Missandei n'avait jamais vu ça, pourtant elle en avait vu, des choses, et des plus étonnantes, à commencer par la couleur des cheveux de Daario.

« Tu l'es aussi. », répondit Daenerys en souriant.

Elle avait toujours le sourire bienveillant. C'était autre chose que les rictus libidineux de Maître Kraznys. De toute façon, Maître Kraznys était moche, donc c'était forcément différent.

Missandei restait dans son coin, songeuse, les yeux baissés. Daenerys lui demanda : « A quoi penses-tu ? A Ver Gris ? »

« Pardon ? ». Missandei était surprise. « Pourquoi est-ce que je penserais à lui ? »

« Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, dit Daenerys. Je suppose que tu sors d'une leçon avec lui. »

« Oui », dit Missandei en murmurant, les yeux toujours baissés, comme un aveu.

« C'est à ça que tu penses, à vos leçons ? », demanda la reine de Meeren, qui s'était mise en tête qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là. C'était rassurant d'imaginer Missandei craquant sur un eunuque : plus bi, tu meurs.

« Non, dit Missandei. Je pensais à Maître Kraznys. »

« Maître qui ? »

« Celui qui vous a vendu les Immaculés… »

« Ah ! Lui ! » Daenerys l'avait complètement oublié. « Ce vieux cochon grillé ! »

Missandei sourit. C'était sa façon à elle de rire : introvertie, discrète, invisible. Un rire d'esclave soumise. Bien qu'elle s'en défendît, Daenerys ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer, nue et enchaînée, à son lit, ou au sommet de sa pyramide, ombragée par sa bannière de feu et de sang, ou même au mât d'un navire en partance pour les Sept Couronnes (du moment qu'il y avait sa bannière qui flottait au-dessus, c'était l'essentiel)… ça lui arrivait souvent, en particulier lorsque Daario écumait son royaume la nuit, grottes, steppes herbeuses et blanches collines, avec sa lance et ses pointes, à la recherche d'une étincelle. Mais bon, Daenerys commençait à les connaître par cœur, les armes de Daario. Donc, elle rêvait d'enchaîner Missandei, même si enchaîner les gens, c'est mal.

« C'est vrai que c'était un porc ! », dit Missandei.

« Mais pourquoi penses-tu à lui ? », l'interrogea Daenerys. Etait-ce du masochisme ? Hum… peut-être qu'il y avait moyen de s'arranger pour les chaînes…

« A cause du bain, dit Missandei. La dernière fois que j'ai pris un bain, c'était avec lui. »

Mince ! Daenerys réalisa qu'elle avait fait une bourde.

« Oh ! Mais… je… je ne te demanderai jamais… enfin… je ne suis pas… »

Missandei leva les yeux vers elle (enfin !). Daenerys rosissait.

« Non, Khaleesi. Vous n'êtes pas ma maîtresse. »

Oublie les chaînes…

« Vous êtes ma reine. », dit Missandei en s'approchant de Daenerys.

Celle-ci vit que ses yeux brillaient.

« Vous n'êtes pas comme ces maîtres infâmes qui nous arrachent à nos mères et nous vendent comme du bétail. Vous respectez nos désirs. »

Sous l'eau, la main de Missandei se posa sur son genou. Venant d'elle, c'était le comble de l'audace. Il y a une anguille, songea Daenerys.

Missandei ajouta : « Nous vous servons, parce que nous le voulons. Parce que… nous vous aimons. »

Daenerys commençait à avoir sérieusement chaud.

« M'aimes-tu, Missandei ? », demanda-t-elle.

La reine essayait de garder une contenance, mais sa voix s'était nouée.

Missandei sourit. C'était donc ça, la liberté : choisir de se soumettre, ou d'être celle qui menait le jeu. C'était… jouissif.

« En doutez-vous ? »

Sa voix à elle aussi s'était nouée : c'était un murmure, un souffle. Bon, à vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais élevé la voix, mais quand même, de près, on percevait la nuance. Et Daenerys était en ce moment-même très, très près d'elle.

« Laissez-moi vous servir, ma reine. », ajouta-t-elle.

Si j'avais été un homme, songea Daenerys, j'aurais déjà une érection.

Mais Daenerys était mieux qu'un homme : elle était une reine. Elle s'en souvint lorsque son regard se porta sur sa bannière, qui flottait à sa fenêtre.

Elle empoigna aussitôt le visage de Missandei et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Celle-ci dérapa sous l'effet de la surprise, sa main glissa entre les cuisses de Daenerys.

« Vas-y, murmura Daenerys à sa suivante, sers-moi ! »

Missandei obtempéra – après tout, c'était ce qu'elle faisait de mieux.

« Oh, Sandy ! », murmura Daenerys.

« Oh, Dany ! », répondit Missandei.

Daenerys était écarlate, comme le dragon tricéphale des Targaryen. L'eau du bain commença à bouillir autour d'elle, la vapeur s'éleva en nuées denses et abondantes.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on traverse une zone de perturbations. », dit Missandei.

« Oooooh, c'est parce que tu me fais voyager ! » couina Daenerys.

La descendante d'Aegon sentait son cœur et ses tripes se soulever et redescendre, et son bassin brûler, un peu comme lorsque elle chevauchait Drogon. D'ailleurs, elle sentait le souffle chaud de Missandei sur sa peau.

Celle-ci sentit soudain les serres de sa reine l'étreindre sous l'eau : elle la souleva, la retourna, lui fit piquer une tête, l'embrassa et la caressa, tantôt sous l'eau, tantôt en surface.

Je vais me noyer, songea l'affranchie.

« Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir… », lui demanda Daenerys.

« Respirer… », souffla Missandei.

Daenerys la laissa s'asseoir et reprendre son souffle. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses et la regarda de toute sa hauteur.

Rien à faire, songea Missandei : même dénudée, sans ses dragons, Daenerys gardait cette superbe ancestrale qui forçait le respect (bon, il faut dire que ceux qui y restaient insensibles finissaient par en crever). Elle était intimidée.

Daenerys passait la main dans ses cheveux : « Qu'aimes-tu, Missandei ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Khaleesi. », avoua-t-elle.

Cette réponse ébranla Daenerys : c'est vrai qu'on n'avait jamais respecté les envies d'une esclave. Missandei avait dû les refouler pour survivre. L'esclavage, cet ennemi juré, venait la contrarier même dans son intimité : elle ne l'en abhorra que davantage.

Elle prit les devants, et posa ses mains sur le corps de sa suivante, en demandant : « Aimes-tu que le dragon se pose sur les pyramides de Meereen ? »

« C'est agréable, Khaleesi. », admit Missandei.

« Et s'il descend sur Astapor ? »

« C'est… c'est doux, Khaleesi ! », sourit Missandei.

« Veux-tu que je restes à l'entrée de la Baie, ou puis-je m'aventurer sur Yunkaï ? »

« Yunkaï vous ouvre ses portes, Khaleesi ! »

Alors que les cités de Missandei cédaient les unes après les autres aux impérieux assauts de Daenerys aux mille titres, la suivante finit par lâcher un petit « Oh ! », avant de s'affaler, épuisée, dans les bras de sa souveraine.

Euh… c'est tout ? se demanda cette dernière. Elle est satisfaite ou… ?

« Es-tu… heureuse, Missandei ? », demanda Daenerys, dubitative.

Mais Missandei leva vers elle des yeux brillant d'un éclat nouveau. Alors Daenerys se rappela qu'elle n'avait, après tout, que vingt ans, et que la vie lui réservait encore bien des surprises. En fin de compte, entre Khal Drogo qui hennissait à chaque orgasme, Daario qui criait : « taïaut ! », et Doreah qui lançait des « Bravo, Khaleesi ! », un regard de Missandei, simple et sincère, pouvait résumer la récompense ultime de tous les conquérants : l'amour et le repos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 19**

 _S… & M… _

_(Le titre de ce chapitre a été effacé par le souffle d'un dragon.)_

Depuis son retour à Peyredragon, Melisandre expérimentait un nouveau rituel.

Alors qu'elle repartait avec Gendry dans sa carriole, elle réfléchissait à un moyen de tenir le couple royal à distance. Elle n'était pas très emballée à l'idée de revoir Stannis et Selyse (« et si j'abandonnais tout et que je me barrais, comme ça, avec mon chariot et mon mignon ? »), mais Le Maître de la Lumière lui avait dit : « Non, ton destin est de retourner à Peyredragon auprès du roi élu. » Alors elle avait soupiré et obtempéré.

Elle avait commencé par prêcher la Bonne Parole auprès de Gendry : « Combien y'a-t-il de dieux sur terre, beau gosse ? »

« Sept… », murmura un Gendry blasé, toujours ligoté.

« C'est faux, avait-elle répondu en souriant. Il n'y en a qu'un, et son nom est George. »

Gendry n'avait rien dit. Melisandre avait poursuivi : « La preuve : il porte une barbe. »

Comme ça ne faisait toujours pas réagir Gendry, elle avait alors parlé de lumière, de chaleur, de feux, de mort, d'obscurité et de terreurs. Gendry avait simplement répondu : « Si vous voulez… Et sinon, quand est-ce que vous me libérez ? »

« Quand Mon Maître le décidera. »

La route aurait pu lui paraître très longue, mais Melisandre avait la foi : elle prêchait, jour après jour, et Gendry, petit à petit, tendait une oreille plus attentive. L'habitude, sans doute.

Il est vrai aussi que Melisandre avait trouvé la corde sensible : elle lui avait sorti une famille de derrière les fagots. George lui avait soufflé que Gendry était le fils du roi Robert.

« Vous comprenez, lui dit-elle. C'est pour cela que les soldats royaux vous recherchaient. »

« Et vous, vous me recherchez pour la même raison ? »

« Evidemment : le sang royal a de grands pouvoirs. »

« C'est vrai que j'ai jamais eu le tétanos… », admit Gendry. Tout s'explique.

Une fois à Peyredragon, Stannis avait examiné le jeune homme : « Beau torse, belles cuisses, belle dentition… Moitié Robert, moitié bouseux, parents pourris… Je prends. »

« Vous n'avez pas le choix, dit Melisandre, vous êtes trop faible pour concevoir une nouvelle engeance. »

« Ne dites pas ça à voix haute devant témoin ! »

Melisandre avait souri, d'un sourire mi-malicieux, mi-méprisant : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon roi, avec ce jeune homme, nous trouverons de quoi vous revigorer ! »

Gendry, assommé par plusieurs jours de prêche, n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.

Il en eut encore plus de peine, lorsque, une fois lavé et peigné, il fut reçu en grand apparat par la prêtresse d'Ashaii dans une chambre immense.

L'endroit était magnifique : un lit gigantesque, au moins huit places, couvert d'un dais écarlate, des tentures pourpres ornées de flammes cousues au fil d'or le long des parois, derrière lesquelles il devina un balcon avec vue sur la mer, des braseros, des chandelles allumés, une table sur laquelle s'étalaient des mets somptueux, des bouteilles de vin, des coupes, de la vaisselle en argent.

Gendry était bouche bée.

« Cela vous choque, n'est-ce pas ? », dit Melisandre en souriant. « Moi aussi, la première fois que j'ai vu ça, tant de luxe m'a effarée. Et puis on finit par comprendre que c'est nécessaire, on s'habitue et on y prend goût… »

« Nécessaire à quoi ? », demanda Gendry.

« A étaler son pouvoir, répondit Melisandre. Si nous vivions tous dans une société égalitaire, les gens ne seraient pas impressionnés par la richesse de leur voisin, donc ils ne verraient pas l'intérêt d'aller se faire tuer pour lui, puisque rien, au quotidien, ne leur rappellerait qu'il leur est supérieur… »

« Ça se tient. », admit Gendry, qui savait pertinemment qu'il devait la vie à ce système. Et puis franchement, quand on se fait vendre par la Fraternité sans Bannière, à part mafieux ou esclave, il ne reste plus beaucoup d'option.

Bon, en vérité, il était surtout focalisé sur la lampe murale en fer forgé, la finesse du travail étouffait toutes ses réflexions politiques.

Melisandre lui fit goûter le vin, qu'il trouva fort bon, puis ses lèvres, qu'il trouva fort bonnes (logique vu qu'elles avaient le goût du vin), le déshabilla, le poussa sur le lit, le retourna sur le ventre, le massa, et comme il s'endormait, elle lui ligota les mains et les pieds.

Cela réveilla Gendry : « Mais… que faites-vous ? »

« Je vous prépare pour nos invités ! », dit-elle en lui enlevant ses derniers vêtements.

« Comment ? On va pas rester tous seuls ? », s'écria Gendry, soudain très inquiet.

« On n'est jamais seul, dit Melisandre, en lui montrant un de ses braseros, le Maître nous regarde. »

Gendry tourna la tête vers l'objet en question : c'est vrai qu'avec les flammes qui jouaient à travers les fentes de la corbeille en bronze, on aurait dit une citrouille d'Halloween.

« George… c'est toi ? », murmura Gendry au brasero.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit : le roi Stannis et la reine Selyse firent leur entrée.

« Ah, vous voilà, vos Majestés ! », dit Melisandre en souriant.

Stannis regarda son neveu ligoté sur le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller : « Qu'est-ce que ceci… ? »

« Cela fait partie du rite, déclara Melisandre d'un ton ferme mais suave. Ce soir, vous serez intronisés par le baptême du feu. »

Ça ne veut rien dire, songea Gendry, sentant sur ses fesses le regard appuyé de son oncle.

« Le Maître de la Lumière est si puissant ! », s'écria Selyse.

Pourquoi elle dit ça ?, se demanda Gendry, essayant de voir ce qu'il se passait derrière lui.

Melisandre ôta soudain son manteau. Ses invités découvrirent avec stupeur qu'elle portait une guêpière rouge et noire en-dessous.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que… ? », articula Stannis estomaqué.

« C'est la dernière mode à Volantis. », répondit Melisandre en souriant avec une fausse candeur.

Elle regarda le roi avec les yeux du chat botté.

Selyse, quant à elle, était transfigurée.

Les deux femmes déshabillèrent alors le roi. « Allez-y, mon ami, dit Selyse, donnez tout ce que vous avez à cette divine créature que le Maître nous a envoyée ! »

« Pas ce soir. », dit Melisandre, d'un ton ferme.

« Comment ça ? », s'étonna Stannis, en se retournant vers elle, nu comme un ver.

« Vous êtes encore faible, mon roi. », dit Melisandre en passant une main tendre sur son visage. « Il vous faut d'abord raviver la flamme. »

« Avec Selyse ? », s'étonna Stannis, passablement dégoûté par cette perspective.

Melisandre sourit. D'une inclinaison de la tête, silencieuse, elle désigna au roi la victime étendue sur son lit.

« C'est mon neveu ! », murmura Stannis.

« Les Targaryen se mariaient entre frères et sœurs pour préserver la pureté de leur sang ! », lui rappela Melisandre.

« Vous êtes vicieuse, Melisandre ! », protesta le roi.

« Vous aimez cela, mon roi ! », répondit la prêtresse.

Stannis soupira, puis s'allongea sur Gendry. Celui-ci, sentant les poils de son torse sur son dos, leva vers lui un regard affolé : « Sérieusement… ? ».

« C'est le Maître de la Lumière qui le veut. », répondit Stannis.

Gendry regarda le brasero : « George, pourquoi ? »

Selyse regarda son mari : « Tout ce qui est fait au nom du Maître de la Lumière n'est pas un péché ! », soupira-t-elle.

« Peut-être, mais ça reste un crime ! », protesta Gendry.

« On s'en fout du Code pénal, souffla Stannis à son oreille, on est dans _Game of thrones_ ! »

Si je survis, songea Gendry, je deviendrai avocat !

« Venez ! », dit soudain Melisandre à Selyse, en la prenant par le bras.

« Où m'emmènes-tu, ma douce ? »

Tu m'appelleras autrement quand tu le sauras, pensa Melisandre.

Elle commença à défaire la robe de la reine.

Stannis, comprenant son intention, lança : « Je préfère qu'elle garde ses vêtements ! »

« Bon, si vous voulez, mon ami. », dit docilement Selyse.

Melisandre la laissa donc en chemise blanche : « Cette tenue sera parfaite ! », dit-elle.

Elle s'avança vers une tenture, en saisit le pan et la tira brusquement.

Selyse, Stannis et même Gendry poussèrent un cri de stupéfaction en voyant ce qui s'y cachait.

Sur le balcon de sa chambre, face à la mer, Melisandre avait dressé un bûcher.

« Je… je dois monter là-dessus ? », demanda la reine, soudain hésitante.

Melisandre se glissa derrière elle, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches : « La mort par le feu est la plus pure des morts ! », susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Cela fit son effet : Selyse, rougissante comme au soir de son mariage, le cœur battant à tout rompre, monta sur le bûcher.

Melisandre sortit alors des chaînes d'un coffre, les passa un instant au-dessus des flammes de son brasero (celui qui s'appelle Martin), et, montant à son tour sur le bûcher, prit violemment les poignets nus de Selyse, et les attacha au poteau avec ses chaînes rougissantes. La reine poussa des cris rauques, un peu comme les cétacés qui traversent le détroit à l'équinoxe.

« Les mariages sont souvent douloureux, admit la prêtresse en lui caressant les cheveux, et vous allez être unie mystiquement au Maître… »

« C'est merveilleux… », soupira Selyse, les poignets en sang, les larmes aux yeux.

Melisadre redescendit du bûcher, frottant ses mains. Elle aurait quand même pu se laver les cheveux ! songea-t-elle. Ah la la, elle n'allait quand même pas offrir une souillon au Maître de la Lumière !

Stannis et Gendry avaient les yeux rivés sur la scène.

« Euh… ça vous ennuierait de fermer le rideau ? », demanda Gendry à son oncle. « Non parce que, déjà qu'on entend tout… »

« Silence. », répondit impérieusement Stannis.

Melisandre sortit alors un tisonnier du coffre. Elle le passa dans les flammes. Puis elle s'avança vers le bûcher, en déclamant : « Ô, Seigneur ! Daigne poser ton regard brillant sur ton humble servante, qui brûle de s'unir à Toi pour l'éternité ! Viens féconder, Maître, ce corps soumis… »

Elle souleva la robe de Selyse, et passa le tisonnier en-dessous. La reine hurla.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, murmura Gendry, elle va mettre le feu à sa touffe ! »

Stannis, lui, s'était assis sur le lit, et regardait la scène.

Melisandre déchira la robe de Selyse : « Ô, vois ! Vois, Maître, ce corps qui t'accueille ! »

Elle brandit le tisonnier. On pouvait voir du sang dessus : « Vois ce sang : Selyse Florent, épouse Baratheon, te livre sa nouvelle virginité ! »

« Elle est sérieuse ? », demanda Gendry.

Stannis lui donna une tape sur le bras pour le faire taire.

Melisandre se mit soudain à battre les chairs de Selyse avec son tisonnier encore fumant : « Vois, Seigneur ! Vois comme ta servante expie ses péchés pour être digne de toi ! »

Gendry regarda Stannis : c'est quoi, ça ? se demanda-t-il. Une secte ? Une séance SM ? C'est censé exciter Tonton ?

Le vent soufflait dans les cheveux rouges de Melisandre, qui s'agitait, tandis que sur le corps pâle de la reine, le sang coulait. L'orage grondait, la houle s'agitait. « Oui, frappe-moi, hurlait la reine, que je sois pure ! Que je sois digne du Maître ! Ne me laisse pas mourir en état de péché ! »

C'est pas possible, songea Melisandre, mais elle peut pas se taire cinq minutes ? Je rends un culte, moi !

Melisandre, le bras fatigué, redescendit. Elle saisit un tison plus rouge que ses cheveux dans la cheminée.

« Voyez, s'écria-t-elle, voyez la semence du Maître descendre sur terre et féconder cette femme ! »

Les yeux révulsés, elle passa le tison sous le nez de Stannis, et sous celui de Gendry. Euh… y'a des draps, ça risque de cramer, songea ce dernier.

Puis elle revint sur le bûcher, s'agenouilla devant la reine et entreprit de lui écarter les jambes. Au contact de ses mains, celle-ci s'anima : « Dis-moi, chérie, vu que je vais mourir ce soir, ça te dirait de me lécher avant de partir ? »

Même pas en rêve, pensa Melisandre.

« Le Maître a hâte de vous recevoir… », dit-elle.

« Moi aussi, admit Selyse. Qu'il en soit fait selon Sa volonté. »

Il faut quand même lui reconnaître une qualité, admit la prêtresse, elle est docile.

Avec le sex-appeal d'une gynécologue, Melisandre écarta les obstacles et enfonça son tison dans le corps de la reine. Cette dernière hurla à s'en faire saigner les cordes vocales.

Comme elle s'agitait, Melisandre ne parvenait pas à lâcher le tison en elle. « Mais… tiens-toi tranquille ! », dit-elle.

« Je ne puis, dit Selyse, ça brûle trop ! »

« C'est l'offrande du Maître de la Lumière ! »

« Je vais le perdre ! », pleura Selyse. « Je vais le perdre, comme tous mes enfants, comme la semence de mon mari… »

« Ça vous purifie… », dit Melisandre, en tentant de la calmer.

Le tison tomba aux pieds de Selyse, suivi d'une fumée et de quelques gouttes de sang. Ah quand même, nota Melisandre, ça cautérise ! On devrait essayer ça contre les condylomes… Bon, plus sérieusement, comment je rattrape ce flop, moi ?

« Le fils du Seigneur est né ! », déclara Melisandre.

« Oh, c'est vrai ? », s'écria Selyse, décidément irrécupérable. Après avoir pleuré de douleur, elle se mit à pleurer de joie.

Oui, enfin, là, il est plutôt mort-né… On fait ce qu'on peut, songea Melisandre.

Mais comme elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines, elle se releva et saisit un petit coffret, qu'elle ouvrit le coffret et dont en extraya deux sangsues.

« C'est quoi, ça ? », s'écria Gendry.

« Le sang royal recèle de grands pouvoirs… », répéta Melisandre.

Elle remonta sur le bûcher et, se tint droite face à la reine, qui la contemplait avec cette gratitude infinie et sublime, que les femmes réservent à ceux qui prennent leur hymen. Alors Melisandre, implacable, posa les sangsues sur les tétons de la reine.

« Mais… il n'y a pas de veine à cet endroit ! », s'exclama Selyse.

« Vous devez nourrir les créatures que le Maître a engendrées ! », lui ordonna sèchement la prêtresse.

Depuis quand les sangsues sont des mammifères ?, se demanda Gendry.

Selyse baissa la tête, soumise : « Oui… nourrissez-vous, mes enfants…vous me faites un peu mal, mais c'est dans l'ordre des choses… Toi je vais t'appeler Tommard, et toi, Edric… »

Mais… c'est qu'elle est à fond dedans ! pensa Melisandre. Elle redescendit.

Les sangsues, privées de nourriture, tombèrent d'elles-mêmes sur le bûcher. Selyse, désemparée, regarda alors sa Melisandre adorée : « Melisandre ! », cria-t-elle d'une voix apeurée, comme une petite fille prise en faute : « J'ai fait tomber les sangsues ! »

Stérile jusqu'au bout, songea la prêtresse sans la regarder.

Elle prit une lampe à huile, et déversa son contenu aux pieds de la reine. « Il est temps d'aller rejoindre votre Seigneur et Maître… »

Selyse ferma les yeux et se mit à murmurer des prières. Si quelqu'un l'avait écoutée à ce moment-là, il se serait rendu compte qu'elle répétait : « Oh oui, oui, vas-y, Meli, vas-y ! », comme une litanie. Mais personne n'écoutait Selyse.

Melisandre s'empara d'un chandelier. Alors qu'elle s'avançait avec ses flammes à la main, elle sentit une main virile agripper son bras.

« Ne faites pas ça ! », murmura Stannis.

« Oh, arrêtez, grogna Melisandre à voix basse, elle ne vous plaît plus, et en plus elle est ménopausée ! »

Mais la main de Stannis restait ferme. Il se tenait, droit et nu, face à cette femme en tenue légère, prête à immoler son épouse. Alors qu'ils se fixaient tous les deux, la voix de Selyse retentit à travers les flammes : « Viens t'immoler par le feu avec moi, chérie, allons retrouver le Maître de la Lumière ensemble ! »

« Vous voyez, murmura Melisandre au roi, ça ferait plaisir à tout le monde ! »

Mais Stannis demeura inflexible : « Elle est ma femme, la mère de ma fille. Vous ne la toucherez pas ! »

Melisandre soupira, puis, lança à Selyse : « Le Maître vient de me parler. Il a décidé de vous faire grâce. »

Selyse éclata en sanglots : « Il ne veut pas de moi ! Je suis indigne de Lui ! Je suis incapable de nourrir Ses sangsuuuuues ! »

Alors que Melisandre, contrariée, reposait le chandelier, elle sentit les mains de Stannis lui agripper les bras.

« Mais que faites-vous ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton hautain.

« Vous aviez raison, dit-il, ça marche… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« La flamme ! Elle revient ! »

Disant ses mots, le roi l'attira et la jeta sur le lit, face contre le matelas. Il saisit ses jambes et les tira vers lui, puis se mit à défaire sa guêpière frénétiquement, de ses grosses mains rustres.

« Mais… Sire ! », s'écria Melisandre. Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan, ça… George, tu m'as caché des choses !

« Je vais prendre ma revanche ce soir ! », s'exclama Stannis en lui attrapant les cheveux. « Je les vois… je vois tout comme si j'y étais ! »

« Que voyez-vous ? », demanda Melisandre, circonspecte.

« Je vois la Néra… je vois la Porte de la Gadoue… je vois la colline d'Aegon ! », dit-il en lui claquant le fessier. « Je vois tout ça entre vos jambes ! »

« Hein ? »

Alors que Melisandre réalisait la situation, Stannis avait redressé son ban, lancé ses navires sur la baie de la Néra, défoncé la Porte de la Gadoue avec son bélier, et lâché ses troupes dans les ruelles de Port-Réal.

Melisandre, humiliée, laissait le roi l'assiéger. Et alors qu'elle levait ses yeux, excédée, elle croisa le regard de Gendry, qui, toujours ligoté au lit et malgré l'horreur de sa propre situation, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire derrière ses draps.

« Alors… heureuse ? », demanda-t-il.


	20. Chapter 20

**Gays of thrones**

 ** _Chapitre 20_**

 _Enfiler la Couronne_

Margaery était dégoûtée. Joffrey Baratheon, premier du nom, Roi des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Suzerain des Sept Couronnes et Protecteur tortionnaire du Royaume, son illustre fiancé, était mort dans son vomi. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'écœurait le plus dans cette affaire : l'image de ce souverain dégénéré en train de recracher son vin empoisonné par tous les orifices de son corps, ou le fait d'être passée si près du but de sa vie, devenir Reine de Westeros.

A cette double déception s'en ajoutait une troisième : Sansa avait disparu. Déjà la rumeur l'accusait, elle et son mari. Personne ne savait si c'était vrai, et tout le monde s'en moquait : ça faisait un bon scénario, Blanche-Neige et le nain qui s'unissent pour tuer le prince charmant. Mais pour Margaery, c'était un désastre : comment cette fille, à laquelle elle avait tant donné, pour laquelle elle nourrissait des sentiments si forts, avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Bon, d'accord, à la base, c'était Margaery qui lui avait pris son mec, mais quel mec ! Sansa elle-même en avait convenu : mieux valait épouser Tyrion Lannister le gnome que Joffrey, le Caligula de Port-Réal.

« Ce n'est pas possible, songeait Margaery, je suis maudite, tout le monde me fuit : Renly, Joffrey, Sansa… Je vais m'achever à l'alcool, au moins les vignerons resteront mes amis ! »

« Lâche cette coupe, ou tu finiras comme ta belle-mère ! »

Margaery reprit ses esprits : Mamie Tyrell se tenait devant elle.

« Oh, Grand-Mère, vous êtes là… »

« C'est pour mieux te surveiller, mon enfant ! », dit l'aïeule en s'asseyant. « Oups, dit-elle, je n'aurais pas dû manger autant à ton mariage, je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir rentrer dans ces fauteuils… »

« Suis-je seulement mariée ? », soupira Margaery.

« … Déjà que j'ai terriblement grossi à la ménopause ! Moi qui étais si belle ! Enfin… ton père, lui, a grossi dès la puberté, et pourtant on ne peut pas dire qu'il descendait d'une lignée d'obèses ! »

Margaery regardait sa grand-mère sans la voir, l'écoutait sans l'entendre.

« Bien, dit Mamie Tyrell une fois installée, alors, pour te répondre, je dirais que tu es mieux engagée qu'avec Renly. Les Lannister ont toujours besoin de nous, ils ne vont pas te lâcher. Alors arrête de boire, et fais ce que tu dois faire ! »

« Faire quoi ? Je suis maudite… »

« Mais non, arrête un peu de te lamenter, on dirait ma sœur le jour où j'ai séduit son fiancé ! »

Mamie Tyrell n'était jamais en reste pour raconter ses exploits de jeunesse : comment, en faisant mine de s'égarer la nuit, elle avait mis le grappin sur Luthor Tyrell, le fiancé de sa sœur, afin d'échapper à un mariage avec un Targaryen (« franchement, est-ce que j'ai une tête à finir en Ellia Martell, moi, hum ? »), signifiant par-là que Margaery ferait bien d'en faire autant avec le puîné des Baratheon, pendant que sa mère pleurait son fils aîné.

« Vous voulez que je séduise un garçon qui vient de perdre son frère ? Grand-Mère, vous êtes horrible ! »

« Mais personne ne l'aimait, ce roi ! Il n'y a que Cersei qui le pleure ! Dépêche-toi, avant qu'elle ne replante ses griffes dans son dernier rejeton, maintenant que l'aîné est mort et que la cadette est loin. »

« Mais… vous pensez sérieusement qu'on va me marier à un garçon de dix ans ? »

« Oh, il est un peu plus âgé que ça, je pense… C'est vrai que sa tête blonde prête à confusion, mais peu importe ! C'est le roi, donc c'est lui qu'il te faut. Tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer Joffrey après tous les efforts que j'ai faits pour t'épargner d'épouser ce monstre ! »

Hein ? Margaery n'en revenait pas : « C'est vous ? »

« Chuuut, dit Mamie Tyrell, ne te prends pas la tête avec ça : concentre-toi sur ton objectif. Et puis, entre nous, entre draguer un garçon et enquêter sur un meurtre, qui serait assez bête pour choisir la deuxième option ? »

Mamie Tyrell était de bon conseil. Margaery entreprit de le suivre : elle s'égara de nuit dans la chambre de Tommen, avec un chat dans les pattes. « Pardonnez-moi, lui dit-elle, j'ai cru voir une chatte entrer chez vous… »

« Euh… C'était sûrement Ser Bondissant. »

« Oh, quel prénom ridiculement charmant ! Où êtes-vous allé le chercher ? »

« A la SPA, comme tout le monde. »

« Vous êtes un garçon tellement attentionné ! »

Elle était comme ça, Margaery : on pouvait lui sortir n'importe quelle connerie, répondre à côté à ses questions, elle souriait et trouvait toujours une répartie appropriée. Sa diplomatie fit son petit effet : Tommen fut enchanté qu'elle lui proposât de revenir le soir d'après lui rendre visite, et il se fit même à l'idée qu'il pouvait avoir des secrets envers sa mère. N'était-ce pas merveilleux ?

Mais Margaery ignorait que ses allées et venues étaient surveillées. Jusqu'au soir où, poussant la porte de la chambre de Tommen, elle le découvrit au lit avec son frère.

« Par les Sept Enfers ! », s'écria-t-elle, « je n'ose y croire ! »

« Ciel, ma fiancée ! », s'exclama Tommen en se cachant sous les couvertures.

« Oh oh, s'amusa Loras, mais que comptez-vous me faire, votre Majesté ? »

« Taisez-vous, Loras, gémit Tommen, je suis si confus… »

Margaery s'avança vers le lit. Elle brandit son chandelier sur le visage de son frère : « Toi, alors ! Tu abuses ! »

« Oh, allez, détends-toi, ça ne change rien pour toi ! »

Margaery lui fit les gros yeux : « A chaque fois que j'ai un fiancé, tu me fais le coup ! Tu t'es tapé Renly, maintenant je te trouve avec Tommen… »

« Je n'ai rien tenté avec Joffrey ! », protesta Loras, que la situation faisait rire au possible.

« Margaery, de grâce, glapit la voix royale cachée sous les draps, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! »

Margaery, passablement agacée par ce manque de courage, arracha sèchement les couvertures. Le corps nu et humide de Tommen lui apparut, glabre, hâlé et élancé. Il aurait été vraiment sexy si en cet instant elle ne l'avait pas trouvé aussi couille molle.

« Et que suis-je censée croire, votre Majesté ? »

Tommen rougissait : « Eh bien… euh… en fait… »

Loras parla pour lui : « Le roi n'a jamais connu personne, et s'inquiétait de ne pouvoir te satisfaire. »

Tommen baissa les yeux. Loras sourit : « Il n'y a pas de honte à cela, votre Majesté : on a tous été vierge un jour ! »

« Et pourquoi sa Majesté a-t-elle choisi mon frère, au lieu d'aller au bordel, comme tout le monde ? »

« Au quoi ? », demanda Tommen.

Mince, songea Margaery, ce gamin n'a jamais quitté le Donjon Rouge ! Et elle, toute à son dépit, jurait devant lui ! Ça la foutait mal.

Heureusement, son frère intervint : « Le roi veut se réserver pour le mariage. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'options ! »

« Je vous assure, Margaery, dit Tommen en lui saisissant les mains et en la regardant, les yeux brillants d'amour, que je n'aimerai jamais d'autres femmes que vous ! C'est vous que je veux, vous seule ! »

Margaery n'osait retirer sa main, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où celle-ci était passée.

« Mais, demanda-t-elle, en quoi mon frère pouvait-il vous être utile ? »

« Eh bien… j'ai pensé qu'il vous connaîtrait ! », dit Tommen, comme si la chose était naturelle.

Margaery ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'il voulait dire : Tommen s'était-il tourné vers Loras en n'ayant absolument _aucune_ idée de ce que recouvrait le mariage, ou bien trouvait-il normal qu'un frère sût certaines choses sur sa sœur ? L'idée la dérangeait, mais c'est vrai que, vu la famille de ce pauvre Tommen, et même la dynastie précédente, on pouvait comprendre qu'il manquât de certains repères.

« Et depuis que vous couchez ensemble, êtes-vous éclairé ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Il en a même été ébloui ! », glissa Loras.

Tommen rougit : « Je… je crains que les femmes restent un mystère pour moi ! »

« Ne dites pas cela, votre Majesté, intervint Loras. Vous êtes un amant très attentionné, et je suis persuadé que ma sœur et vous vous entendrez à merveille ! »

« C'est vrai, Lolo ? », demanda Tommen.

« Lolo ! »

Margaery ne put s'empêcher de le dire à voix haute.

« Oui, je l'ai habitué à m'appeler ainsi, dit le jeune Tyrell. Comme ça il pourra parler de tes lolos sans être dépaysé. »

« Ça s'appelle des seins, crétin ! »

« Je sais, dit son frère, ce n'est pas parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas que j'en ignore le nom. »

Parce que j'aurais l'air de quoi, eut envie de lui rétorquer sa sœur, si Port-Réal se met à parler des lolos de la reine ? Aucun respect ! Cette tête de linotte de Loras ne réfléchissait jamais.

« Margaery, je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi ! », gémissait le jeune roi.

Voyant Tommen embarrassé, Loras lui proposa de raccompagner sa sœur : « Laissez-moi lui parler, dit-il en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule, je vais vous arranger cela ! »

« Oh, merci, Loras, tu es un véritable ami ! », lui dit Tommen.

Quel naïf ! Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Loras l'embrassait de nouveau. Margaery, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder, eut comme l'impression que les draps autour du bassin de Tommen gonflaient. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? se demanda-t-elle.

Mais Loras laissa là le jeune roi et se leva. Enfilant sa robe de chambre rouge brodée d'or, il prit sa sœur par le bras et sortit.

« Attends… Tu n'avais rien d'autre ? », demanda-t-elle une fois dans le couloir.

« Et encore ! », lui dit son frère, « c'est celle de Tommen ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis entré chez lui dans le plus simple appareil… »

« Oh non, Loras ! Maintenant je suis en train de visualiser ! »

« Tu vois bien qu'elle est trop petite pour moi ! »

C'était vrai : Loras n'était pas gros, mais son tour d'épaules un peu plus étoffé que celui du roi faisait que la robe ne le couvrait pas entièrement.

« Attends, tu ne vas quand même pas te promener dans le Donjon Rouge les couilles à l'air ! », jura sa sœur. « T'as l'air ridicule ! »

« Allez, c'est bon, lui dit son frère, maintenant qu'on est sorti, tu peux arrêter de prendre ton air effarouché ! »

Margaery soupira : « C'est juste que j'en ai marre ! Toi, tu te tapes qui tu veux, alors que moi, je dois me contenir et attendre… »

Loras passa le bras autour de son épaule : « Ne t'en fais pas : pendant que j'apprenais le maniement de la lance à Sa Majesté, je profitais de notre intimité pour lui glisser un ou deux compliments sur toi, ta personne, notre famille… »

« Ah oui ? »

« Evidemment ! Je ne suis pas idiot : c'est _toi_ qu'il doit épouser, personne ne l'oublie. Donc, en couchant avec lui, j'évite qu'il ne regarde ailleurs que dans notre famille. Ne t'en fais pas : je lui ai vendu tellement de choses à ton propos qu'il n'aura qu'une envie le soir de vos noces : t'exploser la corolle ! »

« Loras ! »

Loras riait : « Arrête, toi aussi, tu en meurs d'envie ! »

« Bah, pas tellement, en fait… », avoua Margaery.

« Ça, c'est parce que tu viens de nous voir. Pourtant, tu n'as jamais eu froid aux yeux. Tu verras, tu n'en feras qu'une bouchée, de ce petit roi ! »

« Si tu le dis… »

« Tout le monde le dit, tout le monde le sait : moi, Grand-Mère, la reine elle-même… Regarde : il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser ! Le roi s'excuse auprès de toi, alors que vous n'êtes pas encore mariés ! Tu as de nombreuses qualités, Margaery, ne te sous-estime pas : bientôt, les Sept Couronnes seront à toi ! »


	21. Chapter 21

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 21**

 _Dans la peau de Jorah Mormont_

Jorah Mormont, dit l'Andal, ou encore l'Indiana Jones de Westeros, était un homme perturbé. Vu la vie qu'il avait eue, ça n'était pas très surprenant. Il avait grandi chez les ours, été marchand d'esclaves, avait été exilé, renié par son père, n'avait pas réussi à se décider entre Dany et Robert, avait vu des œufs de dragons éclore et une femme sortir à poil d'un brasier… tout cela lui retournait un peu le cerveau de temps à autre.

La vie l'avait rendu suspicieux et paranoïaque. Il avait espionné Daenerys dans la tente du khalassar, et guettait désormais les allées et venues dans la chambre de la reine de Meereen. Il avait constaté que toute la cour y était passée : Khal Drogo son époux, bien sûr, mais aussi Doreah et Irri, ses esclaves, Viserys son frère (un vice de famille), Daario Naharis son capitaine des Puînés, Missandei sa suivante, Hizdahr zo Loraq son nouveau mari… tout le monde, sauf lui. Bon, il y avait aussi Ser Barristan Selmy et Ver Gris le chef des Immaculés, mais eux, ça ne comptait pas : celui-ci était castré, celui-là ménopausé. Jorah Mormont en retirait la seule conclusion logique : il était exclu. Que se passe-t-il donc, se demandait-il, personne ne m'aime ?

L'idée qu'il pût perdre la faveur de sa reine lui était insupportable. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la nouvelle tête de Daario Naharis. Alors ça, ça l'avait achevé (et pourtant, il avait été marchand d'esclaves, pour la sensibilité, on repassera). Ils avaient rencontré à Yunkaï un fringuant jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds qui ressemblait à un Ken, et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient avec un _bad boy_ brun barbu au Conseil. Jorah était désemparé. Où était passé Ken ? Ce n'est pas possible, songeait Jorah Mormont, ce Daario Naharis est un adorateur du Dieu Multiface !

« Tiens, Ser Jorah, alors, ça gaze ce matin ? »

Jorah Mormont sursauta. Le sang-visage sortait des appartements de la reine, complètement dénudé.

« Mais… que faites-vous là ? », demanda Mormont, pâlissant.

« A ton avis, vieux ? », demanda Daario en souriant d'un air triomphant.

Jorah détestait les types qui fanfaronnent après avoir pécho. Surtout quand ce qu'ils ont pris était ce qu'il convoitait…

« Et dans cette tenue… vous n'avez pas honte, d'être ainsi débraillé ? »

« La reine a apprécié que je me débraille, elle ! D'ailleurs tu devrais plutôt me remercier, grâce à moi, elle est de super bonne humeur, ce matin ! Vas-y, demande-lui tout ce que tu veux ! Moi, je ne m'en suis pas privé cette nuit… »

Jorah, dégoûté, le toisa : « La reine ne m'a jamais rien refusé ! »

« Sauf sa couche ! », rétorqua Daario sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

« Co… ! Comment osez-vous ? »

« Relax, Jorax ! C'est de bonne guerre ! Je t'avais proposé mes conseils pour te la taper, mais tu as voulu faire la fine bouche et maintenant tu te retrouves la bouche pincée ! »

Daario avait eu une montée de testostérone pendant la nuit. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser enquiquiner par l'infortuné Mormont.

Celui-ci n'était pas homme à taire son amertume : « C'était donc ça. Je comprends tout. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comprends, l'ami ? », demanda Daario.

« C'est pour ça que vous avez changé de visage, dit Jorah. Vous saviez que la reine ne prenait que des bruns barbus en mariage, donc vous avez changé de visage pour pouvoir l'amadouer… »

« Rhôôôôh, écoutez-moi ce blondin blanchi qui râle ! », railla le Puîné. « Tout de suite, la théorie du complot ! Eh, le seul reptilien dans cette série, c'est la Targaryen ! Ben non, mon vieux, rien à voir ! C'est juste qu'au casting ils n'ont trouvé personne qui assume une barbe bleue et une moustache blonde, donc ils ont pris ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Je suis un gars simple, moi, ma seule divinité, c'est la Femme Bien Roulée ! Je sers la reine parce qu'elle est foutrement sexy, et puis comme elle est jeune et ardente, elle se sentait seule, du coup j'ai tenté ma chance et j'ai gagné au jeu ! Ce n'est quand même pas si compliqué à comprendre, si ? »

Oh que si, c'était simple à comprendre. Mais cela tuait Jorah de l'admettre.

« Mais j'imagine, poursuivit Daario, que pour un esprit comme le tien, seules les explications tordues et alambiquées ont un sens… Tant pis pour toi, Jorah ! Tu vas vieillir seul et aigri, si ça continue. Ressaisis-toi, saisis les opportunités au vol ! »

Disant ces mots, il balança une vigoureuse paumée sur le postérieur de Ser Jorah. Celui-ci, surpris, le regarda s'éloigner.

Il ne saisit pas l'opportunité que Daario Naharis venait de lui offrir.

* * *

L'image de Daario déambulant tout nu dans les couloirs du palais torturait Jorah. Les bruns barbus au corps athlétiques lui faisaient souvent cet effet, c'était insupportable. Cela ravivait des souvenirs.

Il se revoyait, jeune homme, guerroyant fièrement avec le roi Robert, qui mettait sa culotte à l'envers (allez hop, c'est offert !). Ah, Robert ! Il avait de la classe, dans sa jeunesse, avec sa splendide barbe noire et son maniement consommé des armes. Avec son casque à bois de cerfs, c'était le beau gosse des champs de batailles, une vraie tuerie ! Ser Jorah en était fou, mais c'était son suzerain, Lord Eddard Stark, qui raflait toutes les faveurs. Cela le rendait malade de jalousie. Jorah ne comprenait pas encore que ce qu'il prenait pour de l'admiration cachait autre chose.

Après, il avait eu des déboires avec des jeunes hommes de basse extraction, dont nous tairons les noms pour respecter leur mémoire. Il s'en était vengé en les vendant comme esclaves. Cela lui valut l'exil permanent, et la rancune paternelle. Il abandonna sa femme sans trop de regrets et erra pendant des années. Il se mit au service de Lord Varys, qui avait les moyens de lui assurer un gagne-pain.

C'est dans ce contexte qu'il rencontra le bel Illyrio Mopatis (encore un séduisant barbu), qui le mit en contact avec les deux petits Targaryen. Et là, il se produisit quelque chose de totalement inattendu : il s'intéressa à la petite Daenerys. Oh, pas tout de suite, évidemment ! L'intérêt de Jorah Mormont se porta longtemps sur les Dothrakis. Il aimait leur force, leur musculature, leurs cheveux bruns et leurs barbes sans fin. C'était les _bikers_ de la steppe, ces mecs-là ! Il était toujours fasciné par leurs accouplements en plein air, en mode mâle-dominant, mais il cachait cela derrière un intérêt purement ethnologique. En même temps, il faut le comprendre, le pauvre : il n'y a pas de cinéma porno à Essos, il faut bien se rattraper sur autre chose. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, Jorah Mormont n'oserait avouer que le grand Khal le troublait au plus haut point, et que s'il passait tant de temps à veiller sur la tente de son épouse, ce n'était pas tant par fidélité (ça, à l'époque, il ne connaissait pas), mais parce que cela lui permettait d'entrevoir leurs ébats par une ouverture. Daenerys était blonde, comme lui, mais elle était jeune et c'était une femme. Comme il aurait aimé être à sa place !

Bien vite, ses observations discrètes, qu'il opérait officiellement pour le compte de Varys (on se trouve les excuses qu'on peut), le mirent face à une troublante réalité : la reine prenait le dessus. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Là d'où il venait, les femmes étaient des merveilles de soumission. Bon, d'accord, les Nordiennes se targuent d'être multitâches, et à première vue on les prendrait pour des femmes émancipées : elles font la guerre, chassent, tiennent la maison, portent les enfants, les torchent, les veillent quand ils ont la gastro… Bref, elles ne délèguent rien, font des quadruples journées pendant que leurs hommes se détendent en faisant des petits Snow, et elles en sont fières, ces idiotes ! Heureusement pour elles, elles ne connaissent pas Facebook : ce serait des pimbêches qui se feraient troller par les filles du Sud - et paf, vas-y que je te dislike, ça t'apprendra à frimer dans tes fourrures !

Mais Daenerys, alors là, c'était autre chose. C'était une sorte d'androgyne : une femme couillue qu'on ne confondrait jamais avec un homme. Bon, elle n'aurait sans doute pas fait long feu sans ses dragons, mais quand même, elle avait du caractère, cette petite ! En attendant, elle était parvenue à monter sur son mari, et il avait l'air d'aimer ça. Cela chamboula toutes les idées que Jorah se faisait sur l'amour et les femmes. Il comprit que s'il devait aimer une femme un jour, sans hésiter, ce serait elle. Même si ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé…

En attendant, il passa le temps avec Rakharo. Ben oui, qu'est-ce que vous croyez, qu'ils vont rester à se les geler devant la tente en pleine nuit pendant que l'autre fait cuire ses œufs à l'intérieur ? Que nenni ! Rakharo lui faisait admirer son arme bien lustrée, bien recourbée, et Jorah la manipulait en déversant mille compliments sur la dextérité du jeune Dothraki : « Oh, comme tu sais la manier ! Mais attends un peu que je t'apprenne l'escrime ouestrienne, tu verras, ça va te décoiffer – sans vouloir t'offenser, je sais que tu tiens à tes cheveux, d'ailleurs tu as raison, ils sont très beaux, c'est quoi que tu utilises comme shampoing ? » Et comme ça partait souvent un peu trop loin, il se ressaisissait aussitôt : « Je suis à la recherche d'une marque qui prévient la chute des cheveux… ». Cela calmait les ardeurs de Rakharo.

Ainsi Jorah passait-il à côté de sa vie. Son image de guerrier loyal et viril exigeait quelques sacrifices. A présent, il comptait ses regrets : ne pas avoir compté suffisamment pour Robert, afin qu'il l'empêchât de s'exiler, ne pas avoir été plus loin avec Rakharo, avant que ce malheureux ne se fasse scalper (adieu, beaux cheveux ! Vanité des vanités…), ne pas avoir tenté sa chance avec Hizdahr zo Loraq, vu que le beau Daario se faisait la reine, ne pas avoir proposé un gang bang avec Dany, Daario et Hizdahr, et pourquoi pas Ser Barristan ? Ah, Ser Barristan ! Que n'avait-il, après la guerre, demandé à intégrer les manteaux d'or pour se lier davantage à leur capitaine ? Parce que maintenant, il était vieux, le Barristan, même si la barbe lui allait très bien, il était quand même tout blanc !

Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Ser Barristan arriva justement vers lui, alors qu'il s'égarait entre les corps dénudés du capitaine des Puînés, de la reine, de Khal Drogo, de… Il tenait un parchemin à la main. Son visage paraissait soucieux. Il lui tendit sa missive : « Tenez, dit-il, j'ai reçu ça. »

Jorah reconnut aussitôt le sceau de la Main du Roi.

« Qui vous l'a donné ? », dit-il, blêmissant.

« C'est sans importance. Ouvrez-le. »

Jorah ouvrit. Ce qu'il lut manqua de lui arracher des larmes des yeux. La lettre disait :

« _Mon cher Jojo,_

 _Je t'écris car je suis au désespoir. Après la mort de l'excellent Jon Arryn, j'avais nommé Ned Main du Roi, et voilà qu'il me trahit ! Il refuse d'appliquer mes ordres, en particulier ceux qui concernent l'autre pouffiasse, dont il faut régler l'affaire au plus vite, avant qu'elle ne se mette à pondre et nous amène des dragonneaux dothrakis. Il est méchant avec moi : il me dit que je suis gros, que je ne rentre plus dans mon armure, bref, que je n'ai plus rien de séduisant. Comment ose-t-il, après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ? Nous avons fait la guerre, dormi dans la même tente, il a quitté sa femme pour moi, et voilà ce qu'il me dit ! Que je suis gros et moche, bon à jeter ! Ah, le cruel !_

 _Le pire, c'est qu'à l'extérieur, il continue de jouer sa partition de l'homme d'honneur. Ah, je comprends qu'il en énerve plus d'un, avec ses allures de premier de la classe ! L'irréprochable Ned Stark, il a tout pour lui : le sens de l'honneur, la maîtrise des armes, l'amour des femmes, l'amour des hommes, l'amour de ses sujets… C'est le Dom Juan de l'honneur ! Mais quel bourreau, quel hypocrite ! Il me tourmente, je ne te raconte pas. Je bois encore plus pour oublier, et ce faisant, je rentre encore moins dans mon armure… Bouh, que je suis malheureux !_

 _Jojo, mon bon Jojo, tu le sais, j'ai aimé peu de monde dans ma vie. Toutes ces femmes que je me suis payées avec l'argent de la mienne n'ont jamais compté pour moi, la preuve en est que je les ai pratiquement toutes oubliées : je t'assure, je ne sais même plus combien j'en ai baisées, j'étais bourré la plupart du temps ! Foutre, j'aurais dû tenir un registre ! Ça m'aurait fait des souvenirs pour mes vieux jours… Mais baste, à quoi bon remuer le passé ? Je n'aimais pas mes frères, Stan était rasoir, et Lyly efféminé. Il ne me restait plus que Jon Arryn, mon maître, mon modèle, celui qui m'a initié à tout ce que j'ai su faire dans ma vie, et Ned, mon âme sœur, mon presque-frère, mon bon ami ! Et toi aussi, mon Jojo, oui, toi, mon petit ours en peluche qui me réconfortait après les mêlées. Tu étais mon blondinet préféré, parmi tous mes écuyers (bon, il faut dire que tous les autres blondinets de ma suite étaient des Lannister…). Je regrette tant de ne pas te l'avoir assez montré, et de m'être laissé séduire par l'image de Ned comme une jouvencelle._

 _Reviens-moi, Jojo, je t'en conjure. Je lève par la présente toutes les charges d'accusations qui pèsent sur toi, et qui n'ont été que le fruit de la perfidie de Ned. Je t'octroie solennellement mon royal pardon et mon auguste miséricorde, pour les siècles des siècles. Je t'absous, je t'aime à nouveau, je… je ne sais pas quoi ajouter, en fait, j'ai pris trois litrons avant d'écrire ce courrier, il faut que je trouve une conclusion._

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _Robinet_ »

Jorah était tout chamboulé. Ainsi, le roi Robert ne l'avait pas oublié, le roi Robert l'avait aimé…

« Depuis quand travaillez-vous pour cet ivrogne ? »

Ah mince, Ser Barristan était là ! Jorah l'avait oublié. Selmy lui disait qu'il avait préféré lui parler avant, en homme d'honneur, mais qu'il allait le balancer. Il était piégé : comment se sortir de cette nasse ? Un homme censé aurait planté Ser Barristan, d'autant qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin, mais quand même, le pauvre ne méritait pas de crever comme ça.

« Laissez-moi aller lui parler… »

Mais Ser Barristan s'interposa : « Vous ne serez plus jamais seul avec elle. »

* * *

Jorah Mormont eut droit à un procès interminable. Son sort fut réglé en quelques minutes, mais quelles minutes !

Il s'était retrouvé dans la salle du trône de la Grande Pyramide, debout sur les marches, les mains derrière le dos comme un gamin fautif, avec Daario et Ver Gris qui lui barraient le passage, Ser Barristan et Missandei qui flanquaient la reine, laquelle ne daignait même pas le regarder. L'angoisse du siècle…

« Pourquoi le roi Robert vous envoie-t-il son pardon ? », demanda la voix calme, atone, de Daenerys.

« Nous avons eu une longue histoire… », expliqua Jorah. Et merde, ça s'était passé avant que tu naisses, tu pourrais comprendre, non ?

Ben non, elle refusait de comprendre, insistant : « Lui avez-vous transmis des informations à mon sujet ? »

Fallait bien, c'était mon gagne-pain. Tu crois que ton frère avait les moyens d'acheter des partisans ?

« Oui. »

« Quel genre d'information ? »

« Votre arrivée à Pentos, votre mariage… Des trucs comme ça ! »

Rien que tu n'aurais refusé d'afficher sur Facebook, pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! Mais Facebook n'existait pas.

Daenerys se troubla. « Lui avez-vous dit que j'étais enceinte ? »

Bon sang, ça devenait gênant, là !

« Ne pouvons-nous parler seul à seule ? »

Et puis quoi encore, songea Daenerys. J'ai emmuré des gens vivants pour moins que ça, je te rappelle ! Estime-toi heureux d'avoir un procès !

« Non. »

Allez zou, on continue !

« Oui. », admit-il.

Daenerys faillit hurler, se redresser pour arracher ce qu'il restait de cheveux sur le crâne de Jorah, et pourquoi pas aussi la langue et les yeux, comme Drogo savait si bien faire !

« On a failli m'empoisonner à cause de cette information, et c'est vous, _vous_ , qui l'avez délivrée ? »

« Mais je vous ai empêché de boire ce… »

Tiens, au fait, c'était quoi déjà comme boisson ? Jorah ne s'en souvenait plus, seule l'image du petit barbu traîné à poil par les chevaux était restée dans sa mémoire.

« Parce que vous saviez qu'elle était empoisonnée ! »

Eh, raison de plus, voulut dire Jorah. Franchement, je t'ai sauvée, ça veut dire que j'ai trahi Robert pour toi, donc il y a prescription.

Mais Daenerys ne connaissait pas ce mot.

« Je… je l'ai aimé, Khaleesi. », avoua Jorah.

« _Aimé_ ? »

Daenerys revoyait Mormont la portant, à demi consciente, dans la tente de la sorcière. Confiante, elle croyait qu'il l'aidait, mais il agissait pour l'usurpateur…

« Bien sûr que je vous aidais, implorait Jorah, je ne voulais pas vous livrer à la sorcière, c'est vous qui avez insisté ! »

« Rien à battre, à l'époque j'étais perdue sans mon mec, je l'ai brûlée sans jugement, et toi, je t'ai laissé vivre à mes côtés ! Je t'ai couvert d'honneurs, j'avais confiance en toi ! »

Et là, Jorah dit de ces mots qu'on regrette lors des disputes : « Oh et puis, merde ! J'en avais marre de stagner dans la _friendzone_ ! »

« Donc tu m'as trahie parce que je me tapais d'autres mecs que toi ? Tu sais comment ça s'appelle, ça, mépriser le choix d'une femme ? »

« La barbe ! Je suis de Westeros, moi, et de l'Île aux Ours ! Les femmes qui jouent les fortes têtes, là-bas, on leur colle un bon coup de paluche dans le museau et ça les calme. »

Bref, leur dialogue partait en sucette.

Daenerys était la reine, elle rendait justice. Elle se lança dans une déclaration enflammée, affirmant que si Jorah n'avait pas été son petit chouchou, elle l'aurait livré tout cru à ses fils, et elle le condamna à l'exil.

Lorsque Jorah franchit les remparts de Meereen, il se demanda : « Comment je vais annoncer ça au gros Varys ? J'espère qu'il ne va pas me licencier, il n'y a pas de Pôle Emploi dans la Baie des Serfs ! »


	22. Chapter 22

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 22**

 _It's a man's world_

Jon avait fini par quitter les Sauvageons. Après plusieurs mois passés à rouler dans les poils de Tormund, il avait été contraint de repartir au Sud du Mur. Mance Ryder avait en effet décidé de se venger des hommes de la Garde de Nuit en les prenant à revers : « Ils aiment nous enculer ? Eh bien, à notre tour de les prendre par derrière ! ». Puis, avisant Jon et Tormund, il prit ce dernier à partie : « Toto ! Tu vas commander l'escouade. Emmène ton giton avec toi. Ses connaissances de la Garde sont plus à jour que les miennes. Et s'il te trahit, tu me le re-balances du haut du Mur ! »

« Ok, boss ! », avait opiné Tormund sans broncher.

Jon avait éprouvé un grand moment de solitude.

Et c'était parti pour une folle expédition ! Jon et les Sauvageons avaient escaladé le Mur, laissé quelques bougres en route ( _valar morghulis_ !), puis étaient redescendus dans l'autre sens, avaient parcouru les terres abandonnées par les paysans (« les terres de Papa », songeait Jon, non sans nostalgie). Ygrid s'était même extasiée sur un moulin (bah bien sûr qu'elle était de la partie ! Pouvait pas s'empêcher de suivre Jon comme son ombre, celle-là… Tormund lui avait glissé : « Qui sait ? Tu lui as peut-être fait un môme, à cette petite, dans la grotte ! ». L'idée n'avait pas particulièrement emballé Snow.). Bref, ça ressemblait à une promenade de scouts, le danger en plus (quoique !), jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la ferme du vieillard.

Alors, la ferme du vieillard, c'est comme la maison en pain d'épice d'Hansel et Gretel : une bâtisse abandonnée, hantée par une personne âgée, avec de la bouffe à la clé. C'était du moins ce que s'était dit Tormund : « Il a des chevaux ! On va pouvoir se faire un barbec' ! »

« Pourquoi on ne les utilise pas plutôt pour aller plus vite ? », demanda Jon.

« Mais t'es con, lui avait répondu Orel, le zooman, on ne sait pas grimper à cheval, nous ! »

Orel n'aimait pas Jon. Il ne comprenait pas l'attachement que lui portaient Tormund et Ygrid. Bon, en même temps, il sortait avec un faucon…

Jon renonça à lui expliquer qu'ils pouvaient voler la charrette qui se trouvait dans l'étable. Pas sûr que ses amis aient compris ce que c'était.

« Et tu ne sais pas contrôler l'esprit d'un cheval ? », demanda-t-il au zooman.

Orel lui jeta un regard assassin.

« On abat le vieux, dit Tormund, et hop, on prend les canassons ! »

« Vu la quantité, on va même pouvoir camper quelques jours ! », nota Ygrid.

Jon regarda ses amants, horrifié. Dans son esprit lui revint en mémoire la première fois qu'il avait vu Tormund. C'était dans la tente de Mance Ryder. Il avait dit, en présence de Tormund et d'Ygrid, que s'il ralliait les Sauvageons, c'était pour vivre dans un monde où il resterait des hommes. Mais si même les Sauvageons abattaient les vieillards sans défense, que resterait-il à la fin ? Je ne vais quand même pas me vider les bourses dans un Marcheur Blanc ! pensa Jon. Remarque, ça les ferait peut-être fondre…

La mort dans l'âme, il comprit alors qu'il avait fait fausse route et qu'il devait rentrer à Châteaunoir.

Mais impossible d'expliquer ça à Tormund.

Il leur faussa donc compagnie. Lâchement, il les laissa descendre le vieux sans défense, dégomma Orel et son faucon (une bonne chose de faite !), sauta sur un cheval, et hue cocotte ! Retour au bercail la queue entre les jambes (et trois flèches d'Ygrid dans le corps).

* * *

Alors qu'il arrivait, presque agonisant, à Châteaunoir, Samwell Tarly se jeta sur lui : « Jon ! », s'écria-t-il d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

« Sam ? », murmura Jon, étalé par terre comme une merde, se vidant de son sang.

Pyp dut retenir Sam pour l'empêcher de s'affaler sur le blessé (ce qui n'était pas facile étant donné que Sam faisait le triple de son poids).

« Oh, Jon ! », pleurait Sam, « je savais que tu reviendrais ! Tu ne pouvais pas mourir ! Tu es mon héros ! »

J'ai bien peur d'être le héros de toute la série, songea Jon en son for intérieur, alors qu'on l'emportait à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Une fois remis sur pieds, Jon dut rendre des comptes sur sa conduite. Il se retrouva donc face à un jury composé de Ser Yarwick, le chef du Génie (qui était tout sauf un génie), Mestre Aemon, Ser Janos Slynt, l'ancien commandant du Guet disgracié par le nabot de Port-Réal, et son grand copain Ser Alliser Thorne, le Premier Patrouilleur. Que du beau monde qui moisissait à présent sur le Mur…

« Alors, mon loupiot, dit Thorne, ça fait quoi de rentrer après toutes les conneries que t'as faites ? »

« Allons, Alli, intervint Mestre Aemon, laissons-le au moins nous raconter ce qu'il a fait, avant de juger s'il s'agit bien de conneries ! Jon, dit-il en se tournant vers le petit Snow, tout sourire, je suis content de te revoir ! »

Mais tu ne m'as jamais vu, pensa Jon, tu es aveugle, Mestre Aemon ! Ah, ce Mestre Aemon, quel fieffé farceur !

Autour de Mestre Aemon, les trois autres bougres faisaient la gueule.

Le récit de Jon ne leur rendit pas le sourire : il raconta l'escale chez Craster, leur parla de la rébellion de Karl Tanner, qui avait buté le Lord Commandant Jeor Mormont, puis évoqua sa capture, la mort de Qhorin Mimain, son arrivée dans le camp de Mance, et avoua même ses liaisons avec des Sauvageons.

« T'as buté Qhorin ? Ce type était le dernier détenteur du secret du Poing des Premiers Hommes ! », gémit Ser Alliser, qui avait toujours rêvé de se faire initier.

« Ça n'est pas si grave, ça, lui dit Mestre Aemon pour le réconforter, on peut retrouver des informations sur ces rituels-là dans des livres… »

« Mais je ne sais pas lire ! »

« Pas de souci, Alli, moi, je sais ! »

« Et qui va faire l'initiation, hein ? Vous, peut-être ? »

« Oooh, ne me sous-estimez pas, Alli, sourit Mestre Aemon, je ne suis pas né du dernier hiver ! J'ai eu le temps de lire tous les parchemins de la bibliothèque, et croyez-moi, on y trouve de ces choses … »

« Euh… », intervint Jon en levant le doigt. « Sauf votre respect, mais la rébellion de Karl Tanner est plus préoccupante que la recette du fist-fucking. »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de nous dire ce qui est important ! », intervint Janos Slynt, qui pour sa part n'avait aucun regret concernant la disparition de Qhorin, ou celle du Lord Commandant Mormont (de toute façon, il avait entendu des rumeurs scabreuses sur lui et Karl Tanner, alors ce genre de fin sordide, ça ne l'étonnait pas).

« Mais Mance Ryder ignore que le fort est quasi-vide ! Je lui ai fait croire qu'on était un millier ! Karl Tanner, lui, le sait, donc si Mance le découvre… »

« N'interrompt pas les Anciens qui partagent leur expérience ! », siffla Janos Slynt à son égard, en se tournant ostensiblement vers Mestre Aemon.

Mais celui-ci ne souriait plus du tout : il écoutait Jon.

Snow poursuivit : il conseilla d'aller exécuter les rebelles, puis de revenir boucher le souterrain. L'idée fit rugir Ser Alliser : « C'est ton tunnel à toi que je vais boucher ! Avec mon poing dans un gant de crin ! », cria-t-il en brandissant une main fermée.

« Oh, j'ai envie de voir ça ! », s'exclama Ser Janos, tout excité.

« Allons, Alli, intervint de nouveau Mestre Aemon, vous n'allez pas violenter ce pauvre garçon parce qu'il vous donne des conseils… »

« Il a tué le Mimain ! »

« Oui, oui, on a compris que ça vous en bouchait un coin, cette affaire. »

Jon, conforté, se redressa de tout son torse (du moins, autant que ses plaies pas encore cicatrisées le lui permettaient), et articula bien fort : « Vous pouvez m'enfiler ce que vous voulez, Ser Alliser, mais le fait est là : si vous ne bouchez pas le souterrain, les Mammouths et les Géants y passeront, et ce sera la fin de la Garde de Nuit. »

Ce crétin de Slynt eut beau ricaner et prétendre que ça n'existait pas, Jon persista. Ser Alliser lui rappela donc qu'il n'était pas responsable du Génie, et demanda à son ami Yarwick ce qu'il en pensait. Lequel se rangea lamentablement à l'avis de Ser Alliser.

Cela ne calma pas ce dernier : il essaya encore de faire tomber Jon pour avoir sympathisé avec l'ennemi.

« N'exagérons rien, dit Mestre Aemon. Tout le monde couche avec n'importe qui dans cette série ! Durant ma jeunesse à Port-Réal, mon frère Aeron adorait me voir dresser sa couleuvre… »

Jon sortit de la salle, absous par Mestre Aemon, mais furieux : des centaines d'hommes allaient mourir, et tout ça parce que Châteaunoir était tenu par trois glandus pas foutus de surmonter leur aversion pour lui.

* * *

« T'aurais dû leur raconter tes histoires avec les Sauvageons, lui dit Sam un peu plus tard, peut-être que si tu leur avais servi des détails salaces, ils auraient été adoucis… »

Pas vraiment réconfortant, songea Jon.

« Au fait, dit-il à Sam, je suis désolé pour ces histoires. Je… je ne savais pas si tu… euh… »

Sam eut un regard appuyé sur Jon. Et profondément triste. Jon en baissa les yeux tant c'était déprimant à regarder.

« C'est bon, Jon, dit Sam de sa voix douce. C'est fini, tout ça. Maintenant, on s'est retrouvé. »

« C'est vrai, Sam ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Jon réalisa qu'il aurait préféré une crise. Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir se réconcilier sur l'oreiller ensuite.

Au lieu de ça, il eut droit à une morale de roman de gare : « Oh, tu sais, soupira Sam, les héros ne sont jamais des mecs fidèles. J'ai lu ça dans beaucoup de livres… Et puis, moi, j'aime bien souffrir, je suis S-m Tarlouze… »

Disant ses mots, Sam tourna le dos à Jon. Et sans que celui-ci puisse le voir (et en tirer profit), il essuya une larme au coin de son œil.


	23. Chapter 23

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 23**

 _ **Le lion est mort ce soir**_

Tywin Lannister était mort. Le grand homme des Sept Couronnes venait de s'éteindre à l'âge canonique de soixante-sept ans. De tous les royaumes, on accourrait en hâte pour rendre hommage à sa dépouille, et présenter ses condoléances à sa fille la reine douairière. Celle-ci n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié : teintures noires, robe de deuil brodée, file d'attente interminable devant le Septuaire de Baelor, Lannisters en renfort… Tout le monde, cependant, évitait soigneusement de poser la question qui fâche : qui diable avait pu buter le vieux sur ses chiottes ?

Alors qu'elle comptait ses cousins dans la salle du Trône, Cersei tomba nez à nez sur un cureton qu'elle trouva fort sexy, avant de réaliser qu'elle se l'était déjà fait : « Cousin Lancel ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! Tu as sorti le grand jeu, à ce que je vois ! ». Lancel, en effet, avait coupé ses cheveux raides (de toute façon, ça ne lui allait pas du tout, le carré long), et troqué ses atours d'écuyer contre une robe de bure. Bon, ça ne lui donnait pas l'air moins con, mais au moins, il était plus mignon. Il ne parut pas s'offusquer du fait que sa cousine et ancienne amante n'ait pas été fichue de le reconnaître, et lui présenta ses condoléances. Kevan Lannister, son père, intervint : « Je te prie d'excuser la tenue de mon fils. Il fait désormais partie d'une sorte de club religieux, qui se fait appeler « Les moineaux ».

« Ah ? Mais dis-moi, Lancel, tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour entrer chez les scouts ? »

« Ils ne font pas du scoutisme ! », s'exclama Kevan. « Ce sont des fanatiques… »

« Super, conclut Cersei, on vient tout juste de perdre la trace de Varys et de ses oisillons, et on se ramasse des moineaux ! Décidément Port-Réal est une vraie volière ! »

Varys, en effet, avait trouvé le moyen de disparaître le soir où Tywin avait été retrouvé planté par deux carreaux d'arbalète sur ses latrines. Si Cersei n'avait pas su (pour une fois sans se tromper) que Tyrion était derrière tout ça, elle aurait soupçonné qu'on retrouverait son corps d'ici quelques jours. Mais Tyrion était bien trop rusé pour tuer Varys : il avait dû le soudoyer. N'allez pas demander à Cersei avec quel argent Tyrion eût pu acheter Varys, les comptes et la logique, ça n'avait jamais été son fort.

Ce qui avait mis Cersei sur la bonne voie était le cadeau d'adieu de son frère. Au cours d'un procès retentissant pour le meurtre de Joffrey le Chérubin (surnom officiel donné par ses historiographes, ceux qui étaient payés avec les derniers filons d'or des Lannister), Tyrion avait défié son père et demandé à être jugé par un duel judiciaire. Ça leur avait fait les pieds, aux Lannister. Le père et la fille n'avaient pourtant pas ménagé leurs efforts pour faire tomber la tête du troll : Tywin avait offert à Oberyn Martell, le prince le plus haut placé actuellement à la cour, d'être juge. Ce dernier, pas mécontent de monter ses ennemis les uns contre les autres, avait accepté de bonne grâce. De son côté, Cersei avait mis Shae la catin dans son lit. Bon, présenté comme ça, c'est beaucoup moins classe qu'Oberyn Martell siégeant aux côté de Tywin Lannister et de Mace Tyrell au procès, mais quand même, ç'avait bien servi : Shae avait accepté de témoigné contre Tyrion.

Elle n'avait pas été très difficile à acheter : depuis l'arrestation de Tyrion et la disparition de Sansa, Shae errait à la cour sans but précis. Cersei était donc allée la voir, un beau jour, dans les appartements de sa belle-sœur. Elle l'avait surprise en train de caresser une robe de Sansa en se regardant dans le miroir.

Comme à son habitude, Cersei s'était complètement méprise sur les intentions de la jeune femme. Et comme d'habitude, cela ne l'avait pas empêchée d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Comme dit le chevalier du Poisson, les dieux récompensent les imbéciles. Elle lui avait adressé un grand sourire, ce qui lui avait un peu fait mal parce que Cersei avait perdu l'habitude d'activer les muscles faciaux du sourire aimable. Elle maîtrisait mieux les sourires carnassiers.

« Ces robes vous plaisent ? Allez-y, servez-vous, leur propriétaire ne risque pas de les réclamer ! »

« Où est-elle ? », avait demandé Shae, avec son accent exotique. « Vous savez où elle est ? »

« Pas le moins du monde », avait soupiré Cersei en s'asseyant sur le lit de Sansa. « Venez, fit-elle à Shae, installez-vous avec moi, et causons un peu. »

« De quoi voulez-vous causer ? », demanda Shae, sans bouger.

Cersei la regarda : bigre, elle n'était pas facile. Comment une catin pouvait-elle faire la difficile ? Pas très commercial, tout ça.

« Vous aimez cette chambre ? », demanda-t-elle en agitant une de ses fameuses manches. « Elle est à vous ! Vous aimez ces robes ? Elles sont à vous ! Toutes. Sans exception. »

« Et que me vaut l'honneur de ces présents ? », demanda Shae, pas dupe.

Cersei, qui s'était mise machinalement à pétrir les draps, cessa dès qu'elle s'en aperçut et se leva. Se tenant droite face à Shae, elle lui dit de but en blanc : « Je sais ce que vous êtes. Inutile de me le cacher : je possède le tiers des oiseaux du colombier. Le reste est à Varys et à Littlefinger. Je connais mon frère. Je sais comment vous êtes parvenue à vous hisser dans la chambre de Sansa Stark. Ça fait un moment que je vous observe. »

Shae blêmit : « Je ne sais pas où elle est. Je ne sais rien. Rien… »

Cersei lui sourit, d'un vrai sourire sincère, un sourire de lionne qui s'apprête à abattre une hyène.

« Peu importe. Je la trouverai, fût-ce dans la crypte de Winterfell. Non, ce que j'attends de vous, en échange, c'est autre chose : vous témoignerez contre mon frère à son procès. _Contre_ , vous m'avez bien comprise ? »

Shae la regarda, de ses yeux noirs et teigneux (et tellement sexy…). Elle opina sans rien dire.

« C'est tout ? », s'étonna Cersei. « Cela ne vous fait rien de le trahir ? De trahir sa femme ? »

Shae la regardait toujours. D'un ton qu'elle s'efforça de rendre le plus froid, le plus indifférent possible, elle articula : « Ils ne sont rien pour moi. »

Elle en aurait pleuré. Mais Varys l'avait mise en garde : elle ne serait jamais des leurs. Prostituée elle était, prostituée elle resterait. A leurs yeux, tout du moins. Autant leur donner ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

Et Cersei souhaitait beaucoup.

« Et maintenant, dit-elle en souriant à nouveau, vous allez venir sur ce lit avec moi. »

La suite fut sans merci. Cersei n'avait pas baisé depuis trois saisons, elle était déchaînée. Et Shae n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Les draps avaient encore l'odeur de Sansa, les oreillers avaient encore entre leurs plis des cheveux roux de Sansa… Sansa qu'elle voulait oublier. Cersei sentait la lavande. Un parfum très doux, trop doux pour une femme de son tempérament. C'est curieux un fauve qui sent bon.

Pour la première fois depuis vingt ans, Cersei avait passé une demi-journée sans boire. Le moins qu'on puisse dire est que ça lui avait fait du bien. Certes, elle avait perdu quelques mèches, Shae l'ayant défoncée plus violemment que Jaime, mais ça l'avait mise en forme.

En échange des loyaux services et joyeux sévices qu'elle rendait à la reine, Shae gagna le droit de parader à la cour, vêtue de riches atours, arborant de clinquants bijoux. Tout cela, bien évidemment, Tyrion l'ignora. Jusqu'au soir où, s'étant extirpé de son cachot grâce à la complicité fraternelle de Jaime, il erra dans le Donjon Rouge, et arriva, tel un fantôme, dans la chambre de sa sœur la reine.

Lorsqu'il entendit Shae, gémissant sur le lit : « Cersei ? Où es-tu, ma lionne ? », son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il étrangla Shae avec son collier (solide, le métal de Port-L annis !), puis, affligé, il sortit encore plus fantomatique que quand il était entré.

La suite, Cersei ne la sut pas en détail. Tout ce qu'elle sut, c'est qu'elle revenait de la cave cette nuit-là, prête à arroser son nouvel orgasme avec Shae, et qu'en rentrant elle l'avait retrouvée sur le lit, inanimée, pourrissant sur son parfum.

Quand les cloches se mirent à retentir, Cersei alla à sa fenêtre. Alors que sa vue se perdait dans les horizons noirs de la mer et que le tocsin bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, elle comprit que quelque chose de grave venait de se passer.

* * *

Pendant que sa royale sœur ruminait ses souvenirs, Tyrion arrivait à Pentos. Le soir du drame, après avoir commis son parricide et son puticide, il avait retrouvé Varys, complice de cette embrouille (on ne se refait pas), qui l'avait enfermé dans un coffre, l'avait fait hissé sur un navire, et, entendant le tocsin sonner, eut l'intuition qu'il fallait peut-être mieux filer.

Après une traversée mouvementée durant laquelle Tyrion s'était langui de toutes les liqueurs possibles et imaginables, pendant que Varys passait par-dessus bord ses étrons au nez et à la barbe de l'équipage (en même temps, c'était des Fer-nés), nos deux compères étaient arrivés chez Illyrio Mopatis. Bah ouais, il était toujours là, lui ! C'est sûrement le seul personnage de la série qui a trouvé la recette miracle pour rester en vie pendant plusieurs saisons : la planque à Pentos.

Varys avait jeté Tyrion hors de son coffre, et avait même qu'il eut le temps de clarifier la situation, le nain s'était mis à vomir sur les tapis.

« Désolé, dit simplement Varys, avec son flegme habituel, je ne savais pas que vous n'aviez pas le pied marin. »

« Je ne prenais mon pied qu'au lit, jusque-là… », avait grogné Tyrion.

« Oui, j'avais même craint que vous ne soyez reparti vous étendre, tant vous avez tardé. Votre frère m'avait juré de vous délivrer à minuit, et nous avons embarqué à l'aube ! »

Tyrion ne répondit pas. A vrai dire, il n'écoutait guère. Son regard restait amèrement fixé sur le vide.

« Ça vous reviendra ! », assura Varys, pour meubler la conversation. « Dès que vous serez remis sur pied, nous irons à… »

« J'irai nulle part… », grogna Tyrion.

Varys le regarda, le temps qu'il s'explique. Une fois que Tyrion se fut décidé à parler et eut répété à moult reprises qu'il voulait boire pour oublier, qu'il avait tué son père, qu'il avait étranglé de ses mains la femme qu'il aimait, que c'était une putain qui ne l'avait jamais aimé et qui l'avait trahi, Varys, lassé de ses jérémiades, remit les choses au point : « Mais arrêtez de pleurer sur ces deux chieurs ! Votre père ne vous a jamais supporté et Shae… »

« Shae ? »

Tyrion n'avait même pas osé prononcer son prénom.

Varys soupira, puis lui dit : « Shae en pinçait pour votre femme. »

Normalement, ç'aurait dû choquer Tyrion. Mais, après l'avoir découverte dans la chambre de sa sœur, il avait basculé au-delà de tout sentiment. Il se sentait une coquille vide. Ou pleine de fange… Enfin, il y avait un truc malsain, là, coincé entre sa gorge et ses entrailles, qui paralysait toutes ses pensées, toutes ses émotions.

« Bon, dit Varys, ça c'est fait ! Maintenant on va passer aux choses sérieuses ! »

Il l'envoya se faire nettoyer par les serviteurs de Mopatis (non sans regarder par le trou de la serrure, là où autrefois Viserys observait Daenerys), puis le laissa se reposer.

Une fois que l'esprit de Tyrion serait de nouveau opérationnel, il lui exposerait son plan.


	24. Chapter 24

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 24**

 _ **L'heure de la becquée**_

Alors qu'elle avait enfin trouvé le moyen de s'isoler au milieu des interminables funérailles de l'homme le plus puissant des Sept Couronnes, Cersei se retrouva encore avec Lancel dans les pattes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je te préviens, si c'est pour une pipette, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! »

« Je venais vous apporter du réconfort… »

« Du vin de la Treille ? »

« Euh… non. J'ai des choses à vous dire. »

« Je me suis isolée rien que pour qu'on vienne me parler ! », ironisa la reine dans un grand sourire nerveux.

« C'est très important… », insista Lancel.

« Dans ce cas, accouche ! »

« Je vous demande pardon pour toutes mes offenses. »

Cersei se figea net, estomaquée. Lancel, offensant ? Si son père n'était pas mort, elle aurait éclaté de rire. D'ailleurs, elle éclata de rire.

« Nous avons péché, précisa-t-il. Je vous ai entraînée dans un abyme de ténèbres… »

« Euh, j'crois pas, non ! », le coupa Cersei. « C'est _moi_ qui t'ai entraîné dans mon abyme bien obscur ! »

Et même pas épilé parce que j'avais la flemme, se retint-elle de préciser.

Lancel s'interrompit. Cette révélation le cloua sur place.

Cersei ne parut pas remarquer son trouble et poursuivit : « Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais me salir les doigts dans ton orifice ! »

Lancel ne réagissait pas. Cersei finit par s'en rendre compte. Mais elle avait l'habitude de ses lenteurs. Elle prit un ton qui se voulait compatissant et lui dit : « Ne t'en fais. Je ne répéterai à personne que tu t'es pris mon sceptre dans l'arrière-train ! C'est notre petit secret. Pour une fois que cet objet pourri sert à quelque chose, on ne va pas s'en plaindre ! »

Haut les cœurs, Lannister ! Mais Lancel était têtu : « Et le vin ? »

« Quel vin ? »

« Celui qui a tué votre mari ! Vous savez bien… »

Pour un peu, Cersei aurait eu envie de le secouer.

« Robert buvait, tout le monde le savait. Il s'est pris un porc dans le sac à vin. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

Mon père est mort en chiant, tu ne vas pas me casser les pieds avec mon mari mort en se pochetronant ?

Lancel ne cassa pas longtemps les pieds de Cersei. Il s'éclipsa dès que possible. Bouleversé par les paroles de sa royale cousine, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : les partager avec la personne en laquelle il avait le plus confiance.

Le Grand Moineau, en dépit de son surnom, n'était ni grand, ni passereau. C'était un vieillard chenu, toujours vêtu de la même tunique écrue, qui allait pieds nus parce qu'il trouvait toujours un mendiant sur sa route pour avoir plus besoin de sandales que lui. C'est toujours ce qu'on dit : quand on a besoin d'un truc, les autres en ont forcément moins besoin que nous. Et réciproquement. Et puis, c'est quand même plus classe de dire : « j'ai fait don de mes groles » que : « je n'ai pas les moyens de m'acheter des tongs » ou : « je me suis fait racketté par un galeux de Culpucier ». Mais le Grand Moineau était bonne poire, et se faisait gloire d'être plus pouilleux qu'un fils Frey.

Il se tenait debout, dans la crypte du Septuaire de Baelor, devant un groupe de septons et de septas.

« Ah, frère Lancel, dit-il alors que son regard s'illuminait à la vue du jeune homme, entre, on n'attendait plus que toi. »

Lancel s'assit par terre, sur les dalles froides, à côté de Septime Sévère, le septon le plus austère.

« Mes poussins, annonça le Grand Moineau, l'heure est grâââve ! »

Tous le regardèrent alors avec concentration et gravité.

« Tywin Lannister est mort ! »

« Oui, on sait », marmonna Septa Unella, une haute femme revêche, qui faisait un peu marâtre de contes de fées, mais en plus mastoc.

« Avec lui disparaît une période de moralité vacillante. Tywin n'était pas parfait, mais il avait encore des principes. C'était le dernier hétéro de Westeros ! »

Un soupir horrifié parcourut l'assemblée. _L'Etoile à Sept Branches_ , le livre sacré de la Religion des Sept, ne prescrivait en effet que deux options possibles : l'hétérosexualité dans le mariage, à des fins reproductives, ou l'asexualité dans les ordres et l'amour du prochain. Que du bonheur, quoi. Celles et ceux qui transgressaient ces règles, pourtant simples et claires, étaient morigénés sur la place publique : comme l'avait très bien expliqué le Grand Moineau, quand on fait goûter à un homme le gourdin, il a envie de se réfugier dans un trou. L'édification par la parabole, tout un programme…

En la matière, une branche entière de l' _Etoile_ est consacrée au sujet. C'est super bien expliqué, il y a même un code pour indiquer quelles positions sont autorisées, lesquelles sont proscrites, afin de permettre aux gens de ne pas s'égarer (« Dans cette situation, je passe par devant, réponse A je passe par derrière, réponse B je cède la priorité à mon voisin de droite, réponse C… »). Le type qui avait rédigé ce livre avait tout compris : marie la Bible et le Kamasutra, avec ça, tu cartonnes. C'était comme ça que la religion des Sept avait conquis les Sept Couronnes.

Bon, Septa Unella avait demandé au Grand Moineau comment on faisait pour les femmes : « Est-ce qu'on doit aussi leur faire goûter du gourdin pour leur donner envie de rentrer dans un trou ? »

« Oh non, surtout pas ! » s'était écrié le grand homme. « Les femmes sont naturellement douces, fragiles et chiennasses, expliqua-t-il à la septa qui faisait trois têtes et quinze kilos de plus que lui, il faut donc les traiter différemment. Leur esprit étant plus faible et plus influençable que celui des hommes, il n'est pas nécessaire de recourir à la force physique. La persuasion marche souvent très bien avec elles… »

« Et comment les persuade-t-on ? », avait demandé un autre septoneau.

« D'après les versets dix-neuf à trente-huit du Chapitre du Père, il faut recourir à des brimades légères mais répétées, sans régularité pour leur éviter de s'y habituer, mais assez fréquentes pour qu'elles en intériorisent l'esprit en leur âme et conscience. Pour les plus réfractaires, il faut envisager la Marche de l'Infamie. »

« Oh ! »

Cela terrifia les moineaux. Enfin, pas assez pour qu'ils s'envolent. La Marche de l'Infamie était une marche d'expiation, complètement dénudé, à travers les rues de la ville.

« Mais, révérend Piaf, est-ce que c'est légal ? », demanda une jeune septa, encore vierge à seize ans (une miraculée).

Le Grand Moineau la regarda avec sympathie : « Septa Septima, avait-il dit d'un ton affectueux, il ne faut pas avoir peur du martyre ! »

La jeune fille baissa aussitôt les yeux, confuse. Preuve qu'elle avait déjà bien intégré le processus. Un frère lui envoya une bourrade dans l'épaule qui faillit lui déboîter la clavicule : « Allez, t'en fais pas, c'est une gloire de mourir en martyre ! » Elle fut projetée en avant, et manqua de se casser les dents sur le dallage. Cela fit rire tout le monde.

Alors qu'il se remémorait ces tendres souvenirs, le Grand Moineau déclara : « Tywin mort, la morale est menacée. La reine Cersei la sorcière va prendre la régence au nom de son fils le Roi Tommen. »

« Le sale bâtard ! » lâcha quelqu'un.

Le Grand Moineau le regarda avec indignation, comme s'il se fût agi d'un pet : « Allons, frère Jacques ! Nous n'avons encore aucune preuve de ce terrible péché ! »

« Frère Lancel confirme ! »

Lancel rougit, essaya de se faire tout petit. Ce qui était impossible vu qu'il était le mieux nourri du lot, et donc le plus grand et le plus solide.

« Il nous faut trouver un plan d'action pour rétablir la vraie foi à Port-Réal ! », indiqua le Grand Moineau.

Septa Septima leva le bras : « Peut-être que vous devriez vous cacher sous un arbre comme la Corneille à trois yeux ? »

Ses compagnons la regardèrent avec dédain.

« On est déjà dans une crypte ! », remarqua Septa Unella.

Septima leur répondit : « Ben quoi ? Si on adopte les codes de l'ancienne religion, ses adeptes seront moins dépaysés par la nôtre, et ils se convertiront plus facilement ! »

« N'importe quoi, siffla Septon Simplissime, on va pas lutter contre l'hérésie en faisant pareil ! »

« Techniquement, précisa Lancel, qui était cultivé, tout crétin qu'il était, ça n'est pas une hérésie, car elle est antérieure historiquement à la vraie foi. C'est plutôt du paganisme. »

« L'idée est originale », dit le Grand Moineau sans enthousiasme. « Quelqu'un en a une meilleure ? »

Septa Septima rougit. Mais cette fois-ci, personne ne lui envoya une bourrade. Preuve qu'ils avaient intégré le processus.

« En parlant d'hérésie, dit Septon Septime, qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec les adeptes du dieu rouge ? »

« On les a grillés sur la Nera, rappela le Grand Moineau, pour leur plus grand plaisir plutôt que le nôtre. Pour l'instant, concentrons nos forces sur Port-Réal. »

« Purée, soupira Simplissime, on n'a pas réussi à faire disparaître l'hérésie des anciens dieux qu'on nous en met un nouveau dans les branches ! »

« On est pas dans la merde… », lui murmura Unella.

« C'est pas une hérésie… » insista Lancel.

« Tu m'emmerdes avec tes mots compliqués, Lancelot ! J'ai pas lu pleins de bouquins comme toi quand j'étais môme ! »

« Moi non plus, je faisais du cheval, d'abord ! »

Voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien de sa couvée aujourd'hui, le Grand Moineau leur dit : « Bon, je vous propose autre chose. On va activer le Plan Gourdin. Nous allons nous organiser en petites groupes, et nous ferons des tournantes… euh, des tournées… des descentes… bref ! dans les bordels de Port-Réal pour ramener les pécheurs dans le droit chemin ! »

« Elles sont pas droites, les routes de Port-Réal… », marmonna Frère Ducon.

« Super, Révérend Piaf ! Mais… ils sont où, les bordels de Port-Réal ? », demanda Simplissime.

« T'inquiète, lui dit Sévère, moi je sais ! »

Et comme les autres le regardaient avec étonnement, il s'empressa de préciser : « J'y allais… juste pour espionner, hein ! Pour… notre cause… »

Personne n'avait demandé autant de détails.

Cela ne perturba pas le moins du monde le Grand Moineau, qui poursuivit : « Et histoire de bien marquer les esprits, nous allons commencer par frapper un grand coup chez Lord Baelish ! »

« Oh, trop fort ! », s'enthousiasma Septa Unella, que la perspective de traquer les prostituées et les aristocrates excitait.

« Mais… il va se venger ! », insista Septa Septima.

« T'inquiète, dit Lancel, il est en vacances aux Eyriés ! »

Septima baissa les yeux, soulagée. Elle avait beau faire tous ses exercices de piété et d'expiation régulièrement, entre le footing et les ventes de charité, le martyre, ça lui faisait peur.

Une fois le plan lancé, les moineaux se dispersèrent, débordant d'enthousiasme et prêts à fondre sur la ville comme des rapaces. Seul Lancel restait.

Alors que le Grand Moineau se relevait péniblement, parce qu'il était vieux quand même, il se tourna vers l'autel et dit au jeune homme resté debout devant la sortie, sans le regarder : « Qu'y-a-t-il, Frère Lancel ? »

« Mon père, dit-il, je suis tourmenté. »

« Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? »

« J'ai… j'ai été voir ma cousine la reine et je lui ai rappelé nos… péchés. »

Le vieil homme se tourna vers lui, surpris : « Ben… pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, soupira Lancel, confus. Je voulais la remettre dans le droit chemin mais… je… elle m'a troublé ! »

Comme le Grand Moineau le regardait sans sourciller, Lancel insista, accablé : « Je n'ai pas votre force, révérend Piaf ! Je suis un homme faible… Ma chair est faible… si faible… »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle ténu. Le Grand Moineau ne savait que penser. Lancel avait un tel don pour s'accabler tout seul. Parfois, il se demandait s'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Et cela… Bon, on vous le dit parce que les sept dieux le savent déjà, mais ça troublait aussi le Grand Moineau.

Lancel tomba à genoux devant lui : « Je suis faible, mon père ! Punissez-moi ! »

« Voyons, Lancel ! », soupira le Grand Moineau, qui tentait de se défendre lui plutôt que le pauvre garçon.

« Punissez-moi, mon père ! », insista Lancel en agrippant sa tunique si fort qu'il faillit la distendre. « Je suis si fautif, si blâmable, j'ai tellement honte devant les dieux ! »

Lancel lançait des soupirs si longs, si déchirants, si gémissants que le saint homme en était touché (et rien à voir avec le fait que la main de Lancel agrippait sa tunique là où c'est socialement dérangeant). Il leva le visage vers le vieillard. Celui-ci vit, non sans émotion, les beaux yeux verts vides de Lancel baignés de larmes.

« Imprégnez-moi de votre force ! », supplia-t-il dans un souffle.

« Bon, admit le Grand Moineau en posant sa main sur son front tatoué, je vais apaiser ton âme. Mais c'est la dernière fois, Lancel. La foi a besoin de toi pour l'avenir. Tu dois être fort pour elle ! »

Lancel sourit. Il connaissait assez le Grand Moineau pour savoir que, quoi qu'il arrivât, il serait toujours prêt à le remettre dans le droit chemin.

Le vieillard tapota sur le plat de l'autel : « A genoux, Lancel ! »

Celui-ci s'exécuta, et s'étendit sur le rebord.

Le Grand Moineau commença son prêche : « Pour trouver le droit chemin, il faut installer une rectitude dans le corps et l'âme du croyant repentant… »

Il souleva la tunique de Lancel, et en rejeta le pan sur son dos. Lancel regardait le mur, attendant avec angoisse et désir que la Miséricorde de la Mère tombe sur lui.

Le Grand Moineau souleva à son tour la sienne et constata, avec soulagement, que la lance du Guerrier était prête à punir. Pour le coup, elle était même inflexible.

C'est bon, sourit le Grand Moineau en son for intérieur, les dieux sont encore avec moi, je peux continuer ma croisade !

Et alors que la lance du Guerrier traquait les pensées malsaines dans les méandres de Lancel, le prêtre lui assurait, telle une litanie à chaque mouvement de va-et-vient : « Crois-moi, mon fils, je n'éprouve absolument aucun plaisir à te punir, aucun… »

« Ooooh, oui, mon père, je sais bien ! », soupirait Lancel en répons. « Je commence à ressentir du remords ! Ça me fend le cul… le cœur ! De vous imposer une telle con… trainte ! »

Et plus le remords se faisait pressant, plus Lancel devenait confus : « Moi non plus… je ne… n'éprouve… rien… rien… viens ! »

« Vraiment, répondait le vieillard en lui serrant plus fermement les hanches pour prendre appui (car il faut rester droit et fort quand on prêche, y'a quand même sept dieux à se farcir…), je le fais pour toi… Lancel… rien que… pour… toi ! »

Et quand le remords commençait à devenir rauque, et que le Grand Moineau craignait de laisser tomber ses vieilles miettes, l'indulgence du Père résonna dans sa conscience, et le Guerrier, sans prévenir, retira sa lance.

Lancel s'effondra, tremblant, fiévreux, frustré. Le Grand Moineau rabattit sa tunique sur ses impuretés et, une fois l'horrible grimace apaisée, il termina son prêche : « Maintenant, le temps est venu d'aller faire la guerre, mon garçon. »


	25. Chapter 25

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 25**

 ** _La croisière s'amuse_**

Ellaria Sand était une femme ouverte d'esprit. Née à Dorne, dans une contrée ensoleillée où les gens savent vivre, elle avait reçu une approche hédoniste de la vie, qu'elle avait beaucoup cultivée auprès de son défunt compagnon. Avec le prince Oberyn Martell, elle avait vécu intensément, fait les quatre-cents coups et plus, écumé les bordels les plus luxueux du monde. Ensemble, ils avaient honoré des centaines d'hommes, de femmes, de trans… Bref, Oberyn avait été pour elle le prince charmant, en mode oriental, avec harem, escrime, alcool, et tout le tralala.

Las, ce bonheur avait été brutalement, quoique de manière un peu prévisible quand même, interrompu. Ils s'étaient rendus à Port-Réal pour les noces du roi Joffrey, lequel avait eu le bon goût de s'y faire empoisonner. L'oncle Tyrion avait été accusé, et Oberyn, qui avait un long contentieux non résolu avec les Lannister (et un gros abcès à crever), s'était porté volontaire pour le défendre. Contre La Montagne. Autant dire que sa mort était programmée. C'est ainsi que les téléspectateurs s'étaient retrouvés avec un ballon de baudruche : on leur avait vendu un nouveau personnage, avec un surnom qui fait peur, la Vipère Rouge, un CV bien rempli (stage chez les Puînés, quand même !) et une haine tenace contre les Lannister, bref, une vraie menace, qui, à peine arrivé à Port-Réal, s'était réfugié dans le bordel de Lord Baelish au lieu d'affronter Tyrion le nabot, et se fit crever dans l'unique combat qu'il livra de toute la saison : encore une vantardise de méridional ! (comment ça, un cliché ? Mais on est dans de la fantasy, depuis Tolkien, c'est totalement permis !)

Mais grâce à Ellaria, le mythe de la Vipère Rouge restait vivace. Elle avait franchement les boules (même si celles d'Oberyn lui manquaient beaucoup), et cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Pas question de faire oublier la haine dornienne.

C'est pourquoi, en dépit de son ouverture d'esprit, il était deux ou trois choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé passer. Elle avait bien indiqué à ses filles et belles-filles, les Aspics, les enfants de la Vipère, que la petite Myrcella Baratheon (tu parles d'un nom ! On dirait un champignon) était leur ennemie : « C'est entendu, les filles, vous pouvez vous taper qui vous voulez, des soudards, des fakirs, des danseuses, mais vous ne touchez pas à cette blondeur du Nord ! Oui, je sais, elle est mignonne, les responsables du casting ont bien fait leur boulot, mais c'est une Lannister, et nous sommes les Martell. Enfin des Sand, mais ça revient au même ! » Les Aspics, Obara, Nymeria et Lolita, avaient opiné du chef.

« Oui, mère », avait dit la plus jeune.

« Pour Oberyn », avait dit Nym.

Quant à Obara, elle avait déclaré : « Un jour, alors que je vivais seule avec ma mère, cet homme que je ne connaissais pas et qui se disait mon père est venu nous voir… »

« On s'en fiche, Obara, avait soupiré Nym, dis-nous si tu marches avec nous ou pas ! »

Obara avait jeté un regard de tueuse à sa sœur, heureusement elle ne lui avait pas jeté sa lance avec, et abrégé : « Bon, bon, pour Oberyn ! »

Ellaria était fière de ses filles. Malheureusement, elle se heurta à un obstacle plus grand encore : le prince Doran en personne.

Le seigneur de Dorne ne semblait pas du tout perturbé par le fait que les Lannister avaient, à vingt ans d'intervalle, fait crever sa sœur et son frère dans d'atroces souffrances. Ça lui passait complètement au-dessus. Il s'était contenté de pleurer dans son coin, et la vie avait repris son cours. A Westeros, un tel je-m'en-foutisme relevait du jamais-vu.

Ellaria devait revenir régulièrement à la charge pour lui secouer les puces.

« Comment pouvez-vous, lui demanda-t-elle un jour où il contemplait les Jardins Aquatiques depuis sa loggia en mangeant des pastèques, rester assis dans votre fauteuil pendant que les Lannister assassinent des membres de votre famille ? »

« Rien de plus simple, chère Ellaria, répondit Doran, j'ai la goutte, je suis immobilisé ! »

« Arrêtez de vous trouver des excuses ! Je suis sous antidépresseurs, mais je ne me cache pas derrière ce prétexte pour oublier Oberyn et Elia ! »

« Vous avez connu Elia ? », s'étonna Doran, cherchant dans sa mémoire si les dates concordaient.

« Non, mais Oberyn n'arrêtait pas de m'en parler. »

« Oui, je sais, la mort de notre sœur l'a beaucoup perturbé… »

« On le serait à moins ! C'est la plus grande perdante du Trône de Fer : trompée par son mari, qui par son inconduite déclenche une guerre, au terme de laquelle elle finit violée par le type qui a massacré ses deux enfants devant elle ! »

« Oui, admit Doran, ce fut terrible… »

« Et vous ne réagissez pas ! »

Doran jeta un regard noir à sa belle-sœur : « J'ai fait la guerre pour Elia, je vous le rappelle. Vous n'étiez pas là. »

« Vous avez fait la guerre pour le Trône de Fer, pendant que votre sœur était retenue par le roi Aerys », corrigea Ellaria.

Mais… elle va arrêter de remettre en cause mon discours, oui ? s'agaça le souverain de Dorne.

« Et pour Rhaenys et Aegon, qu'avez-vous fait ? Ce n'était que des enfants ! »

Et elle insiste ! Doran se disait qu'il était décidément trop bon avec cette femme. En même temps, s'il devait tuer toutes les personnes avec lesquelles il avait un désaccord, il vivrait dans un désert. Il était prince, pas tyran.

« Allons donc, je savais que vous mettriez mes neveux dans la balance ! Rhaenys et Aegon sont morts depuis longtemps, et s'ils avaient vécu, ce ne serait plus des enfants aujourd'hui. »

Donc on tourne la page et on les oublie ? comprit Ellaria. Et puis, c'est quoi cet argument de merde ?

« Et pour Oberyn, vous ne ferez rien ? »

« Oberyn est mort dans un duel judiciaire pour lequel il s'est porté volontaire. Il a choisi de laisser le passé le dévorer. Moi, j'ai un royaume à gérer, je dois aller de l'avant. Et l'avant, c'est une paix avec les Lannister. Et accessoirement, des petits-enfants. »

Son regard se porta sur les jardins, où un jeune couple des plus ravissants passa sous sa loggia : le brun Trystan, alias Beau-minois, et la blonde Myrcella, alias Boucle d'or. La furie à ses côtés le rappela à la réalité : « D'aucuns appellent cela… »

« Taisez-vous, Ellaria. Vous pourriez dire des mots qui vous coûteraient cher. »

Vas-y, tu crois que j'ai peur de tes menaces ? songea Ellaria. Tu n'es même pas capable de te sortir de ton fauteuil, de lever le ban pour aller venger les tiens, et tu crois que je vais écouter un eunuque dans ton genre me menacer ?

« Vous vous moquez donc de ce qu'on dit de vous ? Qu'on dise que vous n'avez rien fait pour Elia, Rhaenys, Aegon et Oberyn ? Combien de Martell faudra-t-il massacrer pour qu'enfin vous cessiez de rompre le pain avec les Lannister ? », insista-t-elle.

« Si je résume votre pensée, soupira le prince Doran, vous voudriez que je laisse derrière moi le soleil de Dorne, mes Jardins Aquatiques, mes plages et mes haciendas remplies de champs de pastèques, pour le sang, la puanteur des cadavres et les neiges d'été ? »

Ben oui, ça s'appelle la virilité ! Ellaria opta pour une répartie plus diplomate : « Vous devez laver votre honneur dans le sang des Lannister ! »

Allez, suis mon regard, Dodo, t'en as une juste devant les yeux !

Mais Dodo faisait l'autruche : « L'honneur, l'honneur… un mot bien abstrait. Le sang, lui, est une réalité. Vous devriez le savoir, Ellaria, vous n'êtes tout de même pas déjà ménopausée ? »

Et pan, la bâtarde, vas-y, prends-toi ça dans les dents, ça calmera ton bellicisme et te rappellera ce que tu es !

« Vous êtes encore jeune, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Doran. Alors, profitez-en : faites comme moi, allez de l'avant ! La vie passe et la santé se perd, chère Ellaria. Aimez des hommes, des femmes, des jeunes, des frais, buvez du vin et dégustez des pastèques ! A l'amertume du sort, opposez le sel de la vie ! »

C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, imbécile ? songea sa belle-sœur. Dispenser des conseils culinaires ?

« Tenez, dit Doran en lui indiquant les plats servis sur sa table, prenez un peu de pastèque ! Elles sont excellentes cette année… »

Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre, ta pastèque ?

« Vous préférez la papaye ? »

Dégoûtée par tant de faiblesse, Ellaria Sand se détourna du prince en maugréant : « ça se serait passé bien autrement si je dirigeais Dorne ! »

Doran l'entendit. Mais comme il n'était pas Joffrey, il ne demanda pas à son fidèle lancier, Areo Hotah, de lui rapporter la langue de l'impudente. A tout hasard, il lui demanda s'il savait encore se servir de son arme.

Areo sourit : « Bien sûr, mon prince ! Je n'ai pas oublié tout ce que vous m'avez appris… »

« Je ne te parlais pas de cette lance-là, mais de la vraie, celle en métal ! »

« Oups, pardon ! Non, mon prince, celle-là non plus, je n'ai rien oublié… »

Doran se cala dans son fauteuil, rassuré.

« Ah la la, soupira-t-il en croquant dans la chair rubiconde de son fruit préféré, elles font quand même bien chier, ces féministes ! »

* * *

Jaime Lannister était connu pour être l'un des meilleurs escrimeurs de Westeros. Mais depuis qu'il avait perdu sa main droite, sa réputation en avait pris un coup. Il s'était donc entraîné avec le fraîchement annobli Ser Bronn de la Néra. Bronn était un homme à la rudesse et à la discrétion assurées, c'était parfait pour ce genre d'affaire. A force de se voir dans la même crique isolée, Jaime et lui étaient devenus proches. Ils avaient même fini par se faire des confidences : Bronn lui avait parlé des femmes qu'il sautait à cet endroit, en lui donnant plein de détails salaces qui faisaient pâlir son interlocuteur d'envie. Mais Bronn venait de se fiancer avec Lollys Castelfoyer, et depuis ses anecdotes croustillantes diminuaient.

Ce fut vers cet étrange complice que Jaime se tourna pour une mission des plus délicates que lui avait confiée Cersei – « confiée » est un euphémisme, disons plutôt qu'elle la lui avait imposée à coup de chantage affectif : récupérer Myrcella. L'enlever, quoi. Bronn, qui envisageait une nouvelle vie, fut un peu indécis, mais Jaime sut trouver les mots pour le convaincre : « Allez, on sait que ta promise est une cruche, en plus elle n'héritera pas ! Laisse tomber ce plan foireux, viens avec moi ! » Jaime était beau, aguerri, il avait vu du pays, il aimait l'aventure : le choix fut vite fait.

Jaime et Bronn se retrouvèrent ensemble dans la cabine d'un navire en partance pour Dorne. Le sieur de la Néra remarqua vite la mine sombre de son compagnon : « Eh ben, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? C'est votre sœur qui vous met dans cet état ? »

« Oui et non, dit Jaime. C'est aussi mon frère. »

« Ah, ce cher Tyrion ! Si vous le revoyez, saluez-le de ma part ! »

Et puis quoi, encore ?

« Il a tué notre père. Si je le revois, je le bute. Après, je le saluerai ! »

« Au temps pour moi, dit Bronn. C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Il lui a envoyé un carreau d'arbalète quand il était aux chiottes ? »

Jaime grinça des dents.

Sacré Tyrion, pensa Bronn. Il aura fait chier son paternel jusqu'au bout !

« Bon, résuma-t-il, votre père est mort, votre f… votre nièce est menacée de mort, votre sœur est irascible… vous devriez profiter de cette croisière pour vous détendre, non ? »

« Me détendre ? »

Bronn lui dit : « D'habitude, avant un combat, je me tape une pute. Mais là, ma fiancée veut se préserver pour le mariage, et sur le navire, il n'y a pas de fille, donc… »

Jaime eut un sourire amer, et lui montra son gant de fer.

« Ah ouais, admit Bronn, pas pratique pour se branler ! »

« Je ne me suis pas branler depuis l'âge de neuf ans ! », protesta Jaime.

« Dix-neuf », corrigea Bronn. « Neuf ans, c'est l'âge de votre épée d'entraînement, vous confondez vos textes… »

« Pardon ? »

« … Et dix-neuf, c'est l'âge auquel vous avez commencé à draguer votre sœur, et vu qu'il n'y en a jamais eu d'autre… »

« Attends, de quoi tu me parles, là ? »

« Ben quoi, dit Bronn, moi aussi je regarde la série ! Je veux savoir comment je vais mourir. Et d'ailleurs, vu comme le torchon brûle entre la reine et vous, je pense que vous devriez arrêter avec vos idées reçues : la masturbation, ça a du bon ! »

« Mon père me l'avait interdite. »

Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ! pensa Bronn.

« Il disait que ça rendait sourd, et qu'on avait déjà assez de Tyrion comme infirme dans la famille… »

« Votre père est mort, dit Bronn. C'est vous, désormais, le maître de Castral Rock. Lâchez vos manteaux d'or, et vivez votre vie ! »

Jaime ne répondit rien.

« Je sais bien que vous vous plaisez parmi tous ces gars en armure dorée… », poursuivit Bronn.

« Tais-toi ! »

« Pourquoi ? Personne ne peut nous entendre ! Et puis, vous m'en avez assez dit pour que je le devine… »

Jaime rougissait. Qu'avait-il pu laisser échapper ?

« Les manteaux d'or n'ont rien de glamour, protesta-t-il. Ils sont dirigés par ce pervers psychopathe de Merryn Trant ! »

« S'il n'y avait eu que lui, je ne dis pas, dit Bronn. Même dans une fanfic, personne n'en veut ! Mais j'ai dirigé les manteaux d'or à une époque, et je sais très bien comment ça se passe là-dedans… »

Il se leva et s'avança vers Jaime.

« Croyez-moi, à certain jeu, je les battais tous à plate couture ! Laissez-moi vous apporter ce que vous ne pouvez plus vous offrir… »

« Mais… pourquoi ? Pourquoi y tiens-tu ? »

« Parce que j'ai servi votre frère pendant des mois, et franchement, vous êtes beaucoup plus beau que lui ! »

« Ça, ce n'est pas difficile ! »

« Arrêtez d'avoir peur, dit Bronn en dénouant la braguette de Jaime. Nous voguons sur la mer, entre deux rivages, entre la vie et la mort… Oubliez ce qui vous retient sur terre. Oubliez votre père, oubliez la reine, oubliez votre main, oubliez celle du roi… »

Disant ces mots, Bronn plongea la sienne dans le pantalon de Jaime. Celui-ci fut surpris. Instinctivement, il se crispa : il ne devait pas… Tywin…

« Hum… dit Bronn. Vous en avez une bien grosse ! »

« Elle tient quand même dans ta paluche ! » rétorqua Jaime.

« C'est un compliment, vous savez… »

Jaime le savait, mais il luttait tellement contre lui-même qu'il ne l'avait pas relevé. Jamais ses pulsions ne l'avaient orienté vers là où son père le désirait, et cela lui pesait encore aujourd'hui (allez, tous ensemble, on scande : « Un psy pour Jaime, un psy pour Jaime ! »).

Mais Bronn était compréhensif. Et très habile, de surcroît. Il faut dire qu'il s'était pas mal entraîné avec Podrick Payne. Jaime se demanda s'il se contentait de femmes avant les combats, ou s'il n'y avait pas autre chose…

Mais bientôt, son esprit fut incapable de réfléchir. Il se cambra, gémit, haleta, comme Cersei dans la tour foudroyée. Jamais il n'avait autant ressemblé à sa sœur qu'en cet instant fatidique, où Bronn le transportait hors du temps, hors du monde, hors de lui-même.

Jaime Lannister n'était pas de ces extravertis qui hurlent leur joie. Il ne poussa pas de cris qui retentirent jusqu'à l'île aux saphirs, que le bateau croisa à ce moment-là. Il retomba, apaisé, sur le banc, Bronn incliné vers lui le regardait avec un air triomphant.

Et la nef, sur les flots, poursuivit son cours.


	26. Chapter 26

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 26**

 ** _Piquée par les Aspics_**

Myrcella Baratheon avait un sale pressentiment. Cela avait commencé voilà quelques semaines, et depuis, cette impression ne la quittait pas. Même quand Trystan, son joli fiancé aux boucles noires et à l'imberbe minois, passait son bras autour de ses épaules ou de sa taille dans les Jardins Aquatiques, Myrcella avait l'impression que la menace la guettait, prête à éclater d'un instant à l'autre. C'était comme si une créature maléfique se cachait dans les fourrés, et que les feuillages lui murmuraient : « Nous savons quelle est ta faute, tu ne perds rien pour attendre… » Après, peut-être que son enfance au Donjon Rouge expliquait sa paranoïa, car entre nous, qu'est-ce qu'une gamine de quinze ans peut bien avoir à se reprocher ? D'autant qu'elle avait déjà confié ses secrets de famille à Trystan, des trucs très lourds, dans la catégorie « cadavres blonds dans le placard », et son fiancé l'avait rassurée : « Tu es ma princesse, Myrcella, tu règneras avec moi sur Dorne, nous vivrons heureux dans nos Jardins, nous ferons l'amour et nous mangerons des pastèques ! » Quand on a un petit ami qui cumule autant de qualités, que demander de plus ?

Mais à Dorne, les désirs sont insatiables et libres. Et pour Myrcella, qu'on avait quand même mariée de force à la base (merci Tonton !), une telle liberté était étourdissante et dure à gérer. Elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle finirait par payer.

C'est pourquoi, le jour où elle vit débouler les trois Aspics alors que Trystan lui roulait un énième patin au milieu des fleurs et des fontaines, l'une avec son fouet, l'autre avec sa lance, et la dernière avec ses poignards, Myrcella comprit que son heure était arrivée.

« Cette fois, c'est fini, sale garce, s'écria Obara, tu vas payer ce que tu nous as fait ! »

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », s'étonna Trystan.

« Reste en dehors de ça, Beau-minois, dit Nymeria, c'est une affaire de femmes ! »

« Je ne suis pas une femme, gémit Myrcella, je ne suis qu'une jeune fille… »

« C'est ça, arrête de faire ta pure, l'interrompit Lolita. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que ton petit jeu allait nous échapper encore longtemps ! »

« Si c'est encore vos vieilles histoires avec l'oncle Oberyn, intervint Trystan, je vous préviens, il va falloir… »

« … tourner la page, oui, on sait, merci ! », le coupa Nymeria.

« On en reparlera le jour où ton père se fera éclater la gueule sur la place publique, renchérit Obara, en attendant, tu vas nous laisser régler notre affaire avec la blondasse ! »

Trystan regarda sa fiancée : « Mais c'est quoi encore, ces embrouillaminis ? »

« Ce n'est rien, Trystan, jura Myrcella, ne les écoute pas, ce ne sont que des langues de vipères ! »

« Tu ne disais pas ça l'autre soir, lui lança Obara, quand je te roulais des pelles sous le grand palmier ! »

Myrcella rougit.

Trystan la regarda de nouveau, choqué : « Ce… ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Et l'autre soir, dit la plus jeune, quand je te montrais mes seins au bord de la fontaine ! »

Trystan s'écria : « Quoi, elle aussi ? »

Myrcella se liquéfia.

« Et quand tu goûtais mon fouet le soir d'après en gémissant de plaisir au milieu des pastèques ! », acheva Nymeria.

Myrcella éclata en sanglots.

Cette fois, Trystan resta sans voix.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Nym.

« Attends, t'es sérieuse ? », s'écria Lolita, verte de dépit.

Obrara, quant à elle, était impressionnée : « Le fouet, carrément ? »

Nymeria eut un petit sourire de triomphe, et fit claquer son knout : « Eh ouais, les filles, sur ce plan-là, je vous bats toutes ! »

Trystan, lui, était abasourdi : « Mymy… », murmurait-il. Myrcella, à côté de lui, pleurait.

« Elles… elles ne t'ont quand même pas… pris ta virginité ? », demanda-t-il, blême.

« Pourquoi ? T'as peur qu'on lui fasse un bâtard ? »

« On ne lui a rien pris ! Elle nous a tout donné ! »

« Ça suffit ! », hurla Myrcella.

Elle s'écarta de Trystan, et, tout en pleurant, elle releva la tête et cria : « Oui, c'est vrai, je me suis fait toutes tes cousines ! Enfin, juste celles qui sont majeures. Mais j'en ai marre ! Garçon, fille, vous me prenez tous pour un trophée ! On me fiance sans me demander mon avis, on m'envoie à Dorne, on me déteste et on me menace alors que je ne fais de mal à personne, je n'ai rien demandé, moi ! »

« Moi non plus, on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis, dit Trystan. Mais je t'aime, Mymy… »

« Toi, tu peux me tromper quand tu veux, avec qui tu veux ! Il faut bien que je calme ma jalousie et que je neutralise mes ennemies ! », lui répondit la fille de Cersei.

« Alors tout ça, c'était par calcul… », murmura Lolita.

« Bah, c'était prévisible, dit Obara, avec ces Lannister, on aurait dû s'y attendre ! »

« Myrcella n'est pas une Lannister ! C'est une Baratheon », trancha Trystan.

Cela fit éclater de rire ses cousines : « Oh non ! Tu dois bien être le dernier sur Westeros à croire ça ! »

« Une Bâtardeon, tu veux dire ! »

« Note bien qu'on n'a rien contre ça ! Après tout on a bien dix mille frères et sœurs… »

« Bienvenue au club, Mymy ! »

Cela mit Myrcella en colère : quitte à faire un coming-out, autant les enchaîner : « Eh bien oui, dit-elle, je suis une bâtarde ! Mon oncle est mon père, ma mère est ma tante, mon grand-père est… »

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, réfléchit, puis acheva : « Mouais, mon grand-père est toujours mon grand-père ! Mais peu importe ! Trystan le sait très bien, et il l'accepte ! Il m'aime, lui. Il m'aime pour ce que je suis, non pour le nom que je porte ! Et… et je l'aime aussi ! Quoi que vous me fassiez ! »

On aurait pu applaudir. D'ailleurs Trystan était très ému.

« Le problème n'est pas là, dit Nym, irrémédiable tueuse de romantisme. Si Belle-Maman apprend que l'une d'entre nous s'est fait la petite Lannister, elle va demander aux deux autres de la tuer ! »

« C'est clair, dit Lolita, Mère ne laissera jamais passer ça ! »

« Et on tient à notre peau ! », conclut Obara. « Par conséquent… »

Disant ces mots, elle brandit sa lance et visa Myrcella.

* * *

« Grouille-toi, on aurait dû être arrivés depuis longtemps ! »

Le manteau à moitié défait, Jaime Lannister courait à travers les Jardins Aquatiques.

Bronn, derrière lui, s'efforçait de suivre, tout en renouant son baudrier : « Doucement, mon prince ! Vous étiez tendu, je vous rappelle, et vous n'avez pas dit non à cette petite pipe que je vous ai proposée sous le chemin de ronde… »

« Si Myrcella meurt avant que nous ayons pu intervenir, Cersei va me tuer ! »

« Les show-runners aussi… », reconnut Bronn.

Déboulant au tournant d'un talus, Jaime vit Obara Sand, la lance brandie sur sa fille. Il ne réfléchit pas : il se jeta sur elle, l'attrapa à la taille et la plaqua au sol.

L'effet de surprise fut total. Bronn surgit à son tour, et s'empara de Lolita.

Trystan regardait la scène, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se produire.

« Oncle Jaime ! », s'exclama soudain Myrcella, qui venait de reprendre ses esprits.

« Tout va bien, Myrcella, dit ce dernier en tentant de maîtriser Obara qui se débattait sur le gravier, je suis venu pour te sauver ! »

« Oui, vous ne craignez plus rien, princesse ! », renchérit Bronn, confronté à une adversaire des plus troublées.

« Hem ! Hem ! »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Nym. Elle déroula son fouet dans un sourire sadique : « Coucou, moi, je suis toujours libre ! »

« Plus pour longtemps ! »

Areo Hotah et ses lanciers arrivèrent à leur tour, et encerclèrent tout le monde : Aspics, Lannisters et Bronn.

« Bon sang, de quoi tu te mêles, Oreo ? », s'écria Obara.

(Avertissement : ceci n'est pas un placement de produit)

« Je m'appelle _Areo_ , corrigea ce dernier, et à ta place, je ne me moquerais pas du prénom des autres ! »

« Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? », grogna Obara.

« Ben c'est quand même vrai que tu es mal lotie », nota Nymeria, qui portait un prénom plus illustre.

Et pour couronner le tout, Bronn se mit à chantonner : « _Obari, Obara, life goes on_ … »

« Bronn ! »

« … _la la la le life goes on !_ »

« J'ai le nom de mon père, et je vous emmerde ! », cria Obara.

Décidément, songeait le prince Doran, ces serpenteaux me causent bien du tracas !

Assis dans son salon d'été (l'hiver n'arrivait jamais jusqu'à Dorne, au pire on se prenait des moussons, ça transformait les Jardins Aquatiques en piscines écologiques), il regardait sa famille avec affliction.

Ser Jaime Lannister, Capitaine des Manteaux d'Or, oncle du roi, père présomptif du roi, etc, etc, se tenait devant lui, assis dans un divan, en face du prince Trystan et de la princesse Myrcella. Ellaria Sand était là, aussi, parce qu'elle s'incruste partout cette emmerdeuse, mais bon, Doran avait le sens de la famille, la mère de ses nièces était toujours la bienvenue même s'il avait envie de lui en coller une paire dans la poire. Il fit venir Bronn, et aussi les Aspics, parce qu'on est dans une fanfic.

« Si je résume, dit-il, la reine Cersei s'inquiète pour sa fille, donc elle vous a envoyé la chercher. »

« Oui, c'est exactement ce que je viens de vous dire. », répondit Jaime.

« Bon, ben, puisque c'est comme ça, on va la renvoyer à l'expéditeur ! », trancha le prince de Dorne.

Ellaria était outrée : il laissait filer l'ennemi en toute impunité !

Trystan était attristé. Quant à Myrcella, elle protesta : « Mais j'en ai marre, moi ! On ne me demande jamais mon avis ! On m'envoie à Dorne, on me renvoie à Port-Réal… faudrait vous mettre d'accord ! »

« Un accord est impossible entre nos deux familles ! », décréta Ellaria.

Doran l'ignora, et s'adressa à sa future belle-fille : « Ne t'inquiète pas, Myrcella, l'alliance entre Dorne et la Couronne sera maintenue, puisque Trystan t'accompagnera ! »

Ellaria faillit exploser : je vais le balancer avec son fauteuil par-dessus le balcon, bon sang, c'est pas possible !

Doran, en bon patriarche, poursuivait paisiblement : « Tu verras, mon fils, les voyages forment la jeunesse. J'ai moi-même pas mal circulé… Pas autant que ton oncle et ta tante, certes, mais quand même… Chez les scouts on m'avait surnommé Doran l'explorateur. »

« Je me disais bien aussi, intervint Bronn, qu'il y avait comme un air de famille entre vous et… »

Jaime, quant à lui, se demanda à quoi Bronn passait ses journées.

« Allez, conclut Doran, ce chapitre est assez long comme ça ! Areo, fais péter la pastèque ! »


	27. Chapter 27

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 27**

 _ **Un destin qui pue**_

Une fois de plus dans cette série, Sansa Stark portait le deuil. Mais pour une fois, elle ne pleurait pas la disparue. Il s'agissait de la sœur de sa mère, Lady Lysa Arryn, dite Le Gypaète, ou encore la Harpie du Val d'Arryn. Après l'assassinat de Joffrey Baratheon, Sansa avait embarqué clandestinement sur une galée qui appartenait à Lord Baelish. Littlefinger l'avait emmenée aux Eyriés, auprès de sa parente, qu'il venait d'épouser. Ça, pour le coup, c'était un scoop : Sansa avait cru comprendre que Baelish en pinçait pour sa mère, puis, celle-ci étant décédée, il avait commencé à la peloter dans la cabine, tout en lui annonçant qu'il était désormais son oncle. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, Sansa n'était déjà plus à ça près : après tout, elle aussi était une championne des transferts affectifs sur les proches parentes. A vrai dire, la chose la plus dérangeante, dans ce plan-là, c'est que Littlefinger n'avait pas les cheveux blonds (ça commençait à blanchir, mais bon, c'est pas pareil).

Après plusieurs jours de traversées durant lesquels Baelish avait tenté de la faire changer de bord (« mais enfin, chérie, j'ai quand même plus de couilles que Cersei ! » « Si vous le dites, Lord Baelish… » « Petyr, appelle-moi Petyr ! »), elle était arrivée aux Eyriés. Au début, ça ne se passait pas trop mal : Lysa l'avait accueillie, la fille de sa sœur, avec sa petite tête rousse de Tully (et si ça se trouve elle porte même un prénom de famille), avant de se dire que, franchement, une autre rousse aux yeux bleus dans la vie de Petyr, ce n'était quand même pas rassurant. Bref, elle était assez lunatique, cette femme. Son fils, le Seigneur du Val, alors lui, on n'en parlera même pas : un vrai dégénéré. Plus bras cassé que Bran, plus crétin qu'Edmure et plus péteux que Robb : tous les défauts des Tully rassemblés en un seul homme. Enfin, un homme… on en est encore loin ! (Les tares, par contre, on n'en est que trop près…)

Après sa nuit de noces, Baelish s'était vite rendu compte que Lysa et lui n'avaient pas grand-chose à partager : il avait eu envie de lui faire écumer les clubs échangistes de la côte. « Tu sais, chérie, j'ai vu des coins sympas à visiter en venant ici… »

« Tant mieux pour toi, Petyr, parce que maintenant qu'on est réunis, on va pouvoir rester bien au chaud dans le nid de mon précédent mari ! »

« Euh… tu n'as pas envie d'un voyage de noces à Maidenpool ? Rien que le nom donne envie, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Pour une lune de miel, rien ne vaut la Porte de la Lune, Petyr ! »

« Mais il y a de très jolies lunes à voir à Maidenpool… »

« Je préfère cette bonne vieille porte. Je me sens en sécurité auprès d'elle. Je regarde les os de mes ennemis éclater sur le sol à plusieurs centaines de pieds d'altitude, et cela m'apaise. Et puis, désormais, lui avait-elle dit en souriant, nous pourrons les contempler ensemble, main dans la main… »

Baelish, confronté à la plus grosse gêne de sa vie, lui avait rendu son sourire, puis l'avait balancée du haut de la Porte de la Lune : « Allez zou, la vieille ! J'ai plus frais et plus sain juste à côté ! »

Lysa morte, il avait refourgué le bébé à Lord Royce, un de ces crétins péteux _old school_ comme il en subsiste encore – Baelish en avait pourtant vus passer : les Stark père, fils et petit-fils, les oncles Tully, les frères Baratheon, les fils Tarly, et ce cocu de Jon Arryn. Il avait même lancé un défi par corbeau à Walder Frey : « Chiche le vieux, je les enterre tous, et toi avec ! ». Walder Frey avait ricané dans son parchemin : « Gnéhéhé, petit parvenu des Eyriés ! J'enterrais déjà des familles entières que tu n'étais pas né ! » Bref, le courant était bien passé entre eux, et Baelish en avait conclu qu'il avait une touche.

Il avait donc embarqué Sansa dans sa carriole, sous prétexte d'aller prendre des vacances : « Viens, ma colombe, on va voir du pays ! ». Une fois assis bien au chaud auprès d'elle à l'abri des regards, il avait recommencé son petit manège : « On n'est pas bien là, tous les deux ? »

« Bof, avait répondu Sansa, en mode oie blanche, ça cahote… »

Baelish avait commencé à passer une main sur sa jambe : « Vous n'aimez pas les histoires riches en rebondissements ? »

« Qu'allez-vous encore me sortir de derrière les fagots, Lord Baelish ? »

« Un plan cul aux Jumeaux ! »

« Ça va pas la tête ?! », avait hurlé Sansa, horrifiée.

Baelish en avait retiré sa main : son enthousiasme était retombé direct.

« Lord Walder a tué mon frère et ma mère, et vous voudriez que je me fasse sauter par ce monstre ? »

Ah mince, c'est vrai, avait songé Baelish. Il avait fini par oublier la pauvre Catelyn.

Du coup, il avait changé ses plans et modifié sa destination. Il avait emmenée Sansa à Winterfell.

« Vous rentrez chez vous, mon enfant. Alors, heureuse ? »

« Ça ne va pas la tête ?! », avait crié Sansa, horrifiée. « Roose Bolton a tué mon frère, et vous voulez que je me fasse sauter par ce monstre ? »

« Mais… où avez-vous appris un vocabulaire pareil ? », avait réalisé tonton.

« Les suivantes que vous m'aviez assignées l'emploient abondamment… »

Foutre ! pesta Littlefinger. Voilà bien la peine de dégrossir les filles de fermes pour en faire des courtisanes !

« Bon, écoutez-moi, ma douce, lui dit-il. De toute façon, je ne vous donne pas à Roose Bolton, mais à son fils, Ramsay. »

« D'où il sort, celui-là ? »

« Je crois que c'est un bâtard légitimé… »

« Vous me donnez à un bâtard ? Moi, la fille de Ned et Catelyn Stark ! »

« Je ne vous donne pas, je vous vends. », précisa Littlefinger. « La cote de votre famille s'est considérablement dévaluée sur le marché des alliances, mais les Bolton restent intéressés. Et puis, Ramsay est désormais l'héritier de Winterfell et de Fort-Terreur : il est nettement plus _bancable_ ! »

Sansa en était restée coite. Baelish, redoutant de l'avoir choquée à vie, lui dit alors tout ce qui lui passa par la tête pour la faire réagir : qu'elle vengerait sa famille, qu'elle serait chez elle, qu'il l'aimait et ne l'abandonnerait jamais, et même qu'il avait ouï dire que Ramsay était très sexy et qu'il adorait les rousses. Bref, tout ce qu'une fille de quinze ans rêve d'entendre dans le monde fleur bleue et sang rouge de _Game of thrones_.

« Vous êtes sûr de votre coup, là ? », avait alors demandé Sansa.

« Certain ! », avait dit Baelish. « Tout le monde aime les rousses ! »

* * *

« J'en ai assez ! »

La pince de chirurgien en métal rebondit sur le sol en un son clinquant. Debout devant son chevalet en croix en bois massif, Ramsay Bolton se passa une main ensanglantée dans les cheveux en marchant en long et en large à travers la pièce.

Debout à quelques pas de lui, gardant sagement les yeux baissés, Myranda, sa sublime créature à la tête bizarre, lui dit de sa voix douce et enfantine à faire frémir un pédophile : « Allons, Ramsay, ne te décourage pas, tu vas y arriver… »

« Mais non, je n'y arriverai pas ! », hurla Ramsay, complètement hystérique. « Regarde ! Regarde ! »

Myranda leva les yeux sur la masse de chair humaine sanguinolente et gémissante attachée à la croix. De Theon Greyjoy, fils de Balon Greyjoy, prince des Îles de Fer, il ne restait qu'un pauvre tas de viande à moitié congelée.

« Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? », demanda Ramsay à Myranda. « Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que j'ai loupé dans la recette, non ? Mais quoi ? Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, avoua Myranda. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est des incantations lancées pendant l'opération. Ç'avait marché… »

Ramsay la saisit violemment par la gorge et pointa sur elle un doigt rageur : « Tu es sûre de les avoir bien récitées, tes incantations ? »

« Certaine », dit Myranda en soutenant son regard. « Il y a des choses qu'on n'oublie pas… »

Ramsay la lâcha, soupirant : « J'en ai marre ! Je ne comprends pas… ç'avait marché avec toutes les autres ! »

« Mais à l'époque, c'était Mestre Bizard qui procédait à l'opération… », rappela Myranda.

« Ça doit être ça, grogna Ramsay. Je n'ai pas les qualifications requises… Mais Père ne veut pas que je devienne mestre. »

Il s'assit sur un tabouret, las. Myranda se glissa derrière lui et posa tendrement sa main sur son dos : « Mais si tu pouvais devenir mestre, tu partirais à la Citadelle. Et alors, nous serions séparés… »

Ramsay se garda de lui dire que ça lui serait égal. Au fond, il se disait aussi que Myranda pouvait se travestir et partir avec lui. Mais tant qu'il ne serait pas mestre, il allait devoir se contenter d'elle : Roose Bolton avait décidé d'arrêter de donner de l'argent de poche à son fils. « J'en ai assez de tes expérimentations et trafics bizarres, Ramsay, lui avait-il dit. Tu es mon fils aîné, je t'ai fait légitimer, il est temps que tu apprennes à te comporter en seigneur ! »

« Un seigneur ne fait-il pas tout ce qu'il veut ? », avait alors demandé Ramsay.

« Un seigneur se marie avec une vraie femme pour en avoir de vrais enfants. C'est pour ça que j'ai épousé la grosse Frey, et tu vas le faire aussi. »

« Epouser Walda ? », s'était écrié Ramsay, horrifié. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Elle est trop grosse, mon épieu va se perdre dans tous ces plis !

Roose Bolton l'avait regardé, à moitié atterré, à moitié inexpressif. Ramsay se demanda s'il n'avait pas paniqué à voix haute.

« Te marier, crétin, dit-il. Je me suis arrangé pour que tu épouses Sansa Stark, la fille de feu Eddard Stark, héritière de Winterfell. »

Ramsay avait été pris au dépourvu. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la jalousie de Myranda.

Il est vrai qu'avec son tact et son sens inné des relations humaines, Ramsay n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de le lui annoncer la nouvelle au lit, juste après l'avoir sautée.

« Alors, lui avait-elle susurré en se lovant contre lui, ça t'a plu ? »

« Ouais, c'était super, comme d'hab' ! Au fait, je vais me marier. »

« Hein ? »

Myranda s'était redressée, l'avait regardé avec incrédulité, puis, face à son absence totale de gêne, était sortie du lit.

« Mon père, expliqua tranquillement Ramsay, veut que j'épouse Sansa Stark. »

« Tu devais te marier avec moi ! »

« Oui, quand j'étais encore Ramsay Snow, la terreur de Fort-Bâtard. Mais maintenant je suis Ramsay Bolton, héritier de Winterfell et de Fort-Terreur, et je dois perpétrer une lignée. »

« Ah parce qu'en plus ce ne sera pas un mariage blanc ? »

Ramsay rit devant sa naïveté : « Oh, si seulement ! »

Comme cela ne déridait pas Myranda, il soupira et sortit du lit. Preuve qu'il l'aimait quand même beaucoup.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« C'en est une vraie, elle… Est-ce que tu ne vas pas te lasser de moi ? »

« Tu n'es quand même pas jalouse ? »

Il l'obligea à le regarder en face : « Tu sais que la jalousie me casse les couilles, et que je casse la gueule aux gens qui me cassent les couilles. Alors tu ne vas pas me les briser, n'est-ce pas ? »

Myranda, malgré sa colère, lui jura que ce ne serait jamais le cas. « Tant mieux, conclut Ramsay, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as plus les tiennes qu'il faut que tu me brises les miennes, on est bien d'accord ? »

N'empêche. Toutes ces embrouilles embarrassaient le pauvre Ramsay. Il nourrissait pourtant le projet le plus ambitieux de Westeros : transformer Theon Greyjoy. Il avait été inspiré voilà quelques années par un miracle appelé Myranda, et depuis, il cherchait à l'imiter. C'était quand même autre chose que conquérir le Trône de Fer, pas vrai ? Las, pauvre de lui ! Son père voulait le marier. Lui qui avait une vraie vocation, un but, une raison de vivre, voilà qu'on lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues ! Alors que le Theon, là, dégoulinant en face lui, il ne servait à rien. Et il n'est même pas fichu de se transformer en rousse sublime ! Non, vraiment, le monde était injuste.

« J'en ai assez, dit-il. Regarde-le ! Il ne ressemble à rien ! Ce n'est plus un homme, mais il a toujours sa barbe ! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec une chose pareille ? »

« Oh, Ramsay, susurra Myranda. La sexualité n'est pas un monde binaire. C'est complexe, il y a les travestis, les transgenres, les transsexuels, les… »

« Et ça, dit-il en désignant Theon du menton, poing sur les hanches. Tu le ranges dans quelle catégorie ? »

« Euh… »

C'est alors que la chose se mit à articuler : « Je m'appelle Theon Greyjoy, et je suis un homme ! »

Ramsay, interloqué, se pencha vers lui : « Quoi ? T'as osé causer ? »

Paf ! Un poing dans les dents.

« Ferme-là, sous-homme ! », s'écria Ramsay. « Tu n'es rien, tu pues de la gueule, arrête de l'ouvrir ! »

Une lueur mauvaise éclaira soudain son regard : « Oh oui ! », dit-il. « Tu pues ! Et c'est pour ça que, désormais, tu porteras un autre nom : Schlingue ! »


	28. Chapter 28

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 28**

 _ **Dans la baignoire des Bolton**_

Ramsay avait décidé de laisser une nouvelle chance à Theon. C'était quand même idiot d'avoir fait autant d'efforts pour changer un homme en femme, si en fin de compte il ne s'y attachait pas.

Pour sceller leur réconciliation, il avait fait remplir un bain d'eau chaude. Alors qu'il vérifiait la température de l'eau, il vit sa créature avancer timidement.

« Ah, mon petit Schlingounet ! », s'exclama-t-il en souriant. « Pour célébrer mes noces, j'ai décidé de t'offrir ce qui te ferait le plus plaisir au monde ! »

Rends-moi ma bite ! songea Theon.

« Viens voir ce que je t'ai fait : un bain ! »

Theon regardait l'eau avec crainte. Soit il a mis des glaçons, soit il veut m'ébouillanter (vu son blason, j'opterais pour la première option, perso…).

Ramsay le regarda avec un grand sourire : « Allons, Schlingos, fais-moi plaisir, déshabille-toi ! »

Theon regarda Ramsay, horrifié. Tremblant, il commença à ôter sa tunique. Lorsque vint le moment fatidique d'enlever son pantalon, il hésita.

« Pitié, Seigneur, pas le pantalon ! »

« Enfin, ma petite boule puante, tu ne vas pas te baigner habillé ! Allez, fais pas ta pucelle ! »

Et comme Theon pleurait, Ramsay fit les gros yeux : « A poil ! », dit-il.

Theon obtempéra.

Ramsay contempla son entre-jambe. Même si sa créature n'était pas aussi réussie qu'il l'avait espéré, elle se tenait à présent dans un entre-deux rassurant. Les hommes sont dangereux et violents - dans sa basse-cour, Ramsay faisait tout pour rester le mâle dominant. Mais les femmes… aïe ! Les femmes vous font des gosses sans prévenir ! C'est traître, une femme. Au moins, avec les trans, Ramsay savait à quoi s'en tenir. C'était le _no man's land_.

Pour autant, fixer la virilité perdue de Theon ne fit aucun effet à Ramsay. On est mal parti, songea-t-il. Tant pis, au moins Schlingos sentirait-il bon pour son mariage, ce serait toujours ça de pris.

Theon entra dans l'eau. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, elle n'était pas trop chaude. Ramsay prit une éponge et commença à le caresser.

« Schlingue, murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude et caressante, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Theon le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Nimbés par le contre-jour, Ramsay et son sourire lui apparaissaient comme une hallucination. Si je t'aime, espèce de faiseur de castrats ?

« Oui ! »

Impossible de répondre autre chose. Ou alors, c'est que tu ne tiens pas à ta peau. Littéralement.

« Schlingue, susurra alors Ramsay à son oreille, ce soir, j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Maître ? », demanda Theon, pas franchement rassuré.

« Je vais dépuceler ta petite sœur, et tu vas m'y aider. »

Theon se figea. Ça voulait dire quoi, ça ?

« Tu comprends, lui dit Ramsay, les vraies filles me dérangent. Alors ce soir, quand j'emmènerai Sansa dans sa chambre, tu resteras avec nous. Comme ça, si la pâte ne lève pas, tu t'agenouilleras pour activer mon rouleau à pâtisserie. Je suis sûr que tu t'y connais en gâteries… »

Oh non, songea Theon, pas ça ! Epargne-moi tes fantasmes !

Mais Ramsay n'en avait pas fini : « Tu sais que tu es un bon chien, Schlingue, et les chiens symbolisent la fidélité conjugale. Alors tu vas t'allonger au pied du lit et aboyer de temps à autre. Il faudra couvrir les cris, tu comprends. Si tu pouvais aussi te gratter avec ta jambe de temps en temps, ce serait parfait, mais comme je ne suis pas sûr que tu saches le faire, j'aimerais que tu lèves ta petite tête de cocker vers nous… Tiens, ça me donne une idée, je pense que je vais la prendre en levrette, t'en dis quoi ? »

« … »

« Oui, c'est une excellente idée, approuva Ramsay, qui parfois se dédoublait. Et toi, tu sauteras sur le lit pour jouer avec nous, et je te renverrai par terre d'un bon coup de pied. Ça devrait être une chouette soirée, tu ne crois pas ? »

Malheureusement, Ramsay fut interrompu dans sa rêverie : Myranda venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Ah, Mymy ! », soupira-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Ton père m'a ordonné de donner le bain à ta pétasse de promise ! »

Sur ordre de Lord Bolton, qui avait l'esprit naturellement altruiste et raffiné, comme chacun sait, Myranda avait été personnellement affectée à la personne de Sansa Stark. Quand Ramsay le lui avait annoncé, elle l'avait assez mal pris.

« Pourquoi moi ? », avait-elle demandé à Ramsay.

« Je n'y peux rien, c'est un ordre de mon père. »

« Ton père ? Il ne peut pas me saquer, ton père ! Pourquoi me demande-t-il de m'occuper de ta fiancée ? »

« Parce qu'il trouve que tu es la fille la plus distinguée de ce château, donc il faut bien que tu t'y colles… »

« Mouais, dis plutôt qu'il se sert de moi pour humilier ta future femme ! »

Ça, Ramsay n'avait pas aimé. Son père passait son temps à le rabaisser : oui, tu es doué, donc je te légitime, mais bon, je vais quand même me marier histoire d'avoir un vrai fils à côté, hein… Faire servir sa femme par Myranda, à bien y réfléchir, c'est vrai que ça pouvait être interprété comme ça.

Toujours est-il que depuis, Myranda était à cran. Ramsay se leva, et laissant Theon se laver, il sortit avec son amie dans le couloir.

« Bon, écoute, là, je suis en train de donner le bain à Schlingue, parce qu'il pue tellement que j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir honorer ma femme ce soir. Tu ne peux pas trouver une autre bassine ? Ça risque de sentir encore, même après son passage. »

« Y'a pas d'autre bassine, dit Myranda, et vu que tu as écorché le menuisier la semaine dernière, on n'a pas le temps d'en refaire une. »

« J'ai fait ça, moi ? »

« Oui, Ramsay, tu as fait ça. »

« Bon, ben, demande au forgeron ! »

« Il est en rupture de stock. »

« Oh, la barbe ! C'est bon, je vais vider Theon avec l'eau du bain ! »

Puis, tournant les talons, il maugréa : « Ces Stark ! Ils font des douzaines de chiards à chaque génération, et ils ne sont pas foutus d'avoir laissé deux baignoires ! »

Myranda eut sa baignoire. Alors qu'elle surveillait l'eau qui bouillait dans la marmite, elle ruminait sa hargne.

La première fois que Myranda avait vu Sansa Stark, elle avait eu envie de lâcher les chiens sur elle. C'était une grande fille à l'allure élancée sous ses fourrures, avec une pure classe de Stark, aux longs cheveux noirs. Purée, avait songé Myranda, elle ne pouvait pas au moins être obèse ? Non mais c'est vrai, quoi, les châtelaines, c'est bien nourri d'habitude…

Toute à sa jalousie, elle avait conçu un plan machiavélique pour la faire souffrir. Elle avait été la voir, un jour qu'elle errait près de la tour foudroyée.

Sansa avait été étonnée par cette petite créature qui la fixait de ses grands yeux. Elle n'a pas l'air très net, songea-t-elle, on dirait un Gremlins.

Myranda avait commencé à tâtonner sa robe (mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me tripoter dans cette série ? se demandait la fille Stark), elle lui avait parlé de sa mère, puis, histoire de raviver les heureux souvenirs d'antan, elle l'avait emmenée dans le chenil. Sansa n'avait pas compris quel rapport il y avait entre les chiens et son passé (une allusion au Limier peut-être ?), jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre, étendu dans une niche, Theon Greyjoy. L'ami d'enfance qu'on accusait du meurtre de ses frères.

Là, c'est bon, s'était dit Sansa, j'ai une nouvelle ennemie.

Elles en étaient là, à présent que Myranda remplissait l'eau du bain de la demoiselle. Je vais faire exprès de bien réchauffer l'eau, se dit-elle, comme ça, ça va nous l'ébouillanter !

Cela marcha si bien que, une fois dans l'eau, Myranda vit rougir la peau de Sansa, et même ses cheveux !

« Ça alors, dit-elle de sa petite voix. C'est trop chaud ! Même vos cheveux rougissent ! »

« Non, non, dit calmement Sansa, qui, en dame bien élevée, retrouvait à Winterfell les leçons de classe que lui avait apprises Septa Mordane - en l'occurrence, ne pas montrer qu'on souffre, c'est ma couleur naturelle. »

Deg' ! Une rousse, manquait plus que ça !

Comme on l'attendait d'elle, Myranda commença à masser les cheveux de Sansa. Pffffff, pensa-t-elle, une trans condamnée à coiffer une princesse emprisonnée, non mais on est où là ? Dans le remake fantasy d' _Orange is the new black_?

« C'est vrai que Ramsay aime les cheveux oranges… », nota alors Myranda.

 _Ramsay_ ? Sansa était étonnée : qui, à Winterfell, aurait appelé son père Eddy ?

Inconsciente de sa bévue, Myranda, étala son fiel : « Il est vrai que, puisque vous allez vous marier, il vaut mieux connaître votre époux. »

« Et tu vas me renseigner, je suppose ? », ironisa Sansa.

Myranda ne releva pas, et parla : « Il y avait ce magicien, Mestre Bizard. Il avait étudié à la Citadelle et avait voyagé à Essos. Quand il est arrivé à Fort-Terreur, il a changé nos existences. »

Dommage qu'il n'ait pas amené le Déluge, pensa Sansa.

« A l'époque, dit Myranda, j'étais un pauvre enfant chétif. Ramsay était le petit bâtard méprisé, et moi, le fils du maître du chenil… »

Sansa tiqua.

« Tout le monde nous méprisait. Ramsay était mon seul ami. Il détestait le monde entier, sauf moi, l'autre petit garçon victimisé de la troupe. »

Alors là, c'est bon, on part en vrille… se dit Sansa, tandis que les ongles de Myranda s'enfonçaient dans son cuir chevelu.

Aïe.

On ne dit rien, on fait comme nous a appris Septa Mordane, on souffre en silence.

« Je détestais tout dans ma vie. Sauf Ramsay. Mon père menaçait de me jeter aux chiens si je ne me renforçais pas. Mais mon corps était trop faible. Je le haïssais. Il ne me servait à rien. Je n'arrivais pas à devenir un de ces gaillards en bonne santé dont on fait les guerriers et les forgerons. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus aimer Ramsay comme je le voulais tel que j'étais. Alors Mestre Bizard a procédé à l'opération. Il a lancé ses incantations, et je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre. »

Sansa la regarda. Elle venait de comprendre.

« Tu… tu es… »

Les grands yeux de Myranda la fixaient. Souriante, elle acquiesça en silence. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais cette tête-là foutait la trouille à Sansa.

« Tu es un _transformer_ ? », demanda soudain Sansa.

Myranda se mit à rire, d'un rire cristallin : « Oh, non, hélas ! C'est dommage, ç'aurait été utile contre les Marcheurs Blancs, mais je ne suis qu'une _transexuelle_ ! »

« Ah, c'est comme ça qu'on dit… »

Ce monde est vraiment complexe. Mais bon, après les spectres congelés, les trolls infestés de Valyria et les reptiles volants qui crachent du feu (c'est censé être à sang froid, les reptiles, vous savez ?), pourquoi pas ? On n'est plus à une créature près !

« Ben écoute, dit Sansa, si ça te convient, je suis contente pour toi… »

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire d'autre, sérieusement ? Entre Arya qui aurait voulu être un garçon et Myranda qui voulait être une fille… Ils en avaient même croisé une autre dans ce genre-là sur leur route en venant, la chevalière Brienne de Tarth. Encore une femme louche en armure, qui avait déboulé dans l'auberge pour dire à Sansa qu'elle servait sa mère et qu'elle allait la protéger.

« On se calme, avait dit Tonton, les groupies en armure, on n'en a pas besoin ! »

« Mais… j'ai fait un serment… »

« Oui, oui, nota Baelish, avec votre épée au pommeau de lion, on sait à qui vous avez juré allégeance ! »

Et hop, exit le travelo !

Fin du flash-back. Retour à Winterfell, le chez-soi transformé en maison de fous (youhou !).

« Mais Myranda… c'est un prénom de fille ! »

« Pour sûr ! Je n'allais pas m'appeler Robert avec un physique pareil ! »

Ben quoi, c'est très bien, Robert, comme prénom, pensa Sansa. D'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être appelé mon fils aîné comme ça, juste pour faire les pieds au vieux Bolton.

« Tu t'appelais Robert ? »

« Non, gémit Myranda, j'avais un prénom pourri… »

« Sérieusement ? »

« N'y comptez pas, je ne vous le dirai pas ! »

« Comme tu veux. De toute façon, je m'en fiche. »

C'est vrai que les révélations d'une paysanne, on s'en brosse un peu. Après tout, elle venait de révéler qu'elle était rousse ! Bon, est-ce que changer de sexe et changer de couleur de cheveux, c'est comparable ? Hum… ça dépend si c'est réversible. Sansa eut une pensée pour son précédent époux, le Nain jaune, qui avait changé de visage après la bataille de la Néra. Mouais, on se rapproche peut-être plus de la situation.

« Bon, soupira Myranda, j'avoue : en vrai, je m'appelais Random. »

« Ah ouais, quand même… »

Sansa avait beau être un personnage de fantasy, elle ne savait pas que ce prénom pût exister. N'empêche qu'entre Robert, Brandon et Myranda, Random, ça passe crème.

« Mais quel est le rapport avec mon futur mari ? »

« Eh bien… Ramsay a pris goût aux… aux _transformers_ , comme vous dites. Mestre Bizard l'a aidé à transformer d'autres pauvres gars en filles sublimes qu'il n'avait plus qu'à déflorer. Oui parce que Mestre Bizard savait même refaire les hymens, c'est vous dire le niveau. Il y a des pays où c'est une compétence qui rapporte. Voyons… Il y a eu Frodon, fils de Frozen. Il était complètement à l'Ouest, il passait ses journées à fumer du cannabis. Du coup, on l'a appelé Chanvrine après sa transformation. On pensait qu'elle serait libérée, délivrée, mais non. Comme elle continuait à se shooter, ça a ennuyé Ramsay. On a joué à la chasse à l'homme… enfin, à la greluche ! Chanvrine a fini dévorée par les chiens, on n'avait pas vu autant de sang depuis son opération. »

Sansa se figea, glacée dans son eau chaude.

« Ensuite, poursuivit Myranda, en passant une éponge sur la peau de Sansa, il y a eu Violette. La magnifique Violette. C'est grâce à elle qu'on a réussi à attraper la queue de Theon Greyjoy pour la lui ôter… »

« Attends… vous avez castré Theon ? »

Sansa se retourna. Myranda s'était penchée, de manière à avoir sa tête au même niveau que la sienne, pour mieux susurrer ses horreurs dans ses oreilles. Elle la regarda alors de ses grands yeux, et, souriant, elle acquiesça en silence. Vraiment, vraiment flippant. Sansa se replaça sans mot dire.

« Mais il s'est passé quelque chose d'imprévu, dit Myranda, tandis que l'éponge passait doucement sur les seins et le ventre de Sansa. Violette est tombée enceinte. Alors ça, ça a rendu Ramsay furieux. Il disait que Mestre Bizard l'avait escroqué, qu'il lui en avait vendu une naturelle pour le prix d'une artificielle, que ça n'était pas honnête, publicité mensongère, et tout ça… Mestre Bizard a protesté en affirmant que cela révélait l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, mais ça n'a pas convaincu Ramsay. On a fini par donner le magicien aux chiens. Bizarrement, aucune incantation n'a calmé leur appétit. »

Je vais vomir, pensa Sansa.

« Malheureusement, depuis cette affaire, on n'arrive plus à transformer les gens. Theon Greyjoy ne ressemble plus à rien, du coup… »

Me demande pas de compatir !

Sansa se retourna, et, regardant Myranda droit dans les yeux, lui dit : « Bon, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

Ça va, je ne suis pas si cruche, j'ai bien compris que tu en pinçais pour Ramsay !

Mais visiblement, Myranda ne l'entendit pas ainsi : « Moi ? Mais je n'ai aucun problème ! C'est vous qui êtes intolérante ! »

« Intolérante ? Oh, mais tu peux aller te faire sauter par mon bâtard de mari, ça ne me pose aucun problème ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Ecoute, ma petite. Je suis Sansa Stark, et Winterfell est ma maison. Et je me contrefiche des servantes qui ne pourront jamais être engrossées par mon mari. Ma mère était cocue, avec un bâtard dans les pattes, tu crois que ça l'a empêchée de régenter Winterfell ? »

Myranda, piquée, se redressa et, sans mot dire, défit ses robes.

« Alors ? », dit Myranda. « Vous croyez encore avoir une quelconque supériorité sur moi ? »

Sansa la regarda : elle était maigrichonne, mais d'une féminité irréprochable. Nues, elles n'étaient plus une châtelaine et sa servante, mais deux femmes, qui se faisaient face, pour un homme qui ne risquait pas de les voir (encore que… on parle de Ramsay Bolton, ce type a des yeux partout. En vrai, c'est lui, la Corneille à trois yeux).

« Certes, admit finalement Sansa, ça valait sûrement le coup de ne plus se faire appeler Random… »

Myranda ne s'attendait pas à une telle concession. Elle en remit sa robe. Puis, confuse, se sentant stupide, elle se sauva.

Sansa soupira. Les reflets des flambeaux sur l'eau de sa baignoire firent remonter des images à sa mémoire. Elle repensait aux lueurs de Port-Réal sur la Néra, à cette bataille passée entre les griffes de Cersei, à la douce Margaery qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle pour se livrer en toute candeur à sa tarée de tante, à l'oncle Baelish qui la séduisait puis la vendait à un fou, à la dévouée Shae et même à Tyrion, un brave homme sous sa mine affreuse et son nom honni, qu'elle allait devoir trahir…

Bon sang, se dit-elle, mais à quel moment me suis-je égarée ?


	29. Chapter 29

**Gays of thrones**

 ** _Chapitre 29_**

 ** _Cersei dans un trou_**

La reine Cersei touchait le fond. Littéralement : incarcérée au fond d'un sombre cachot, elle se retrouvait à devoir lécher le sol pour pouvoir assouvir sa soif.

Avec de l'eau.

Plus déchue, tu meurs.

Bon, comme je vous vois venir, je vais vous expliquer comment elle en était arrivée là.

Evidemment, comme toutes les catastrophes qui s'abattaient sur les Lannister, la faute en incombait aux Tyrell. Ou aux Stark. Ou au nabot. Bref, c'était toujours la faute aux autres. Pour cette fois, la coupable était toute désignée : c'était Margaery.

Sitôt mariée, la jeune reine avait clamé haut et fort que Tommen était le coup du siècle, ce que tout le monde faisait semblant de croire, parce que, bon, vu son âge, on se disait bien qu'il était puceau.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle préparait sa revanche. Maintenant qu'elle était reine (enfin ! Après trois essais, elle y était parvenue !), Margaery avait décidé de faire goûter au monde entier la manière des Tyrell. Et chez les Tyrell, ce sont les femmes qui portent la culotte (en l'occurrence, Margaery était plutôt string, et Mamie Olenna plutôt gaine). Puisque Tommen avait cru faire le malin en se tapant son frère, Margaery allait lui rendre la pareille. Pas de chance pour elle : Myrcella n'était pas encore rentrée de Dorne. Elle la savait en chemin parce qu'elle avait quand même pris l'initiative de lui écrire, officiellement pour nouer avec elle des relations parfaitement sororales. Chose que Myrcella eût agréé, n'ayant pas non plus eu de sœur, si elle n'était pas en train de plier bagage pour revenir à Port-Réal. Du coup Margaery s'était rabattue sur la mère.

En toute honnêteté, elle avait un peu hésité. Cersei n'était pas vraiment son genre. Margaery aimait ses suivantes délurées, et à la rigueur les vierges nobles comme Sansa. Mais Cersei la cougar, ça, c'était exotique ! « Et après tout, pourquoi pas ? », s'était-elle dit. « Oui, au fond, pourquoi pas ? Mamie me l'avait conseillé, et Mamie n'est jamais de mauvais conseil. Même s'il est vrai que je ne courrai pas avec Tommen les dangers que j'aurai pu courir avec Joffrey… Cersei reste une femme influente, mieux vaut me la mettre dans la poche. »

Elle avait donc pris le taureau par les cornes, et, le chandelier à la main, s'était élancée dans les couloirs du Donjon Rouge. Avec une conquête aussi ardue, mieux valait jouer les cartes qu'on maîtrisait, et Margaery maîtrisait les irruptions surprises dans les chambres.

Toutefois, arrivée devant la porte de la douairière, elle se heurta à un problème de taille : La Montagne gardait l'entrée. « Ah, fichtre ! », songea-t-elle, « maintenant qu'il est mort-vivant, il n'a plus besoin de dormir ! Comment je m'en débarrasse ? »

Elle se planta devant lui, et, essayant de soutenir ce qui lui faisait office de regard, elle se racla la gorge et déclara : « Je dois voir la reine mère. Affaire d'Etat. »

« Hum… », fit simplement La Montagne, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce fut.

« Je prends ça pour un oui », répondit Margaery, et elle passa devant lui.

Lorsqu'elle vit la lumière du couloir éclairer sa chambre sombre, la reine Cersei sursauta sur son lit.

Elle avait dénoué ses longs cheveux dorés, et elle portait une robe légère, tenue par des bretelles en dentelle. Une robe de nuit d'été. Vue ainsi, le regard enflammé par quelque colère surprise, elle donna à Margaery l'impression d'être un songe. Un songe de nuit d'été.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? », demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement.

« Ma mère, dit Margaery, je dois m'entretenir avec vous d'un sujet extrêmement privé. »

Hum ? Cersei haussa un sourcil. Un conciliabule de têtes couronnées, voilà qui rentrait dans ses cordes.

« Je vous écoute », soupira-t-elle.

Margaery s'assit aussitôt sur le lit sans y avoir été invitée. Cersei reconnut bien là l'incruste à la Tyrell. Mais Margaery était désormais la reine, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait – même si ce qu'elle voulait consistait à fixer Cersei de ses grands yeux de biche écarquillés en se tripotant les bouclettes. C'est quoi ce manège, encore ? se demanda Cersei, passablement mal à l'aise.

« Ma mère, dit Margaery, je dois vous confesser quelque chose. Quelque chose d'intime. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me déballer ? se demanda la reine mère. Je te préviens, si c'est pour me dire que tu as refilé la chaude-pisse à mon bébé, je te fais empaler sur les remparts !

Fichtre, songeait Margaery pendant ce temps-là, ça fait bizarre de donner du « ma mère » à une femme que je suis censée séduire… On reconnaît bien là la drague façon Lannister. Tant pis, on ne lâche rien, on poursuit !

« Voyez-vous, dit-elle, le roi m'a _intensément_ comblée chaque nuit depuis notre mariage… »

C'est moi ou elle a fait exprès d'accentuer l'adverbe ? Cersei restait songeuse.

« Toutefois, il m'a fait des demandes… hem, c'est assez délicat… »

« Il n'y a rien de délicat. », trancha Cersei. « Si le roi demande, vous obéissez. Il n'y a pas plus simple ! »

Le couperet était tombé. Margaery, déstabilisée, hésita à battre en retraite, mais décida d'insister. Après tout, elle était la reine !

« Pour tout vous avouer, lui dit-elle, je doute de pouvoir donner un héritier à Sa Majesté si je cède à cette demande-là. »

Le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Cersei, pour disparaître aussi furtivement qu'il était apparu, lui fit comprendre qu'elle était mal engagée. Evidemment, réalisa-t-elle, si je ne donne pas de fils à Tommen, sa maman va garder la main !

Elle prit alors son air le plus innocent possible et, passant sa main le long de la courbe de sa croupe, dit d'une voix aigüe : « Je ne comprends pas… Renly et Joffrey m'avaient fait des demandes similaires… Qu'ont-ils donc tous avec cela ? »

Ben parce que t'es une salope, pardi ! pensa Cersei. D'ailleurs, elle aussi, elle regardait la main de Margaery s'égarer pensivement le long de sa cuisse, puis, lui titiller à nouveau une boucle, avant de la quitter pour s'appesantir sur son décolleté.

Pendant que les yeux de Cersei suivaient le petit manège de la main de Margaery, ils ne remarquèrent pas que celle-ci n'avait rien perdu de leur trajectoire. Avec son air de fausse niaise, et bien que sa belle-mère s'en défendît, Margaery avait repris la main. La lionne peut donc s'apprivoiser, songea-t-elle.

« Donc, selon vous, dit-elle, s'il veut me découvrir par des chemins stériles, je ne dois pas m'en inquiéter ? »

« Vous êtes à la disposition du plaisir du roi. », lui dit Cersei, plus blasée que stoïque.

« Et j'y suis fort disposée… », répondit docilement Margaery, en glissant un doigt sous son corsage.

Cersei fixait ce doigt caché sous le vêtement, incapable de penser quoi que ce fût. Bug digital. Margaery, le remarquant, meublait la conversation comme elle pouvait (et en ce domaine, broder sur du vide était un de ses points forts) : « J'ai juste peur que, le roi y prenant trop de plaisir, il en néglige nos devoirs et ne me mette pas enceinte de lui. Non que je ne redoute de mourir en couches, mais c'est mon devoir qui est en jeu… »

Cersei essayait de se raccrocher au wagon, mais ce petit doigt la perturbait vraiment. Il est vrai aussi qu'elle était fatiguée et avait pas mal bu au dîner, ce qui n'aidait pas. Ça va, se dit Margaery, je viens de me vanter d'être un excellent coup devant elle sans qu'elle tique, et maintenant, l'idée que j'y reste semble la faire réagir.

Elle réfléchissait à la prochaine réplique. Qu'est-ce que je lui sors ? Est-ce que j'y vais franco, en mode rentre-dedans, ou est-ce que je continue à tourner autour du pot ?

Croyez-vous que ça puisse rentrer ?

Non, oublie : oie blanche à ce point-là, ce ne sera pas crédible.

« Comment puis-je persuader le roi d'accomplir son devoir sans le frustrer ? », demanda-t-elle.

Euh… pourquoi elle me demande ça à moi ? songea Cersei. D'accord, je me suis tapée mon frère, mais quand même, on parle de mon bébé, là !

Margaery défit alors son corsage.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? Cersei commençait à paniquer.

« Pensez-vous qu'il me manque quelque chose ? », demanda alors Margaery.

« Euh… »

Cersei fixait la poitrine de Margaery. Impossible de détourner le regard en jouant les matrones choquées, elle était hypnotisée. Il n'y manquait rien – bon, peut-être un bonnet, à la rigueur, parce qu'il est vrai qu'à la naissance de Tommen, les seins de Cersei avaient pas mal crû. Donc peut-être qu'il les aimait plus gros…

Par les Sept Enfers, mais à quoi est-ce que je pense ? Cette fille est diabolique, elle m'inspire de ces idées…

« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? », dit-elle enfin. « Je… c'est vous qui avez épousé mon fils, que voulez-vous y faire ? Débrouillez-vous ! »

« Oh ! », fit simplement Margaery.

Elle ne remit toutefois pas son corsage. Pire : elle se leva et, à moitié dénudée, elle fit le tour du lit pour se tenir devant Cersei, droite comme un phallus.

« Je comprends, dit-elle. Vous refusez de m'aider. Vous refusez de servir la Couronne… »

« Oh, ça va ! Epargnez-moi votre blabla sur le bon droit et la famille, mon père n'est pas mort pour qu'on le remplace ! »

« Je sais que vous me détestez… »

« Ah, quand même, vous l'admettez ! »

« Vous détestez l'idée que j'aie épousé votre fils… »

Cersei leva les yeux vers elle, le sourcil haussé.

« … vous détestez l'imaginer, chaque nuit, heureux entre mes bras… »

« Ça suffit ! »

« C'est _moi_ qui décide, désormais, Cersei. Oui, vous détestez l'idée que je vous l'aie pris. Pourtant, vous le regardez, ce corps qu'il aime tant, et je sais ce que vous imaginez en le regardant… »

« Alors ça, ma gueuse, ça m'étonnerait ! »

Une telle franchise laissa Margaery coite pendant une seconde. Bien qu'elle la connût depuis un moment, maintenant, elle ne s'attendait pas à un aveu aussi cru. Les vertus du vin, sans doute…

Elle se reprit : « Vous imaginez lui faire du mal, à ce corps jeune et lisse. Vous voudriez en détourner votre enfant. Mais votre enfant est mort, il a été tué pour que l'homme vive… »

« Conneries ! », lâcha Cersei, sifflant de mépris.

Margaery, qui n'était pas la dernière des comédiennes, s'agenouilla soudain devant elle.

« Eh bien, allez-y ! », lui cria-t-elle. « Torturez-le, ce corps ! Tenez, il s'offre tout à vous. Faites-en ce que vous voulez ! »

Et, disant ces mots, elle prit la main de Cersei et la porta à sa gorge. Allez savoir comment, et à l'initiative de qui, la main glissa au Sud, sur une colline de Hautjardin. Cersei pensa un instant à l'enlever, mais Margaery l'y maintenait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? », demanda la reine-mère.

« Faites ce que vous voulez », répéta Margaery, sans lâcher sa main.

Je veux bien mais là… Cersei était embarrassée.

Soudain, de son autre main, Margaery lui brandit une outre.

« Ça sort d'où, ça ? », s'écria Cersei.

Margaery lui enfourna le goulot de force dans la bouche, et Cersei se retrouva à avaler un liquide âcre, terriblement sucré, et terriblement étourdissant.

« C'est du punch arrangé, lui dit Margaery. On mélange du rhum de canne à sucre avec des fruits bien mûrs et on y rajoute du gingembre de Myr, ça vous fait une de ces marinades… »

Et ça assomme les éléphants, pensa Cersei, complètement sonnée par ce cul-sec.

Margaery posa son visage sur son corps, et le pressa avec sa bouche à travers la fine toile du vêtement. Un souvenir vague, embué par l'alcool, revint à l'esprit de Cersei : l'image de Sansa Stark se cambrant sous la pleine lune, subissant l'étreinte envoûtante de Margaery Tyrell.

« Dia… bolique… vous êtes… », murmura Cersei à sa belle-fille.

Vaincue, l'esprit parti en mode Yoda, elle s'affala, et laissa la petite Tyrell et son foutu punch triompher d'elle. Puis, une fois le pic d'alcoolémie franchi, elle repartit à la charge.

Ce fut donc dans cette posture sans équivoque que des moineaux la surprirent, la main dans le sac (ou plus exactement, dans l'ascidie de Margaery). Ils étaient parvenus on-ne-sait comment à détourner l'attention de La Montagne (en même temps, ils étaient au moins quinze, donc bon, quinze abrutis, ça peut quand même donner quelque chose).

Et alors que son cousin Lancel la saisissait par le bras en lui enjoignant de les suivre, Cersei se mit à lui vomir dessus.


	30. Chapter 30

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 30**

 ** _Jon et Sam_**

Jon et Sam avaient décidé de vivre leur amour au grand jour, mais loin du père Alliser quand même. Ils restaient ensemble dès qu'ils le pouvaient : au dortoir, dans la salle commune, aux latrines, en haut du Mur… Les autres n'avaient rien remarqué d'anormal, vu qu'ils étaient fourrés ensemble depuis toujours. Seul Ser Alliser, toujours aussi frustré, les regardait d'un œil mauvais. Mais ça aussi, c'était comme d'habitude. Ils leur arrivaient de se serrer l'un contre l'autre, de se chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille de Sam ou entre les boucles de Jon, d'imaginer Pyp en train de piper Gren, ou de le picorer, tandis que leurs mains s'égaraient sous les capes et les tuniques de l'autre. Bref, ils semaient un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes.

Mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Ils n'étaient pas assez seuls pour se le permettre, et cela commençait à leur peser.

Sam, qui était de loin le plus entreprenant, eut un jour une idée. Alors qu'ils étaient en haut du Mur à regarder trois malheureux Sauvageons essayer de l'escalader en plein jour (qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons, ces Sauvageons !), Sam pariant qu'ils allaient arriver avant l'aube, et Jon pariant qu'ils allaient se casser la gueule avant la nuit, Tarly eut une idée.

« Tu sais quoi, dit-il à son ami, on devrait le faire dans la bibliothèque… »

« Mais Mestre Aemon… »

« T'en fais pas, il est aveugle… »

Jon n'était pas très convaincu.

« Tu sais, lui dit Sam, les livres, ça peut servir à autre chose qu'à tourner les pages… »

« Ah bon ? A quoi ? »

« Eh bien, par exemple, à écraser les mites. Ou alors, à s'éventer pendant les chaleurs de l'été. A caler des portes, surtout quand ce sont des bouquins épais et chiants comme le _Piège à Main du Roi_ … »

Jon écoutait distraitement : l'un des Sauvageons venait de chuter, poussant un hurlement qui retentit à travers toutes les forêts alentour.

« Et donc, disait Sam, je me disais qu'on pouvait se faire une sorte de matelas avec tous les livres de la bibliothèque… »

« Des matelas ? »

« Oui. Les pages sont en parchemin : c'est de la peau de chèvre. Les plats de la couverture sont en bois, comme les sommiers d'un lit. Si tu ouvres des livres et que tu les mets bout à bout, tu obtiens une épaisseur de peaux de chèvres étendue sur des plats de bois. Ça fait un lit de camp… »

« Mais si on bouge dessus… »

« Oh, tu me casses tout mon fantasme, Jon ! »

« Ecoute, Sam, si c'est important pour toi, je veux bien t'aider à étaler des bouquins par terre… »

« C'est vrai ? Oh, Jon, tu es chou ! »

« Mais je t'avoue que je préfèrerais te coincer entre deux étagères et tirer un bon petit coup vite fait ! »

« Oui mais dans les livres, il y a des images, expliqua Sam. On peut regarder des images coquines tout en le faisant, tu vois… »

« Tu as les références, j'espère ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ? »

Jon rejoignit Sam à la fin de la journée. Il avait fait le tri dans les archives du Lord-Commandant Mormont, et était retombé sur des courriers qui lui rappelaient des souvenirs. Le Lord-Commandant Mormont entretenait autrefois une relation en secret et par correspondance avec l'une des filles de Walder Frey, et Jon devait lire à voix haute ces lettres dans lesquelles elle lui donnait des surnoms plus mièvres les uns que les autres – Lord Mormont insistait pour que son intendant y mît le ton. Jon Snow s'était donc retrouvé à susurrer à l'oreille de son supérieur des propos comme « nos âmes sont comme les deux tours jumelles », « je veux traverser le pont avec toi, mon gros nounours du Mur », ou encore « viens lécher mon miel », et il ne savait que penser de cette situation étrangement ambigüe. Il avait imaginé Sam en tenue de nounours, et ça lui allait plutôt bien, quoi que dépourvu de sex-appeal.

Alors que la nuit tombait sur Châteaunoir, éclairée par les lueurs bleutées des yeux de Marcheurs Blancs dans l'obscurité des bois, Jon, tout joyeux, retrouvait Sam dans la bibliothèque.

« Tu as allumé une bougie ? », s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui, dit Sam avec son sourire gentil, sinon on ne pourra pas regarder les images. »

« Mais si Mestre Aemon arrive… »

« C'est vrai que c'est curieux, un aveugle qui devine quand la lumière est allumée… »

« Sérieusement, Sam ? Tu y as réfléchi ? »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas : je lui dirai que je voulais lire un livre ! Ce qui est vrai, en partie… »

« Et s'ils nous entend ? »

« Rassure-toi, mon amour, tes cris ressemblent à ceux de Fantôme. »

« Tu es sûr que ça va suffire ? »

« Mais oui : c'est un Targaryen, il n'y verra que du feu ! »

Jon, rassuré, regarda alors autour de lui : le sol était jonché d'images pornographiques. Il vit un énorme pavé avec une illustration pleine-page figurant une scène de coucher lors de noces royales, avec les garçons d'honneur qui faisaient la mêlée au-dessus de la mariée, laquelle se faisait assiéger par toutes les issues par le marié et ses amis – un mariage resté dans les annales (avec deux n, je vous prie ! Restons décents). Juste à côté, un cahier ethnologique qui concernaient les mœurs des Sauvageons, avec notamment leurs scènes d'accouplements : union à la Dothraki, missionnaire avec une ourse, sodomie avec un chamois, fellation sous un barral, cunnilingus dans une grotte (vous n'imaginiez quand même pas que Jon Snow savait ça tout seul ? Bande de naïfs !)… Il y avait même une sorte de bande dessinée intitulée « Geste du Roi Robert : comment il devint un homme en parcourant les Sept Couronnes », avec une femme, et une position, différente selon les contrées. Certaines illustrations étaient en couleurs, d'autres pas – l'auteur du livre d'ethnologie avait sans doute fait exprès de rendre son livre austère, pour faire sérieux. Il y en avait même une avec l'accouplement de deux dragons. Jon demanda à Sam s'il n'y avait pas mieux, mais celui-ci lui dit en riant : « Tu as mal regardé : il y a un Targaryen au milieu ! ». Jon se demanda si Mestre Aemon avait _vraiment_ lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque… Ah, ce Mestre Aemon ! Quel gros frimeur !

Alors que Jon s'absorbait dans la contemplation des images, Sam commença à le déshabiller. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, mon petit Sauvageon ? », demanda Snow. Sam, toujours souriant, s'agenouilla devant lui en chuchotant : « Tu te rappelles, quand nous avons prononcé nos vœux ensemble ? »

« Je suis à lui, il est à moi ? »

« Pas exactement, corrigea Sam. Le texte exact est : _La nuit approche_ … »

C'est vrai qu'il fait bien sombre, songea Snow.

Et, tout en récitant ses vœux, Sam défaisait les ceintures, braies, hauts-de-chausse, chemises, et autres, de Jon.

 _« … et voici que débute ma garde. Cela ne s'arrêtera qu'à ma mort. »_

« Je vais mourir, soupira Jon. Ici. Ce soir. »

 _« Je ne prendrai ni femme, ni te tiendrai de terre, ni n'engendrerai d'enfants »,_ poursuit Samwell, songeant à la semence de Jon qui s'égarerait bientôt là où il l'aurait décidé.

 _« Je ne ceindrai aucune couronne, n'acquerrai aucune gloire. »_

Etre un bon coup me suffirait, pensa-t-il.

Il passa sa tête sous le pan de la tunique et posa un baiser sur la peau de Jon.

 _« Je vivrai et mourrai à mon poste. »_

« Oui, murmura Jon, oui, achève-moi ! » alors que les lèvres de Sam se faisaient plus avides.

 _« Je suis l'épée dans les ténèbres. »_ dit-il en sentant Jon dégainer sous la pénombre du vêtement.

 _« Je suis le veilleur au rempart. »_

Jon ne savait pas trop ce que Sam pouvait voir depuis son poste, mais pour une fois cela l'indifférait.

 _« Je suis le bouclier qui protège les royaumes humains. »_

« Et nous, comment on se protège ? » demanda soudain Jon.

Mais Sam ne répondit pas. Sa bouche allait et venait autour de son épieu, et à peine parvint-il à articuler : « _Je voue ma vie et mon honneur à la Garde de nuit pour cette nuit et pour les nuits à venir. »_ entre deux bouchées.

Alors que le fer de sa lance trempait dans la cuve de Sam, Jon se détendait, respirait plus profondément, ronronnait, feulait, hululait, et ce qui devait advenir advint : la dame blanche finit par quitter le nid.

Epuisé par cet envol, Jon s'allongea sur le lit de livres. Hélas, ce que le fantasme de Sam n'avait pas prévu, c'est que ces ouvrages étaient conservés depuis huit mille ans dans ce château, et, malgré un état de conservation remarquable dû au permafrost qui leur servait de rempart, ils s'étaient comme qui dirait momifiés, et les pages cornées piquaient son corps dénudé. Sam, qui ne s'en était pas rendu compte, s'allongea sur lui. Cela lui coupa la respiration. Sam en profita pour frotter énergiquement la lance de Jon, car il avait lu dans un livre que le souffle coupé accentuait les sensations. Jon crut qu'il allait y rester. Lorsque les flocons de neige de Winterfell s'abattirent enfin sur une figure évanouie de la Belle au Bois dornien, que le prince engrossait à son insu (mais quelle idée de dormir pendant un moment pareil ?), Sam demanda à Jon si cela lui avait plu. Voyant son ami dans l'incapacité de répondre, étendu sur des masses d'enluminures cochonnes, ses boucles étalées de part et d'autre de son visage blême, et ses yeux tournant au vert, il comprit enfin qu'il devrait peut-être s'écarter. Ce qu'il fit : il s'accroupit sur Jon, et entreprit de se faire ramoner la cheminée.

Mais Jon ne réagissait plus. Qu'à cela ne tienne : Sam décida de le ranimer à coup de pieu au cul. Il défit ses vêtements, en susurrant : « Jon chéri, ton petit Sauvageon va escalader le Mur ! ». Mais Jon ne réagissait plus. Normalement, cela aurait dû inquiéter Sam, mais l'amour rend aveugle. Sam entreprit alors la plus longue, la plus ardue, la plus sportive épreuve de sa vie. Il fit montre d'une bravoure insoupçonnée, combattit avec ardeur, mania la lance avec dextérité, pourfendit les trolls de Jon (oui, les rochers sombres qui l'habitent… qui eût cru qu'un noble put avoir un tel cul terreux ?), et laissa courir Fantôme en un long, très long gémissement.

Mais Jon ne réagissait plus. Sam réalisa soudain avec horreur que l'heure avait tourné, et qu'ils étaient arrivés à la fin de la saison 5.


	31. Chapter 31

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 31**

 _Melisandre au pied du Mur_

L'armée de Stannis Baratheon s'était installée à Châteaunoir, et s'y gelait les burnes. Ç'avait été toute une aventure pour en arriver là. Après avoir vu cramer ses hommes par milliers sur la Néra, Stannis avait dû repartir pour Braavos faire son show devant des bourgeois : « Je rêve d'une banque qui serait faite pour moi, môa, Stannis Baratheon… ». D'après Ser Davos, ça devait faire son petit effet. Ce fut un semi-échec. Les banquiers avaient esquissé un sourire, de compassion plutôt que d'amusement, et avaient consenti à lui fournir le forfait « Mendiant ». Davos lui avait assuré que c'était une chance inespérée, mais Stannis restait dubitatif quant à l'intitulé du contrat. Il avait dû consentir à hypothéquer Peyredragon (mais que vaut Peyredragon contre sept couronnes, hein ? lui avait dit ce vieux forban de Davos), en échange d'un prêt à un taux d'intérêt de 65% sur le butin de chaque victoire qu'il remporterait. Quand Stannis avait demandé si ce taux s'appliquait avec réciprocité aux rançons résultant des défaites, la Banque lui avait répondu fort mielleusement qu'elle n'assurait pas ce type de risque. Ou alors il lui faudrait souscrire une offre « Premium », mais la valeur immobilière du rocher de Peyredragon, qui avait beaucoup baissé depuis le temps d'Aegon, ne lui garantissait pas un capital suffisant pour pouvoir y prétendre. « Désolé, Votre Majesté, lui avait dit le banquier, mais vous disposez d'une capitale sans capital. » Lui aussi, il avait de l'humour ! ça n'avait pas franchement fait sourire Stannis (en même temps, qu'est-ce qui fait sourire Stannis ?). Après cela, ils avaient levé une armée, mis femme et enfant dans la caravane et traversé le Détroit, cavalé dans la neige, traqué du Sauvageon au Nord du Mur, puis étaient rentrés à Châteaunoir.

Pendant que les soudards à la bannière au cœur enflammé subissaient la traditionnelle dépression de bienvenue à Châteaunoir, Melisandre s'épanouissait. Une nouvelle rencontre avait bouleversé la monotonie de son existence. Il s'appelait Jon Snow. C'était un petit pâlot barbu comme tant d'autres, mais qui dégageait une étrange fragrance hormonale qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Melisandre Thoros de Myr : un mélange de poils, de mélancolie, de quête d'un sens à une vie désespérément vide, et une forte attirance pour son propre sexe. Melisandre aurait dû se douter qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, mais quand la Flamme commandait, elle obéissait sans réfléchir. Et puis, soyons honnête : elle en avait marre de se farcir les Baratheon. Shireen la snobait, pendant que Selyse et Stannis rampaient devant elle en tirant la langue. Par ailleurs, elle savait bien que sa tendance à craquer sur des filles trop jeunes mènerait à une impasse.

Elle avait un jour tenté de le coincer dans l'ascenseur, en apesanteur : « Etes-vous puceau, Jon Snow ? », lui avait-elle demandé. « Non », avait-il dit. « Bien », avait-elle conclu. Oui, elle avait conclu. Elle aurait mieux fait de lui demander : « Etes-vous gay, Jon Snow ? », là, elle aurait été fixée. Mais bon, une femme qui suit le Maître de la Lumière a besoin de conserver des zones d'ombres, sinon elle s'ennuie.

Par la suite, les choses s'étaient compliquées : Stannis avait tenté de se rapprocher de Jon Snow. Melisandre ne s'en était pas rendue compte tout de suite, parce qu'il venait souvent avec elle dans le bureau du nouveau Lord Commandant, et comme à chaque fois elle n'avait d'yeux que pour ce dernier, elle n'avait pas réalisé que le roi ne jetait plus de regard distrait à ses magnifiques courbes. Mais lorsqu'il s'abstint de venir à sa soirée « Bondage aux chandelles » et qu'elle se retrouva seule aux prises avec Selyse, elle commença à se poser des questions. Si son charme n'agissait plus, comment le Maître allait-il pouvoir monter sur le Trône de Fer ?

Mais les avances de Stannis auprès de Jon Snow se heurtèrent à un refus catégorique. Le roi essaya tout : il se montra honnête (« Vous êtes le fils d'un homme d'honneur, je vous offre le nom de votre père si vous me suivez »), sympathique (« Allez, Starky, c'est le rêve de ta vie, viens ! »), persuasif (« Non mais, sérieux, tu ne t'es jamais dit que tu méritais mieux que ce trou à rats ? »), caressant (« Vas-y, Jony, je te donnerai tout ce que tu voudras ! »), soumis (« Mon royaume sera à tes pieds… Si tu me suis, je te suce ! »)… et Jon resta frigide : « Je suis le Lord-Commandant de la Garde de Nuit, ma place est ici. » A la fin, Stannis abandonna, non sans manifester son mécontentement : « Elle pue, ta place ! Tu commets une erreur, bâtard de Winterfell ! ».

Ce fut sans doute la raison qui poussa Stannis à marcher sur Winterfell (« Je vais le raser, ce bâtard ! »). Ça, et aussi le fait que Selyse lui avait raconté que Melisandre leur avait promis Moat Cailin (même s'il n'en avait jamais été question, mais Selyse avait tellement de besoin de parler de mottes et de douves débordantes à tout le monde, y compris son mari, qu'elle avait fini par broder… Et puis Cailin, ça ressemble à « câlin »… Et hop, encore un personnage qu'il aurait fallu envoyer chez le psy !). Bref, les névroses de sa femme avaient convaincu Stannis de partir vers le Sud, et entre nous, il préférait affronter des Nordiens que des Marcheurs Blancs, ce qui prouve qu'il conservait encore un certain bon sens.

Malheureusement, l'ennemi était parvenu à lui brûler ses réserves, ses chevaux, ses tipis. Alors, histoire de remonter le moral des troupes, Stannis avait organisé un gigantesque barbecue dans la neige, où on avait fait griller la viande des chevaux restants, et comme on manquait de combustible, on avait fini par jeter Shireen dans le brasier. A moins que ça ne soit l'inverse, qu'on ait utilisé les chevaux comme combustible pour faire griller la viande de… peu importe ! N'empêche qu'un os avait dû rester dans la gorge de Selyse, car on la retrouva le lendemain pendue à un arbre. Après, comme Melisandre avait choisi pile ce moment pour s'éclipser du camp, des rumeurs ont circulé selon lesquelles une énième soirée SM durant l'orgie de la veille aurait mal tourné… Toujours est-il que Stannis commençait à dégriser et à se demander s'il n'aurait pas eu meilleur compte de rester en famille au coin du feu, au lieu de faire la danse des canards avec ses fantassins bourrés (en même temps, c'est parfait quand il fait un froid de canard, tous les Nordiens vous le diront). Mais ce qui était fait était fait. « Au moins, admit-il avec fatalisme, je me serai amusé une fois dans ma vie ! ». Il avait donc levé le camp, et était parti se perdre dans la plaine de Winterfell (mais comment peut-on perdre des gens dans une plaine ? Va falloir qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe à Winterfell, ce n'est pas possible, c'est le château hanté de Westeros, il y a des spectres dans la crypte ou quoi !). On ne l'avait jamais revu. Bien plus tard, on apprit qu'il avait terminé sa route sous forme d'étron dans le chenil des Bolton. La prophétie s'était réalisée : Stannis avait connu un destin de Royal Canin.

Melisandre avait poursuivi seule sa route, échappé à la faim de la louve Nymeria, et était arrivée à Châteaunoir. Ser Davos l'avait interpellée : « Que s'est-il passé ? Le roi ? La princesse ? » Elle n'avait pas répondu, anéantie par ses désillusions. Mais en voyant Jon Snow arriver vers elle, elle avait senti la Flamme renaître, et ses reins se cambrer. Elle tomba dans ses bras en descendant de cheval.

« Tout va bien, lui dit-il, vous êtes saine et sauve ! »

« Plutôt saine et suave ! » lui avait-elle répondu en souriant.

« Comment ça, tout va bien ? », s'était indigné Ser Davos. « Où sont Shireen et Stannis ? »

On l'avait laissé protesté dans son coin. Melisandre avait passé les quelques jours suivants à roucouler avec le ténébreux, le veuf, l'inconsolé, le Lord Commandant Jon Snow. Mais il opposait une farouche résistance à la chaleur de ses feux. « Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, soupçonnait Melisandre, il a peut-être l'herpès ? ». Dans la cécité de sa passion, elle n'avait pas encore remarqué le petit rondelet qui tournait en orbite autour de Jon Snow.

Elle fut donc prise au dépourvu lorsqu'on cria dans le fort que le Lord Commandant était mort. On l'avait retrouvé dans la bibliothèque, étendu sur des livres, et transporté dans une petite pièce à l'abri des regards. Melisandre avait aussitôt accouru.

C'était incroyable, et pourtant vrai : Jon Snow gisait sur une table, plus livide et plus nu que jamais. Melisandre ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce corps si magnifiquement travaillé, il lui fallut un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits : « Pourquoi n'est-il pas habillé ? Il dormait ? »

Derrière elle, elle entendait les reniflements de Samwell Tarly, et les hurlements de Fantôme. Ed était là, qui tirait sa tronche habituelle, ainsi que deux-trois autres jeunes hommes, histoire de faire croire que Jon Snow avait encore quelques soutiens parmi ses troupes, même s'il était le Lord Commandant le plus haï de l'histoire de Châteaunoir (et pourtant, il y a huit mille ans d'histoire à Châteaunoir… Faut le faire quand même !).

« On l'a retrouvé étendu sur des livres », répondit Ed, qui évitait de regarder Sam.

« Quels genres de livres ? », demanda Melisandre. « Des lectures satanistes ? »

« Plutôt érotiques », corrigea Ed.

Cela laissa Melisandre songeuse. Bon, au moins, on n'avait pas profané le corps de son Jon pour un rituel archaïque. Mais tout de même, s'allonger sur des livres érotiques, quel étrange fétichisme ! Elle songea à Thoros et eut une idée : « Laissez-nous », dit-elle.

Une fois seule, pendant qu'Ed et les autres essayaient de calmer Ser Alliser qui voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, jurant que si Lord Snow était bien mort, il récupérerait Samwell, Melisandre contempla le corps du jeune homme. Puis, elle se mit à le palper. Rien n'y fit : il était froid, il était roide. Elle commença à pleurer de rage : « Ce n'est pas possible, dit-elle, il ne peut pas être parti comme ça, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui faire ma déclaration… »

Puis elle se souvint que si, en fait : elle s'était déjà assise dénudée sur lui, mais il lui avait dit qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre.

Hum… peut-être que je devrais le laisser crever, finalement, pensa-t-elle.

Elle se dit qu'elle allait quand même en profiter. De toute façon, mort ou vif, Jon Snow avait toujours la même absence de réaction à ses prêches. Elle ôta ses vêtements, s'installa confortablement sur le cadavre de Jon, et commença à se déhancher au gré de ses sensations.

C'est alors que l'impensable se produisit : Jon Snow reprit vie. Son corps se réchauffa aux feux arrières de Melisandre, l'empala alors qu'il reprenait conscience, tout en s'écriant : « Sam ! »

Cela freina net la prêtresse d'Asshaï. Alors que Jon Snow reprenait son souffle et ses esprits, revenu à la vie par la braise de la baise, Melisandre se frigidifiait sur lui.

« C'était donc ça… », dit-elle simplement en se rhabillant.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? », demanda Jon. « Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi suis-je étendu tout nu sur cette table ? Que faisiez-vous ? J'aimerais savoir… »

Melisandre haussa les épaules : « A quoi bon ? Tu n'as jamais rien su, Jon Snow, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer. »


	32. Chapter 32

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 32**

 ** _Confessions_**

Durant ses semaines de prison, Cersei s'était faite une nouvelle amie. Une qu'elle détestait plus que les autres : Septa Unella. Cette espèce de mastodonte la terrorisait : elle entrait, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, dans la geôle de la reine déchue, et lui répétait inlassablement la même phrase : « Avouez. »

« Avouer quoi ? », maugréait Cersei.

« Avouez. », répondait l'autre.

Cersei levait vers la septa un regard rempli de mépris. Elle détestait tout chez cette femme. Déjà, son physique ne lui revenait pas : c'était une haute femme, à la silhouette imposante, aux traits figés et au regard vide. Un vrai bovin. Elle rappelait vaguement à Cersei Brienne de Tarth, une grande gigue empruntée, toujours en armure, qui était devenue pote avec Jaime depuis qu'elle l'avait ramené à Port-Réal, après sa capture par Robb Stark. Cersei, jalouse comme à son habitude, avait soupçonné autre chose, mais Jaime ne s'était jamais expliqué à ce sujet : « Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, petite sœur ! »

« Je suis sortie la première ! », avait répondu Cersei.

« Bah ça change rien ! », avait rétorqué Jaime.

Cela étant, Jaime n'avait pas caché à sa sœur qu'il appréciait Brienne : elle avait de véritables qualités martiales et un sens de l'honneur qui faisait défaut à tout leur lignage. Cersei n'en avait rien à cirer, du maniement des épées et de l'honneur. Elle s'en sortait sans l'un ni l'autre. Elle n'aimait pas Brienne, c'était tout.

Tout ça pour dire que Cersei ne supportait pas les femmes viriles, entre Brienne l'hommasse badass et Unella l'hommasse connasse, c'était toujours des bandes de grosses gouinasses pouffiasses (oui, Cersei devient homophobe quand elle s'énerve, c'est le surmoi paternel qui ressort : « Je suis Lannister, et j'aime pas les bougres ! »).

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'avoue, bon sang ! », jurait Cersei, « vous m'avez prise en flagrant délit, y'a rien à ajouter ! »

Alors la septa se livrait au même petit jeu sadique : à chaque fois, elle tendait sa louche remplie d'eau, et la déversait par terre, forçant la reine à lécher le sol pour ne pas mourir de soif.

Un jour, histoire de changer, elle lui enleva les fers en déclarant : « Réjouis-toi, pécheresse, le Grand Moineau te fait l'honneur de sa visite ! »

« Ben voyons… j'exulte, je jubile… », soupira la reine.

Elle s'était retrouvée dans la crypte, sale et puante, face à un vieillard quasiment aussi sale et puant qu'elle, sauf que lui, il s'imaginait que ça lui donnait l'air classe. N'importe quoi ces _grunges_ …

« Alors, lui lança-t-il en souriant, comment va Votre Majesté ? »

« C'est une blague ? », demanda Cersei, prête à étrangler le papy de ses mains (qui méritaient une manucure, soit dit en passant). C'est qu'il lui aurait claqué la bise, ce gros porc…

« C'est vrai que nous sommes affreusement démunis, reconnut le Grand Moineau en prenant un air navré, les pouvoirs publics ne se sont jamais soucié des prisons… »

« Bah libère-moi, et je ferai installer l'eau courante ! »

Logique.

« Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de vous libérer, ma reine. Seuls les dieux le peuvent… »

Cersei ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire énervé.

« Et ils parlent par ta bouche, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ils me font parfois cet honneur. », admit le prêtre.

Comme il n'ajoutait rien, Cersei se demandait ce qu'elle devait ajouter pour mettre fin à ce silence qui s'installait, et qui devenait franchement pesant. En même temps, avec sa bouche asséchée, elle n'avait pas les moyens de se répandre en invectives contre cette horde de fanatiques abrutis.

« Bon, soupira-t-elle, et après ? »

« Vous devez d'abord vous confesser. », expliqua-t-il.

« Comment ça ? »

« Confessez-vous, et je vous laisserai rentrer au Donjon Rouge. »

« Mais… confesser quoi ? »

« Vos péchés. »

On applaudit la lapalissade.

Cersei rageait : il se fout de ma pomme, c'est pas possible…

« Vous avez été surprise en flagrant délit d'adultère… »

« Je suis veuve. », rappela la reine.

« Vous avez péché avec votre bru, la reine elle-même. Vous êtes coupables de fornication, de sodomie, d'adultère, d'inceste, et de lèse-majesté. »

« Eh oh, charge pas la barque non plus ! Je me suis fait allumer par l'autre chaudasse… »

« Vous parlez de la reine… »

« _Je_ suis la reine ! »

« Douairière. »

« … »

« Vous avez entraîné la reine sur le chemin de la perdition, et vous êtes coupable de n'avoir pas usé de votre autorité maternelle sur elle pour contrer ses avances, si avances il y a. »

« Vous doutez de ma parole ? »

« Le roi, lui, ne peut croire à la trahison de son épouse. »

Touchée ! Cersei resta figée. Tommen… Elle avait blessé Tommen… Il était désormais privé de l'appui de sa mère, et de celui de sa femme (si tant est qu'elle le soutienne vraiment, la petite intrigante). Cersei ne pouvait le laisser seul à se morfondre dans le Donjon. Qui sait ce qui allait lui arriver, qui allait se jeter sur cet esprit fragile et vulnérable ? Ce crétin d'oncle Kevan ? Ce serait la meilleure option. Mamie Tyrell et ses branques de fils ? Tout mais pas ça… Les moineaux ? Plutôt l'apocalypse !

Le choix était fait : elle allait rejoindre son fils, à n'importe quel prix.

« Que dois-je avouer ? »

« Oh, fit le Grand Moineau, faut-il vraiment qu'on vous le rappelle ? »

« Oh oui, rappelez-le moi ! »

Vas-y, je veux te voir rougir ! Qu'on rigole un coup dans cette tragédie !

« Votre adultère avec la reine Margaery… »

« Je le confesse. »

« Votre blasphème vis-à-vis des dieux lorsque vous avez vomi sur leurs servants… »

« Je le confesse. »

Je ne m'en souviens pas, mais bon… avec une cuite, tout est possible !

« Le meurtre de cette suivante qu'on a retrouvée dans votre chambre, le soir de la mort de votre père… »

Oh, les salauds ! Ils vont me faire endosser les crimes du nabot !

« Je… pfffff ! Ouais, allez, je le confesse aussi, qu'on en finisse ! »

« Votre adultère avec votre cousin Lancel. »

« Hey, ça l'a incité à rentrer dans les ordres, ça devrait être pardonné ! »

« Avouez. »

« Je hais ce mot. Je le confesse. »

« Votre adultère avec votre frère Jaime. »

« … Quoi ? »

Là, Cersei prit un air outré. Non mais oh, tu crois que je vais avouer que mes enfants sont des bâtards ? Ça fait quarante ans que je joue au jeu des trônes, je ne vais pas me laisser berner par un parvenu qui croit qu'il va instaurer sa théocratie de mes deux !

« Ça, dit-elle, ce sont des mensonges orduriers que nos ennemis ont colporté pour nuire à mes fils ! »

« Fils qui ne ressemblent pas au roi Robert. »

« Genre, t'as connu le roi Robert, toi, espèce de bouseux ! »

« Votre Majesté s'égare, il me semble… »

« Mes enfants sont tous issus de mon mari. Il n'y a eu aucun autre homme – ni femme – avant cette passade avec Lancel, à laquelle j'ai succombée parce que mon mari me trompait et que j'étais désespérée… »

« C'était votre mari, et c'était votre roi. »

« C'était une outre à vin, oui ! Et un fieffé queutard, aussi ! »

« Majesté… »

« Quoi ? Certes, mes enfants sont blonds, et plus gracieux que les Baratheon, mais enfin, ça n'est pas un crime de naître beau ! »

« Vous rendez-vous compte que vous parlez en termes éminemment désobligeants de feu le roi Robert, de la reine Margaery, et de celui que vous avez nommé Grand Septon ? »

« Ça fait des semaines que je ne mange plus, que je ne bois plus, que je ne dors plus, que mes cycles circadiens sont sans-dessus-dessous, et il faudrait que je fasse bonne figure ? »

« Des millions de gens souffrent partout dans ces royaumes de la guerre que vous avez provoquée, des gens qui ne mangent plus, qui ne dorment plus… »

« C'est bon, t'as gagné ! Je le confesse. »

« Vous confessez vos relations incestueuses avec… »

« Non, pas ça ! Je confesse la guerre. Mais ces histoires sordides avec mon frère, pure calomnie ! »

Le Grand Moineau soupira.

« Ramenez-la dans sa cellule. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore ? Hey, j'ai confessé mes fautes ! J'ai droit à ma liberté ! »

Mais des septons s'emparèrent de Cersei et la menèrent de force dans sa geôle. Cersei eut beau se débattre, griffer, mordre, hurler et trépigner, elle fut traînée jusqu'à retrouver les dalles froides et humides sur lesquelles Septa Unella avait déversé de l'eau.


	33. Chapter 33

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 33**

 ** _La Marche de la honte_**

Contrairement à ses craintes, Cersei avait gagné sa liberté. Le Grand Moineau comprenait qu'il ne viendrait pas à bout de cette femme. Il opta donc pour un plan B : on va libérer la Messaline pour faire miséricordieux, gagner la bienveillance du roi, et ensuite, on s'invite au Conseil en échange de la reine. C'était moins radical que dégager le bâtard pour installer Lancel ou, mieux encore, se faire élire soi-même démocratiquement, mais bon, si c'était la volonté des Dieux, on n'allait pas la contrer. « Que d'épreuves, tout de même, se disait-il ce matin-là, sur le chemin de la vertu ! ».

Il avait dépêché Septa Unella pour s'occuper de la reine-mégère. Celle-ci entra, massive et imposante comme à son habitude, et défit un rasoir devant Cersei.

Oh, mes aïeux !, songea la reine. Elle va me faire le sourire du joker…

Mais non : on leva Cersei, et Unella commença à lui couper les cheveux.

« Alors comme ça, je dois endosser le rôle d'une femme tondue ? », grogna la reine (décidément, rien n'abat l'aigreur de Cersei… pas étonnant qu'elle ait tenu autant de saisons !).

« Tu es une pécheresse adultère, donc oui. Tu es une sale pute qui pue la crasse et la luxure, une ordure morale qui se vautre dans l'argent du contribuable, une… »

Cersei n'écoutait pas cette litanie fielleuse. Incroyable, quand même, ce que la jalousie vous fait dire… Elle sentait le poids de sa chevelure s'alléger au gré des coups de rasoir, et regardait, tristement, le symbole de sa féminité et de son lignage souillé par la fange du cachot. Un souffle d'air froid lui passa sur la nuque. Je comprends, maintenant, pourquoi les hommes portent des cols montants…

« Ah tiens, fit-elle quand ce fut fini, vous m'en avez laissés sur le dessus ? »

« Evidemment ! Avec toutes ces théories conspirationnistes qui circulent, si on te rend chauve, d'aucuns prétendront que tu es une paysanne, et qu'en vrai tu es brune ! »

Cersei fut menée hors de sa cellule. Après plusieurs semaines à l'ombre, la lumière éclatante du jour, qui rebondissait sur les marches blanches du Septuaire de Baelor l'aveugla. Quand elle s'y fut habituée, elle réalisa qu'elle était face à une foule immense. C'était incroyable : même au sacre de ses fils elle n'avait pas vu autant de monde. Bon, il faut dire qu'elle ne les avait pas trop calculés, non plus…

Le Grand Moineau tint un discours à la foule : Cersei, de la maison Lannister, a confessé des péchés abominables, blablabla… Cersei faillit s'endormir, mais, histoire de la réveiller un bon coup, et sans doute aussi histoire de pimenter la série, des septas lui arrachèrent ses vêtements.

 _Oh my gods_ … What te fuck ? J'en perds mon français…

Septa Unella brandit soudain une grosse cloche (ça sort d'où, ça encore ? Non ! Ne répondez pas, je sais ce que vous allez dire…), tonna un bon coup, et cria :

« _**Shame**_ **!** »

Cersei se retourna : « On est censé être en VF, là… »

« Rien à carrer, dit la religieuse, ça pète le feu en VO ! »

« Ça va traumatiser des générations entières, oui… »

« Mais non, mais non, tout va bien, le CSA veille… Allez, avance, qu'on en finisse ! »

« Comment ça, j'avance ? »

Cersei regarda la foule : les gens étaient hypnotisés.

Ma parole, ils n'ont jamais vu de femme à poil, ou quoi ?

…

Attends…

Il faut que je traverse _ça_ ?

D'un coup de main énergique, Septa Unella poussa Cersei vers l'avant. La reine fut contrainte de poser un pied devant l'autre si elle voulait rester debout.

Et c'est ainsi que démarra la Marche de l'Infamie.

« Shame ! »

Cersei fit un pas.

« Shame ! »

Un deuxième pas.

« Shame ! »

Au bout d'une centaine de « _Shame_ ! », elle entra dans la foule. Des septons, au rang desquels figurait son cousin Lancel, encadraient la marche, et dispersaient les curieux à coups de gourdin.

Mais cela ne calma pas la masse. Des gens crachèrent sur la reine, d'autres passèrent en s'exhibant devant elle (Non mais, si tu veux prendre ma place, vas-y, aucun problème, on échange !), et d'autres… comment dire ? D'autres partirent en vrille. Et maintenant que Joffrey n'était plus de ce monde pour arracher la langue des persifleurs, ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

« _Cersei, tu nous délaisses !_

 _Ça fait longtemps qu'on les a pas vues !_

 _Allez, Cersei, montre-nous tes fesses !_

 _Allez, Cersei, montre-nous ton cul !_ »

« Shame ! »

Cersei pensa avoir touché le fond.

« Shaaaame on ! »

Prise d'un doute, elle jeta un œil à la septa : Unella, à fond dans son rôle, se dandinait au rythme de la cloche.

« _Shaaaaaaaaame on yoooooouuuuuuuu_ , _ohooooo wowowo_ ! »

D'accord… Donc pendant qu'on me recouvre de merde, l'autre, elle se croit dans une boîte des années 1990 ! Et arrête de bouger ton gros cul comme ça, c'est encore plus indécent que ma nudité !

Malheureusement non : la ferveur d'Unella avait inspiré les gens.

« _Lannister a une fille,_

 _La pompette, la pompeeeette,_

 _Lannister a une fille,_

 _Qui veut nous pomper le jonc ! Qui veut nous pomper le jonc !_

 _Dans sa chambre, elle rencontre_

 _La pompette, la pompeeeette,_

 _Dans sa chambre, elle rencontre_

 _Quatre jeunes beaux gars blonds ! Quatre jeunes beaux gars blonds !_

 _Le premier, le Roi Robert_

 _La pompette, la pompeeeette,_

 _Le premier, le Roi Robert,_

 _S'endormit comme un pochetron ! S'endormit comme un pochetron !_ »

Blond, Robert ? Par les Sept Enfers, ça se voit que cette chanson a été écrite par un prolo ! Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Cersei : Joffrey, reviens !

 _« Le deuxième, c'est son frère,_

 _La pompette, la pompeeeette,_

 _Le deuxième, c'est son frère,_

 _Ejacula dans son con ! Ejacula dans son con !_

 _Le troisième, un Lannister,_

 _La pompette, la pompeeeette,_

 _Le troisième, un Lannister,_

 _Se perdit dans son giron ! Se perdit dans son giron !_ »

Ça, ça énerva un peu Lancel, qui n'était pas bête au point de ne pas comprendre l'allusion : il matraqua de plus belle. Cela raviva la verve des chanteurs :

« _La rose à la boutonnière,_

 _La pompette, la pompeeeette,_

 _La rose à la boutonnière,_

 _Prit le cousin par le fion ! Prit le cousin par le fion !_

 _Si tu aimes cette ritournelle,_

 _D'la pompette, la pompeeeette,_

 _Si tu aimes cette ritournelle,_

 _Viens rejoindre cette ribambelle ! Viens rejoindre cette ribambelle !_ »

C'en fut trop ! Cersei tomba à genoux par terre, et se mit à pleurer. « Arrêtez !, gémit-elle, vous chantez faux ! »

 _« On te fera un couplet,_

 _La pomp_ … Aïe ! »

Lancel, cette fois, matraquait sans état d'âme. Non mais, l'humilité religieuse a ses limites ! Les septas relevèrent leur pécheresse de force. Cersei regarda le Donjon Rouge au loin, songea à Tommen, et parcourut les quelques kilomètres restant sous la fiente et les grivoiseries.

Lorsque les ports du Donjon enfin se refermèrent sur elle, que Qyburn se hâta de la couvrir sous les yeux effarés de son oncle Kevan et du Grand Mestre Pycelle (qui réalisait là l'un de ses plus grands fantasmes), Cersei, les oreilles en sang, craqua.


	34. Chapter 34

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 34**

 ** _Le secret de Brienne_**

Sansa Stark, épouse Lannister, épouse Bolton, était ce que les psys appellent une résiliente. Elle avait survécu à tous les psychopathes de Westeros. Elle avait vu crever le roi Joffrey, échappé à la reine Cersei, vu crever sa tante Lysa, échappé à Ramsay Bolton, et vu crever sa Myranda. Plusieurs fois dupée, humiliée, martyrisée, violentée, elle trouvait encore le moyen de marcher dans vingt-cinq mètres de neige pour gagner Châteaunoir. Pour une fille qui rêvait jadis de quitter la ville de province où elle avait grandi au bras d'un prince blond filasse sur son cheval blanc, cela forçait l'estime.

Marchant à ses côtés, le pauvre Theon Greyjoy, pour sa part, y avait laissé sa virilité. Ramsay le sadique les avait bien castrés tous les deux. Mais, alors que le pauvre poulpe paraissait anéanti, sans âme, la rage de la louve et l'endurance du saumon se révélaient chez Sansa : Theon lui avait parlé de Châteaunoir, où son frère était devenu Lord Commandant (une belle carrière, ce Jon, pendant qu'elle passait de main en main), et elle était bien décidée à y parvenir.

Seulement voilà : Ramsay le dingue avait lâché les chiens. Et hop, vas-y que je te flaire à travers la neige, de vrais clébards du Nord, plus gros que la normale et au flair ultra-puissant. Non, vraiment, ça faisait peur.

Lorsque les chiens les débusquèrent au milieu des bois, nos deux rouquins comprirent qu'ils avaient re-signé pour un film d'horreur :

« On va crever, gémit Theon, les chiens vont nous bouffer ! »

« Non, dit Sansa, nous allons survivre, et Ramsay va nous écorcher vifs ! »

Tous deux se trompaient. Car alors que les chiens leur reniflaient le derrière en aboyant, que tout espoir et toute dignité étaient perdus, voilà-t'y pas que surgit de l'ombre des bois un cavalier en armure. Epée dégainée, il cria de sa voix mâle : « Devinez qui c'est qui va nourrir les clebs ce soir ? ». Et vlan, ce ne fut plus que pluie d'organes et vagues d'hémoglobine : des têtes volèrent, et aussi des mains, des intestins. Sansa reconnut même un pancréas dans une forme noire qui partit se percher dans un sapin (en tout cas, ce n'était pas un corbeau, et puis elle avait suivi des cours d'anatomie très poussés avec la reine à Port-Réal). Et au milieu de cette gore averse, elle regardait galoper dans le sang et la neige le preux chevalier aux cheveux blonds filasse. Incroyable, songea-t-elle, _il_ existerait donc ? Non parce qu'après Joffrey la racaille couronnée et Loras le sodomite, elle avait eu une sérieuse crise de foi…

Mais lorsque le chevalier mit pied à terre et s'avança vers elle, qu'elle vit son visage rougi dans la lumière et qu'il lui demanda courtoisement : « Tout va bien, Lady Stark ? », elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas un prince. De surcroît, elle connaissait déjà cette personne !

« Brienne de Torth ? »

« En personne. Avec mon écuyer Podrick… »

Brienne regarda autour d'elle. « Podrick ? » appela-t-elle à plusieurs reprises.

« Bon, ça ne fait rien, conclut-elle, il ne maîtrise pas encore l'équitation, mais on va bien finir par le retrouver… »

« Décidément, nota Sansa, vous ne me lâcherez jamais ! »

« Si ça vous gêne tant que ça, dit Brienne, je peux laisser votre mari vous retrouver… »

« Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire… », bafouilla Sansa, confuse de se voir si ingrate. « Votre survenue est inespérée… mais pourquoi… ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, répondit Brienne, je sers Lady Catelyn Stark. »

Ma parole, c'est une vraie petite écervelée, pensa Brienne. Bon, Ramsay Bolton lui avait sans doute un peu retourné le cerveau, mais quand même… Brienne s'était déjà pris une tournante avec les soudards de cette engeance, mais elle conservait toujours ses principes.

« Et je vous ai déjà dit que ma mère était morte ! », dit Sansa.

Un point pour la rouquine, admit Brienne.

« Rien n'est moins sûr, dit-elle. Son fantôme me poursuit… »

Sansa la regarda, de ses grands yeux bleus incrédules.

« Au reste, cela ne fait aucune différence pour moi, dit la fille de Lord Selwyn. Je sers toujours mes maîtres, même lorsqu'ils sont morts. »

Spiritisme ? Nécrophilie ? se demandèrent Sansa et Theon, que leur séjour chez les Bolton avait beaucoup mûris.

« J'ai juré à votre mère de rassembler ses filles, et vu que vous retombez entre mes mains, je ne désespère pas de retrouver votre sœur aussi… »

« Je ne cherche pas ma sœur pour le moment, dit Sansa. Non que je lui en veuille à ce point d'avoir foutu sa merde dans mon matelas quand nous étions petites, mais pour l'heure, nous gagnons Châteaunoir, où mon frère Jon est Lord Commandant. »

« Ah ben en voilà une bonne nouvelle, dit Brienne. Ça ira plus vite dans ce sens-là que dans l'autre, et nous éviterons les terres tenues par les Bolton… »

« _Nos_ terres… », pesta Sansa.

Comme Brienne était habile, elle avait réussi à tuer les soldats sans s'en prendre aux chevaux. Sansa et Theon purent donc faire la suite du trajet à cheval. On retrouva naturellement Podrick, qui avait foncé dans un sapin (« Bon sang, Podrick, avait protesté Brienne en le tirant par les oreilles, l'équitation, c'est pas le ski ! »), et toute la petite bande partit pour Châteaunoir.

Brienne donna à Sansa des nouvelles d'Arya : elle était vivante, et se travestissait.

Normal.

« Elle était otage du Limier. Mais il ne la maltraitait pas. D'ailleurs, je l'ai défait en duel, et la petite en a profité pour filer. Mais ça ne fait rien. Dès que vous serez en sûreté auprès de votre frère, j'irai chercher Arya. », déclara Brienne.

« Mais vous avez une idée de l'endroit où elle a pu aller ? »

« Non, bien sûr, mais le monde est petit dans cette série, donc je finirai bien par y arriver ! »

« Retrouver une adolescente travestie, ça ne doit pas être évident ! », nota Podrick.

« Si elle s'est travestie, elle est sûrement à Braavos. », dit Theon.

« Pourquoi Braavos ? », demanda Brienne.

« Parce que la cité libre est le seul endroit sur Terre qui célèbre la Gay Pride, dit Theon, donc tous les transgenres se retrouvent là-bas une fois par an. »

« Ah oui, je m'en souviens, maintenant… », dit Brienne.

« Comment vous savez ça ? », demanda Podrick. « Même moi qui connaît tous les blasons de Westeros et d'Essos, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette coutume ! »

« Mon père avait peur que je m'enfuie là-bas. », répondit simplement la fille de Lord Selwyn.

« On avait rêvé d'y aller un jour, avec Robb… », se souvint Theon, les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est quoi, la Gay Pride ? », demanda Sansa.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

Oie blanche _power, forever_.

* * *

La méconnaissance du monde n'empêcha pas Sansa de réaliser, au cours des jours suivants, que Brienne la regardait bizarrement. Elle la surprenait souvent, alors qu'elles chevauchaient, à jeter un regard vers elle, et à le détourner sitôt qu'elle s'apercevait que Sansa la regardait. Un étrange jeu de regards s'instaura alors entre elles pendant quelque jours : Brienne regardait Sansa, Sansa cherchait alors à regarder Brienne, et le regard de Brienne lui échappait.

Un soir où la petite équipe faisait reposer les chevaux, Sansa décida d'aborder sa femme lige frontalement : « Dites-moi, Lady Brienne, y'a-t-il quelque chose que vous me cachez ? »

Brienne rougit : « Euh… moi ? Non, bien sûr que non, madame, je n'ai aucun secret pour vous ? »

« Sûr ? Alors pourquoi passez-vous votre temps à éviter mes regards ? »

Brienne resta sans voix. La petite oie blanche n'était pas si niaise que ça…

« J'ai bien vu que vous m'observiez, mais dès que je vous regarde, vous détournez les yeux ! »

« Euh… je… je vieille sur vous ! »

« Sérieusement ? Vous craignez que je m'envole ? »

Bah, une oie sauvage… Brienne secoua sa tête pour chasser l'image de Sansa en sauvageonne, ou avec des ailes d'ange.

« Vous envolez ? », répéta-t-elle. Brienne se sentait terriblement stupide.

« C'est une image, précisa Sansa. Mais ne détournez pas la conversation ! »

Brienne soupira : « Vous avez raison, je vais être honnête avec vous. Après tout c'est ce que je fais de mieux… »

En vrai, j'ai un syndrome d'Asperger…

« Je vous écoute. »

Brienne la regarda droit dans les yeux, et, d'un ton soudain dur, passionné, elle murmura : « J'ai aimé votre mère plus que vous ne le saurez jamais. »

Sansa cligna des yeux. Brienne tendit la main vers elle et saisit délicatement, entre ses doigts, une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Vous lui ressemblez tellement, dit-elle. Mais… vous êtes bien plus belle ! »

« Lady Brienne… », commença Sansa.

« Brienne. Appelez-moi Brienne. »

« Brienne… »

« Oui ? »

« Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vous tromper de texte ? »

Cette chanson-là, on la lui avait déjà faite, à la Sansa.

Brienne ne savait que répondre : « Aucune idée, dit-elle en rougissant. Vous me rendez folle, Lady Stark, vous me faites dire n'importe quoi ! »

Sansa ne put réprimer un sourire. Décidément, ressembler à sa mère lui ouvrait tant de portes ! Elle en nourrissait un complexe d'Œdipe épanouissant (ça fait ça de moins pour les psys ! Enfin des vacances !).

« Je suis quand même étonnée que ma mère et vous… »

« Pardon, dit la chevalière de Torth, je n'aurais pas dû vous dire cela. C'est indécent ! »

« Oh, vous savez… », dit Sansa, « je ne suis plus une enfant ! J'en ai vu d'autres… Mais je croyais ma mère très attachée à mon père ! »

« Certes, ils s'appréciaient… Mais il y a certainement des choses que vous ignorez sur vos parents. »

« Dites-moi, Brienne ! »

« Lady Catelyn m'avait confié qu'elle était délaissée et en souffrait. Et puis… c'était la guerre ! A la guerre, tout est différent ! On peut mourir d'un instant à l'autre, les vœux les plus sacrés perdent de leur importance, on fait des choses improbables qu'on n'aurait jamais imaginé en temps de paix… »

A qui le dis-tu ! Sansa se rappela Cersei, cette nuit-là, lors du siège de la Néra… Puis elle songea à Jon. Son père, si honorable, avait imposé un bâtard à son épouse. Lady Catelyn ne l'avait jamais supporté. Mais depuis, il y avait eu la guerre, elle, otage à Port-Réal, Arya, Bran et Rickon disparus… Oui, peut-être qu'avec le temps, avec ses enfants dispersés par le conflit, sa mère avait pu relativiser ses sentiments pour Ned Stark et céder à Lady Brienne. C'est vrai qu'elle est tellement vaillante, Brienne, et imposante, et honorable ! Et en plus, elle était blonde…

Sansa ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en laissant un petit sourire s'égarer sur ses lèvres. Cela rassura Brienne.

Toutefois, elle préféra garder pour elle les confidences que lui avait faites Lady Stark. Sansa avait beau être une femme, elle n'avait peut-être pas besoin de savoir pour son père et le roi Robert…

Theon était content : il avait trouvé un lapin. Le dressage auquel l'avait soumis jadis Ramsay Bastard avait été une vraie humiliation, mais il devait convenir que, lorsqu'on n'a ni meute, ni destriers de rechange, savoir pister le gibier à la trace avait son utilité. Après tout, songea-t-il avec philosophie, l'humiliation n'est que le chemin de l'humilité. Du moment qu'il ramassait de quoi manger !

Il voulut montrer sa prise à Sansa, et regagner à ses yeux une once de sympathie (même si ça allait être difficile de recréer un lien entre eux). Il la chercha à travers les bois : « Sansa ! Viens voir, j'ai ramené le dîner ! »

Déboulant au détour d'un arbre, il s'arrêta net : à quelques pas de lui, à l'ombre d'un sapin, il la vit, lovée dans les bras de Brienne de Torth, échangeant un baiser.

« Bigre, se dit Theon, les hommages, ça n'est plus ce que c'était ! »

Il regarda sa prise, un peu déconfit : plus moyen d'aller frimer ! Puis, regardant les deux femmes, le souvenir de Robb sous le barral de Winterfell lui revint en mémoire, et il sourit avec nostalgie : « Tant pis, soupira Theon, je l'épaterai avec un dîner bien fait ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que Podrick pourrait m'aider ! »


	35. Chapter 35

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 35**

 ** _Une enfant pleine de ressources_**

Jaime Lannister était sur le point de se chier dessus. Jusqu'à présent, il avait su se contrôler, même dans les situations les plus extrêmes : il avait écumé les champs de bataille depuis l'âge de seize ans, il avait même été fait prisonnier de guerre par les Stark (bon, là, c'était différent : il n'y avait pas de commodités), avait été mutilé par les Bolton, avait affronté les Dorniens, et cependant rien n'égalait la terreur qu'il ressentait en ce jour – jour funeste, où il allait devoir annoncer à sa sœur que leur fille était décédée.

Et pourtant ! Tout avait si bien recommencé ! Myrcella, passée sa première colère d'être rembarquée pour Port-Réal, s'était faite à l'idée, d'autant que Trystan partait avec elle. Jaime était venu la voir dans sa cabine. Elle était assise sur sa couche. Il se plaça face à elle.

« Je comprends que tu en veuilles à ta mère… », commença-t-il.

« Bof, dit Myrcella, au fond je la comprends : c'est vrai que ce sont de vraies folles furieuses, ces Aspics… »

« Ah… Ben tant mieux alors ! », dit Jaime.

Il allait partir, puis se ravisa.

« Tu… tu as été heureuse, là-bas ? Je veux dire… avec Trystan ? »

« Oui, Trystan et moi nous entendons très bien. »

« Ah ben ça me fait plaisir ! », déclara Jaime en souriant. « C'est vrai, se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter, c'est rare que les mariages arrangés s'arrangent… aussi bien ! »

Myrcella le regardait. Jaime n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son visage, il ne savait pas s'il devait poursuivre. Pourtant, une petite voix au fond de lui susurra que, pour une fois dans sa vie, il se devait d'être honnête avec quelqu'un. Et puis, Myrcella avait toujours été bonne, peut-être qu'elle lui pardonnerait…

« A ce sujet, j'ai… un aveu à te faire. », lui dit-il. « Voilà… Maintenant que tu as grandi, que tu as vu du pays… »

Et des tas de choses louches… Non, ne dis pas ça, Jaime, c'est inutile.

« Bref ! Il y a des choses que tu peux comprendre ! »

Myrcella ne disait rien, mais écoutait attentivement. Mais Jaime restait l'air empoté, se gratta les cheveux, et même le nez, avant de se lancer.

« Voilà… voilà… voilà… »

Mince, ça ne veut pas sortir ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je renonce ? Non, ce serait trop bête !

« Parfois… on tombe amoureux… enfin… on ne choisit pas… »

Soudain Myrcella se leva, prit la main de Jaime (la vraie, pas celle en acier doré), et murmura : « ça va. Je sais. »

Jaime se troubla.

« Je sais que tu es mon père. »

Là, une musique jaillie de nulle part résonna dans le navire, et les millions de téléspectateurs pleurèrent d'émotion devant leur écran.

« Et je sais aussi pour Bronn et toi. », ajouta Myrcella.

C'est fut trop ! Jaime rougit, d'autant qu'il vit par le hublot l'Île aux Saphirs, et les souvenirs de sa première fois avec Bronn ressurgirent dans sa mémoire. S'il n'avait pas été aussi coincé, il aurait pu avoir une érection devant sa fille, ce qui aurait été très, très, très gênant (même dans cette série).

« Et cela ne me dérange pas du tout. », conclut Myrcella.

Oh non, c'est trop beau pour être vrai, songea Jaime. Cette enfant est juste parfaite ! Ça ne peut pas être la mienne, ni celle de ma sœur, ça ne peut pas être la petite-fille de Tywin la terreur !

« Moi aussi, dit Myrcella, j'ai un aveu à te faire. »

« Ah ? »

Ah, non, ça n'était donc pas si désintéressé que ça…

« Je… ça va sûrement te paraître étrange mais… »

« Oh, dit Jaime, ça ne peut pas être pire que moi ! »

Myrcella sourit : « Effectivement, mais quand même. Ça n'est pas facile pour une fille de dire ces choses-là à son père… »

« Dis-moi tout, ma chérie. Si c'est important pour toi, je l'accepterai. »

Myrcella rougit : « Je… »

Jaime la regardait avec bonté. Elle planta soudain ses yeux verts dans les siens et parla.

« Je suis hétérosexuelle. »

« … »

« Je sais, admit Myrcella, que ça n'est plus très courant après tant de chapitres, et en plus, à Dorne, on me regardait parfois de travers à cause de ça, mais au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours su et je veux l'assumer complètement, je veux que mes parents sachent qui je suis réellement, même si ça les déçoit, mais c'est ma vérité : Trystan et moi nous aimons. Sincèrement. »

Et pas comme dans ces amourettes pures et remplies de vertu à la con qu'on nous sert dans les romans de chevalerie, hein ! J'ai quinze ans, les hormones à vif, j'ai envie de coucher avec mon copain, c'est normal, non ? J'ai passé quatre saisons à Dorne, et pour des raisons d'Etat j'étais la seule à ne pas baiser dans les Jardins Aquatiques, y'en a marre !

Mais ça, Myrcella s'abstint de le dire. Ce qui fit que Jaime la crut plus sage et pure qu'elle n'était en réalité. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil…

Ah si, de l'incongru surgit à ce moment-là : Myrcella commença à voir sa vue se troubler et à se sentir mal.

« Myrcella… ? », demanda Jaime, stupéfait.

« … ? »

« Tu… tu as tes règles par le nez ! »

Jaime fréquentait peu les femmes, mais quand même, il se doutait que ça n'était pas normal.

Hélas, avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir ou tenter quoi que ce fût, sa fille s'effondra dans ses bras.

Histoire d'arranger les choses, on retrouva le corps sans vie de Trystan dans sa cabine.

« Oh non, ça n'est pas vrai ! Voilà qu'on a un suicide ! », s'écria Jaime.

« Sauf votre respect, mon doux, dit Bronn, mais on ne se suicide pas en s'enfonçant une lance dans l'occiput… »

Jaime examina la scène : le crâne du jeune prince avait été défoncé, ses neurones nageaient entre les poils d'un tapis, dans un mélange de sang et de glaire.

« Mais alors… ? »

« Regardez, fit Bronn en indiquant le hublot. La fenêtre est ouverte, et il y a du goémon sur le sol : quelqu'un est passé par là, a tué le prince, et est reparti. »

« Ça veut dire que les assassins nous ont échappé ? », murmura Jaime, atterré.

« Yep ! »

« Oh non, Cersei va me tuer ! »

Bronn avait tenté de le réconforter, lui avait dit et redit, avant qu'il ne s'embarquât pour le rivage, debout devant le lit funéraire, que « tout allait bien se passer », que « l'amour triomphe de tout », et autres niaiseries qu'il avait dû pêcher dans une comédie romantique (oui, Bronn regarde des comédies romantiques, et alors ? Comment ça, ça n'est pas croyable ?). Mais Jaime n'y croyait pas trop : il connaissait sa sœur, il savait que Cersei devenait folle lorsqu'on touchait à ses enfants.

Ce fut pire que prévu : il s'était attendu à revoir une Cersei resplendissante sur le rivage, les cheveux aux vents, trépignant d'impatience de revoir son enfant. Une sirène, quoi ! Au lieu de ça, il vit une mégère aigrie, les cheveux coupés au ras du cou, et aux traits plus que tendus. Elle tenait plus de la harpie…

Il sauta dans l'eau et marcha jusqu'à elle. Cersei s'élança à son tour, indifférente au sel marin qui lacérait les broderies de sa robe, et se jeta dans ses bras : « Enfin, soupira-t-elle, te voilà ! »

Aïe, songea Jaime, et en plus elle a envie de baiser !

Maintenant qu'il sortait avec Bronn, ça allait devenir compliqué…

« Tout va à peu près comme tu veux ? », demanda-t-il, attristé de ne pas cacher son visage dans ses longues boucles d'or (eh ouais, les Lannister se font dorer les cheveux, ils sont tellement riches qu'ils peuvent même se payer ce luxe !).

« Oh, si tu savais ! »

« C'est quoi cette nouvelle coupe ? », demanda-t-il.

« Ça, dit-elle, ce sont ces fichus piafs qui m'ont attaquée ! »

« Des piafs ? »

Jaime imagina les _Oiseaux_ d'Hitchcock. Décidément, sortir avec Bronn ne l'aidait pas…

« Les fanatiques ! », pesta Cersei, voyant son frère perdu.

« Ah oui ! »

Cersei regarda Jaime : ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi bêta. Enfin si, mais pas à ce point-là… Et d'ailleurs, où avait-il mis leur fille ? Il ne l'avait quand même pas oubliée sur le quai ?

« Où est Myrcella ? », demanda-t-elle.

Aucun mot ne pourrait décrire la douleur de Cersei. D'ailleurs, aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de Jaime quand il dévoila le linceul dans le lit funéraire.

Une voix retentit alors : « Quand est-ce arrivé ? »

Jaime se retourna : il n'avait pas remarqué, ni même reconnu Qyburn, un mestre défroqué que la Citadelle avait condamné pour des expériences illicites. Ce dernier, pas gêné le moins du monde, se glissa entre les Lannister et examina le corps : « C'est du _Long Adieu_. Il faut que je l'analyse pour… »

« Bon sang, Qyburn, grogna Jaime, notre fille est morte, vous croyez que c'est le moment de nous faire part de votre expertise ? »

Le mestre se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux, comme à son habitude : « Si le décès n'est pas trop ancien, dit-il, je pourrais faire quelque chose… »

« Faites ! », trancha Cersei.

« Les septas vont râler… », dit Jaime.

« J'emmerde les septas, dit Cersei, elle m'ont assez pourri la vie ! »

Jaime se pencha alors vers Qyburn : « Hem… Pour tout vous dire, on a un autre cadavre sur le bateau… »

« Ah oui ? »

Ben mince, songea le mestre, on propose ses services, et on nous donne du travail supplémentaire !

« Le prince Trystan a été assassiné dans sa cabine. On lui a enfoncé une lance dans le crâne… »

« Une lance dans le crâne ? »

« Oui, une lance empoisonnée : c'est la spécialité des Aspics. Si vous pouviez… »

« Euh… »

« Il y va de nos relations avec Dorne, vous comprenez ? »

« Le problème, dit Qyburn, avec une lance dans le crâne, ça n'est pas le poison, vous savez… »

« Aïe. », fit Jaime, qui comprenait effectivement.

« Pour tout vous dire, détailla le mestre, pour La Montagne, j'ai dû lui pomper le sang, et il ressemble à un Marcheur Blanc. Mais là, s'il faut que je lui pompe le cerveau… et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que votre fille épouse une gueule cassée ? »

Jaime soupira : « _War is coming_ … », dit-il.


	36. Chapter 36

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 36**

 ** _Boucle d'or et l'ours (et la petite araignée)_**

Jorah Mormont était un malchanceux. Après sa disgrâce, il avait erré sur Essos, parcourant le continent en long, en large et en travers, avant de retrouver la trace de Varys. Et là, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le surprendre dans un bar gay en compagnie de Tyrion Lannister !

Alors que Mormont, famélique et déprimé, était méconnaissable, le replet Maître des Chuchoteurs rayonnait dans une robe brodée. Tyrion, pour sa part, avait beaucoup vieilli : il portait la barbe, une cicatrice de la Néra, et un air aigri. Mormont se demandait ce que ces deux-là faisaient à Essos. Il prit une table non loin d'eux et, l'air plongé dans sa chopine, écouta leur conversation.

« Je vous assure que cette histoire va finir par vous miner, mon ami ! »

« Je vous l'ai dit en arrivant, Varys : je ne compte pas rester de ce monde ! »

« Et où iriez-vous ? Vous perdre dans l'un des Sept Enfers où vous risquez de retrouver votre père pour l'éternité ? »

« Ce sera toujours plus simple que de retrouver Shae ! »

« Shae… Shae… Vous n'avez que ce nom à la bouche ! »

« Je l'aimais, Varys. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! »

« Oh si, je le peux ! Aimer sans espoir est ma spécialité ! »

Varys, amoureux ? L'idée intrigua Jorah, qui tendit l'oreille pour recueillir des confidences. Mais Tyrion était trop malheureux pour s'intéresser à qui que ce soit d'autre que lui-même.

« J'aimais une femme qui me préférait ma femme. Et ma sœur. C'est horrible. Je ne sais même plus tout ce que j'ai dépensé pour elle… »

« Et moi, je ne compte plus ce que j'ai dépensé pour vous… », soupira Varys.

Jorah ne put s'empêcher de les regarder : il n'aurait jamais imaginé une chose pareille. En même temps, ça expliquait le bar gay.

« Et dire que j'ai tué mon père à cause d'elle… »

Jorah manqua de s'étouffer en avalant sa bière de travers.

« Oh, vous n'allez pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! »

Tyrion croisa les bras et piqua du nez dans leur creux. Varys posa sa main sur son bras.

« Allez, Tyrion, haut les cœurs ! Vous valez mieux que ça ! Ne vous laissez pas abattre à cause d'une… »

« D'une quoi ? », grogna Tyrion sans lever son visage.

« D'une… déconvenue sentimentale ! »

Cette fois, Tyrion se redressa et regarda Varys : « Une _déconvenue_ ? C'est comme ça que vous appelez ce désastre ? »

« Oui, bon… », ronchonna Varys en sirotant son vin.

« Une déconvenue qui a fait deux morts ? »

« Nous avons tous nos morts, Tyrion. Vous avez massacré des milliers d'hommes sur la Néra, et moi j'ai fait tuer bien des ennemis par mes agents… »

Tyrion médita un instant ces paroles. L'instant d'après, il se leva : « Je vais vomir. », dit-il simplement.

Varys se cala dans son fauteuil et le regarda s'éloigner. L'amour est chose compliquée, songea-t-il. D'un côté, on ne peut se défaire aisément d'une personne qu'on a en tête, mais cette personne elle-même ne peut se défaire aisément d'une tierce personne qu'elle a en tête. Combien d'histoires d'amour ont été avortées ou gâchées uniquement à cause d'un problème de timing ? Il se demandait lequel des deux allait craquer le premier : Tyrion oublierait-il Shae à temps, ou Varys devrait-il se rabattre sur quelqu'un d'autre ? D'ailleurs, Tyrion le verrait-il jamais comme un potentiel amant ? Cette Shae pourrait l'avoir dégoûté des femmes pour un moment, mais cela rendrait-il Varys plus attrayant pour autant ?

Pendant que l'eunuque philosophait, Jorah Mormont s'était éclipsé. Il suivit le nain, puis, alors que ce dernier finissait ce qu'il avait à faire, se plaça derrière lui et le fourra dans un sac, qu'il ligota avant de le jeter sur son épaule. Le temps que Varys comprît de quoi il retournait, Jorah menait son captif à la rame vers Mereen.

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs jours de mutisme, Tyrion, qui avait reconnu à son blason son ravisseur, lui demanda : « Sérieusement, Mormont, vous m'emmenez où, comme ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, dit Jorah. J'ai plusieurs options : soit je vous livre à votre sœur, et je recouvre ma grâce à Westeros, soit je vous rançonne auprès de Varys, et je reprends du service dans ses rangs, soit je vous livre à la reine-dragon, et je rentre en grâce auprès d'elle. »

« Ouais, en gros, vous êtes en disgrâce sur tous les fronts ! La _loose_ … »

« … »

« Et vous comptez vous décider quand ? Je vous signale qu'on approche des ruines de Valyria, là… »

« … »

« Je reconnais bien là les manières taiseuses de votre famille, ironisa Tyrion. Non mais, sérieusement, vous savez au moins qu'on a transformé ces ruines en léproserie ? »

« … »

« Youhou, Mormont ? Il y a encore quelqu'un dans le cockpit ? »

« En parlant d'avion… », dit simplement Mormont.

Tyrion se retourna, ébahi : venant de l'horizon, semblant crever le ciel, surgit un dragon noir. Il manqua de se pisser dessus.

« Bon, dit simplement Jorah. Le sort a décidé : on va à Mereen. »

Superstition du Nord…

Hypnotisés par le reptile, nos deux compères ne virent pas un homme de pierre se jeter dans l'eau et nager vers leur esquif. Lorsqu'il pointa ce qui lui avait servi de nez autrefois vers eux, Tyrion crut d'abord à l'apparition d'un golem argileux. Mais non : cela avait été un homme. La créature tenta de faire chavirer leur barque, une autre sauta dedans alors qu'ils passaient sous une arche, Tyrion faillit couler, Mormont le sortit de l'eau de justesse, et tous deux échouèrent sur le rivage.

« Vous êtes quand même bien bête, dit un Tyrion complètement trempé à Mormont. Vous m'emmenez là où je me rendais avec Varys. »

« Ah ? »

Jorah n'écoutait guère : quelque chose le préoccupait bien davantage. Durant la lutte, l'un des hommes de pierre lui avait agrippé le poignet.

« Oui, poursuivait Tyrion, figurez-vous que nous avons décidé de rallier Daenerys Targaryen. On aurait pu éviter cette partie de T-shirts mouillés ! »

« Ah ? »

Ben mince alors… Jorah n'osait pas regarder son poignet.

« Oui. Une longue histoire. Assez sordide… Bref, Varys essayait de me convaincre de prendre un nouveau départ. »

Jorah réfléchit un moment. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait avoir poussé Varys à déserter Port-Réal et à emmener Tyrion dans ses bagages ? Bon, il y avait cette histoire de parricide qu'il avait surprise dans le bar…

Il regarda le nain.

Mouais, songea Jorah, pas du tout mon genre, mais peut-être Varys avait-il espéré une meilleure vie à Mereen, là où Daenerys venait de légaliser le mariage pour tous.

Ça semblait logique. Tout ne peut pas être qu'affaire d'intrigues, après tout…

« Varys semble tenir à vous. », dit-il simplement.

« Il tient à mon intelligence… »

« Ça revient au même. Il a sacrifié sa place la cour pour vous. Il vous aime beaucoup. »

Un coup de tonnerre retentit dans la tête de Tyrion. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le manque d'alcool (son père avait essayé de le sevrer, autrefois…).

Varys…

Oh, l'andouille ! songea-t-il.

« Eh ben, soupira Jorah Mormont, pour un type intelligent, vous en mettez, du temps à comprendre… »

Laissant Tyrion à son trouble, il regarda son bras : les signes de la lèprose y apparaissaient déjà.

* * *

La poisse poursuivit Jorah à Meereen. Après avoir perdu leur esquif, son otage et lui durent faire du stop : ils furent pris par des esclavagistes. Tyrion tenta d'expliquer au capitaine qu'ils n'étaient pas à vendre, qu'ils avaient des relations, mais la seule chose qu'il reçut en réponse fut des moqueries : « Toi, le nabot, t'as tout sauf le bras long ! ».

« Mais… »

« Allez, boucle-la, ou je t'inscris au prochain tournoi de lancer de nain ! »

Nos deux amis durent jouer des coudes et casser quelques trognes pour s'extraire de ce bourbier et gagner Meereen.

Alors que Mormont livrait enfin un Lannister à sa reine, Tyrion vendit si bien son CV que Daenaerys le prit à son service, et flanqua de nouveau Jorah à la porte.

D'autres auraient jeté l'éponge, mais pas Mormont. Daenaerys l'avait chassé ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! La jeune reine avait été obligée voilà peu de rouvrir les arènes de la ville.

Une longue tradition voulait en effet que des esclaves se trucident en duel dans les arènes de la ville. Daenaerys trouvait cela barbare, et avait décidé de mettre un terme à cette corrida humaine. Mais Hizdahr zo Loraq, le nouvel époux de la reine, un gars du cru, lui avait assuré que sans les arènes, maîtres et esclaves n'avaient rien à partager, et que cela poserait un vrai problème de sécurité.

« Ils n'ont qu'à partager le temps de travail ! », avait répondu Daenaerys, que ses multiples audiences plaçaient déjà au bord du burn-out (c'est risqué, les professions sociales).

« Mais dans le monde libre que vous avez créé, répondit Hizdahr, les maîtres vivent de leurs rentes, tandis que les esclaves continuent de trimer… »

« Et en quoi rouvrir des arènes aiderait ? »

« Voir des types crever permet de relativiser sa misère… »

« Vous êtes horrible, Zizi. »

Hizdahr rougit. Il n'aimait pas trop le nouveau surnom que Daenaerys lui avait trouvé, mais elle lui avait fait comprendre que, dans un mariage arrangé comme le leur, il faut bien savoir trouver des compensations. L'appeler ainsi, en public de surcroît, en faisait partie.

Daneaerys avait fini par faire une concession : d'accord, elle rouvrirait les arènes, mais à condition que seuls des hommes libres y combattent. Il faut dire que Daario Naharis s'était mis de la partie : « J'ai fait mes débuts aux arènes, lui avait-il raconté entre deux galipettes, c'est comme ça que j'ai acquis des techniques de combat qui m'ont mené à la tête des Puînés. »

« Ça, et le fait que tu ais décapité tes chefs… », avait rappelé Daenaerys.

« Ça aussi, je l'ai appris aux arènes. »

Bref, pas un seul pour conseiller à Daenaerys de remplacer les combats à mort par de gentils matches de catch. Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! En plus, ç'aurait fait un bon vivier de soldats. Mais non : restons primitifs, voir crever des pauvres bougres, c'est cool. Donc Daenaerys avait cédé. Mal lui en avait pris : alors que Jorah remportait contre toute attente le combat inaugural des arènes, une émeute de partisans pro-esclavage s'était déclenchée, et la reine n'avait dû son salut qu'à Drogon, son fidèle mastodonte.

Seulement voilà : un dragon n'est pas un esclave. L'animal n'en avait fait qu'à sa guise, l'emportant loin de Meereen, puis l'avait abandonnée sur une lande déserte, où des Dothrakis avaient mis la main dessus.

Pendant que Daenaerys redécouvrait les charmes de la féminité dothraki, la randonnée et le harcèlement de steppe, ses conseillers, planqués dans la grande pyramide de Meereen, débattaient de la manière de la ramener. Après plusieurs échanges sans intérêt où Ver-Gris et Missandei rappelèrent à Jorah qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu et que Tyrion était un étranger, et que ce dernier manifesta son souhait d'aller chercher la reine alors qu'il ne savait ni se battre ni même monter à cheval, Daario Naharis trancha : « Bon, les nationalistes, on se calme ! Tyrion va rester pour gouverner avec votre conseil, parce c'est ce que vous faites de mieux, et Mormont et moi on va aller chercher la reine à travers le continent, entre hommes ! »

Tyrion se retrouva donc seul, à regarder Jorah Mormont s'éloigner avec Daario Naharis, du haut des remparts de Meereen. Il se sentait mélancolique : lui, décidément, ne serait jamais un héros, malgré sa cicatrice de la Néra, on ne le verrait jamais comme un homme comme les autres. Même le vieux Mormont était plus crédible que lui pour ce genre de mission…

Alors qu'il sentait le cafard l'envahir, un chatouillement sur la nuque le rappela à la réalité. Tyrion passa sa main derrière son crâne, afin de saisir, sans la blesser, la petite bestiole qui s'y était égarée.

En fait d'araignée, ce furent des doigts qu'il attrapa dans les siens. Il se retourna : Varys, porté par ses oisillons, était arrivé jusqu'à lui.

Tyrion sourit : « Vous m'avez manqué, mon ami. »


	37. Chapter 37

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 37**

 ** _Danse avec le loup_**

Brandon Stark, énième du nom, touchait le fond. C'est vrai qu'on pouvait difficilement descendre plus bas que sous les racines d'un barral. Il réalisait chaque jour, qu'il ne pouvait plus voir se lever ni se coucher, qu'on l'avait bien entubé.

Tout d'abord, il s'était séparé de Rickon, son frère plus encombrant qu'autre chose. Il avait missionné Osha pour l'emmener chez les Omble, leurs vassaux. Osha avait tiré la tronche, parce que Bran gardait Jojen et Meera avec lui, mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas retourner au Nord du Mur, et Meera ne voulait pas abandonner son frère, même pour elle. Autant dire que ça ne pouvait pas durer entre elles, mais bon, c'est toujours difficile à admettre, ces choses-là. Bran, lui, s'était frotté les mains : il allait pouvoir poursuivre ses assiduités auprès de Jojen, sans voir les filles se provoquer et rouler ensemble, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer.

Seulement voilà : Jojen était tombé malade, ce qui le rendait peu réceptif aux avances de Bran : pas maintenant, Bran, j'ai la nausée. Non, ne me prends pas dans tes bras, je risquerais de te refiler la diarrhée, et tu dois survivre jusqu'au Pôle Nord - à l'époque ils ne savaient pas très bien où ils devaient aller, et comme les barrals leur répétaient : « Nord, Nord », bah, ils continuaient vers le Nord. Bon, ils sont tombés sur un arbre, une fois, qui leur a dit : « Demi-tour, plein Sud », mais c'était en plein blizzard, ils en avaient déduit que ça captait mal à ce moment-là. De toute façon c'était un sapin.

Enfin, ils étaient arrivés. Devant un barral, évidemment. D'ailleurs, on n'a jamais trop su ce qui les avait le plus émus dans cette affaire : un énième barral, ou l'éclaircie qui s'annonçait juste derrière.

Leur joie avait été de courte durée : pour gagner l'arbre, ils avaient dû patiner sur un lac gelé. Ça avait réveillé les Marcheurs Blancs qui dormaient à l'étage en-dessous. Les spectres s'étaient jetés sur eux. Bran avait lâché Hodor au secours de Jojen, du coup un squelette en avait profité pour lui monter dessus : « Petit ! Petit ! », avait-il fait en claquant sa mâchoire sous le nez de Bran. Celui-ci voyageant dans la tête de Hodor, il se vit, de loin, en train de se faire caresser par le squelette. « Ah mais quelle horreur ! ». Heureusement, Eté, qui n'avait rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours, se jeta sur l'intrus en jappant : « Ouais, des os ! Youpi ! Youpi ! », et hop, il ne fit qu'une bouchée du Marcheur Blanc.

Las, le combat fut fatal à Jojen – ainsi qu'un faux raccord. Il avait trouvé le moyen de choir sur le ventre, et, allez savoir comment, s'était retrouvé au plan suivant plaqué sur le dos par un squelette. Déjà, se faire retourner et coincer par un sac d'os qui a perdu tous ses muscles, faut le faire. Mais le pompon resta que le squelette poignardât à plusieurs reprises un Jojen sans défense, même pas foutu de lever au moins un bras pour essayer d'arrêter les coups. Ah là là, j'vous jure, plus chiffe molle, tu meurs. D'ailleurs, Jojen en était mort. Ou presque : vu que ça s'était passé sous les yeux de sa sœur (raison insuffisante pour que Jojen essayât de se défendre, soit dit en passant), elle intervint pour hacher le zombie, puis, désespérée, elle égorgea Jojen elle-même : « Tiens, petit con, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu mériterais que je te laisse te faire bouffer, mais non, je suis trop bonne poire pour ça, alors je vais te faire la grâce de t'achever moi-même ! ».

« Merci, Meera, lui répondit Jojen en pissant le sang, vu que tu as interrompu mon suicide assisté, tu me dois bien ça ! ».

Le tout sur fond musical censé faire pleurer dans les chaumières. Ainsi Jojen mourut comme il avait vécu : en boulet, dans les basques de sa sœur.

Nos têtes d'ampoules auraient été perdues, si une gamine bizarre ne les avait pas appelées : « Venez vous abriter sous l'arbre ! ». Et vas-y que je balance des grenades bio sur les morts-vivants, et aussi sur Jojen pour qu'il ne se fasse pas bouffer par ceux qui restent. Ambiance festive garantie ! Jojen transformé en feu d'artifice, ils n'eurent plus qu'à se réfugier sous l'arbre, où, effectivement, il y avait de la place. Les spectres, ces gros malins, vinrent se faire exploser à l'entrée : le premier, passe encore, il y a l'effet de surprise, mais qu'est-ce que le deuxième et le troisième sont venus faire après lui ? (l'absence de cerveau, certainement…)

La gamine était en fait une Enfant de la Forêt, ce peuple primitif d'elfes pygmées issus d'un croisement entre des humains et des arbres. D'ailleurs elle se nommait Feuille (ça aussi, c'est bizarre. A la rigueur, si elle s'était nommée Coca, ou Cannabis, je ne dis pas, mais Feuille…). D'ailleurs elle leur précisa qu'elle n'était plus vraiment une pousse.

Une fois les présentations faites, Bran et ses valets découvrirent ce pour quoi ils avaient enduré toutes ces peines. Et je ne vous raconte pas la déception ! Un vieux druide se tenait sous l'arbre, enchaîné aux racines : « Tu es enfin venu à moi, Brandon Stark, dit-il de sa voix chevrotante. C'est pas trop tôt, tu sais : encore un demi-siècle et j'y passais ! »

« Vous êtes la Corneille à trois yeux ? », demanda Bran, incrédule, parce que l'homme n'avait que deux yeux (et puis ce n'était pas une corneille).

« En quelque sorte, dit l'homme. D'ailleurs tu peux m'appeler Cornelius, c'est un prénom de vieux sage chez les Mammouths. »

« Hodor ! », lança Hodor en souriant.

« Mon frère, cria Meera, mon frère ! Il… Il est… »

« Ben oui, ma grande, dit le vieux, c'est le jeu : vous étiez trois candidats en lice pour arriver jusqu'à moi, un seul devait y parvenir, et les autres se faire éliminer au fil des épisodes, c'est le principe de la téléréalité. »

« Comment ça ? », demanda Bran.

« Je reste assis toute la journée à regarder le monde suivre son cours. Je vous ai tous observés, depuis votre naissance. Vous n'aimiez pas travailler à l'école, alors, comme dans _Pinocchio_ , j'ai élaboré un stratagème pour vous attirer jusqu'ici, mes petits baudets benêts : je vous ai envoyé des visions, à toi, à Jojen Reed, et même à ton frère. Tu t'es séparé de Rickon, qui finira par mourir, Jojen vient de se faire tuer, tu es le gagnant de cette saison, Brandon. »

« Super, dit Bran, et qu'est-ce que je vais gagner ? Je vais marcher à nouveau ? »

« Je suis Big Brother, pas chirurgien. Tu vas passer le reste de ta vie à regarder la suite de la série à ma place. »

Bran resta sans voix. C'était une blague ?

« Sans nous, ajouta le vieillard, _Game of thrones_ va perdre son audimat. Et s'il le perd, nous perdons tout. »

La mâchoire de Bran était tombée, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Feuille l'enchaîna aux racines.

« Bien, dit le vieillard d'un air suspect, le jeu va pouvoir commencer… »

* * *

En fait de jeu, Cornelius voyageait. Bran comprit vite qu'en s'agrippant aux racines de l'arbre, il pouvait plonger dans un monde merveilleux, où l'on pouvait choisir quelle histoire, quel personnage suivre.

« C'est génial, s'était exclamé Bran la première fois, avec quelle magie faites-vous cela ? »

« Avec une télécommande. », répondit Cornelius, blasé.

Pour leur premier voyage, ils arrivèrent dans des gorges rocheuses et herbeuses.

« Bah… il n'y a rien par ici ! », s'exclama Bran.

« C'est parce que tu ne regardes pas du bon côté. », répondit la Corneille.

Bran se retourna : derrière lui se dressait un château dans le ciel. C'était une construction magnifique, comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Le château était plus petit que Winterfell, mais il prenait appui sur des monts escarpés tout autour.

« Nous sommes dans le Val d'Arryn », expliqua Cornelius. « Et voici les Eyriés. »

A ce moment-là, une troupe de cavaliers surgit à l'horizon. En quelques instants, elle passa à côté d'eux.

Deux jeunes gens fringants poussaient des cris de joie en agitant leurs épieux. On aurait dit des Dothrakis. Un autre tirait par la bride un cheval, chargé du cadavre d'un sanglier. Un homme âgé, solidement ancré sur sa monture, les cheveux blancs et les mains fermes tenant les rennes, fit un geste. La troupe fit halte aussitôt.

Le vieil homme mit pied à terre : « Nous allons découper la bête ici. », déclara-t-il.

« On ne la porte pas au château, messire ? », demanda le serviteur.

« Non, répondit le vieil homme. Je veux que les garçons apprennent à découper leur proie à la dure, comme à la guerre ! »

« Vous ne serez pas déçu, Lord Arryn ! », s'exclama l'un des jeunes hommes, un gars trapu avec un début de barbe brune, qui mit aussitôt pied à terre.

« Nous ne sommes plus des garçons ! », dit le second en riant, en sautant à son tour de sa monture.

Il avait une belle stature, la mâchoire carrée et les cheveux châtains en bataille. Bran sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant.

« C'est mon père ! », dit-il à Cornelius. « Quand il était écuyer chez Lord Arryn ! »

« Oui, dit la Corneille. Et l'autre est le jeune Robert Baratheon ! »

« Lui, par contre, je ne l'avais pas reconnu, avoua Bran. Il est tellement mince et frais ! »

C'est aussi ce que pensait ton père, songea la Corneille, qui s'abstint toutefois de spoiler le pauvre Bran.

Alors que le soir tombait, Lord Arryn s'enroula dans une couverture en laine et s'endormit à même le sol.

De l'autre côté du feu, les deux adolescents, heureux d'avoir mangé leur prise du jour, retaillaient leurs épieux, assis l'un contre l'autre.

« T'as vu comme je l'ai empalé ? », dit Robert à Ned.

« Ouais, j'ai vu. T'es vachement doué, quand même… »

« Ah ! Tu vois que je sais perforer comme il faut ! »

Les yeux de Robert pétillaient. Ned rougit, en baissant les siens.

Bran se demanda ce que signifiait cette attitude. Elle lui rappelait vaguement celle de Jon, lorsqu'il faisait semblant de ne pas les regarder jouer, enfants.

Robert passa le bras autour du corps de son ami.

« T'as pas froid ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« Arrête avec ça ! », dit Ned.

« Avec quoi ? »

« Tu sais très bien ! »

De son menton carré, Ned désigna Jon Arryn : « Il ne l'accepterait pas… »

« Rhôôôh ! C'est la vieille école, tout ça ! Allez, Ned, me fais pas croire que tu vas peler toute ta vie un épieu en bois ! »

« Ma sœur te pèleras ce que tu voudras ! », protesta Ned, en haussant les épaules.

Robert regarda son ami, en baissant son bras. Il soupira.

« Ned, je te promets de chérir et de respecter ta sœur quand on sera marié. Mais ça ne sera pas avant des années, et moi, j'ai envie d'en profiter ! »

« … »

« Sérieusement, mon loulou, t'as pas les crocs ? »

Bran était désemparé.

« Ils… ils sont censés être amis ! », dit-il.

« Vraiment ? », demanda la Corneille.

« Bien sûr ! Je connais leur histoire par cœur… », répondit Bran, d'une voix qui perdait ses certitudes.

Ned, embarrassé, regarda Lord Arryn : le vieux commençait à ronfler. Le serviteur, qui était censé monter la garde, s'était assoupi (en même temps, il avait été seul à charger et décharger la bête, faut le comprendre, le pauvre !).

« Bon, dit Ned, je veux bien faire ça vite fait, mais tu ne fais aucun bruit ! »

Bran rougit à son tour.

« On devrait peut-être… », commença-t-il.

Mais Cornelius posa une main ferme sur son épaule : « Non, dit-il. Tu dois apprendre. »

« Ben je crois que j'ai appris, là… »

« Tu dois _tout_ apprendre ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Bran découvrit la première fois de son père. Amis de l'inceste, bonjour !

Ned affûta l'épieu de Robert, le laissa charger sous sa tunique, eut quelques larmes que son ami, ému, essuya le plus tendrement possible, tout en le défonçant par ailleurs, puis, alors que Robert s'essoufflait, il lui mordit les joues et la barbe naissante, avant de se jeter sur lui et de l'assiéger, étendu sur l'herbe, à côté de la carcasse du sanglier.

Ce fut court, mais intense. Bran ne savait pas ce qui le mettait le plus mal à l'aise, entre voir ce qu'il voyait, et sentir la main de Cornelius lui caresser l'épaule pendant qu'ils regardaient la scène.

« Il l'a pointé par derrière ! », répétait-il, choqué à vie.

Indifférents à leur présence, qu'ils ne percevaient pas, nos deux jeunes gens s'étendirent l'un contre l'autre, à même le sol, les yeux brillant de plus d'étoiles que le ciel au-dessus d'eux.

« Ah, quand même, soupira Ned, c'est vrai que c'est beau, les ciels d'été ! »

* * *

« Pourquoi George Martin m'a-t-il inventéeeeeee ? »

Accroupie sur le seuil de la grotte, Meera Reed s'arrachait les cheveux de désespoir.

« Parce que Brandon Stark a besoin de toi. », lui répondit Feuille.

Meera, pleurant de rage, regardait Feuille : elle était toujours là pour la surveiller et réagir dès qu'elle craquait. Une vraie geôlière.

« Pourquoi ? », insista Meera, « il ne sert à rien ! Mon frère ne servait à rien, Bran ne sert à rien, Hodor ne sert à rien (et sûrement pas à tenir une conversation)… et moi je sers tous ces tocards qui ne servent à rien : ma vie ne sert à rien ! »

« Si nous perdons Brandon Stark… », commença Feuille.

« Oh ça va ! On le connaît, votre argument de l'audimat ! Avec le succès de la série, vous n'avez pas besoin de nous ! »

Feuille soupira : « Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi, Meera Reed. »

« Ah, quand même, tu connais mon nom, parce que le vieux, lui, il ne me calcule même pas… »

« Je le répète, la nuit, dans mon sommeil, quand je ne fais pas de photosynthèse… »

« Hein ? »

Meera regarda Feuille : elle avait une tête trop bizarre. Surtout quand elle la fixait. Bon, en même temps, c'était un pantin qui faisait des sacrifices humains, le personnage parfait pour un film d'horreur.

« Je répète ton nom, Meera Reed, parce que tu agites mes rêves, parce que tu agites ma sève. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, quand tu me regardes, ça me fait verdir ! »

…

« Je te fous la gerbe, c'est ça ? »

« Malheureusement, je n'ai de gerbe qu'au printemps. »

…

J'ai l'impression qu'on ne parle pas de la même chose, se dit Meera.

« Je te donne le rhume des foins, ou quoi ? »

Feuille ouvrit grand ses yeux : « Mais non, pas du tout ! Au contraire ! Je bourgeonne ! »

« Prends du Biactol. », soupira Meera.

« … Je suis amoureuse de toi, Meera Reed. », avoua Feuille.

C'est trop compliqué de draguer une humaine, songeait-elle. Mieux valait être explicite.

Meera ne put cacher sa surprise : « Mais… comment… ce n'est pas possible, nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce ! C'est de la zoophilie ! »

« Nous sommes de races ennemies, dit Feuille, mais c'est plus fort que moi : je veux lâcher mon pollen sur toi ! »

Oh ben merde, alors, songea Meera, voilà que je me fais draguer par un buisson ! Décidément, j'aurais tout vu !

« Je suis allergique ! », s'écria-t-elle.

Cela stupéfia Feuille. Mais elle reprit ses esprits et insista : « Tu es sûre ? »

« Certaine ! », trancha Meera en s'écartant d'elle.

« Tu ne veux même pas caresser mon chaton ? »

« Non ! »

« Mais… pourquoi ? »

Meera n'en pouvait plus : elle cria.

« Parce que tu es une _branche_ , Pinocchiotte ! Sérieusement, redescends sur terre ! Si j'avais eu la moindre envie de toi, je me serais taillée un godemiché dans ton bois ! »

« Oh oui, vas-y, fais-le ! »

« Mais t'es malade ! Tu veux te faire amputer par une fille qui ne veut pas de toi ? »

« Ça me ferait du bien de me faire élaguer… »

Feuille s'approcha de Meera : « Et puis, entre nous, tu en aurais bien besoin… »

« _Vade retro_ , Cetelem ! » hurla Meera en bondissant.


	38. Chapter 38

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 38**

 ** _Zombie Pride_**

Pendant que Meera tentait d'échapper aux assiduités d'un buisson ardent, Bran, allongé entre deux racines, lapidait Cornelius. En fait, le vieux avait fini par s'endormir, et le gosse saisissait des ossements pour essayer de le réveiller. « Bon, se dit Bran en regardant autour de lui (mais il n'y avait que des racines), je m'ennuie… »

Il décida de s'agripper tout seul aux branches. Une sensation étrange le prit aux tripes, et Bran se sentit pousser quelque chose quelque part qui l'entraîna…

« Sûrement ma boussole corporelle », songea Bran. Le vieux lui avait dit que c'était normal et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en inquiéter.

Mais la boussole de Bran n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Au lieu de l'entraîner vers quelque belle histoire du passé, avec des nobles dames en robe et des écuyers en collant moulant, elle le fit atterrir dans un champ enneigé.

« Ah, se dit Bran, bon, ben, on va prendre l'air… »

Il commençait à se promener, tranquillement, les mains dans le dos, lorsqu'il aperçut un attroupement. Il s'approcha.

Il eut bientôt l'impression que les personnes regroupées n'étaient pas dans leur état normal elles étaient immobiles, debout, silencieuses. Bran, s'avançant encore, réalisa qu'il n'était pas parmi des humains, mais parmi des morts-vivants.

Il en frissonna, mais, au lieu de faire demi-tour et de partir en courant, se sachant intouchable, il continua à avancer parmi les zombies. Bon, et puis il faut dire qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour les histoires qui faisaient peur, et entre se payer à peu de frais des frissons et rejoindre Cornelius sous ses racines, le choix était vite vu.

Bran se baladait donc au milieu d'un cimetière sans tombe, contemplant avec un voyeurisme malsain les corps en état de décomposition plus ou moins avancée (et encore, on ne vous raconte pas l'odeur !) : certains avaient encore leurs cheveux, d'autres n'avaient que la moitié de leur visage, d'autres encore n'étaient que des squelettes.

C'est fou, songea Bran, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens sexy !

Tout à sa visite, il ne s'étonna pas de l'immobilité persistante des morts-vivants. Il ne réalisa pas non plus qu'ils étaient rangés en rang d'oignon. D'accord, on est dans de la fantasy, les morts qui se tiennent debout, ça peut sembler normal, mais quand même…

Soudain les rangs s'éclaircirent. Et Bran, qui continuait à se promener comme si de rien n'était, se retrouva seul derrière la troupe. Il vit alors devant lui un rang de cavaliers. Des spectres, tout de glace recouverts, au regard bleu perçant, se tenaient assis sur leurs montures, des lances taillées dans des stalactites. Des lambeaux de chairs pendouillaient encore à l'encolure de leurs chevaux, et quelques cheveux épars flottaient au vent, charriant des effluves de viande congelée.

Bran regarda avec plus d'attention le cavalier central. Il avait, comme tous les autres, la peau bleue, les yeux bleus, et d'étranges pointes sortant de son crâne évoquaient une couronne.

« Ou alors, il avait des mèches rebelles qui ont gelé… », se dit Bran, en passant spontanément sa main sur sa propre tignasse, que la Corneille avait fait couper.

« Tu comprends, mon petit, il faut que tu me ressembles… », lui avait-il dit, tandis que Feuille sciait ses mèches à l'aide d'un biface en obsidienne.

« Mais je ne veux pas être comme vous ! », avait protesté Bran. « Vous avez une vie toute pourrie sous vos racines, vous vous barbez depuis des millénaires, je n'ai pas envie de ça pour moi ! »

« Comme je te comprends ! », avait dit Cornelius en souriant (oui, oui, il souriait, ce con !).

« Dans ce cas, arrêtez de m'enchaîner aux branches ! », avait hurlé Bran pendant que Feuille et ses amis le ligotaient.

« Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas passer des siècles sous un arbre… » commenta Cornelius, le regard absent.

Bon sang ! Au lieu de me rassurer, voilà qu'il radote !

« Au secours, Meera ! », avait crié Bran.

« Désolée, Brandon, avait-elle répondu, mais je ne m'approche plus de Feuille, y'a pas moyen ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? », avait pleurniché Bran. « Les scénaristes m'ont fait un sort tout pourri dans cette série ! »

« Bah… écris des fanfics ! », avait répondu Feuille.

« Hodor ! », avait conclu Hodor.

Tout à ses souvenirs, Bran n'avait pas réalisé que le Roi de la Nuit était descendu de cheval et l'avait rejoint.

Il fut donc terrifié lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il se tenait juste à côté de lui, et qu'il le fixait sans la moindre ambiguïté.

Le visage figé dans une expression d'horreur ultime, Bran regarda autour de lui : les centaines de milliers de soldats de l'armée des morts, hommes, femmes, enfants et chevaux, le regardaient.

Corneille : 3 yeux. Zombies : 200 000 yeux. _Zombies win_. A plate couture.

Le Roi de la Nuit saisit soudain Bran par le crâne. Celui-ci voulut hurler, mais le Marcheur Blanc lui attrapa la bouche avec ses lèvres. Le garçon sentit un Mister Freeze saillir dans sa cavité buccale, râcler son palais et s'enrouler autour de sa langue.

Bran se retrouva soudain allongé dans la caverne de la Corneille. Il inspira un grand coup et s'écria : « Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! »

Autour de lui, Cornelius, Feuille et les Enfants de la Forêt le regardaient, atterrés. Meera s'avança vers lui et murmura : « Calme-toi, Bran, c'était juste un cauchemar… »

« Oh oui, c'en est un ! », soupira Feuille.

Cornelius, le regard sévère, demanda alors : « Est-ce qu'il t'a touché ? »

« Hein ? Euh… », fit Bran en reprenant ses esprits, tandis que Meera le berçait comme un bébé.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a touché ? », insista Cornelius.

Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux, ma parole… Décidément, Coco, jamais là pour me rassurer !

« Non ! », mentit Bran, qui avait trop honte d'avouer la vérité.

« Tu mens, dit le vieillard. Ta langue est bleue. »

Bran se mit à pleurer : « Il… Il m'a forcé… je ne voulais pas… »

« Evidemment ! », dit Meera, compatissante.

« Evidemment ! », dit Feuille, méprisante.

« Ouaf, ouaf ! », dit Eté, aboyant.

« Tu dois partir. », dit Cornelius, simplement.

« Comment ça ? »

Partir ? Bran en avait tant rêvé, mais là, bizarrement, il hésitait.

« S'il a pu pénétrer dans ton corps, expliqua Cornelius, il pourra entrer dans cette caverne. Il va venir te chercher pour finir le boulot. Désormais, nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici. »

« Mais… Est-ce que je suis prêt ? », gémit Bran.

Cornelius le regarda, avec une colère abyssale dans les yeux qui signifiait : « A ton avis, espèce de petit crétin ? »

Bran adressa alors un regard suppliant à la Corneille : « Pitié… »

Et les (deux) yeux de la Corneille insistaient impitoyablement : « Non mais t'as cru quoi ? Que tu apprendrais en une saison ce que j'ai mis un millénaire à comprendre ? »

Pendant qu'ils faisaient leur bataille de regards, les autres s'agitaient dans la caverne : Meera ne s'était pas fait répéter deux fois qu'ils partaient, et elle pliait bagage, Eté flairait les alentours en grognant, Feuille faisait une crise d'angoisse et Hodor planait.

« Non », lâcha enfin la Corneille à l'encontre de son impudent disciple.

Disant ses mots, le vieillard s'agrippa aux branches de son arbre une dernière fois. Bran, à son tour, se sentit projeté dans le vide.

* * *

La cour de Winterfell avait toujours été un lieu rassurant. Quand Bran vit que c'était là que Cornelius l'avait emmené, il ressentit une étonnante gratitude envers le vieil homme.

« Merci, dit-il. Je suis content que vous m'ayez amené ici. Au moins, de ce côté du Mur, on est à l'abri des Marcheurs Blancs. »

La Corneille le regarda, complètement atterrée. « Tu déconnes ou quoi ? On est toujours de l'autre côté du Mur, Bran ! Je t'ai amené ici parce que tu dois apprendre, mais visiblement, après tout ce temps passé chez nous, tu n'as toujours rien compris ! »

Bran rougit. Oh bon sang, songea-t-il, qu'est-ce que je vais encore découvrir ?

Devant lui, il reconnut son père, au même âge que lui. Lord Rickard Stark, son grand-père, lui faisait face. Le petit oncle Benjen était là aussi.

Ned serrait son petit frère dans ses bras.

Rickard Stark regardait son fils : « Tu vas partir chez Lord Arryn. Il fera de toi un soldat. N'oublie jamais que tu es un Stark de Winterfell, et pas une de ces petites mauviettes qui finissent paysan ou gigolo. Si tu peux éviter la violence, tu l'évites. Mais si tu dois te battre, hache menu. »

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec lui ? », demanda Benjen.

« Parce que tu es destiné à avoir une vie de merde. », répondit son père.

« Est-ce que Pépé Rickard était une Corneille à trois yeux pour savoir une chose pareille ? », demanda Bran à Cornelius.

« Sûrement pas, répondit ce dernier. Si c'était le cas, il ne se serait pas fait cramer bêtement avec son fils aîné par le roi dégénéré ! »

« Vu comme ça… », admit Bran.

Il reconnut Hodor, et sa grand-mère la vieille Nan. Il eut envie de manger une tourte aux oignons et petits pois.

Il s'aperçut soudain que celui qu'on appelait alors Wyllis le regardait.

Il me voit ?

Des cris étranges retentirent alors dans sa tête.

* * *

Pendant que l'esprit de Bran voyageait, Meera, dans la caverne, s'attelait à préparer le traîneau.

« Ah, c'est cool, dit-elle à Hodor, on va enfin se casser d'ici ! »

« Hodor ! » (Ce qui signifiait : « oui, certes, allez, active-toi, ma grande ! »)

« On va pouvoir aller chasser, manger de la viande, des œufs… »

« Hodooor ! » (« Oui, oui, c'est super, arrête de mettre la charrue avant les bœufs… »)

« T'aimes ça les œufs, hein, mon gros ? Avec du bacon… »

« Hoodor ! » (« Mais t'arrêtes avec ton bacon ! On est encore sous terre, je te signale ! Ce qu'elle est cruche, ma parole… »)

Meera s'aperçut soudain que de la buée s'échappait de leurs lèvres. Ça n'était pas normal, ça : la caverne était équipée d'un régulateur thermique. Et puis, ils étaient seuls. A part Bran et le Grand Piaf partis on-ne-sait-où, les autres avaient disparu.

« Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ils ont déserté ? »

Une odeur moisie agrippa soudain ses narines.

« Oh, bon sang ! Hodor, c'est toi ? »

« … »

« Non mais sérieux, c'est quoi cette odeur ? »

« Hodor ? »

Mais le pauvre Hodor n'y était pour rien : cela venait de l'entrée. Meera sortit sur le seuil : Feuille s'y trouvait, avec ses copines. Et face à elles, autour du brasier qu'elles avaient allumé pour se protéger, l'armée des morts leur faisait face, attendant le moment propice pour passer à l'action.

Merde, songea Meera… ils sont censés pouvoir entrer, maintenant !

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et rentra en courant : « avec un peu de chance, ils ne m'ont pas vue, je vais pouvoir me cacher ! »

Mais, une fois tapie sous les racines de l'arbre, elle se rendit compte qu'Hodor et Eté restaient à la fixer bêtement, ne comprenant pas à quoi elle jouait.

Ok, la cachette, c'est un plan foireux, on va se sauver.

« Hodor, dit Meera, prends le traîneau, je vais chercher Bran ! »

Mais Hodor ne l'écoutait pas : comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, il commençait à paniquer. Eté, pour sa part s'était mis à grogner.

« Oh bon sang, comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! », soupira Meera.

Elle secoua alors Bran avec frénésie : « Bran ! », hurla-t-elle, « Bran ! Réveille-toi ! »

* * *

Bran regardait Wyllis, et Wyllis regardait Bran.

Et la voix de Meera retentissait : « Bran ! Réveille-toi ! BRAAAAAAAN ! »

La Corneille, à côté de lui, commençait à pleurer : « Ecoute tes amis, Bran… »

Bran regardait la Corneille, puis Wyllis, et ne comprenait pas ce que Meera attendait.

Je suis réveillé, songeait-il.

« Bran ! Dis à ce gros boulet d'Hodor de se magner la couenne et de tirer le traîneau hors d'ici ! Bran ! Ils arrivent ! Rentre dans sa tête, je sais pas, moi, fais quelque chose ! »

Bran fixa alors Wyllis, effrayé par ce qu'on lui demandait.

Wyllis, lui, attendait son sort.

« Fais-le, Brandon ! », dit la Corneille.

Non ! songea Bran. Pas ça !

« On va tous mouriiiiiiir ! » couinait la voix de Meera.

Bon, si, tant pis ! Je le fais.

Les yeux de Wyllis se révulsèrent, et il tomba à la renverse, dans la fange de Winterfell.

* * *

Meera avait réussi à jeter Bran inconscient sur le traîneau, seule comme une grande, et à le tirer vers la sortie.

Les Marcheurs Blancs étaient entrés dans la caverne. Eté se jeta sur eux, sans réfléchir, et se fit lacérer. La Corneille attendit son sort sur l'arbre dont il n'avait jamais bougé. Feuille jeta des grenades bio, mais, submergée par le nombre, finit par se faire kamikaze.

« Partez, dit-elle à Meera, je vais essayer de les retarder. »

« Tu es sûre de toi ? », demanda Meera.

Feuille la regarda : « Si on survit, est-ce que tu m'épouses ? »

« Même pas en rêve ! », lâcha Meera.

« Dans ce cas, je vais mourir pour toi ! »

« C'est complètement débile, mais je t'en remercie quand même. »

Sur ces adieux déchirants, elle laissa Feuille se faire sauter au milieu d'un amas de Marcheurs Blancs.

Les derniers Enfants de la Forêt disparurent cette nuit-là.

Ils n'étaient plus que trois : Bran, Hodor et Meera, à se traîner vers la sortie.

« Hodor, dit Meera, retiens la porte ! »

Et alors qu'elle sortait dans la tempête, le malheureux géant resta à retenir la porte sur les Marcheurs Blancs.

« Oh, bon sang ! », s'exclama Meera en un instant aussi dramatique, « c'est quoi cette odeur ? Hodor, c'est toi ? »

« Hodor ! » (« Putain, je suis submergé, Meera, tu peux pas m'aider ? »)

Mais Meera n'écoutait pas : elle fila droit devant, entraînant Bran avec elle, laissant le pauvre Hodor à son sort, et répétant : « Oh là là, j'te jure, c'est quoi c't'odeur ? »

* * *

« C'est quoi c't'odeur ! »

Wyllis se trémoussait dans la boue, sous les yeux affolés de sa grand-mère, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Bran regarda Cornelius.

« Aidez-moi… » fit-il.

« Le temps est venu de nous dire adieu, Bran. »

« Hein ? »

Vous n'allez quand même pas me laisser en plan ?

Cornelius regardait Bran, soudain attendri, et chantonna : « _Faisons l'amour avant de nous dire adieu_ … »

« C'est quoi c't'odeur ? »

« Hodor ! T'aurais pu te retenir ! »

« Attendez, je suis dépassé, là… », dit Bran. Y'a trop de voix partout !

Mais pour toute réponse, il vit Cornelius se faire pulvériser.

Ok, on ne compte plus sur la Corneille.

Bran regarda à nouveau la veille Nan penchée sur son petit-fils.

« C't'odeur ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mon bichon ? »

« C't'odeur ! »

« Tous aux abris, Bran ! Putain t'es lourd quand même… »

« C't'odeur ! Odeur ! Odeur ! Hodor ! Hodor ! Hodor ! »

Bran avait enfin comprit : il pleurait.

« Hodoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooor ! »


	39. Chapter 39

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 39**

 ** _Jon et Sansa_**

Même dans ses fantasmes les plus fous, Jon Snow n'avait jamais imaginé une mêlée pareille. Pourtant, sa sœur l'avait prévenu : « Crois-moi, je connais Ramsay, il a des goûts très, très particuliers, et pas toujours agréables pour ses partenaires ! »

Oui, sa sœur avait redébarqué dans sa vie, allez savoir pourquoi ! Jon avait quasi oublié son existence, il faut dire que de tous les petits Stark, Sansa était celle avec laquelle il s'était le moins entendu : « Je suis la fille de Lady Stark, et toi, tu es le petit bâtard, vas-y, dégage de mon chemin, t'es vilain, et arrête d'abîmer mes poupées ou je vais le dire à mon père ! » Seulement voilà : le jour où quelqu'un s'amusa à abîmer Sansa, elle fut bien soulagée de se souvenir qu'il lui restait encore un frère à Châteaunoir. Parce que Lady Stark, son père et même ses vrais frères avaient tous disparu. Eh, la roue tourne, ma grande !

Du coup, quand il la vit, dans la cour de Châteaunoir, le cherchant du regard, il mit un temps avant de réaliser qu'il avait déjà croisé cette chevelure rousse, mais pas dans ses fantasmes. Purée, songea Jon, elle a de la chance que je sois ressuscité ! Non mais, t'imagines un peu, si elle avait débarqué après mon incinération ? Elle se serait fait tej' par Ser Alliser - « vas-y, la princesse, retourne chez ton mari ! » Sans parler des violeurs qui erraient dans ce camp… Par les Sept Enfers, conclut Jon, et dire qu'on m'a ressuscité pour la revoir ! Merci, les dieux, c'est vraiment pas un cadeau !

Evidemment, Sansa n'était pas venue seule : elle débarquait avec son lot d'emmerdes. Comme si Jon avait besoin de ça ! Après sa mésaventure, il avait rompu avec Sam. La situation étant très difficile, celui-ci décida de partir pour la Citadelle : il voulait passer une thèse sur les Marcheurs Blancs. Sam parti, Tormund, qui s'était installé dans la région avec ses compatriotes, revint à Châteaunoir pour l'aider à se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de Ser Alliser. Pas rancunier, le Tormund ! Il faut dire qu'il avait essayé d'oublier Jon dans l'arrière-train d'un cheval (tellement exotique, le cheval, on ne se rend pas compte quand on vit au Sud du Mur !), et qu'il s'était pris une telle ruade que cela lui avait fait relativiser la situation. Leur liaison ayant repris, Ed se mit à lui faire la gueule. Jon ne s'en aperçut pas tout de suite parce que ça lui faisait la même tête que d'habitude. Il finit par lui demander ce qui clochait. Alors, Ed lui avoua ses sentiments : « Jon, je suis amoureux de toi depuis que je t'ai vu, et tu ne l'as jamais su. Comme tu étais avec Sam, je n'ai pas osé me déclarer, mais là… »

Jon, embarrassé, lui dit alors : « Je suis désolé, Ed, je ne m'en étais pas aperçu. » A sa décharge, les conversations d'Ed n'avaient jamais été très séduisantes : creuser des chiottes au Nord du Mur, la vieille mère qui pète sur son lit de mort… On a vu mieux comme plan drague.

« Mais tu sais, avoua Jon, qui avait de l'affection pour le brave Ed, malgré sa gueule d'enterrement et ses conversations foireuses, tu n'y peux rien. En fait, je… j'avais rencontré Tormund chez Mance Ryder. »

Ed le regarda : « Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, je… nous… »

« Jon, tu es en train de me dire que tu as trompé Sam ? »

Jon baissa les yeux, honteux.

« Mais alors… tu peux tromper Tormund avec moi ? »

Mince…

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Ed… »

« Ah. »

« En fait… J'aime Tormund depuis longtemps. Je suis désolé, Ed… je suis vraiment désolé, mais je préfère qu'on reste amis. »

Ils étaient donc restés amis, mais des amis qui se boudent. Certes, c'était leur nature profonde à tous les deux, mais quand même, la situation était tendue. Jon regrettait vraiment d'avoir été ramené à la vie : Ed et lui étaient brouillés, Sam était parti, Ser Alliser était toujours là (même si Jon l'avait fait enfermer suite aux échauffourées qu'il avait provoquées après sa mort), ses frères le méprisaient et Tormund draguait Fantôme…

Jon finit par se réfugier un jour dans la chambre de Melisandre en pleurant : « J'ai une vie de merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez ressuscité ? »

« Je ne sais pas, dit Melisandre. Pour tout vous dire, je ne l'avais jamais fait avant… »

Et c'est la première fois que je me prends un râteau de la part d'un mort, s'abstint-elle d'ajouter.

Elle ne daignait même pas le regarder : elle maintenait son regard sur les flammes de sa cheminée. Jon aperçut alors toute une réserve de bûches sous son lit.

« Madame, dit-il avec agacement, l'hiver vient. Ce n'est pas le moment de gaspiller du bois de chauffage ! »

« J'attends un signe de mon Maître. »

« Eh bien, je vous ordonne d'arrêter de gaspiller du bois ! »

Elle se tourna vers lui, dédaigneuse : « Pas vous. Le Maître de la Lumière. »

« Il n'empêche que vous consommez le bois de la maison ! Vous devriez vous couvrir d'avantage. »

« Mais j'ai peur du noir, dit-elle. La nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs ! »

« Prenez des somnifères ! On ne peut plus couper de bûches au Nord du Mur, maintenant que les Marcheurs Blancs sont là. »

Eh hop, une de plus pour lui tirer la tronche !

Ce fut donc dans ce contexte désespérant que Sansa s'ajouta à la liste de ses problèmes. Ramsay lui avait tant retourné le cerveau qu'elle en avait conçu un projet pharaonique : reconquérir Winterfell. Rien que ça. Elle n'avait pas d'armée, Jon non plus, leur ennemi oui, en plus il avait mis la main sur Rickon, preuve qu'il était très doué : ce gamin avait disparu de la circulation depuis des lustres, tout le monde se demandait où il était, qui l'avait, on l'avait surnommé le furet du Nord, et Ramsay était parvenu à le dénicher.

« A tous les coups, il a lâché les chiens ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement, ce sont ses sales bêtes qui ont retrouvé Rickon… », rageait Sansa.

Elle marchait de long en large dans le bureau de son frère en répétant la même chose, ce qui empêchait Jon de se concentrer sur les coûts d'entretien des cheminées.

« Arrête de marcher comme ça, finit par lui dire Jon, ça me perturbe ! »

« Mais ça réchauffe ! Il fait froid dans cette pièce… »

« Nous n'avons aucune preuve que Ramsay ait Rickon… »

« Oh si, il l'a, affirma Sansa, si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne connaîtrait même pas son existence ! Jon, il faut aller récupérer Winterfell ! »

« Ecoute, frangine, dit Jon, j'ai quatre prisonniers sur le feu, je ne peux pas aller sur Winterfell maintenant ! »

« Mais pends-les, tes boulets, et passe à autre chose ! »

« Merci du conseil ! T'en as d'autres comme ça ? »

« C'est évident, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Un peu que c'est évident ! »

« Bah qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Le printemps ? »

Malgré ces chaleureuses retrouvailles, Sansa ne mit pas trop de temps à convaincre Jon que Châteaunoir, franchement, ça craint. A vrai dire, cela faisait des années qu'il le savait, mais il n'avait jamais osé le reconnaître. (Ça y est, un blocage de levé ! On progresse, Jon, on progresse !)

Jon avait donc pendu ses ennemis, regardé sous leurs tuniques si cette légende selon laquelle la pendaison provoque des érections qui font germer les mandragores était fondée, puis légué Châteaunoir à son ami Ed. « Voilà, dit-il, je te lègue Châteaunoir… »

« Châteaunoir ne t'appartient pas, Jon… »

« Rien à battre. L'hiver vient, on ne va pas prendre le risque d'élire un imbécile qui va gaspiller nos forces à massacrer du sauvageon en laissant le tunnel ouvert ! »

« Mouais, dit Ed, merci du lot de consolation ! »

« Tiens, dit Jon en se déshabillant, je te laisse même mon manteau ! »

« J'en fais quoi ? »

« Tu le portes, tu le brûles, tu te torches avec, je m'en fiche, c'est toi le maître ici, désormais ! »

Ed le renifla longuement. Jon troqua la vieille fourrure de Lord Mormont contre un vêtement tout neuf brodé par sa sœur (comme quoi, elle sait se montrer persuasive), et partit.


	40. Chapter 40

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 40**

 ** _Les galériens_**

Pendant que Jon réglait ses déboires relationnels, Sansa mettait son plan à exécution. Tout d'abord, elle avait eu une entrevue secrète à La Mole avec Lord Baelish, ce maquereau. Littlefinger avait assuré à la fille de Catelyn Tully qu'il avait été terriblement inquiet à l'annonce de sa fugue, et qu'il était rassuré de la revoir saine et sauve, même si c'était accompagnée de l'étrange Lady Brienne.

« _Saine et sauve_ ? Vous vous foutez du monde, Lord Baelish ! »

« Petyr, appelez-moi… »

« Suffit ! Vous osez paraître devant moi, le bec enfariné, parce que ma fugue vous a inquiété ? Et toutes ces nuits où je me faisais violer et torturer par Ramsay, vous dormiez sur vos deux oreilles ? »

« … »

« Avec une de vos employées, je parie ! Sérieusement, vous me livrez à des ennemis, et vous vous étonnez que je m'enfuie ? Mais vous êtes complètement con, Baelish ! »

Littlefinger avait joué la partition de l'amant repenti, passionné, prêt à mourir pour les beaux yeux de sa belle. Comme ça n'émouvait pas Sansa, il décida de se rendre utile : il l'informa de la rébellion de son grand-oncle. Brynden Tully, dit le Silure, avait échappé aux noces pourpres pour reconquérir Vivesaigues.

« Adressez-vous à lui ! Jon n'est que votre demi-frère, mais votre oncle maternel saura vous soutenir ! »

A bon entendeur…

Sansa rembarra froidement Baelish, mais conserva l'information. Aussitôt rentrée à Châteaunoir, elle se retira dans sa chambre avec Brienne – ce qui troubla quelque peu cette dernière. Mais Sansa avait une idée bien arrêtée derrière la tête.

« Vous allez partir pour Vivesaigues, lui ordonna-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit, et transmettre un message à mon oncle. »

« Ma dame, cela m'ennuie de vous laisser seule… », avoua sa femme lige.

« Je ne suis pas seule. Jon veillera sur moi, j'ai confiance en lui. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas lui parler de Lord Baelish ? »

Hum… excellente question, Brienne ! Sansa resta sans réponse. C'était compliqué… Après toutes les trahisons et désillusions qu'elle avait subies, Sansa n'était pas prête à refaire confiance aveuglément. Elle découvrait qu'il y existait une différence entre reconnaître la fiabilité et faire confiance, et comme c'était une Stark, elle avait l'esprit lent et apprenait lentement. Il lui était donc impossible d'expliquer cela en plein milieu de la saison six.

En dépit de sa franchise déstabilisante, elle sentait pourtant que Brienne la poussait, de manière inconsciente, vers quelque chose de positif. Elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi, mais en même temps, comment s'en étonner ? Elle n'avait aucun défaut, Brienne ! D'aucuns disaient qu'elle était moche, mais ça, franchement, est-ce que c'est un défaut ? Surtout pour Sansa qui avait épousé le lutin… Elle était forte, volontaire, courageuse, intègre, d'une loyauté infaillible, et même charitable envers ce pauvre Podrick ! Il fallait être bien superficiel pour ne pas aimer Brienne ! Sansa n'était plus superficielle. En revanche, elle restait coquette, et pour le coup, elle eut envie, sans trop savoir pourquoi, de faire sa coquette à ce moment-là.

Elle avait machinalement tapoté son matelas de paille en s'asseyant, et, à présent qu'elle faisait face à sa chevalière, elle se tenait, buste en avant, sur son lit, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Brienne, lui dit-elle, si vous faites ce que je vous demande… »

« Je le ferai », bougonna Brienne, qui ne dérogeait jamais à son devoir.

Sansa sourit.

« Si vous faites ce que je vous demande, à votre retour, je saurai vous récompenser comme vous le méritez. »

Brienne la regarda, surprise. Sansa ne put réprimer un sourire : c'était si rare de la voir rougir.

* * *

Brienne partit avec Podrick pour le Sud, tandis que Jon, Sansa et Davos prirent le chemin de l'Ouest. Pour commencer, il leur fallait trouver une armée, c'est-à-dire des alliés. La première personne que les Stark allèrent voir fut Lady Mormont, de l'Île aux Ours.

« Pourquoi on doit commencer par elle ? », demanda Ser Davos, alors qu'ils se rendaient à la rame sur l'île. « On aurait peut-être dû trouver d'autres alliés sur terre avant, poursuivit-il, comme ça on aurait pu se relayer pour tenir les rames, et on avancerait plus vite ! »

« Je ne sais pas, dit Jon, c'était une idée de Sansa… »

« Allons, allons, dit celle-ci, gardez votre souffle pour la rame, Ser Davos, il vous reste encore quelques nœuds à parcourir. J'ai pensé que ce serait plus simple de commencer par cette petite fille… »

« Je ne sais pas, dit Jon, j'ai tendance à ne pas savoir m'y prendre avec les femmes… »

A ces mots, Ser Davos haussa un sourcil.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Jon, dit Sansa avec assurance, moi, je sais. J'ai eu une longue expérience des femmes à Port-Réal… »

Davos haussa son second sourcil.

Nos trois compères accostèrent sur une île giboyeuse et encore verdoyante. Ils furent reçus dans le château austère de la maîtresse des lieux, une enfant de douze ans entourée des vieux mestre et capitaine de sa mère, une walkyrie qui avait eu l'idée, très honorable mais mauvaise, de suivre Robb Stark à la guerre. Sansa fut un peu déçue en la voyant : c'était une petite chose noiraude, engoncée dans ses fourrures, et qui ne lâchait même pas un sourire de bienvenue.

Du haut de son rang de Stark, Sansa entama tout de même la conversation, en dame bien élevée : « Nous vous remercions de votre accueil, Lady Lyanna. »

« De rien, grogna Mini Mormont, quand on a trois galériens qui débarquent sur mon île, on ne les rejette pas à la mer ! »

Ok… Bon, ça ne fait rien, songea Sansa, on va persévérer : « Vous portez le prénom de ma tante, et je suis persuadée que, comme elle, vous deviendrez une très jolie femme… »

Il faut bien encourager les enfants. Seulement voilà : Mini Mormont n'est pas une enfant, c'est un ourson.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous l'avez connue, votre tante ? Non, bien sûr. Si ça se trouve, c'était un gros thon ! »

« Euh… »

« Mais ça ne fait rien, dit Mini Mormont. De toute façon je ne prévois pas d'être jolie. »

« Il ne faut pas dire ça… »

« Moi, je serai une guerrière, comme ma mère. J'aurai largement l'occasion de me faire amocher la gueule ! »

Allez, ferme-là, espèce de poufiasse, pensa Mini Mormont.

Voyant sa sœur galérer, Jon prit la parole : « J'ai lu la lettre que vous aviez envoyée à Lord Stannis, naguère. Vous lui aviez dit… »

« Que je l'emmerdais. Oui, du haut de mon petit rocher, j'emmerde le monde, j'emmerde les rois. Une pure Monégasque ! Le soleil en moins… »

« … Vous disiez ne reconnaître que le roi du Nord, dont le nom est Stark. »

« Yep ! On a suivi le flambeau tenu par Robb Stark. Et vous, vous venez ramassez ses cendres, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Notre maison n'est pas morte ! », protesta Sansa.

« Mouais… Vous, là, dit Mini Mormont en désignant Jon du menton, vous êtes un flocon de neige, c'est bien ça ? Et vous, dit-elle à Sansa, vous êtes… vous êtes quoi, au juste ? Lannister ? Bolton ? C'est confus chez vous, une vraie partouze… »

« Ho, hé, ça va ! J'ai reçu moins de monde que Cersei ! », répondit Sansa, tâchant de contenir sa colère, en dame bien élevée, et surtout, très désavantagée. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle sait de la vie extérieure, de la violence, des mariages forcés, cette môme dans son trou perdu ?

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on veut être jeune et jolie, trancha Mini Mormont. On passe de main en main. Moi, je ne serai pas jeune et jolie. Je suis _bitch and butch_ ! »

Et même que j'ai un poster de Yara Greyjoy dans ma chambre ! C'est mon modèle. Je rêve de l'épouser et de fonder avec elle un Empire des Mers de l'Ouest. Mais bon, il n'y a pas de mariage gay à Westeros ! Merci Winnie !

« Ramasay Bolton retient notre frère Rickon prisonnier… », insista Jon.

Un frère ? Mini Mormont se pencha vers son mestre : « Stark ou Snow ? »

« Stark », répondit son mestre.

Je prends ! A défaut de pouvoir épouser Yara Greyjoy, autant conquérir le trône du Nord.

Histoire de se faire un peu désirer, Mini-bitch Mormont fit durer le plaisir, laissa ses visiteurs argumenter, avant de jouer sa partition de l'honneur, en vassale loyale, car il faut toujours laisser une bonne image à la postérité.

« Super, dit Davos, qui était le seul à garder son enthousiasme dans cette affaire, et de combien d'hommes disposez-vous ? »

« Vingt-sept. »

« Vingt-sept ? », répéta Jon ahuri.

« En âge de se battre. Si on ajoute les femmes, on monte à quarante-six. »

« Euh… », commença Jon.

« Elles meurent en couches, donc il y en a moins. Et si on ajoute les bleubites du service militaire, tous sexes confondus, on atteint cinquante-neuf. Plus nos vétérans, ça fait soixante-deux. »

« Soixante-deux ? », répéta Jon comme un couillon.

« … », fit Sansa.

« … », renchérit Davos.

Mini-Mormont n'avait peur de rien : « Mais rassurez-vous, dit-elle, chacun d'eux a la force de cent hommes ! »

Eh, on nique les ours, par ici !

Pendant que Davos trouvait une répartie pleine d'optimisme et de diplomatie, Jon et Sansa firent leur calcul : même si ce que disait la môme était vrai, ça ne leur faisait qu'une puissance de combat de six-cents hommes. Ramsay en comptait toujours cinq-mille.

Jon et Sansa ne purent cacher leur déception, mais quand ils s'aperçurent que les autres maisons du Nord refusaient de les soutenir et ne les recevaient que « par égard pour leur père, qui était un homme d'honneur », ils durent se faire une raison. Enfin, Jon s'en fit une : Sansa attendait une réponse de Brienne depuis Le Conflans, et de Lord Baelish, qu'elle avait quand même alerté pour qu'il vienne de nouveau lui sauver les miches.

Mais les secours n'arrivaient pas, et Jon décida d'engager la bataille.

Il ne savait pas dans quoi il allait s'enfoncer.


	41. Chapter 41

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 41**

 ** _Bronn et Podrick_**

Pendant que Jon et Sansa galéraient en quête d'alliés, Brienne de Torth allait soutenir leur cause désespérée auprès des Tully, là-bas dans le Conflans. Elle avait emmené Podrick Payne, son écuyer, jadis au service des Lannister, dans ses basques.

A peine son cheval eut-il posé les pattes dans la région qu'elle apprit que c'était le merdier. Le Conflans était quasiment en état de guerre civile depuis que Walder Frey avait fait assassiner les Stark. Finalement, c'était Edmure Tully, l'oncle maternel de Robb, qui avait épousé Roslin Frey. On avait célébré les noces, et, une fois les mariés retirés, Lord Walder avait fait sortir les arbalètes et massacrer ses invités. Ç'avait été un scandale, cette affaire, je ne vous raconte pas… Le seul à ne pas s'en être ému était Tywin Lannister : « Ben quoi ? Vous pouvez me dire en quoi c'est pire de massacrer cent hommes à une soirée que mille sur un champ de bataille ? » (aaaah, Tywin ! Regrets éternels !)

Les hommes de Frey avaient été chargés de s'emparer de son gendre après la consommation du mariage, ce qui n'avait pas été évident parce qu'Edmure, ce crétin, avait tellement bu qu'il s'était jeté sur un de ses beaux-frères, un bâtard nommé Sodom Rivers, et lui avait enfilé sec sa truite dans le ruisseau. Il avait fallu que la belle-famille s'y mette en chœur pour qu'il violât la bonne personne. Bref, depuis ce malencontreux incident, Edmure purgeait sa peine et son vin en prison, et Roslin Frey, épouse Tully, avait la syphilis.

Les fils de Lord Walder, Lothar Frey et Walder Rivers, dit Black Walder, ou encore Walder la tâche, tenaient Vivesaigues. Leur règne fut bref : le Silure, l'oncle d'Edmure, avait repris le château. Walder Frey avait ordonné à ses fils d'aller récupérer leur bien, mais, lucide sur leurs compétences martiales (il faut dire qu'ils avaient été à bonne école, les gosses, avec un paternel réputé pour sa lâcheté), avait fait appel à son suzerain, le Roi de Westeros. Jaime Lannister s'était donc retrouvé à devoir expliquer aux fils Frey quadragénaires qu'un siège, c'était autre chose que du camping : « Les mecs, il suffit pas de planter des tentes ! Il faut construire des machines de guerre, bloquer l'approvisionnement par la rivière… Tenez, y'a du bois tout autour de vous, commencez par-là ! »

Ce fut dans cette situation un peu humiliante qu'il retrouva sa copine Brienne. « Hey, salut, Brie ! », s'écria-t-il en la voyant, presque soulagé. Spontanément, Jaime tendit sa main dorée pour lui en taper cinq, mais, avisant la mine perplexe de la chevalière, se ravisa. « Ah oui, fit-il, c'est vrai que le métal, ça peut faire mal… »

« C'est… clinquant, dis-moi ! », fit simplement Brienne.

« Ouais, c'est un cadeau de ma sœur. N'empêche que j'ai réussi à bloquer une épée dornienne avec ça ! »

« Ah ouais ? Raconte ! »

« Viens dans ma tente, on va causer. Il fait un temps tellement pourri dans cette région ! »

Pendant que nos deux compères allaient se raconter leurs exploits respectifs, Podrick patientait, droit comme un i, les bottes dans la fange. Un vrai petit soldat !

Alors qu'il faisait dignement son devoir, il sentit une main lui saisir le fessier.

« Ça alors ! Cette vieille branche de Podrick Payne ! »

Surpris, il se retourna : Ser Bronn de la Néra se trouvait là.

« Bronn ! Toi ici ! »

« Bah ouais, je suis toujours au service des Lannister ! Mais toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans la région ? »

« J'accompagne ma maîtresse, Brienne de Torth, qui négocie présentement avec Ser Jaime. »

« Brienne ? T'es toujours avec elle ? »

« Ben oui… »

« Mais t'es pas un peu vieux pour être écuyer ? »

« Mais-euh ! »

« Bah, fit Bronn, hâte-toi de te faire adouber, avec une épée, tu vas pécho bien plus ! »

Disant ses mots, il saisit Podrick à l'entrejambe, en lui rappelant combien celle-ci était réputée à Port-Réal.

« Hey ! », fit le garçon, « d'abord mon cul, puis ma queue… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Ben rien, fit Bronn. Je sors avec Jaime, mais il est tellement pris en ce moment par les préparatifs de ce qui sert de siège qu'il n'a plus de temps pour un câlin ! »

« Oh, pauvre Bronnie ! »

« J'te jure ! J'ai pas baisé depuis un mois ! »

Podrick rougit. Bronn s'en aperçut : « Non… ! Me dis pas que ça fait plus longtemps pour toi ! »

« Euh… »

« Mais… Pod ! Tu fous quoi ? T'es un homme, mec ! Faut fourbir tes armes de temps en temps ! »

Bronn jeta un œil à la tente : « Tu t'es jamais fait la Brienne ? »

« Hein ? Non ! », s'écria Podrick, indigné.

« Et d'ailleurs, tu crois que Jaime est en train de la baiser ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! »

Podrick croyait que Bronn s'inquiétait, mais en fait, pas du tout : il suivait simplement son idée.

« Moi, je me la ferais ! J'aime bien les grands blonds en armure… »

« Brienne est une femme ! », protesta le jeune Payne.

« Si tu le dis… »

Bronn soupira, puis, apercevant un chariot bâché, dit à Podrick : « Allez, viens, mon con ! On va aller ferrailler un coup au lieu de se les cailler dehors ! »

« T'as pas de tente ? », s'étonna l'écuyer.

« Je partage celle de Jaime ! », dit Bronn en soulevant la bâche.

Podrick fut étonné : l'intérieur était occupé par une baliste.

« Euh… c'est pas un peu dangereux ? »

« Mais non, allonge-toi derrière ! »

« M'allonger ? Mais comment on va… »

Comprenant soudain l'idée, il leva les yeux au ciel : « Non ! »

« Quoi, non ? T'as pas envie ? »

Un mec qui ne veut pas, dans l'esprit de Bronn, ça n'existe pas.

« Tu veux que je me fasse tuer par Ser Jaime ? »

« T'inquiète ! Si tu ne me refiles pas la chaude-pisse, ça ira ! »

« Hein ? Non ! »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Non, je suis sain, j'en suis sûr ! »

« Tant mieux, parce que je suis à court de condoms, là… »

Au bout de plusieurs mois de relation monogame, évidemment…

Payne protestait, mais monta quand même.

« C'est bon, fit Bronn, je ne te force à rien, alors assume ! »

Podrick rougit. Installé à l'arrière du chariot, il laissa Bronn le déculotter, en se disant que, quand même, ils auraient dû rester devant la tente. Par devoir.

Mais quand il sentit la paluche de Bronn lui astiquer la dague, il oublia aussitôt tout. Son ami se tenait derrière lui, et se frottait langoureusement contre son corps. Podrick serrait les dents, mais il ne pouvait empêcher des sons de gorge de le trahir. « C'est bon, murmura Bronn, tu bandes, assume ! »

Alors Podrick ouvrit les lèvres et se mit à gémir, l'épée dressée, tandis que celle de Bronn le pourfendait.

« Ah ! », lâcha le vainqueur de la Néra, « je vais noyer ton arrière-garde ! »

« Oooooooooh ! », fit simplement Podrick, pendant que la Rufurque de Bronn inondait sa basse-cour.

Yeux fermés, le garçon s'accrocha spontanément à la baliste. Cela enclencha le mécanisme. La flèche partit, et, sifflante, fila droit se ficher dans la tente où discutaient Brienne et Jaime.

Nos deux blondins durent s'extirper de la toile, qui était tombée sur eux.

« Bon sang, Jaime ! Tu aurais au moins pu planter ta tente à l'abri des tirs des Tully ! », s'écria Brienne.

« Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait ! », protesta Jaime.

Ce n'est pas possible, songea-t-il en regardant autour de lui, la poiscaille n'a quand même pas submergé notre camp en quelques minutes… D'accord, les Frey sont des boulets, mais à ce point-là…

Heureusement, la réponse, lui parvint bien vite : la bâche d'un charroi s'était effondrée elle aussi, et deux compères en sortaient.

A leur vue, le sang de Jaime ne fit qu'un tour.

Bronn.

Avec un écuyer.

Déculottés.

Le fils de Tywin avança aussitôt à grands pas. Son regard était devenu plus froid que celui du Roi de la Nuit en personne. Brienne, qui ne vit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, mit du temps à réagir : « Jaime… Non ! » cria-t-elle, distancée.

Bronn tenta de rassembler ses braies autour de sa taille afin de prendre la fuite. Podrick, renonçant à toute dignité, plongea sous la charrette, les fesses encore à l'air.

Jaime attrapa son compagnon et commença à le frapper avec son gant doré.

« Arrête, Jaime ! », cria Brienne au loin, « tu vas lui casser le nez ! »

« M'en fous ! Il est déjà pété, de toute façon ! », cria Jaime.

Alors que Bronn tombait assommé dans l'herbe, Jaime saisit Podrick par le fond de la culotte, le traîna hors de son abri et dégaina Pleurs-de-Veuve, l'épée qu'il avait héritée de Joffrey. (Tout ça avec la main gauche !)

« Pitié, gémit Podrick en se recroquevillant, c'est de l'acier valyrien, je ne mérite pas un tel honneur ! »

« C'est clair, mais je n'ai rien d'autre sous la main ! », répondit Jaime en levant son arme.

Les deux bras puissants de Brienne le saisir soudain sous les aisselles. Elle souleva Jaime, le fit tournoyer autour d'elle, puis le reposa de l'autre côté, s'interposant entre lui et son écuyer.

« C'est juste un garçon ! », dit-elle.

Cela fit son petit effet : Jaime resta un moment interloqué, avant de répondre : « Mais t'as fini de pomper les textes des autres, bon sang ? »

« Je ne sais pas, dit la chevalière de Torth, on est dans une parodie, tout est possible ! »

Il y eut un moment de flottement, durant lequel Bronn reprit ses esprits, et Podrick remit son froc.

« C'est mon écuyer, dit Brienne. Je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais ne lève pas la main sur lui, j'en ai besoin ! »

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi faire ? Il ne sait même pas se battre ! »

« Euh… »

Jaime soupira. Sa fureur était retombée.

« C'est bon, dit-il, éloigne-le de ma vue ! Je vous laisse passer pour négocier la reddition du Silure ! »

« Merci, Jaime. », dit Brienne.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait en tirant le petit Payne par les oreilles, elle entendit Jaime l'appeler : « Brienne ! »

« Oui ? », fit-elle en se retournant une dernière fois vers lui.

« Si nous assiégeons Vivesaigues, nous risquons de nous trouver face à face. »

« Je sais, dit-elle. Et l'honneur me commandera de croiser le fer avec toi. »

Jaime acquiesça, contrarié. Puis il regarda à nouveau Brienne et Podrick, et pointa sur celui-ci son gant doré : « Oui. Mais surtout, dis-toi que cette fois, ton écuyer, je ne le louperai pas ! »


	42. Chapter 42

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 42**

 ** _La mêlée_**

Jon, Sansa, Tormund, Davos et Mini Mormont allèrent à la rencontre de leur ennemi. Quand Jon vit arriver Lord Bolton, et ses féaux félons Karstark et Omble, avec leurs barbes et leurs fourrures, il se dit que, ma foi, il se les ferait bien tous les trois.

Et visiblement, c'était réciproque : « Salut, beau brun ! », lui lança Ramsay. « Et vous, dit-il à Sansa, on se connaît ? »

« On est marié, connard ! »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Je l'avais un peu oublié, à force de m'amuser avec ton petit frère… »

« Arrêtez, protesta Davos, ça devient dégueulasse ! »

« Mais nous sommes des gros dégueulasses, sourit Ramsay. Nous aimons torturer les enfants sous les yeux de leurs mères et empaler leurs pères… »

« Ok, moi, je sors ! », murmura Mini Mormont. « Cette série est déconseillée aux moins de seize ans, je ne vois même pas ce que je fais là ! »

Content de son petit effet, Ramsay enfonça le clou : « Allez, vous êtes tous des beaux gosses ! Sauf toi, la môme, là, qui me tire la gueule. Inutile de se battre. Agenouille-toi, bâtard, et su… »

« Vous avez raison, le coupa Jon, préférant ne pas entendre la suite (il avait peur que cela énerve Tormund, et comme il espérait récupérer son frère… preuve qu'il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire, mais entre nous, connaissant le personnage, c'était à prévoir !). Inutile de se battre. On va faire ça à l'ancienne : toi et moi, dit-il à Ramsay, torses nus, sur un ring… »

L'idée insuffla à Ramsay des bouffées de chaleur sous ses fourrures.

« T'es un bon, toi ! », dit-il. « Vraiment, vraiment excellent ! Je serais ravi de t'étreindre sur un ring, bâtard, et même ailleurs. Je serais ravi de rouler avec toi dans l'herbe givrante et enivrante de Winterfell. Moi aussi, j'ai de belles cicatrices sur mon torse à te montrer ! C'est Mymy mon ex qui me les a faites. Une sacrée chienne ! Elle était plus féroce que mes limiers ! J'en ai entendu de fameuses sur toi : tu sais soumettre les hommes. Peut-être que tu me soumettras, peut-être que je te soumettrai, je ne sais pas. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que mes soldats soumettront les tiens sans problème. Et vu que je suis un seigneur magnanime et que mes hommes n'ont pas tiré leur coup depuis un moment (je les affame depuis sept jours pour les préparer à te recevoir), je vais décliner ta proposition. Rends-toi à l'évidence, bâtard : Winterfell est à moi, ta sœur est à moi, ton frère est à moi, et demain, ton petit cul sera à moi ! »

« Demain, vous crèverez comme une merde, Lord Bolton, dit Sansa. Passez une bonne nuit – en solo ! »

Fin de l'entrevue.

Jon passa le reste de la nuit à pondre une tactique avec son état-major, à se disputer avec sa sœur qui voulait le conseiller alors qu'elle ne comprenait rien à la guerre, à chercher du réconfort auprès de Melisandre qui, pour sa part, semblait résolue à se rendre inutile, et tout ça pour des prunes : ce fut lui qui tomba dans le piège de Ramsay Bolton. C'est toujours comme ça, avec les séducteurs : on se fait avoir. Mais Jon ne le savait pas.

Il faut dire que Bolton s'était amusé à utiliser Rickon comme appât. « Regarde, mon petit furet, dit-il au garçon, là-bas, il y a ton frère. Oui, je sais, ça fait tellement longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu que tu ne le reconnais pas, et comme je t'ai retourné dans tous les sens, tu ne sais plus qui tu es ni d'où tu viens, mais fais-moi confiance : c'est ton frère, et il te veut du bien. Si ça peut te rassurer, lui non plus ne te reconnaîtras pas, car tu as beaucoup grandi et tu es devenu franchement moche. Alors tu vas bouger ton petit cul une dernière fois pour moi, et courir vers lui. C'est la règle. Allez, cours Forest ! »

Quand Rickon le vit bander son arc, il n'hésita pas et partit en ligne droite. Ramsay lui avait tellement fait sentir qu'il aimait bander pour lui qu'il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Pas question de se refaire embrocher par ce monstre ! Et allez, il court, il court, le furet ! Jon partit au-devant de lui, et tout ça pour des prunes : Rickon se fit percer une dernière fois par Ramsay sous ses yeux.

« Voilà, cria Ramsay en souriant à l'adresse de Jon, ça te donne un aperçu de tout ce que j'aime faire ! »

En entendant ces mots, Jon partit à bride abattue, et ses hommes le suivirent. Cela se finit en mêlée : les Bolton tenaient les sauvageons en tenailles, en chantant : « _On a gagné, les doigts dans le nez ! Ils ont perdu, nos lances dans le cul !_ »

« Ah ouais, vous croyez que ça va se passer comme ça ? », rugit Tormund, pendant que Wun Wun jouait au bowling avec l'ennemi.

Les Bolton les étreignaient si fort qu'ils les forçaient à se presser les uns contre les autres. Jamais Tormund ne se prit autant de mains aux fesses (entre autres) en une seule journée. Il faisait tellement chaud que certains enlevaient leurs fourrures, sous les sifflements de leurs adversaires.

« Ça va, c'est pas trop chaud ? »

Il réalisa qu'il était face à Lord Omble. « Y'a une de ces mêlées, je te jure, dit celui-ci, tu devrais ôter tes pelisses. »

« Ça sert à rien, dit Tormund, vu comme je suis poilu en-dessous, je crèverai toujours de chaud ! »

« Allez, assez bavardé, viens dans mes bras, que je t'étouffe, mon petit sauvage ! »

« Je suis flatté, répondit Tormund, mais mon cœur est à Jon Snow ! »

« T'es sérieux ? Je t'offre un dernier coup avant de crever et tu joues les romantiques ? »

« J'ai baisé beaucoup de bêtes dans ma vie, dit Tormund, la main sur le cœur, mais je n'ai jamais sauté une mante religieuse ! »

« Attends, c'est moi que tu traites de religieuse ? », s'énerva Lord Omble.

Il empoigna Tormund et commença à l'embrasser de force. Mais la pression était telle que le Nordien projeta son crâne dans les dents de Tormund et lui péta deux molaires. Ce type est un Thenn, ma parole ! songea le Sauvageon.

Pendant que son amant résistait aux assauts de Lord Omble, Jon se laissait emporter par la foule, qui l'étreignait et l'entraînait comme un seul corps. Il avait eu le malheur de déraper. Un type s'était jeté sur lui en criant : « Pour mon roi bien aimé ! », et Jon s'était retrouvé plaqué au sol, pendant que l'inconnu au-dessus de lui le faisait profiter de son excitation.

Ned Stark avait jadis dit à ses fils : « On reconnaît ses amis sur le champ de bataille. » Ce qu'il s'était bien gardé de préciser, c'est que la guerre, c'était surtout une sacrée occasion de violer des inconnus à tire-larigot en toute impunité. Alors que les corps s'entassaient sur lui, Jon comprit qu'il était parti pour connaître beaucoup d'amants dont il aurait volontiers fait l'économie. Le souvenir de Sam l'étouffant sans égard dans la bibliothèque de Châteaunoir se raviva dans sa mémoire.

Pas question que je crève une nouvelle fois comme ça ! jura-t-il. Non mais c'est vrai, à quoi ça sert de ressusciter si c'est pour finir pareil ?

Jouant des coudes et des ongles, il se hissa, côtes brisées, jusqu'aux têtes de ceux qui étaient encore restés debout. « Lâchez-moi ! », dit-il. « J'ai dit de me _lâcher_ , pas de me lécher ! », grogna-t-il en shootant dans la tête d'un gars qui l'avait trop basse à son goût.

Mais rien à faire : les Bolton resserraient leur étreinte, de plus en plus fort, en criant : « _Tous à poil, tous à poil, hey ! hey !_ ». Jon était pressé de partout, immobilisé par les corps de ses hommes qui s'emboîtaient dans le sien. Par le néant de l'au-delà, songea Jon, ça va finir en épidémie vénérienne, cette affaire !

Du haut d'une butte, Ramsay Bolton, assis sur son cheval, contemplait la mêlée en frottant énergiquement la poignée de son arme préférée. Ce faisant, il envoyait machinalement des coups de pouce sur son pommeau, qu'il avait très sensible, comme la plupart des hommes. Rien de tel qu'un bon spectacle pour se stimuler l'arme blanche.

Oh, c'est bon, songea-t-il, si ça continue comme ça, je vais m'écorcher !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dégainer, un son de trompe retentit.

* * *

N'y compte pas, mon gros, mais l'hiver, c'est moi qui le ramène !

Du haut d'un autre monticule, Sansa Stark contemplait elle aussi la boucherie, pendant que les chevaliers du Val déferlaient sur les troupes de Bolton. Elle avait vu, de loin, l'enthousiasme de son mari se briser d'un coup, tandis que ses hommes se faisaient empaler et que les survivants de la mêlée scandaient : « _On a gagné, les doigts dans le nez ! Ils ont perdu, vos lances dans le cul !_ » (mais quelle bande de revanchards, aucune originalité en plus ! Tssss !)

« C'est quoi, ce bordel ? », s'était écrié Sansa en arrivant.

« Ça, ma chérie, lui répondit Lord Baelish à côté d'elle, ça s'appelle une partouze, ou je ne m'y connais pas ! »

« C'est _ça_ , le rêve de Lady Mormont ? »

« Peu importe le fantasme, dit Baelish, j'aurai toujours les moyens de le satisfaire ! »

Les deux compères soupiraient d'aise en regardant les paladins balayer les chiens de Ramsay, clamant : « Laissez faire les étalons ! »

« Avouez que ça vous plaît, belle enfant ! », dit Baelish à la fille de Catelyn Stark. Un vrai orgasme visuel, pas vrai, Petyr ?

« Vous êtes un maître du bowling, admit Sansa, ça, c'est un strike ! »

« Vous m'avez démasqué, avoua Littelfinger, j'ai toujours aimé jouer avec des boules… »

« Grand bien vous en fasse ! »

« Et vous, très chère ? »

Et allez, c'est reparti pour la drague ! Mais Sansa n'était pas d'humeur à laisser un homme l'approcher. Elle avait eu des hésitations tant qu'elle était jeune et que le monde s'ouvrait devant elle, mais après Ramsay, elle avait fait une croix ensanglantée sur la gent masculine. Et puis de toute façon, Brienne était bien plus virile que Baelish.

« Les boules ne m'ont jamais manqué. », répondit simplement Sansa.

Râteau du Nord.

Mais Littlefinger n'était pas homme à baisser sa lance si vite.

« Peut-être que vous n'avez pas trouvé le bon partenaire… », dit-il.

Voilà qu'il ne manque pas de culot !, songea Sansa. Mais Baelish la sauvait des mauvaises passes où elle se trouvait (même si parfois c'était lui qui l'y mettait… souvent, même, à bien y réfléchir. En fait, c'est un boulet, ce Baelish !).

« Aux Eyriés, nous sommes assez bien équipés », insista-t-il.

Ok, je sors ! se dit Sansa. C'est bon, ce n'était plus comme si elle était coincée dans la cale d'un navire, à devoir se laisser tripoter !

« Merci pour vos boules, vos lances, et vos étalons, dit-elle, mais pour l'heure, j'ai surtout besoin de clés. Celles de mon château. »

Elle lança sa haquenée au galop, à la Lyanna Stark, parce que c'est classe. Lord Baelish la regarda s'éloigner, ses cheveux roux ondulant au vent, telles des truites dans les rivières de Vivesaigues, et son joli petit derrière rebondissant sur sa selle, tel… Je ne sais pas, se dit Baelish, tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je lancerais bien ma quille dessus !

* * *

Sansa n'eut pas besoin de la quille de Lord Baelish pour franchir les portes de Winterfell : un géant s'était chargé de les défoncer. Elle trouva Jon et ses hommes, cernant Ramsay Bolton, armé de son arc.

« Oh bon sang, Jon, se dit-elle, ne retombe pas dans un de ses pièges, par pitié ! »

On a beau être dans _Game of thrones_ , une boulette qui coûte plusieurs milliers de vies, ça suffit pour un épisode.

Mais Jon avait retenu la leçon. Enfin, on l'espère. D'autant que Ramsay, pour sa part, restait fidèle à lui-même : « Décidément, autant d'hommes pour en abattre un seul, ça fait beaucoup ! Allons, mes beaux gosses, qui est prêt à se battre pour m'affronter ? »

« Plus personne ne va crever pour toi, pauvre tâche ! », s'écria Jon, furieux.

« Quelle bonne idée, dit Ramsay en souriant, faisons l'amour, pas la guerre. Finalement, tu as raison, bâtard, toi et moi, on va aller rouler ensemble dans l'herbe rouge de Winterfell ! »

« Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas trop ? », s'écria Lady Bolton, décidée à ce que quelqu'un achève son mari.

Cela fit réagir Jon : il s'avança vers Ramsay. Celui-ci décocha une flèche de son arc. Jon saisit un bouclier pour arrêter ses traits. En quelques coups, il se retrouva à califourchon sur Ramsay, à le frapper à lui en décrocher la mâchoire.

Et un pour mon frère ! Et un pour ma sœur ! Et un pour mon autre frère ! Et un pour… oh, et puis merde ! Pour toi, public !

Ramsay souriait.

Ce fut sans doute l'aspect le plus flippant de toute la série. Le roi de la nuit, à côté, c'est rien. Voilà ce que Jon réalisait, assis sur lui.

Et ce que la série ne nous a jamais montré, mais que Jon réalisa au même moment, c'est que Ramsay commençait à bander sans arc.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, ça suffit, j'en ai marre de me faire violer cinquante fois pour récupérer une foutue baraque ! »

Jon réalisa soudain la présence de sa sœur. Il relativisa sa gêne. Il lui laissa la place.

Mais Sansa avait eu son compte. Et puis, les coups, ça n'était pas son point fort. Elle fit enfermer Ramsay dans son chenil.

* * *

Ce fut donc au milieu d'une odeur de chien mouillé que Ramsay Bolton reprit connaissance. Le sang avait séché dans ses narines et gênait sa respiration, ses plaies étaient encore ouvertes, il était ligoté, bref, il se trouvait dans une situation de dominé.

A travers les barreaux du chenil, il reconnut celle qui avait été son épouse.

« Hum… », fit-il, « Sansa ! »

Sansa le regardait en silence, ne disant rien.

« Salut, Sansa ! », susurra Ramsay.

Mais Sansa ne réagissait pas.

Ma foi, songea Ramsay, c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu frigide !

« Dis-moi, ma sensuelle Sansa, est-ce toi qui m'a attaché, dans ce chenil obscur ? »

« A ton avis ? Tu crois que j'allais me donner cette peine ? »

 _Don't feed the troll_. Ramsay sourit sous ses traînées d'hémoglobine : même prisonnier, il restait le maître.

« Hum… tout ce sang, fit-il, quel délice ! Ça me rappelle notre première nuit… »

Sansa serra les dents. Elle reconnaissait son petit jeu.

« Dis-moi, ma soumise Sansa, t'aurais pas un fouet par hasard ? »

« Non, dit-elle, j'ai la flemme de te donner ce plaisir ! »

« Il y en a un dans notre chambre, tu t'en souviens ? »

Sansa serra les dents, mais se reprit, en dame victorieuse.

« Calme-toi, on n'est pas dans _Fifty Shades_ , écris un cross-over si tu veux finir en beauté, parce que là, tu vas crever comme une merde ! »

Hey, chose promise, chose due !

Histoire d'enfoncer le clou, elle précisa à Ramsay qu'il était foutu, qu'il allait crever, que son corps allait disparaître, que son nom allait disparaître avec lui, bref, que toutes ses petites perversités n'avaient servi à rien, que la trace des Bolton serait à jamais effacée de Winterfell.

« Vu l'efficacité de nos travaux, ça m'étonnerait ! », lâcha-t-il, visiblement agacé.

Il ajouta que ses chiens étaient des animaux loyaux, qu'ils ne le dévoreraient pas.

« On parie ? », lui dit Sansa.

Ramsay déglutit : elle avait tout son temps, elle. Et lui n'avait pas nourri ses bêtes avant la bataille.

Mais le plus inquiétant pour Ramsay ne fut pas tant de voir ses animaux sortir, le renifler et le lécher avec appétit. Non, ce qui l'horrifia véritablement, ce fut de se rendre compte, alors que les crocs de ses limiers lui arrachaient le visage et des portions entières de son corps, que Sansa le regardait en souriant.


	43. Chapter 43

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 43**

 ** _Cinquante nuances plus sombres_**

Jusqu'à présent, rien n'avait prédisposé Arya Stark à être attirée par les femmes. A part sa mère, à laquelle elle n'avait pourtant jamais souhaité ressembler (Sansa la pimbêche s'en chargeait déjà très bien), elle n'avait croisé que des folles furieuses : la reine Cersei, qu'elle avait inscrite sur sa _death list_ , la femme rouge, qui lui avait piqué Gendry, la blonde qui n'a même pas de prénom (c'est dire son intérêt), qui essayait de lui piquer Jacquen… Pour Arya, les femmes étaient d'éternelles rivales, ce qui n'est pas le moindre des paradoxes pour une fille qui aurait tant aimé naître garçon.

Néanmoins, elle commençait à réaliser que les hommes ne valaient pas forcément mieux. Bon, avec tous les frères qu'elle avait, elle s'était rendue compte très tôt qu'il y en avait des valables (comme Robb le frère modèle, à la fois tête à claque et sans défaut, ou le gentil Jon qui pataugeait avec elle dans la mare aux vilains petits canards de Winterfell) et des… hem… des avec lesquels c'était plus compliqué (comme Bran le jaloux, ou Rickon le petit macho, qui frimaient avec leurs arcs et leurs épées alors qu'elle les savataient en moins de deux). Bref, des mini-Ned Strark et des répliques masculines de Sansa – au choix.

Malgré cette diversité qui lui avait laissé entrevoir la complexité des caractères humains, Arya avait fait de grandes découvertes sur la gente masculine depuis son départ de Winterfell. D'abord elle avait pu découvrir leur anatomie grâce à la Garde de Nuit, ce qui n'était jamais inutile. A force de les voir pisser et de les entendre jurer, elle avait fini par faire le lien entre de nouveaux mots et leur réalité. Elle avait aussi découvert toute une éthique : par exemple, qu'il vaut mieux traiter un gars de _fils de pute_ que d' _enculé_ , parce qu'il est moins déshonorant d'insulter la famille d'un homme que de l'accuser de passivité. Ça, vraiment, elle ne l'aurait jamais deviné toute seule, à force d'entendre son papa répéter que la famille, c'est sacré… d'ailleurs, ça lui faisait un point commun avec son ennemi : Ned Stark et Tywin Lannister auraient préféré se faire sodomiser que de laisser leur famille se faire insulter, et pourtant ils auraient préféré mourir que de se faire prendre. Et tout le monde disait que son père était un homme d'honneur, et tout le monde redoutait Tywin Lannister. Les hommes étaient des créatures fort surprenantes.

Arya avait aussi compris qu'ils étaient de grosses crasses, entre les recrues de la Garde et le Limier qui se mouchait dans l'air. Franchement, est-ce que Catelyn Stark et ses filles se mouchaient dans leurs doigts, hein ? Même elle, le garçon manqué, ça ne lui serait pas venu à l'esprit (sauf quand elle avait six ans et qu'elle se mettait les doigts dans le nez pour faire rager Septa Mordane, mais les enfants sont ce qu'ils sont, n'est-ce pas ? C'est en tout cas ce qu'avait dit sa mère…). Bon, en même temps, Sansa faisait des broderies à ses mouchoirs, donc il fallait bien les utiliser, même en été (quand il y avait trop de pollen, peut-être ?). Mais, sérieusement, des broderies ! Sur un ramasse-morve ! Qui, à part sa sœur, pouvait gaspiller son temps à faire un truc aussi futile ?

En parlant du Limier, Arya avait longtemps cru qu'il était un monstre, puisqu'il avait tué Mycah, mais lorsqu'elle découvrit les goûts secrets de Meryn Trant, elle comprit que cette grosse brute, qu'elle avait laissée à l'agonie dans un vallon perdu, n'avait pas eu tort: on trouvait toujours pire dans ce monde. Vu les tartes qu'il lui avait administrées, ça l'aurait embêtée de l'admettre à voix haute, mais c'était vrai.

Bref, Arya commençait à comprendre un peu mieux les hommes. Les femmes, en revanche… Comme elle les avait toujours fuies, de crainte de finir comme elles, à broder des fleurs d'été sur des housses de draps d'hiver, elle devait admettre qu'elle les connaissait moins. Et le peu qu'elle en avait vu ne lui inspirait pas confiance. A Port-Réal, elle avait étouffé entre sa sœur qui faisait la fille parfaite, même devant la reine qui avait fait tuer Lady, et Cersei la folle qui n'aimait que son fils dégénéré et faisait assassiner les animaux de compagnie et les petits garçons. Arya avait toujours trouvé leur relation à toutes les deux bizarre et malsaine. Même la princesse Myrcella était louche : elle jouait encore à la poupée alors qu'elle devait avoir son âge… Même Sansa la cruche y avait renoncé, c'est dire le niveau.

Arya ignorait la chance qu'elle avait eue de ne jamais rencontrer sa tante Lysa. Pour les autres femmes, elle ignorait leur nom : la femme rouge, la gamine abandonnée… Bizarrement, ça ne permettait pas de les oublier. La femme rouge était une illuminée, à coup sûr elle avait dû sacrifier Gendry pour un sortilège interdit, et la blonde de Jacquen avait noué avec Arya une relation interlope d'attraction-répulsion : d'un côté, elles ne pouvaient pas s'éviter, vu qu'elles travaillaient ensemble, vivaient sous le même toit, dormaient dans la même chambre, où elle venait la provoquer, la frapper, bref, elle passait son temps à lui montrer qu'elle la détestait, et de l'autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revenir à chaque fois la chercher. Arya n'avait jamais compris ce fonctionnement : comment pouvait-on détester une personne au point d'en être accro ?

En plus, elle lui tenait toujours des propos bizarres, quand Jacquen n'était pas là, du genre : « Tu n'avais jamais lavé de corps, avant, pas vrai ? Tu ne sais pas t'y prendre : il faut frotter la peau doucement… comme une caresse. », ou encore : « Tu veux être de la bande ? Tu as envie qu'on te prenne, hein ? Petite salope, va ! ». Même après le meurtre de Merryn Trant, qu'Arya avait fini par buter dans un bordel pour pédophiles, quand Jacquen l'avait privée de sa vue et mise à la rue (car tuer des sadiques pédophiles si le Dieu Multiface n'a pas reçu son fric, c'est mal), c'était _elle_ qui était venue la retrouver : « T'es à la rue, pauvre chérie ? Une fille veut dormir dans un lit, ce soir ? Une fille veut mon matelas, hum ? ». Et comme Arya avait répété systématiquement : « Une fille n'a pas de désir. Surtout pour toi. », l'autre s'était excitée et jetée sur elle. Arya résistait à ses assauts, tout en l'entendant susurrer : « Viens là, ma douce, que je te mette mon bâton où tu le mérites ! » Arya, malgré sa cécité, était parvenue à la désarmer. L'autre avait simplement dit : « Ah, plus de bâton ? Pas grave, sens mon poing ! ». Mais Arya ne se laissait pas faire. Ça n'en finissait pas. C'était une malédiction de Stark : être harcelée par une blonde hystérique. C'était sa Cersei à elle. L'horreur.

Heureusement, Jacquen était venu la sortir de ce brouillard. Il avait fini par lui faire boire son eau miraculeuse, et Arya avait retrouvé la vue et réintégré le sanctuaire. Il était mignon, Jacquen, avec sa mèche blonde, son regard sensuel et sa voix grave. Le jour où Arya s'était retrouvée seule, abandonnée par Gendry et échappant au Limier, sans famille, elle se dit que ce serait sympa de le retrouver. Depuis, elle déchantait : Jacquen était louche. Arya ne comprenait pas très bien à quel jeu il jouait, à monter la blonde et elle l'une contre l'autre. Il veut nous mettre dans son harem ? se demandait Arya. Ou bien il veut monter des spectacles de catch féminin ? Sérieusement, c'est quoi, la prochaine étape ? On s'arrache nos vêtements de nonnes et on roule dans la boue ? C'est qu'elle en avait vu, des choses, à force de vendre des bigorneaux sur le port ! Braavos était à ses yeux la ville de tous les possibles.

Enfin, un jour, Arya comprit le but de Jacquen. Il l'avait fait venir à la fontaine, et lui avait dit : « Une fille est rentrée dans le rang. Un homme est content. Une fille désire-t-elle quelque chose ? »

Arya savait ce qu'il fallait répondre : « Qu'est-ce qu'une fille doit désirer ? »

Elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre « la furie blonde », mais en fait, non.

« Il est une comédienne en ville qui se fait appeler Lady Cigogne. »

Arya essaya de ne pas rire, même si c'était le pseudonyme le plus ridicule qu'elle ait entendu. Parfois, il vaut mieux rester en VO…

« Une fille doit se rapprocher de cette femme », continuait Jacquen, imperturbable. « Une fille doit gagner sa confiance, puis tuer cette femme. Le prix a été payé. »

« Combien ? », demanda Arya, juste avant de se mordre la langue.

Jacquen la regarda, froidement : « Une fille n'a pas à le savoir. »

Ok, Jacquen. Arya comprit enfin que tout le tintouin autour du Dieu Multiface était juste une arnaque destinée à masquer une entreprise de tueurs à gages. Dans le fond, elle n'était pas tombée loin en craignant de finir dans un harem : Jacquen le Croque-Mort était en fait un sacré maquereau.

Arya réenfila donc sa robe de fausse marchande de birgornaux, non sans supporter le persiflage de Blondinette : « Alors comme ça, on se fait belle ? Tu vas allumer qui, cette fois ? »

« T'aimerais bien le savoir, petite curieuse ! », ricana Arya.

Piquée, Blondinette sortit et alla voir Jacquen : « Tu avais promis de me la laisser ! », lui lança-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Jacquen, imperturbable, lui répondit : « Le dieu Multiface a décidé de lui laisser une nouvelle chance. Si une fille faillit à nouveau, elle sera à toi. »

Blondinette décida de tout mettre en œuvre pour faire échouer Arya.

* * *

Il ne fallut qu'une représentation à Arya pour comprendre combien Lady Cigogne était une excellente comédienne. Sa troupe donnait un spectacle burlesque sur la place, qui commentait avec forces bruitages gastriques les dernières actualités de Westeros. Arya avait détesté. Son père, Ned Stark, l'Incarnation de l'Honneur, grimé en provincial rustaud, ignare et vulgaire, qui ne rêvait que de mettre la paluche à la culotte à l'envers du roi Robert… Sansa la cruche transformée en Sansa la pute, qui montrait ses nichons à tout le public en chantant « _Où sont les feeeeemmes ?_ »… Ou l'affreux Geoffrey passait pour un héros qui défonçait tout le monde. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire…

« Pffffff ! On fait vraiment gober ce qu'on veut aux gens avec des guignols ! », se dit-elle. Arya se jura que si le Dieu Multiface le lui permettait, elle irait un jour se faire employer au bureau de la censure. Et s'il n'existait pas, elle l'inventerait ! Ou alors, elle deviendrait journaliste d'investigation, ça devait bien exister, une profession pareille, sinon, que vendraient les colporteurs ?

Il n'empêche qu'au milieu de cette propagande grossière, Lady Cigogne se démarquait. Elle interprétait Cersei, la mère aimante et désespérée par la mort de son fils. Arya elle-même en était émue. Certes, la pièce occultait tout l'aspect cruel de Cersei, mais au moins, cela l'humanisait. A vrai dire, c'était le seul personnage décent de toute la pièce.

Alors que la représentation s' achevait et que les badauds se dispersaient, Arya s'immisça dans les coulisses. L'actrice qui jouait Sansa enleva sa perruque rousse, et Arya put constater qu'elle était brune (Sansa brune ? La bonne blague !). Le nain qui interprétait Tyrion s'avança vers Lady Cigogne, qui était, elle aussi, une brune sous sa perruque blonde (ça manque d'Andals, se dit Arya) et lui proposa du vin pour arroser leur triomphe.

« Je ne bois pas de vin, Bonobo. Seulement du rhum. », dit Lady Cigogne en souriant.

« Je m'appelle Bobono… », rectifia le nain.

« Oui, si tu veux. », répondit Lady Cigogne.

Arya pouffa : le singe et la cigogne, franchement, on aura tout vu !

Lorsqu'Arya rentra le soir à la Maison du Noir et du Blanc, et que Jacquen lui demanda : « Alors ? », elle répondit, les yeux dans le vague : « Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris une leçon de vie. Je viens de comprendre que le monde n'est pas tout noir, ni tout blanc : en fait, il est rempli de nuances… »

« Ce n'est pas ça qu'on te demande d'apprendre ! », persiffla Jacquen.

Arya rougit, réalisant sa bourde.

« Lady Cigogne joue sur la place du marché. Elle accroche sa perruque de pouffiasse blonde avec des barrettes. Elle porte des faux ongles. Elle ne boit que du rhum. »

Jacquen la regardait.

« Hum… je devrais empoisonner le rhum, dit Arya. Ça devrait être plus simple que glisser un poinçon sous ses barrettes… »

Jacquen ne dit rien, mais son regard s'illumina. Par les Sept Enfers, mais quel sadique !

« C'est une excellente comédienne… », tenta Arya.

« La mort ne frappe-t-elle que les mauvais ? »

Ok... Pas une once d'humanité. Ce n'est pas parce que la mort frappe tout le monde qu'il faut encourager les faits divers. Quitte à mener des enquêtes, Arya voulait le Watergate, pas du Pierre Bellemare !

Elle retourna le lendemain, puis le jour d'après, regarder la pièce. Et, à chaque fois, elle s'immisçait dans les coulisses.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouvât nez à nez avec sa victime.


	44. Chapter 44

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 44**

 ** _La colère d'un dieu_**

Sur le moment, Arya resta figée, au milieu de l'étroit passage qui séparait les coulisses de la scène, ne sachant que dire. Lady Cigogne, face à elle, la dévisageait.

« Qui es-tu ? », demanda-t-elle.

Même en coulisses, son maintien restait altier, mais le ton de sa voix marquait la surprise.

« Euh… Je… Je… »

Arya, incapable d'articuler une phrase, rougissait, se sentant prise en faute.

C'est bon, calme-toi, se répétait-elle en son for intérieur, elle ne sait pas que tu lui veux du mal…

Mais… en fait, je ne lui _veux_ pas de mal.

Tais-toi ! Jaqen a dit : « Tue-la », donc tu la tues, point barre !

« Je me souviens de toi, dit soudain Lady Cigogne. Tu viens à toutes nos représentations… »

« Ah ? Oui, oui, c'est vrai… », dit Arya.

Zut, je suis grillée !

« Tu t'intéresses au théâtre ? », demanda l'actrice, souriant.

« Oui. On peut dire ça… », répondit Arya d'une voix sourde.

Mais, face au visage radieux de Lady Cigogne, la jeune fille sourit à son tour.

« A vrai dire, je m'intéresse surtout à vous ! », lâcha Arya, sans réfléchir.

« Ah bon ? »

Mince ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

« Oui, euh… J'aime beaucoup votre… »

Votre quoi ? Votre prestance ? Votre voix qui chante si bien les vers ? Votre façon de rendre Cersei crédible en femme sensible ? Votre sourire irradiant de bonté, qui me va droit au cœur ? Votre perruque ?

« … Votre jeu. »

Lady Cigogne sourit. Une fan, ça fait toujours plaisir.

« Tu veux devenir comédienne ? »

« J'aimerais effectivement savoir jouer plusieurs rôles. »

« Tu as un visage intéressant, jaugea Lady Cigogne. J'aime beaucoup tes sourcils… »

« Mes sourcils ? »

Ça c'était plutôt inattendu. A force de fréquenter les matelots, Arya s'était habituée à ce qu'on remarquât autre chose…

« Ils sont très expressifs. »

Ouais, enfin… C'est surtout qu'ils ne sont pas épilés !

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Arya regarda sa victime.

Non, songea-t-elle, décidément, je ne peux pas…

« Mercy, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Mercy. »

* * *

Ce soir-là, Blondinette alla voir Jaqen. Il était occupé à nettoyer un corps. A vrai dire, c'était à ça qu'il passait ses journées : nettoyer des corps et accueillir des mourants. Chacun sa vocation.

« Alors ? »

« Alors elle a foiré l'examen comme une merde ! »

Jaqen regarda sa disciple. Elle exultait. C'était malsain.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« J'étais cachée dans la penderie, entre un costume de clown et une tenue d'employée de Littlefinger, portant moi-même un déguisement de laquais… »

« Au fait ! Au fait ! », s'impatienta Jaqen.

J'ai des cadavres à décrasser, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! Je ne vais pas passer ma soirée à écouter les détails.

« Elle a empêché Lady Cigogne de boire son rhum empoisonné. »

« Hum… », grommela Jaqen.

« Pire : elle lui a balancé notre cliente ! »

« Noooon ? »

« Siiiiiii ! »

« Elle a fait ça ? »

« Puisque je te le dis ! »

« Pfffff… Quelle honte ! Une fille avait tant de potentiel… »

Jaqen était dégoûté. A mort.

« Et moi ? », demanda la fille.

Jaqen tourna vers elle un regard dédaigneux : « Quoi, toi ? »

Toi ? Ça fait des années que tu stagnes au même niveau ! Tu es le plus pourri de mes Pokémons !

Jaqen était prêt à passer sa colère sur la blonde, mais celle-ci avait d'autres projets en vue.

« Tu m'avais promis… »

« Quoi encore ? »

Soudain, il se souvint : « Ah oui ! Bon… Elle est à toi. »

 _Yes_ !

« Mais ne la fais pas trop souffrir… », insista Jaqen.

Foin de la sensiblerie ! Blondinette était déjà partie.

* * *

Pendant qu'à l'intérieur du temple, ça discutait de sa fin prochaine, Arya, complètement insouciante, flânait sur le port.

Elle avait parlé un moment avec Lady Cigogne. L'actrice lui avait demandé ce qu'elle pensait de la pièce, de son jeu. Arya lui avait conseillé d'être plus furieuse, parce que Cersei, c'est une lionne. Et puis, même si elle n'osait pas se l'avouer, parce qu'elle préférait voir son idole en femme de tête plutôt qu'en victime.

Son idole ?

C'était étrange… Arya n'y avait jamais bien songé auparavant, mais, à présent qu'elle y pensait, elle l'admettait, petit à petit : oui, elle adulait Lady Cigogne. Cette actrice était magnifique, elle était capable de lui rendre Cersei sympathique.

Et plus encore : elle avait vu son regard, lorsqu'elle s'était interposée pour l'empêcher de boire son rhum empoisonné, qu'elle avait désigné du doigt la coupable, celle qui voulait sa mort, sa rivale, la jeunette qui jouait Sansa (et qui la jouait mal, de surcroît ! Mais vas expliquer à cette incompétente que Sansa, toute cruche qu'elle était, elle savait avoir la classe, parce que, quand même, c'était une Stark !). Lady Cigogne avait été sidérée, impressionnée, mais nullement désemparée. Cette femme-là doit avoir une sacrée bouteille pour conserver un tel flegme dans des circonstances pareilles…

Elle avait évoqué sa jeunesse miséreuse, qu'elle avait fui pour les planches, mais tout de même…

Elles avaient parlé de beaucoup de choses, en fait ! Le courant était passé, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Et Arya, songeuse, marchait sur le port, le nez dans les étoiles, laissant ses pensées vagabonder de l'actrice à la femme, cherchant à la deviner, à la comprendre, à la connaître… Pour la première fois de sa vie tumultueuse, elle éprouvait un sentiment grisant, chaud et délicieux, qu'elle n'osait pas encore nommer mais dont elle savait la cause.

Ce soir-là, Arya ne rentra pas.

* * *

Elle regardait le soleil se lever sur le canal, lorsqu'elle fut accostée par la marchande de pains d'épices. C'était une petite grand-mère toute fripée qui l'interpella doucement : « Tu veux mes pains, ma mignonne ? »

Arya, songeant encore à la belle actrice, tourna vers elle un visage souriant, quoiqu'un peu cerné.

Mais, au lieu d'une gâterie, elle se prit un coup de poinçon dans le ventre.

Choquée, Arya vit soudain la vieille la ceinturer avec une fougue inattendue, et ôter son visage.

Horreur des horreurs : Blondinette !

Cette dernière poignarda sa victime une seconde fois. Elle en profita même pour glisser un doigt dans la brèche.

« Cette fois c'est officiel, lui susurra-t-elle, tu es à moi ! »

C'était la phrase de trop. Arya reprit ses esprits, envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes, un coup de poing dans le pif, et un coup de pétard dans le bassin. Puis, une fois dégagée de l'étreinte malfaisante de Blondinette, le ventre bien ouvert, elle trouva encore la force de sauter par-dessus le garde-fou et de disparaître dans les eaux glauques des canaux de Braavos.


	45. Chapter 45

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 45**

 ** _Dans le nid de la Cigogne_**

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Lady Cigogne ce jour-là de découvrir, dans sa garde-robe, entre la tenue froissée de Cersei et la robe défoncée de Sansa, celle qui avait été la cause du remue-ménage dans la troupe : la petite Mercy.

Elle se tenait là, apeurée, tremblotante, sanglotant, le ventre ouvert.

« Par tous les démons ! Tu as croisé Jack l'Eventreur ou quoi ?! »

Lady Cigogne avait pris la petite sous son aile, et l'avait emmenée chez elle. De toute façon, depuis qu'elle avait réglé son compte à sa collègue, la pièce était en stand-by en attendant de trouver une remplaçante. Bobono s'était proposé, mais le chef de la troupe lui avait rappelé qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer Tyrion Lannister et son épouse sur la scène en même temps. « En plus, tu n'as pas assez de nichons pour le rôle ! », avait-il renchéri. « J'ai de la barbe, ça peut compenser… », avait tenté Bobono, ce qui avait fait rire tout le monde, sauf le directeur : « On est à Braavos, pas à l'Eurovision ! ».

Mercy s'était retrouvée allongée dans le lit de Lady Cigogne (« désolée, je n'ai pas de chambre d'amis ! »), et celle-ci, après l'avoir recousue et enrubannée dans des bandages de fortune, l'avait gavée de lait de pavot.

Depuis, Arya voyait des éléphants roses. Son ventre continuait à la faire souffrir, mais au moins l'hémorragie s'était-elle calmée.

Lady Cigogne avait passé la journée à s'occuper d'elle.

« Merci, finit par lui dire Arya, de vous occuper de moi… »

« Oh, de rien ! », lui répondit l'actrice. « Tu m'as sauvée en m'empêchant de boire le rhum empoisonné, je te dois bien ça… »

Arya rougit : c'était quand même elle, à la base, qui avait empoisonné le rhum.

« … Et puis, avec une actrice en moins, la troupe est au chômage technique ! »

« Sans indiscrétion, vous lui avez fait quoi, à l'autre greluche ? »

« Tu en as assez vécu pour aujourd'hui, pas besoin d'en rajouter avec mes histoires sordides ! »

Arya baissa le nez sur ses pansements.

« Où vous avez appris à faire tout ça ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Sur le tas, comme le reste. J'ai eu une vie sentimentale compliquée, je plantais mes ex, et puis, après, je m'en voulais et je les soignais… »

« Ah ouais, quand même… », tiqua Arya.

« J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les petites salopes… », avoua Lady Cigogne.

« Les quoi ? », lâcha Arya.

Lady Cigogne souriait, amusée par sa surprise. Cette petite avait l'air parfois si candide !

« Ça te surprend, une femme qui aime les femmes ? », demanda-t-elle.

Oh oui, très agréablement ! pensa Arya.

« Plus grand-chose ne me surprend… » dit-elle.

Arya essayait de garder son calme, mais elle se sentait toute émoustillée, et comme son ventre continuait à la tirailler, elle se disait que ce n'était pas le moment de se jeter au cou de Lady Cigogne et de lui avouer la passion qu'elle avait pour elle.

N'empêche que c'était tentant.

« Volatile mais pas volage… », songea Arya à voix haute.

« Plaît-il ? »

« Euh… rien ! »

Arya rougit : c'est vrai qu'elle était à moitié droguée.

« Laissons ma vie de côté, dit Lady Cigogne en se posant sur le lit et en tendant une soupe à son invitée. Dis-moi un peu, Mercy, d'où est-ce que tu viens ? »

« Je m'appelle Mercy, je suis née entre deux pays… », bafouilla Arya.

« Qu'est-ce à dire ? »

« Pardon, je m'embrouille, ça doit être le lait de pavot… »

« Oh, j'en ai peut-être trop mis ? »

« Ce n'est pas vous qui m'en avez trop mis, c'est l'autre psychopathe ! »

Quand je pense qu'elle a rajouté un doigt… Brrrrrrr ! Arya frissonna de dégoût.

« Je viens de Westeros. »

« Westeros ? Et qu'es-tu venue faire à Braavos ? »

« Du tourismos… »

Arya commença alors à expliquer que depuis toujours, elle se posait des questions.

« Pour la plupart des gens, le monde est simple, binaire, sans histoire. Il y a les hommes et les femmes, chacun dans son rôle, chacun chez soi, comme il y a l'Est et l'Ouest. Westeros est à l'Ouest, Essos est à l'Est, mais sait-on ce qu'i l'Ouest de Westeros ? »

« Je ne sais pas », dit Lady Cigogne, amusée par les préoccupations de la gamine.

« Personne ne le sait. Et tout le monde s'en fout. Moi, je veux savoir ce qu'i l'Ouest de Westeros, à l'Est d'Essos, alors j'ai enfilé une tenue d'homme et j'ai traversé le Détroit. Et depuis, je suis complètement à l'Ouest et j'ai perdu le Nord… »

« Tu devrais te reposer… », proposa Lady Cigogne.

« Mais en vrai, poursuivit Arya, que le lait de pavot rendait loquace, je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas moi, la garçonne entre deux âges et deux continents, qui suis perdue dans un monde binaire, mais le monde lui-même qui ne s'est pas encore rendu compte qu'il était bipolaire… »

« Euh… »

« Ça expliquerait la guerre et la paix ! », observa Arya en relevant l'index, les yeux grands ouverts par cette révélation.

« Attends, dit Lady Cigogne en lui prenant doucement l'écuelle des mains, je vais rajouter des somnifères dans ta soupe… »

Arya continua à murmurer pour elle-même : « la guerre et la paix sont des moyens radicaux, extrêmes, sans nuances, fous… », pendant que son hôtesse allait lui servir une autre ration bien arrosée dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle revint, Arya avait fermé les yeux, posé la tête sur l'oreiller, et murmurait encore : « Cersei… Cersei… Cersei… ».

Il ne restait qu'elle sur sa liste.

Et il n'y avait que sa doublure dans la pièce. Une doublure qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mercy l'appelait par le nom de son personnage, et qui ne cherchait pas à comprendre.

Lady Cigogne s'allongea dans le lit, sous les draps, à côté d'Arya, et prit la tête de la petite dans ses bras.

Arya gémit. Ses blessures lui faisaient mal, mais les mains de Lady Cigogne sur son front la troublaient. Elle sentait le parfum de sa gorge.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle passa un bras sur le corps de l'actrice. Elle rapprocha son visage, jusqu'à effleurer la peau de Lady Cigogne, et y posa ses lèvres.

Arya ne bougeait pas, de peur de rouvrir ses plaies, mais ses lèvres et ses mains allaient et venaient sur le corps de sa compagne, et continuèrent leur manège si longtemps que celle-ci finit par rejeter la tête en arrière en claquant du bec. Ses dents faisaient un bruit de castagnettes.

Alors, Arya, heureuse, se sentant plus virile que jamais, entourée par les bras de Lady Cigogne et un troupeau d'éléphants roses qui les regardaient l'air bêta, s'endormit dans le nid chaud et douillet.


	46. Chapter 46

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 46**

 ** _Assassin's creed_**

Le lendemain promettait d'être une journée radieuse. Lady Cigogne se leva la première, et Arya, les yeux encore dans le vague, la regarda arranger ses robe et refaire son bandana.

« Mercy, tu es réveillée ! », s'exclama-t-elle en la regardant.

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Il n'en manquait aucune.

Arya se redressa dans le lit.

« Fais attention, lui dit son amie, tes plaies ne sont pas refermées ! »

« Je sais… », dit Arya en grimaçant.

Lady Cigogne prit l'écuelle.

« Je vais faire réchauffer la soupe… », dit-elle.

« Merci… », dit simplement Arya.

Lady Cigogne se pencha vers elle, souriant, posa sa main sur la sienne et murmura : « C'est moi qui te remercie, Mercy ! »

Arya resta songeuse. Devait-elle avouer son véritable nom ? Après ce qui s'était passé entre elles, ça lui semblait plus correct de dire la vérité.

Lady Cigogne partit dans la cuisine.

Arya attendit un instant, perdue dans ses réflexions, avant d'entendre un bruit de chute dans la cuisine.

« Lady Cigogne ? », appela-t-elle.

Hum… Elle aussi, elle devrait me dire quel est son vrai prénom ! pensa-t-elle.

Arya se leva. Ventre ouvert ou pas, elle alla voir dans la cuisine.

Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix.

Lady Cigogne, la belle, la magnifique Lady Cigogne gisait, la gorge ouverte, sur le sol de sa cuisine.

Et à côté d'elle, arrivée avec la discrétion d'un rapace, sa prédatrice faisait face à Arya.

Vous ne devinerez jamais qui c'était…

Mais si, bien sûr !

C'était Blondinette.

(Qui d'autre ?)

En tenue de laquais. _So queer_ …

Arya était estomaquée. Horrifiée. En plein cauchemar éveillé.

Et Blondinette avança vers elle, le coutelas en érection, avec le flegme d'un félin qui joue avec sa proie, faisant à celle qu'elle savait s'appeler Arya Stark la plus terrible, la plus terrifiante, la plus glacée et la plus enflammée des déclarations d'amour qu'on eût jamais faites dans cette fanfic (et qu'Arya n'entendit qu'à moitié tant elle était choquée) :

« Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser filer ? Impossible, ma mignonne ! Après tout ce temps passé à nos côtés, dans la Maison du Noir et du Blanc, tu n'as toujours rien appris ? Rien compris ? Tu ne sais pas que je suis toute à toi, et que tu es toute à moi ? Tu n'as donc jamais vu que je te suis, depuis tout ce temps, dans chacune de tes escapades au port ? Chaque jour que tu as passé à mendier, aveugle et morte de faim, j'étais là, à attendre que tu me reviennes. Chaque fois que tu as désobéi, pour aller tuer le Manteau d'Or ou sauver cette bateleuse, j'étais là, à t'attendre. Cette nuit encore, j'étais là, cachée dans la penderie, entre le costume de Cersei et celui du croque-mitaine, et je vous regardai, dissimulée par les éléphants roses ! J'ai consigné le moindre de tes actes, j'ai rapporté le moindre de tes faits et gestes au Dieu Multiface, je lui ai confessé, chaque jour et chaque nuit, la moindre de mes fibres nerveuses qui vibrait pour toi ! Je me suis auto-flagellée devant lui pour expier ma flamme, j'ai fait des plongeons dans l'eau miraculeuse (et glacée) du temple, mais il n'y a rien à faire : tu es à moi, je suis à toi. Personne n'y peux rien, et ne peut changer cela ! Tu ne peux changer cela, je ne peux changer cela, personne ne le peut. Et Il a fini par m'entendre et par exaucer mes prières : Jaqen m'a donné son feu vert, désormais tu es à ma merci, _Mercy_ ! »

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Arya tourna les talons et, sans mots dires, se jeta par la fenêtre.

* * *

Elle rebondit sur le dais d'un étal, et tomba pile sur une brouette. La brouette se brisa, mais pas Arya Stark.

Elle se releva promptement et fila sans demander son reste.

* * *

Avec le silence du chat, Blondinette passa à son tour par la fenêtre de Lady Cigogne, rebondit sur le dais, et atterrit sur ses pieds dans la rue. Ses yeux bleus froids repérèrent sans difficulté sa cible, et elle piqua un sprint dans sa direction. Un sourire sadique crispait ses lèvres.

* * *

Arya, tenant son ventre blessé d'une main, et agitant l'autre pour se donner de l'élan, s'engouffra dans une ruelle en pente, heurta un marchand de fruits et légumes, renversant bien sûr la cargaison sous le choc (sinon, ce n'est pas drôle !), dérapa sur un poivron, et dévala le reste de la ruelle, tantôt sur les fesses, tantôt sur le flanc. Elle passa sous une brouette, avant de se relever, une fois en bas, sans aucune fracture. Parce qu'Arya Stark est en acier valyrien.

Sautant sur ses deux pieds, elle entra dans le premier bâtiment public venu.

* * *

Blondinette continuait à courir comme un robot, rivée sur son objectif, son obsession, bouscula tout le monde, fit voltiger une vieille, shoota dans un bébé, transforma les fruits et légumes du pauvre maraîcher en compote avec ses pieds, sauta par-dessus la brouette, et suivit sa proie dans le bâtiment public.

* * *

C'était un hammam.

Normal, on est dans _Game of thrones_.

Pas une annexe de mairie, ni un couvent de Sœurs du Silence, non, un lieu de détente remplis d'hommes à poil.

Non, vraiment, normal…

Ils se déplaçaient, à moitié masqués par la vapeur, et Arya errait parmi ces ombres. Certains la regardaient bizarrement.

Elle avança, au hasard, cherchant une sortie, une cachette, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive une fenêtre.

Elle se hissa par cette ouverture, et se retrouva à marcher sur les toits. Décidément Braavos restait la ville de tous les possibles !

Arya marcha, jusqu'à apercevoir les reflets bleus-verts du canal.

Alors elle sauta.

Elle resta une seconde en suspension dans les airs, le temps que la caméra fasse un magnifique travelling circulaire de 360° autour d'elle, puis elle plongea comme une masse dans l'eau, faisant moult éclaboussures.

* * *

Blondinette, quant à elle, eut une sortie moins classe.

Après avoir écumé le hammam avec son radar (« homme nu à treize heures, giton à quinze heures, tourner à droite, bip-bip-bip ! »), elle passa par la porte.

Elle continua à marcher dans les rues de Braavos, certaine qu'elle finirait par retrouver sa victime. Elle connaissait Arya Stark. Elle savait dans quels recoins elle avait ses habitudes. Elle savait surtout qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres amis pour l'aider, par d'autre endroit où s'abriter.

« Je te trouverai, ma petite souris, fais-moi confiance ! », pensa-t-elle.

Son intuition ne la trompa pas : au bout d'un moment, elle avisa sur les murs la trace d'une main ensanglantée.

Les plaies s'étaient rouvertes.

Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on interdit le sport après une appendicite.

Blondinette s'engouffra dans un obscur corridor, au bout duquel elle la retrouva.

Arya s'était réfugiée dans une cave, éclairée à la lueur d'une bougie. Elle se tenait, voûtée sur ses blessures, tenant son ventre en sang d'une main, son épée Aiguille de l'autre.

Blondinette la regarda un instant.

« Je ne vais pas t'achever tout de suite, lui dit-elle calmement. Je vais d'abord te désarmer, puis te violer, et ensuite, je te tuerai. »

« Merci, dit Arya, j'avais bien besoin de ça pour me galvaniser ! »

Blondinette ferma la porte. Pas besoin qu'on la voie buter une éclopée.

Erreur fatale.

A peine furent-elles seules dans la pièce close, qu'Arya, d'un coup sec, trancha la bougie.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Jaqen H'ghar remarqua des traces de sang dans la grande salle du temple, autour de la piscine.

« Hum… Une fille a eu ses règles. », nota-t-il. « Un homme devrait aller dire à une fille de ne pas salir la demeure du Dieu Multiface ! »

Il se rendit dans la salle des Têtes.

Il observa les millions de visages qui attendaient, rangés dans les niches le long des murs. L'un d'eux attira son regard : c'était celui de Blondinette.

Jaqen s'approcha.

Oui, c'était bien elle. Morte. Les yeux crevés. Le sourire du joker. Et une croix gammée sur le front.

 _Damnatio memoriae._

(Non, ce n'est pas du haut-valyrien.)

A ce moment-là, Jaqen sentit quelque chose le piquer au niveau de la poitrine. Il baissa les yeux.

C'était Aiguille, l'épée pointue d'Arya Stark.

Avec Arya qui tenait l'autre bout. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Tu lui as dit de me tuer ! », grogna-t-elle.

« Et finalement, c'est elle qui est morte. », conclut stoïquement Jaqen.

Arya ne répondait pas. Ses yeux continuaient à briller de rage.

« Ça ne change rien pour le Dieu Multiface. », déclara sentencieusement Jaqen.

C'était vraiment un _très_ mauvais Pokémon…

Arya le regarda, outrée. L'autre tarée était morte à cause de lui, mais il s'en fichait. Sérieusement, c'est quoi ce dieu qui broie des vies dans l'indifférence la plus totale ?

Jaqen regarda Arya. Il souriait. Du même petit sourire ambigu qu'il avait toujours eu, et qu'Arya, autrefois, avait pris pour de la sympathie.

« Finalement, dit-il en regardant Arya, une fille est devenue personne. »

« « _Une fille_ », lui répondit Arya, est Arya Stark de Winterfell. »

Et, histoire de mettre les points sur les i, elle ajouta avant de tourner définitivement les talons : « Et je vous emmerde et je rentre à ma maison ! »


	47. Chapter 47

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 47**

 ** _Chienne de vie !_**

Sandor Clegane détestait sa vie. Ç'avait très mal démarré : il était né cadet, dans une famille nobiliaire de l'Ouest. Autant dire que tant son frère aîné vivrait, il ne servirait à rien. Et ça, son père le lui avait très vite fait comprendre.

Alors qu'il était encore enfant, Sandor avait eu le malheur de jouer avec des petits soldats de son frère. Gregor l'avait surpris, et, furieux, lui avait mis la tête dans la cheminée. Sandor avait été brûlé au septième degré. Alors qu'il se retrouvait alité, la tête entre plusieurs bandages, son père, Denethor Clegane, avait réprimandé son fils aîné : « Mais enfin, Gregor, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Parce que Sandor faisait faire des choses suspectes à mes soldats ! »

« Qu'est-ce à dire ? »

« Il les mettait à la queue leu leu en poussant des cris bizarres ! »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour convaincre le père, qui de toute façon avait une préférence manifeste pour son héritier. Il avait fait croire que le lit de son cadet avait pris feu, en ajoutant que c'était bien fait pour ce petit pédé.

Bref, à six ans, Sandor Clegane fut catalogué « tapette », « mal aimé » et « défiguré ». Des étiquettes qui le poursuivirent à la cour, où son frère, ce salaud, se fit adouber chevalier, bien des années après. Alors que les femmes l'évitaient, à la fois en raison de sa sale gueule et de sa réputation, Renly Baratheon, le chevalier le plus galant de Westeros, vint le saluer : « Ne laissez pas les autres se moquer de vous », lui dit-il.

« Facile, répondit Clegane, je n'ai qu'à leur exploser la trogne contre le mur ! »

Renly était un non-violent (c'est un peu gênant quand on est chevalier, mais bon, Sandor n'était pas à une absurdité près !).

« Il y a d'autres solutions : ignorez-les. Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas plutôt vous joindre à notre bande ? Nous sommes un petit groupe de chevaliers qui aiment jouter entre jeunes gens, au pied des murailles… »

« Je ne suis pas chevalier, répondit Sandor. Et pas pédé non plus ! »

Laisse tomber, tu ne suceras pas ma tête brûlée !

Renly, ce galant homme, ne s'était pas offusqué (en même temps, quand on s'assume…) : il avait souri, répondu à Clegane que s'il changeait d'avis, il serait toujours le bienvenu, puis était parti.

Sandor Clegane s'était retrouvé à servir les basses besognes de la reine Cersei, puis de son fils le roi Joffrey. Il avait tué des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, et même des chinchillas, quand l'exigeait la raison d'Etat.

Mais le jour où Port-Réal se fit assiéger par les troupes de Stannis Baratheon, Clegane vit sa coupe pleine. Joffrey, ce guignol de roitelet, trépignait sur le chemin de ronde en lui ordonnant d'aller se battre au milieu des flammes. Clegane pouvait tout endurer, mais pas ça ! « _Vaffanculo_ ! », cria-t-il, avant de déserter sous les yeux d'un Joffrey estomaqué. On démissionne comme on peut…

Et c'est ainsi que débuta la longue errance de Sandor Clegane, qui n'était pas chevalier (ni pédé).

* * *

Un jour qu'il se trouvait au milieu de pays ravagés par la guerre, et surtout par le rétablissement de l'ordre, il tomba entre les mains d'une bande d'aventuriers en collants verts.

« Halte là, chevalier ! », lui dit l'un d'entre eux. « Ta course s'arrête ici ! »

« Ah ouais ? C'est à moi que tu parles ? Je ne suis pas chevalier, espèce de bouseux ! », lança Clegane en lui décrochant la mâchoire.

Le reste de la troupe se jeta aussitôt sur lui, et il se retrouva fissa enchaîné.

« Plutôt costauds, pour des cueilleurs de maïs ! », grogna-t-il en crachant sur le sol.

Il entendit des applaudissements derrière lui. Il vit alors un borgne, suivi de près par une espèce de type bizarre, un gars en robe rouge, quasiment chauve, avec le peu de cheveux qu'il lui restait ramassés sur le haut du crâne en chignon.

« Félicitations, Clegane ! Tu t'es bien défendu ! »

Sandor regarda le borgne : « On se connaît ? »

« Je suis Béric Dondarrion ! »

Clegane ouvrit l'œil : « Hein ? Ce chieur de Dondarrion ? »

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Normal : j'ai été recasté ! », répondit dans un sourire malicieux le seigneur de Havrenoir.

« Ben voyons ! », grogna Clegane. « Franchement, si les shows-runners ont du fric à gaspiller, ils auraient pu me payer un chirurgien esthétique, au lieu de conserver un personnage aussi rasoir que toi ! »

Cela ne vexa nullement Dondarrion, qui savait que Clegane n'aimait personne : « Mon Maître a d'autres desseins… », dit-il simplement.

Dondarrion souriait, tout comme le chignon rouge derrière lui. Leurs sourires agaçaient profondément Sandor.

« C'est qui, l'autre travelo à côté de roi ? », lança-t-il, « Ser Illyn Payne ? »

« Non, répondit le travelo, je me nomme Thoros, et suis de Myr. »

« Ah ouais, les cités soi-disant libres, remplies de pédales en tout genre ! »

« Disons plutôt _de_ tous genres… », rectifia Thoros, ce qui les fit rire, lui et Dondarrion.

Clegane les regarda, blasé. De toute façon il ne comprenait pas la blague.

Les collants verts traitèrent cependant leur captif avec égards. Ils lui donnaient de la soupe et du pain à manger, et le laissaient dormir près de leur feu.

« Tu devrais te joindre à nous, Clegane. », lui dit un soir Béric Dondarrion.

« Pas question que j'enfile un collant ! », grogna le Limier.

« On ne t'en demande pas tant ! Ici nous sommes libres d'être ce que nous voulons être. Joins tes forces à la cause de la Fraternité sans bannière ! »

« Pfffff ! Au lieu de piller le fric des hobereaux pour vous gavez dans les auberges, vous feriez mieux de vous acheter un rafiot et de voguer sur Braavos ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas des lâches, dit Béric. Nous voulons nous assumer, sortir du placard. Nous militons pour transformer le Conflans en un pays libre, sans persécutions. »

« Ça n'existe pas, un monde sans persécution, Dondarrion ! Ouvre les yeux, bon sang : partout, les forts oppriment les faibles, quel que soit le prétexte ! T'aurais pas de collant qu'on t'enverrait labourer le sol ! »

Clegane errait donc, désormais accompagné d'une bande de chiens aussi faméliques que lui (et en collants verts… Non mais c'est grave !). Ce fut parmi cette joyeuse compagnie qu'il retrouva une créature qui hantait ses cauchemars : la fille cadette de Ned Stark.

« Bordel, râla-t-il en la reconnaissant, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? »

Pffff, vraiment pas de bol ! Quitte à retrouver une Stark, il aurait préféré l'aînée. Au moins il aurait pu se la faire entre deux buissons. Mais la gosse…

Il la regarda : Arya avait grandi depuis Port-Réal. Elle était aussi maigre qu'avant, avait coupé ses cheveux, et portait une tunique courte sur un pantalon.

« Et c'est quoi cette tenue ? Toi aussi tu vas à Braavos ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? », lui dit-elle, « mon maître à danser, Silvio Forell, venait de là-bas. »

« Silvio Forell ? C'est quoi ce nom de tapette ? »

« C'était la meilleure lame de l'univers ! Il était bien meilleur que vous ! », dit Arya en le fixant dans les yeux. Son regard vert jetait des éclairs.

« Mouais, fit Clegane, qu'il vienne me redire ça une fois que j'aurais les poignets défaits ! »

« Ah non, fit Thoros, tu vas nous l'abîmer si tu la cognes ! »

« C'était le but… », soupira Clegane.

Tout pour lui gâcher le plaisir, ce chignon ! Déjà qu'en cette vie, il n'en avait pas beaucoup…

« Il ne pourrait pas, répondit alors la petite Stark. Il a été tué par Merryn Trant… »

« La plus grande lame de l'univers tuée par Merryn Trant ! », s'esclaffa Clegane.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal, de retrouver la môme… Tout enchaîné qu'il était, Sandor Clegane riait.

Arya le regarda, furieuse : « Vous ne valez pas mieux que lui ! Vous avez tué Mycah ! »

« C'est qui, Mycah ? », demanda Dondarrion, que cette histoire intéressa soudain.

« Tiens, oui, c'est qui ? », demanda le Limier, qui ne s'en souvenait pas.

« Mon ami. C'était un enfant. »

« Ah, ça ! C'est grave, déclara Thoros de Myr. Cela mérite un jugement… »

« Ouaaaaaiiiiis ! », s'écrièrent les Robins des bois. « Un jugement ! Un jugement ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça a de si drôle ? », demanda Clegane.

Travelos de Myr lui exposa alors la procédure : il allait devoir affronter en duel Béric Dondarrion.

« Mouaip, fit Clegane, pourquoi pas ? »

Le duel n'effrayait pas Clegane : il n'avait pas une haute opinion des qualités militaires de Dondarrion, surtout s'il passait son temps à jouer la folle dans le Conflans. De fait, son adversaire lui avait préparé un sale coup : il mit le feu à sa lame.

« Ah ! C'est quoi, ça ? », hurla le Limier.

« Ça, dit calmement le chignon, c'est le signe que le Maître de la Lumière est avec lui… »

« Enfoiré de Maître de la Lumière de mes Couilles, grogna Clegane. Me faire ça, à _moi_ ! »

Il déglutit, tâcha de maîtriser la trouille horrible que lui inspiraient les flammes qui dansaient le long de la lame de Béric, tandis qu'il l'agitait dans tous les sens, et, histoire d'en finir au plus vite, trancha Dondarrion en deux, du haut vers le bas.

Ouf, c'était moins une ! Il avait failli se pisser dessus.

Thoros, terriblement attristé par ce nouveau décès, se jeta sur les morceaux du corps de Béric et tenta de les recoller en chantant des psaumes. Il reconnut la victoire de Clegane, l'innocenta du meurtre de Mycah, ce qui indigna fortement la petite Stark (même si en vrai, ce qu'elle pense, tout le monde s'en cogne). Sandor Clegane ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser (« _Uha_ , ton dieu me préfère aux enfants ! »), mais il resta coi lorsqu'il vit Béric Dondarrion ressusciter en un seul morceau et reconnaître sa défaite.

Alors, celle-là…

Comment dire ?

Mais _pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi ressusciter un personnage aussi peu intéressant que Béric Dondarrion ? Et surtout, pourquoi revenir d'entre les morts, si ce n'est pas pour se venger de Clegane ? Non mais, sérieusement, c'est quoi cette religion de lopettes ?

« Rien à faire, songea Clegane, je vais rester athée… »

Sandor Clegane put quitter la Fraternité sans Bannière, mais il n'alla pas loin. Il resta à proximité, à guetter l'instant propice. Il avait bien compris que la petite Stark n'avait pas un tempérament à rester sagement parmi ses ravisseurs, et qu'elle filerait à la moindre occasion.

De fait, Arya tenta une évasion, et Clegane n'eut plus qu'à la cueillir : « Allez hop, ma petite fouine, tu pars avec moi ! »

A l'époque, Robb Stark menait la guerre dans la région. Sandor espérait renflouer ses bas de laines en rançonnant sa sœur. Seulement voilà : alors qu'ils arrivaient aux Jumeaux pour les noces de Lord Edmure Tully, voilà t'y pas qu'ils découvrirent le massacre perpétré par les Frey. Clegane repartit donc avec son otage, se demandant à qui il pourrait bien la refourguer. Il songea à la tante, Lady Lisa Arryn. Là encore, la Fortune ne lui sourit guère : la tante décéda trois jours avant leur arrivée. Cela fit rire la petite peste. Clegane l'aurait giflée. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué de le faire, surtout lorsqu'Arya se mettait à danser.

Ah oui ! Alors ça… Il faut _vraiment_ qu'on vous en parle, parce que ça perturbait sérieusement Sandor Clegane (bon, qui signe la pétition pour un psy à Westeros ? Allez, allez, c'est gratuit et sans engagement ! …).

Cette andouille de feu Syrio Forell avait réussi à faire croire à la fille de Ned Stark que l'escrime, c'est de la danse. Sandor avait surpris la gosse, un matin, en train de faire des pas de bourrée et des triples-axels avec une épée fine comme un cure-dent, en lui expliquant très sérieusement qu'elle s'apprêtait à tuer Joffrey, Cersei et Merryn Trant. Non, mais, sérieusement… Elle avait vu des tournois de chevaliers à Port-Réal, elle savait que ce monde était rempli de brutes et de bourrins, mais un bouffon de Braavos était quand même parvenu à transformer Westeros en comédie musicale. Non, vraiment, c'était très préoccupant.

Une bonne tarte dans la poire lui avait vite remis les idées en place. Ça ne lui avait pas fermé le caquet, mais au moins, elle s'était mise à réfléchir avec bon sens. Il avait même pu lui apprendre des tas de choses utiles, comme achever des civils blessés par la guerre. Et comme elle était passablement perturbée, elle y avait pris goût au point de s'exercer sur des soudards avinés. Bref, elle lui causait quelques soucis, mais au moins, elle apprenait.

Elle avait d'ailleurs fini par lui filer entre les doigts. Non que l'élève ait dépassé le maître, mais leur route avait de nouveau croisé celle d'un transgenre qui avait encore cassé les noix de Clegane. Vraiment pas de bol…

Un jour qu'ils erraient, sans but et sans sens à leur vie (un malaise fréquent chez les personnages de cette série), ils étaient tombés sur une drôle de grosse femme déguisée en chevalier.

« Je suis Brienne de Tarth, et je sers Lady Catelyn Stark. », leur dit-elle, d'un ton pompeux qui énerva Clegane d'office.

« Lady Stark a été tuée aux Jumeaux. On le sait, on y était ! », lui avait annoncé Clegane.

« Je sais, mais je lui ai juré de ramener ses filles à Winterfell. », avait répondu Brienne, gardant sa superbe chevaleresque – cette superbe que Clegane ne supportait jamais.

« Et ses fils ? Vous lui avez promis quelque chose au sujet de ses fils ? », avait demandé Arya.

« Euh… non. », avait admis Lady Brienne, décontenancée.

« Dans ce cas, je ne vous crois pas, avait répondu Arya. Ma mère n'aurait oublié aucun de ses enfants ! »

« Allez, avait conclu Clegane, retourne d'où tu viens, et fiche-nous la paix ! »

Mais Brienne avait insisté : « Arya, viens avec moi ! »

« Non ! »

« Laisse-là, espèce de grognasse ! »

« Te mêle pas de ça, chien des Lannister ! »

« Dis-donc, c'est qui qui porte une jolie épée au pommeau en forme de lion ? »

« Mon épée, je vais te la faire tâter, si tu t'interposes ! »

« Bah vas-y ! »

« Fais gaffe, elle est en acier valyrien ! »

« Hein ? Et il sort d'où cet acier ? »

Brienne rougit : son épée, Féale, lui avait été offerte par Ser Jaime. Elle avait été fondue dans l'acier de Glace, l'épée de feu Ned Stark. Décidément Brienne était mal engagée…

Un duel sans merci opposa Brienne à Sandor. Eh bien, croyez-le ou non, mais ce fut l'instant le plus intense de toute sa vie : jamais le Limier n'avait été aussi près du corps d'une femme. D'habitude, il faisait tellement peur que les prostituées de Port-Réal le suppliaient de les prendre en levrette face à un mur sans miroir. Vu que les armoiries de sa famille contenaient déjà des chiens, ça lui paraissait adapté comme posture, et il s'y pliait – l'essentiel était ailleurs.

Mais avec Brienne, ce fut différent. Certes, elle n'était pas franchement féminine, surtout quand elle l'empoignait pour le retourner à même le sol, et il ne parvint pas à la déshabiller, même s'il sentait son corps ferme à travers les failles de son armure, mais… comment dire ? Il lui faisait face, il sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage, et ne se gênait pas pour lui faire également profiter de son haleine. Ils roulaient ensemble sur l'herbe, dévalaient les pentes rocheuses, elle le mordait, il l'atteignait dans des endroits interdits… Et comme chacun sait, dans cette série, quand on regarde son partenaire dans les yeux, il se produit quelque chose.

Et pendant que nos deux écorchés vifs faisaient connaissance, Arya s'enfuit. Même Podrick ne la vit pas filer. Lorsque Brienne se releva, elle gourmanda son écuyer (« Mais tu ne sers définitivement à rien, Podrick ! »), et tous deux partirent à la recherche de la petite.

Sandor Clegane, le corps en sang, cassé, resta seul, allongé dans l'herbe, à regarder le ciel bleu pâle comme les yeux de Brienne.


	48. Chapter 48

**Gays of thrones**

 **Chapitre 48**

 ** _Pat Patrouille en vadrouille_**

On retrouva la trace Sandor Clegane dans le Conflans. Après une disparition des écrans de près d'une saison et demi, on avait fini par le croire mort, taillé en pièces par Brienne. C'était mal connaître _Game of thrones_ , la série où des gars ressuscitent sans prévenir.

Le corps de Sandor avait croisé la route d'un missionnaire. Il gisait dans son vallon, se vidant peu à peu de son sang, lorsqu'une grosse tête barbue et hirsute jaillit en travers de sa contemplation du ciel.

« Un gars d'une tribu des Montagnes ? », songea-t-il.

« Eh beh ! », s'était exclamé l'autre. « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, mon pauvre ami ? »

« Je ne suis pas ton ami ! », avait grogne un Clegane à l'agonie, « ôte-toi de mon soleil et laisse-moi crever ! »

« Eh là ! Eh là ! Est-ce ainsi que l'on parle, au seuil de la mort ? »

« Compte par sur moi pour me confesser ! »

« Oh, rassure-toi, je ne te demande rien ! Je ne mange pas de ce pain-là… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu m'as l'air bien costaud, pour quelqu'un qui va mourir. Attends, je vais te soigner ! »

« Nooooon ! »

Mais rien à faire : Sandor était peut-être assez fort pour jurer avant de mourir, mais pas assez pour empêcher un bouseux de le guérir.

C'est ainsi qu'il fut soigné. Et, histoire de lui faire une convalescence de choc, l'autre le mis à son service, sur un chantier. Le missionnaire avait en effet avec lui toute une communauté de joyeux hippies, qui avaient décidé de vivre dans un monde en paix et s'attelaient à construire un septuaire.

Sandor était tout sauf convaincu par le projet : « Bon, les gars, c'est gentil de m'avoir soigné, mais honnêtement, un _safe space_ à Westeros, c'est tout sauf une bonne idée... »

« Homme de peu de foi ! », lui avait répondu l'autre. « Avec toi, notre sanctuaire sera bouclé en moins de deux ! »

« C'est pas ce que je veux dire… »

Ainsi Clegane fit-il de la maçonnerie. Bon, ce n'était pas si mal : il avait récupéré une hache et se défoulait en coupant le bois.

Le missionnaire, qui n'en glandait pas une tant il était occupé à exhorter ses ouailles, passait de temps à autre entre les gens, tapotait une fesse, massait une épaule, en souriant de toutes ses dents, avant d'aller rejoindre le Limier. Tout ceci confortait Clegane dans son opinion de l'humanité : il y a des dominants, et des dominés. Et lui, comme par hasard, se trouvait encore du côté des dominés.

« Alors, lui dit un beau jour le cureton, comment ça va ? »

« Comme d'hab', di Clegane, personne ne veut me parler, du coup je reste dans mon coin à péter des rondins. »

« Bah, laisse-leur le temps, Jean-Paul, il faut qu'ils s'habituent à… »

« Arrête de m'appeler Jean-Paul ! »

« Il faut bien que je te donne un nom, tu ne vas pas me taire le tien jusqu'à la fin de la série ! »

« Personne ne doit savoir qui je suis. »

« Trop de morts sur la conscience, hein ? »

« J'ai pas de conscience ! »

« Mais si ! Arrête de faire le gamin en crise. Tu as une conscience, c'est pour ça que tu travailles _consciencieusement_. Tu fais preuve de gratitude, même si tu n'oses pas l'admettre. »

« T'as fini de me parler comme à un morveux ? Tout ça pour me dispenser tes leçons de vie à la noix : travailler c'est bien, rager c'est mal, gna gna gna ! Tu vas me sortir quoi, maintenant ? Que les autres n'arrivent pas à s'habituer à ma gueule ? Quoi, ma gueule, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule ? Je te rassure, personne ne s'y est jamais habitué, moi le premier ! »

Le septon se tut un instant. Il le regarda, puis dit doucement : « Oh, Jean-Paul, tu te détestes à ce point ? »

« C'est le monde que je déteste, répondit le Limier. Ma famille, les nobles qui n'ont aucune morale, les bouseux qui se laissent piétiner comme des glands, et toi qui m'appelle Jean-Paul ! »

« Tu préfères Thierry ? Ou Sigismond ? »

« Je préfères que tu me lâches les basques ! »

« Eh bien pars, tu es libre ! Mais tu n'as nulle part où aller… »

« J'ai surtout aucune arme, t'as tout fait fondre pour façonner tes boulons ! »

« Allons, il y a d'autres voies que la violence. Et c'est à ça que tu travailles, J… »

« Mais arrête ! A Westeros, il n'y a rien d'autre ! C'est pour ça qu'il est foireux, ton plan ! Une troupe va passer tôt ou tard, et vous allez vous faire massacrer ! »

« Crois en la miséricorde de la Mère… »

« Crois en mon expérience, ouais ! La mort est mon métier… »

Mais le prêtre avait campé sur ses positions, et prit en riant les avertissements de Cassandor.

Mal lui en avait pris, car les prédictions de Clegane s'étaient réalisées : une troupe de soudards passa, et massacra tout ce beau monde. Comme personne ne lui parlait jamais, Sandor s'était trouvé à l'écart ce jour-là, à tailler son bois. Ne pas voir le missionnaire arriver l'avait intrigué. Il était allé voir, et avait trouvé toute la communauté massacrée. Hommes, femmes, enfants gisaient sur le chantier, là où la mort les avait saisis. Quant au prêtre, Sandor le retrouva, pendu à la charpente de son septuaire qui ne verrait jamais le jour.

Etrangement, de les voir tous là étendus, et l'autre andouille pendu, il eut un pincement au cœur. « Dans le fond, je crois que je l'aimais bien, ce con ! En plus, on avait de la poule au pot tous les dimanches ! »

Il regarda autour de lui : au moins une cinquantaine de morts. Et pas un seul poulet.

« Mouais, non, j'ai été maçon, mais je ne veux pas devenir fossoyeur ! »

Ainsi Sandor Clegane reprit-il son errance.

* * *

Celle-ci ne fut pas longue. Très vite, il retomba, allez savoir comment, sur la troupe des joyeux lurons de Béric Dondarrion.

Cette fois, il se mit franchement à pleurer : « Noooooooooon ! Mais _pourquoi_ , Dondarrion ? Pourquoi faut-il que je me refarcisse ta poire ? »

« Parce que le Maître en a ainsi décidé. », répondit stoïquement le seigneur de Havrenoir en croisant les mains humblement.

Et à ses côtés, son alter ego enchignonné se mit à fredonner : « _Destinés… Vous étiez tous les deux destinés_ … »

« Toi, ferme-là ! », hurla Clegane.

Béric Dondarrion sortit une pièce de tissu de son pourpoint, et la tendit à Clegane.

« C'est quoi, ça ? », demanda ce dernier.

« Ça, Clegane, ça s'appelle un mouchoir, tu mets le nez dedans et tu évacues ta morve. »

« Hein ? Tu veux que je renifle un tissu qui a voyagé contre ta poitrine ? Non mais t'as rêvé, Dondarrion, je vais pas snifer ta sueur, non mais ho ! »

« Moi, je veux bien… », fit Thoros.

« Toi, je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »

Sandor se passa les mains sur les joues (« les larmes, ça décrasse ! »), et se moucha dans l'air libre. Béric Dondarrion, blasé, soupira et rangea son mouchoir, tandis que Thoros souriait.

« Bon, à part ça, tu te joindras bien à nous pour partager notre maigre pitance ? »

« Ça dépend, y'a quoi au menu ? Du poulet ? »

« Plutôt du lapin. Mais c'est ça ou rien. »

« Ok, je prends ! », décida Clegane, qui avait bien faim.

Alors qu'ils se retrouvaient tous assis à bivouaquer au bord d'une rivière, Thoros de Myr et Béric Dondarrion abordèrent leur projet.

« Clegane, dit Béric, nous allons poursuivre notre combat dans le Nord. »

« Quel combat ? »

« Tu sais bien… La cause de la Fraternité sans Bannière est de rappeler aux hommes qu'ils sont tous frères, tous amants, tous… »

« Ça m'a l'air bien incestueux, ton truc. Tu devrais aller te faire payer par les Lannister ! »

« … tous libres ! », acheva Dondarrion.

« Seul nous guide le Maître de la Lumière ! », ajouta Thoros.

Sandor le regarda, de son unique œil, comme s'il allait le taper.

« La lumière de mes… »

« Oui, on sait, Clegane ! », le coupa Dondarrion. « Mais sérieusement, tu n'en as pas assez de cette vie d'errance, vide de sens ? Nous t'offrons une cause. Un espoir de laisser un monde meilleur après toi ! »

Clegane regarda Béric. Jusqu'à présent, il avait plutôt pensé : après moi, le Déluge ! Mais là, quelque chose l'interpellait.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? », demanda-t-il.

Thoros sourit : ça y est, ils l'avaient ferré ! Au bout de trois saisons, comme quoi, tout vient à point à qui peut attendre.

« Juste prôner la tolérance. Refuser les discriminations. On ne te demande rien d'autre. Juste devenir _gay friendly_ ! »

« Je suis _friendly_ avec personne, moi ! Y'a pas de discriminations ! »

« Tu vois ! On peut trouver un terrain d'entente ! »

Sandor regarda les deux hurluberlus.

« Je mets une condition. », dit-il.

« Laquelle ? »

« Je veux pouvoir manger du poulet ! »

Les deux compères se regardèrent.

« Si ce n'est que ça… ça peut s'arranger ! »

Alors Béric Dondarrion tendit la main.

Et Sandor Clegane la saisit.


End file.
